THE MOTHER AND THE QUARTERBACK
by marialaloka20
Summary: Rachel Berry es una madre soltera de 29 años que ha hecho muchos sacrificios para sacar adelante a su hijo, inlcuso renunciar a una exitosa carrera en Broadway. Durante 10 años se ha mantenido alejada de los hombres por miedo a que le rompan el corazón tal y como hizo el padre de su hijo. ¿ Pero cómo reaccionará cuando conozca a un irresistible Quarterback? Finchel. Un poco Smut
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1: ESTA ES MI VIDA

POV RACHEL

Me llamo Rachel Barbra Berry y tengo 29 años. Tal vez hayáis oído mi nombre en alguna cafetería o en alguna calle de Nueva York; o tal vez hayáis visto mi rostro en carteles pegados a los edificios de la gran manzana. Sí. Soy famosa, si os lo que os estáis preguntando, o al menos en algún momento de mi vida lo fui. Sin embargo, eso es lo que menos me preocupa ahora mismo. Mi máxima preocupación es mi hijo de 8 años. Cristopher. Le puse este nombre por mi abuelo que desgraciadamente ya no se encuentra en este mundo.

Mi abuelo fue mi héroe, fue el hombre más importante que he tenido en mi vida. Él siempre creyó en mí, en mi talento y en mi pasión. Nunca me dijo que mis sueños eran imposibles y me cuidó como no lo ha hecho nadie. Por todas estas razones, creí conveniente que mi hijo debía llevar su nombre. Creo que es un gran honor que la persona que quiero más en este mundo lleve el nombre de un gran hombre como él.

Aunque deduzco que la pregunta que debe estar en el aire ahora mismo es cómo me hice famosa y qué me hizo renunciar a mi sueño.

Pues bien, hace 10 años vivía en un pequeño apartamento en Nueva York con mi ex novio y los dos teníamos la intención de triunfar en Broadway. Ser actriz y convertirme en una gran estrella ha sido mi sueño des de siempre, así que mi ex y yo estuvimos allí viviendo juntos durante 2 años.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que gané mi primer Tony. Cuando recibí el premio me sentí la mujer más afortunada del mundo: acababa de ganar el premio con lo que había soñado de que era una niña, empezaba a ser una actriz reconocida en el "mundillo" y tenía a mi lado a un hombre que creía amar y que creía que me amaba.

Sin embargo, dos noches después de recibir el premio me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada e inmediatamente se lo conté a mi novio. Personalmente, pensé que había la posibilidad de que se enfadara conmigo y que se disgustara un poco, pero también pensé que al final le daría cierta ilusión el hecho de convertirse en padre. Desgraciadamente no pasó nada de todo esto y me hizo lo peor que te puede hacer un hombre: abandonarte mientras estás embarazada e irse con otra mujer.

Me dejó y se fue a vivir con la chica con la que me engañaba a Londres. Nunca más supe nada él y la verdad es que ahora mismo prefiero no haber sabido nada. Tuve que criar un hijo sin su padre. Pero no lo hice sola, sino con la ayuda de mis dos mejores amigos: Kurt y Santana y de sus respectivas parejas Blaine y Brittany. Gracias a estas 4 personas y a mis padres, claro, pude ir hacia delante y ser feliz. Después de que Cristopher naciera decidí renunciar a mi carrera y dedicarme a relaciones públicas. Esta idea fue de Santana ya que ella se dedica a esto, y la verdad es que no le podría estar más agradecida.

Este trabajo me ha abierto muchas puertas y me ha permitido viajar y conocer a mucha gente. He conocido a celebridades y he hecho muchas amistades, aunque aún no he encontrado a ningún hombre que valga la pena. Des de que nació Cristopher no he estado con ningún hombre y sinceramente es que tampoco lo busco. Si he podido criar un hijo yo sola con la ayuda de mis padres y mis amigos, no necesito a un hombre a mi lado.

Después de haber trabajado en distintos ámbitos del mundo de los famosos, ahora estoy trabajando en el mundo deportivo, concretamente en el futbol americano. Mi próximo equipo con lo que trabajaré son los Gigantes de Nueva York ganador 2 años consecutivos de la Super Bowl. Es un equipo dirigido por Andrew Halls, un entrenador con un gran reconocimiento, y liderado por Finn Hudson, el Quarterback ganador 2 años seguidos del MVP de la liga.

Es un equipo que está teniendo mucho éxito y me han contratado justamente por esto. Quieren que les de sus admiradores una imagen limpia y pulcra, además de que haga una publicidad única e impresionante del club.

Soy muy buena en mi trabajo y me encanta hacerlo. Mi vida no ha sido la mejor del mundo, lo reconozco, pero esta es mi vida y de momento me siento bien con ella. Soy feliz con lo que tengo. Sólo necesito a mis padres, a mis hijos, a mis amigos y un trabajo que me guste.

POV FINN

Me llamo Finn Cristopher Hudson y tengo 29 años. Puede que hayáis oído mi nombre. Sé que es muy egocéntrico decir esto, pero la verdad es que soy muy famoso. Todo el mundo me conoce. Mi nombre está por todas partes y mi rostro por todos lados. Soy el Quarterback titular de los Gigantes de NY y he ganado dos años seguidos el MVP de la liga.

Sin embargo, no quiero hablar de esto. Aunque parezca extraño con lo que acabo de explicar, soy un chico que me conformo con pocas cosas. Vengo de un pequeño pueblo llamado Lima, Ohio y no tengo padre. Él murió cuando yo apenas era un bebé. Fue militar y yo estuve un tiempo pensando en alistarme en el ejército para honrarlo, pero al final mi madre me convenció que no lo hiciera porque no tenía que demostrar nada y no lo hice.

Nunca supe qué hacer con mi vida y aunque jugaba en el equipo de futbol del instituto, ser jugador de futbol profesional no estaba en mis planes. Pero un día jugando la final del campeonato estatal, unos ojeadores me fueron ver, les gusté y me concedieron una beca de futbol para Columbia. Allí estudié Sociología y formé parte del equipo de futbol. Con el equipo universitario de Columbia, gané años seguidos el campeonato universitario y en los dos últimos años conseguí ser elegido el mejor jugador del campeonato.

Cuando salí de la universidad firmé un contrato de 5 años con los Gigantes de NY, y ahora estoy aquí viviendo un sueño que nunca creí que se podría hacer realidad.

Se podría decir que mi vida es casi perfecta, sólo hay una cosa que me falta para ser del todo feliz: una chica.

Pero no una chica cualquiera, sino mi chica. Quiero estar con alguien de verdad, quiero enamorarme, vivir un amor de verdad. Quiero conocer a alguien especial de verdad, no un revolcón de una noche y ya está. Quiero tener una relación estable, conocer al amor de mi vida, casarme y tener hijos.

He estado con muchas chicas, de todos los colores, pero ninguna de ellas me ha importado de verdad. Todas han sido un rollo de una noche y ya está. Ahora sólo quiero experimentar el amor de verdad, porque nunca lo he encontrado y creo que ya va siendo hora.

Puedo tener fama de "Don Juan" y de "rompecorazones", pero la verdad es que soy un romántico.

En fin mi vida esta es mi vida y soy mediantemente feliz. Sólo me falta mi media naranja.

POV RACHEL

\- ¡Mamá!- El grito de mi hijo me despierta de mis pensamientos.- ¿Has visto mis zapatos?- me pregunta bajando las escaleras.

\- Están en el comedor, cariño.- Le respondo.

\- ¡Ya los he encontrado! Gracias mamá.- me da un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Y estás emocionado?- le pregunto a mi hijo. Resulta que mañana se va a ir a un campamento de futbol. A mi hijo le encanta el futbol y más ahora que su entrenador le ha nombrado Quarterback. Es muy buen jugador y no lo digo porque sea su madre.

\- Sí. La verdad es que estoy muy emocionado. Va a ser una semana perfecta.- me responde.

\- Espero que te lo pases la mar de bien. Pero por favor cuídate. Hazme el favor, Cristopher.- le digo con preocupación.

\- Te lo juro mamá.- me dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes que te voy a echar de menos, no?- le pregunto.

\- Lo sé.- sonríe.- Y yo a ti mamá.- nos damos un abrazo.

\- Anda. Ve a acabar de hacer la maleta.

\- De acuerdo, mamá.- me da un beso en la mejilla y sube a su habitación.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Recuerda que hoy vienen Santana y Brittany a cenar!- le grito a mi hijo.

\- Si, tranquila.

Al cabo de una hora llaman a la puerta, abro y son Santana y Brittany.

\- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo estáis?- pregunto al abrir la puerta.

\- Genial.- responde Brittany.

\- Pasad. Pasad.- les digo a mis dos mejores amigas y entran en casa.- ¡Cristopher! ¡Santana y Brittany han llegado!- le digo a mi hijo.

\- ¡Voy!- baja las escalares y saluda a sus dos tías.- Hola chicas.- dice saludando con la mano.

\- ¿A qué viene este frialdad?- pregunta Santana.- Hace sólo dos días nos llamabas tía Britt y tía Tana. ¿A qué viene este cambio de actitud?

\- Es el campamento que lo está volviendo loco. No os preocupéis. Estos últimos días tampoco ha sido muy cariñoso conmigo. ¿Verdad hijo?- digo mirando mal a Cristopher.

\- ¡Ay mamá no empieces!- me contesta.

\- ¿Puedes saludar a tus tías como es debido, por favor? – lo regaño.

\- De acuerdo.- responde vagamente y abraza a Santana y a Brittany.

\- Bien. Y ahora a cenar.- digo y nos vamos a cenar.

Tras la cena estamos los cuatro conversando sobre el campamento de Cristopher hasta que este decide irse a dormir.

\- Bueno yo me voy a dormir que mañana tengo levantarme para ir al campamento. Buenas noches tía Britt y tía Tana.- sonríen y Cristopher les da un beso en la mejilla a cada una.- Y buenas noches mamá.- A mí también me da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Buenas noches cariño.- le contesto.

\- Buenas noches Cristopher.- dicen Brittany y Santana a la vez.

Cristopher se despide con la mano y se va a su habitación.

\- Muy bien Berry, ahora que tu hijo se ha ido a dormir tenemos que hablar contigo sobre un tema.- dice Santana de repente.

\- ¿Sobre qué?- contesto con cara de confusión.

\- Sobre tu vida personal. ¿Sobre qué sino?- contesta la morena.

\- ¿Mi vida personal? Pero si yo estoy muy feliz. No necesito nada más.- contesto nerviosamente.

\- Mientes.- contesta la latina.- Berry, te conozco y sé que estás mintiendo.

\- ¡Yo no estoy mintiendo! ¿Además que me falta en la vida? Tengo unos padres que me adoran, unos amigos que me quieren y me aprecian tal y como soy y un hijo que es un cielo. ¿Qué me falta a ver?- digo.

\- Un hombre.- responden las dos una vez.

\- ¡Por favor otra vez no!- digo- Mirad. Ya hemos hablado muchas veces sobre este tema. No necesito a un hombre en vida. He criado a un hijo yo sola, soy una madre soltera. Soy muy feliz.

\- Rachel.- dice Brittany.- Si Santana y yo sacamos este tema es porque nos preocupamos por ti.- hace un silencio y yo cojo aire.- Nosotras no te decimos que tengas que buscar un padre para tu hijo porque ya sabemos que lo has criado sola y has hecho un magnífico trabajo; nosotras sólo queremos que te diviertas un poco. Los últimos ocho años sólo has estado cuidando a tu hijo y trabajando. No has salido ni un solo día a una fiesta ni has tenido ninguna cita. Queremos que te sueltes un poco, sólo eso.

\- Pues muchísimas gracias pero yo estoy muy bien.

\- ¿De verdad?- pregunta seriamente Santana.

\- Os lo juro. Y gracias por preocuparos por mí.- les digo con sinceridad.

\- Estamos aquí por ti ya lo sabes.- responde Brittany y las abrazo.

\- Bueno. Ya es muy tarde será mejor que nos vayamos.- dice Santana. Las acompaño a la puerta.

\- Hasta mañana Rachel.- dicen ellas.

\- Hasta mañana chicas. Os quiero.- les contesto des de la puerta.

\- Y nosotras a ti.- dicen antes de entrar en el coche.

Me quedo unos minutos delante de mí casa pensando que tal vez tengan razón. Tal vez ya va siendo hora de conocer a alguien especial. Sinceramente, me gustaría estar con un chico. Enamorarme otra vez y también me gustaría que mi hijo tuviera un modelo masculino. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que otro me vuelva a romper el corazón. No podría soportarlo.

POV FINN

\- ¿Qué tío? ¿Preparado por el entrenamiento?- le pregunto a Puck en los vestuarios del estadio.

\- No lo sé tío. Tengo una resaca de ayer…- me pregunta con una cara de resaca total.

\- ¿No me digas que ayer también saliste? Vas a tener problemas serios con el entrenador si sigues con tantas salidas nocturnas.

\- ¡Qué va! Él ya sabe que me gusta salir por las noches. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.- me contesta.

\- A mí no me gusta salir de fiesta ya lo sabes.

\- Antes te gustaba. ¿Qué ha cambiado?- me pregunta.

\- He madurado.

\- ¿Por favor, no me vengas otra vez con el cuento de encontrar a tu media naranja?- dice seriamente.

\- No es ningún cuento, es la verdad. Quiero encontrar a alguien serio.

\- Eres idiota tío. ¿Por qué quieres comprometerte con una mujer si puedes tener todas las mujeres del mundo? Ayer estuve con una rubia…

\- Lo siento Puck no me interesa.

\- Todavía no me creo que te hayas vuelto así. Recuerdo que tú y yo solíamos emborracharnos todas las noches y hacer lo que queríamos. Y des de hace unas semanas se te ha metido esta maldita idea en la cabeza sobe tener una mujer que ni siquiera conoces y que quizá no vas a conocer nunca.

\- Mira Puck. Durante todo este tiempo he creído ser feliz con lo que tengo, pero la verdad es que cuando volvía a casa después de una fiesta y me metía en la cama me sentía muy vacío y solo.

\- Lo sé, a mí también me pasa. ¿Pero cómo sabes que es por una mujer? No la has conocido aún, no puedes estar amargado por un desamor si no lo has vivido.- hace una pausa.- Te lo digo yo que sí que he vivido el amor de verdad y es una mierda. Por este motivo te envidio.

\- ¿Me envidias? Debería ser yo que te tiene que envidar a ti. Tú has vivido el amor yo no.

\- Justamente por esto. El amor es muy bonito al principio pero cuando las cosas salen mal es una mierda.

Hago un suplido.

\- Mira.- me dice mi mejor amigo.- No digo que debes perder la esperanza de encontrar a alguien especial. Eres mi mejor amigo y lo que más quiero en este mundo es que seas feliz. Lo único que te digo es que no te dejes de divertir por querer encontrar a alguien porque es una gilipollez. ¡Anda vamos a entrenar!- se levanta del banco.

\- Ahora te alcanzo.- digo y se va por la puerta.

Me quedo unos minutos en el vestuario reflexionando. Tal vez Puck tenga razón. Tal vez no deba obsesionarme tanto con encontrar a mi media naranja. Puede que el destino me esté diciendo que no lo intente tanto, que las cosas llegaran cuando tengan que llegar. Sin embargo, este es el mayor miedo que tengo: el tiempo. ¿Y si no llega nunca? No sé qué hacer. Por ahora intentaré disfrutar de la vida, eso sí, sin cerrar ninguna puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: HUDSON Y BERRY

POV RACHEL

Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo y la verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa. Llevo mucho tiempo trabajando de relaciones públicas pero nunca había asesorado a un equipo de futbol americano.

Lo poco que sé de futbol lo he aprendido de mi hijo. No me malinterpretéis, tampoco soy una negada total, pero me gustaría tener más conocimiento sobre el deporte del equipo que voy a asesorar.

Aun así, confío en mis cualidades y en el caso que tengo alguna duda sobre lo que está sucediendo en el campo siempre le puedo preguntar a Cristopher.

Dejo el coche al aparcamiento del estadio de los Gigantes de NY y me dirijo a las oficinas dónde me reúno con el director deportivo del equipo. Es un hombre de mediana edad, un poco más alto que yo y con el cabello gris. Lleva puesto un traje de color blanco y unos zapatos de charol.

Doy un vistazo al despacho y veo que es bastante grande. Hay una mesa redonda en el medio con un ordenador, un teléfono y un fax. Las paredes son de color gris decoradas con posters y fotografías de los Gigantes de NY. De repente el hombre me habla y me despierta de mis pensamientos

\- Buenos días Srta. Berry.

\- Buenos días Sr. White.- nos damos la mano e intento mostrarme los más natural del mundo para intentar disimular mi nerviosismo-.

\- Puede usted sentarse.- me siento.- Bueno hablemos de negocios. ¿Ha leído el contrato que le enviamos por correo electrónico?

\- Si lo he hecho y estoy de acuerdo con todos los puntos excepto en un uno.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Cuál es?

\- Está en el tercer párrafo de la última hoja.- Coge el contrato y lo busca.- ¿Lo ha encontrado?- pregunto.

\- Sí. ¿Qué es lo que no le parece bien?

\- En la tercera línea dice que el equipo deportivo puede usar tanto mi imagen como la de mis familiares para usarla para intereses económicos del club.

\- Correcto. ¿ Qué hay de malo en esto?- pregunta

\- Mire…-empiezo a hablar…- Tengo un hijo de 8 años y siempre he querido mantenerlo alejado de todo esto. Cuando me fui de Broadway, él era muy pequeño y des del minuto uno en el que salí a la calle todo el mundo empezó a acosarme, a mí, a mis amigos y sobe todo a mi hijo. No quiero que vuelva a pasar por esto, ni mis familiares tampoco. Utilice mi imagen, no me importa, pero no quiero que utilice la de Cristopher ni la de mis padres.

\- Vaya...- se queda en silencio uno segundos.- La verdad es que no me esperaba esto. Sin embargo, lo encuentro justo. Usted ha sido y sigue siendo un personaje público y quiere que su vida privada siga siéndolo. Muchos de nuestros jugadores sufren lo mismo todos los días así que le entiendo perfectamente y acepto sus condiciones. Vamos a utilizar su imagen sólo cuando usted lo consienta y nunca vamos a utilizar la imagen de sus familiares y amigos. ¿Está de acuerdo con este nuevo trato?- me pregunta.

\- Por supuesto.- respondo con una sonrisa en los labios.- Pero quiero la confirmación por escrito.

\- Claro.- coge el teléfono de la mesa del despacho y llama a su secretaria. Cuando cuelga me mira.- Mañana le enviarán el nuevo contrato para que lo firme.- dice con una sonrisa.

\- Perfecto y muchísimas gracias.- respondo.

\- Y dejando de lado contratos y negocios, hablemos de futbol. ¿Cómo ve a nuestro equipo este año? Ya que va a trabajar para nosotros quisiera saber su opinión sobre el equipo esta temporada.

\- Claro.- hago una pausa y respiro.- La verdad es que he estado investigando mucho estos días sobre los Gigantes de NY. He visto que ha ganado el campeonato 2 años seguidos y que el Quarterback titular, Finn Hudson, ha sido elegido como mejor jugador estos dos años.- sonríe.- También he visto que han fichado a tres nuevos receptores para esta temporada y creo que han acertado mucho porque muchos de los Touchdowns conseguidos la temporada pasada fueron gracias a que el Sr. Hudson corrió él solo hasta la línea de gol. Así que el hecho de contratar a tres receptores nuevos, bastantes buenos por lo que he oído, va ayudar mucho al equipo.- lo miro y veo que está un poco sorprendido.

\- Francamente estoy muy sorprendido con usted. Nunca había visto a una mujer entender tanto de futbol.

\- La verdad es que todo lo que sé es gracias a mi hijo.

\- ¿Su hijo?

\- Sí. Mi hijo juega al futbol americano en su colegio. Juega de Quarterback y de hecho esta semana está en el campamento junior de futbol que organizan varios colegios cada año.

\- ¿Así que su hijo eh?- dice con una sonrisa. Yo también me río.- Y respóndame. ¿A su hijo les gustan los Gigantes de NY?

\- ¿Qué si les gustan? ¡Los adora! No hace más que hablar de otra cosa. De cómo juegan, de cómo reciben, de cómo "el increíble Finn Hudson" lanza el balón.

\- Oyendo esto, deduzco que su hijo debe de estar encantado con su nuevo trabajo.

\- Está muy feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo veía así y mire que he trabajado para gente muy famosa pero en mi vida lo he visto cómo está ahora.

\- Me alegro.- hace una pausa y coge ahora.- Bueno Srta. Berry ha sido un placer conocerla y ha sido todavía mejor hacer negocios con usted.

\- Lo mismo sigo Sr. White.- nos levantamos y nos damos la mano.

\- Mi secretaria le enviará por Fax el horario que hará y el calendario con todas las vacaciones marcadas. Y ahora el Sr Doyle la va acompañar a su despacho para que se situé y se sienta más cómoda. De esta manera, podrá empezar a trabajar de inmediato.

\- ¿Quiere que empiece ahora?- le contesto con cara de sorprendida total.

\- ¿Algún inconveniente?- me contesta.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- contesto rápidamente evitando que se enfade conmigo.

\- Perfecto. Muchísimas gracias, Srta. Berry.- dice finalmente.

\- A usted.- contesto y salgo del despacho acompañada de un hombre.

Un hombre muy joven me guía hasta mi despacho y entro. Es un despacho muy acogedor, un poco más pequeño que el del director pero me gusta. Hay una mesa redonda al medio, como antes, con un ordenador y un teléfono. La verdad es que me gusta mucho. Así que suspiro, me dirijo a la silla y me siento y pienso en cómo me va a cambiar la vida de ahora en adelante.

POV FINN

Han pasado 2 días des de mi conversación con Puck y después de pensarlo detenidamente creo que tiene razón. Tengo 29 años y una vida maravillosa por delante. No puedo desperdiciarla esperando que vengo una chica, debo divertirme (no como lo hacía antes pero debo divertirme).

Lo que debo hacer es concentrarme en el entrenamiento y en el partido del sábado que es el primero de la temporada y lo tenemos que ganar; y por supuesto también debo concentrarme en ganar el campeonato que en nuestro caso sería la tercera vez consecutiva que lo conseguimos.

En fin, llego al aparcamiento del estadio y dejo el coche en mi plaza especial. Salgo de allí y me dirijo al vestuario para cambiarme e ir a entrenar. Cuando llego me encuentro a casi todos mis compañeros preparándose. Los saludo y voy hacia mi taquilla para coger mi ropa.

\- Has visto la nueva de relaciones públicas. Está para comérsela.- dice Scott, el Quarterback suplente.

\- Ya ves, tío. Te juro que la contrataría como publicista sólo para estar con ella a solas- contesta James, uno de los nuevos receptores.

\- ¿De qué chica habláis?- pregunto entrando en la conversación.

\- De la nueva chica que ha contratado el club de relaciones públicas. Está como un tren.- dice Scott.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo se llama?- pregunto medio burlándome de ellos.

\- No lo sé.- contesta James.- Pero he oído que es una ex estrella de Broadway.

\- ¿De veras?- pregunto extrañado.- ¿Qué hará una estrella de Broadway retirada trabajando para un equipo de futbol americano?

\- No tengo ni idea.- responde Scott.- Pero ojalá se quede aquí durante mucho tiempo, así podré conquistarla.

\- ¿Tú?- pregunta Puck metiéndose en la conversación y burlándose de él.- Tú no conquistarías ni a un vejestorio con silla de ruedas suplicando un poco de cariño.

\- ¡Serás imbécil Puckerman! ¡Te voy a matar!- dice mi suplente intentado pegar a Puck. Pero no lo consigue, ya que James y yo lo sujetamos.

\- ¿Tú y cuantos más?- pregunta Puck riéndose.

\- ¿Podéis parar de una vez?- digo un poco enfadado- ¿Por qué siempre os estáis peleando?

\- Ha empezado él.- responde Scott.

\- ¡Me da igual!- odio cuando se pelean- ¿Os dais cuenta de que no podemos seguir así? Hemos ganado durante dos años seguidos el campeonato y sin embrago nos seguimos peleando como niños estúpidos. Nuestra racha puede acabar en cualquier momento. Debemos de estar unidos porque un equipo unido es un equipo invencible. En cambio un equipo que no está unido no sólo no es invencible sino que es muy fácil de ganar. Podemos ser muy buenos todos en nuestras posiciones pero debemos ser un bloque, un todo, si queremos ganar nuestro tercer campeonato consecutivo. Así que, a partir de ahora el más mínimo roce entre jugadores fuera del campo será sancionado por 3000 dólares.- veo que suspiran.- He hablado con el entrenador y está de acuerdo conmigo en todo.- hago una pausa y los miro-. Tenemos una oportunidad, una oportunidad para conseguir lo imposible y para convertirnos en leyendas del futbol de este país. Señores, no sé vosotros pero yo sí que quiero convertirme en una leyenda. ¿Estáis de acuerdo conmigo?

\- ¡Sí!- responden todos a la vez.

\- ¡Perfecto!- grito- ¡Vamos venid aquí!- hacemos un círculo todos ponemos el brazo derecho al centro.- ¿Cómo somos?- grito.

\- ¡Gigantes!- responden.

\- ¿Y cómo son ellos?- pregunto gritando.

\- ¡Diminutos!- responden.

\- ¿Y qué hacen los gigantes?

\- ¡Aplastarlos!

\- ¿Y cómo lo hacen?

\- ¡Ganando! ¡Ganando! ¡Ganando!

\- Bien.- digo.- Ahora a entrenar.- corren hacia el campo y los sigo. Cuando estamos allí vemos al entrenador y todas sus ayudantes esperándonos de pie.

\- Bien.- empieza el entrenador Halls.- No sé si Hudson os habrá contado lo que pasará a partir de ahora cada vez que os peléis.- todos asentimos.- Pero la realidad es que esta temporada os voy a exigir como no os he exigido nunca. Vamos a conseguir lo que ningún equipo ha conseguido nunca que es ganar 3 veces seguidas el campeonato. ¿Y sabéis cómo lo vamos a conseguir?- negamos con la cabeza.- A base de mano dura. Os voy a machacar hasta que sudéis sangre. ¿Entendido?- dice.

\- ¡Si entrenador!- contestamos todos a la vez.

\- Bien. Pues para calentar quiero que deis 20 vueltas al campo, que hagáis 50 abdominales y luego 20 flexiones. ¡Vamos!- ¡Dios mío! Esto va a ser un infierno. Pienso.

Empezamos a correr a un ritmo lento y cada vez vamos más rápido hasta llegar a nuestra velocidad máxima. Mientras estoy corriendo me fijo en la ventana de una de las oficinas y veo a una mujer. Nunca la había visto, debe ser nueva. Incluso puede ser la chica de que hablaban antes. Sólo la veo de perfil pero la miro y veo que tiene el cabello castaño largo y una gran nariz. Nunca había una nariz tan grande pero no sé por qué pero la encuentro muy atractiva. Es extraño, muy extraño.

\- Perfecto.- dice el preparador físico de nuestro equipo y me fijo en él.- Ahora que habéis terminado con las vueltas, tenéis que hacer los 50 abdominales que el entrenador os ha dicho antes.- intento concentrarme pero mi cabeza está en otra parte.

\- ¿Estás bien tío?- me pregunta Puck poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro derecho.

\- Sí. No te preocupes. Sólo es que el entrenador nos está dando una buena paliza.- sonrío.

\- Ya ves.- me contesta.- ¿Pero acaso no es lo que querías?

\- Por supuesto. Para ganar otra vez debemos tener un físico como una roca.- digo.

\- Lógicamente.- contesta con una sonrisa.- Anda vamos a hacer los abdominales antes de que el entrenador nos mate.

\- Sí. Mejor.

Hacemos los abdominales y luego las flexiones. Pero durante todo este tiempo no me puede sacar a aquella chica de la cabeza. ¿Será la chica de que hablaban antes Scott y James? ¿O será otra mujer? Sea como sea es una mujer realmente atractiva, puede que sea la chica más atractiva que haya visto en mi vida.

POV RACHEL

Estoy en mi despacho revisando los presupuestos del equipo de la temporada pasada y comparándolo con él de esta. Veo que los ingresos han aumentado un 25%, es lógico al pensar que el año pasado ganaron el campeonato y que esta temporada tienen muchas posibilidades de ganarlo otra vez. También me doy cuenta de que muchos de los ingresos provienen de la publicidad hecha por Finn Hudson, Quarterback, capitán y mejor jugador del equipo.

Lo he visto jugar un par de veces en la televisión con mi hijo y la verdad es que es muy bueno. Pero la verdad es que no lo tengo muy controlado, apenas recuerdo cómo es su rostro ni tampoco sé si es atractivo o no. Lo único que recuerdo de él es que es muy alto y que una vez Christopher bromeó diciendo que si alguna vez salgo con él, Hudson tendría que agacharse mucho para poder besarme. ¿Qué imaginación tienen los niños, no? Pensar que yo podría salir con un jugador de futbol famoso… ¡Dios mío! Es la estupidez más grande que he oído en toda mi vida.

Yo nunca saldría con un famoso. Ya tuve suficiente con el imbécil de mi ex que me dejó tirada por aquella mujerzuela. Sinceramente, no quiero volver a aquella vida dónde apenas tienes vida privada y dónde los paparazzi te acosan en cada lugar que vayas.

Estoy muy feliz dónde estoy ahora y la vida que tengo. Prefiero mantener mi vida al margen, tener mi propia intimidad y pasar desapercibida, que salir en todas las revistas y luego no tener ningún lugar para esconderme. Ya hubo un tiempo para esto y gracias a Dios ya ha pasado.

\- ¿Srta. Berry?- dice mi nuevo ayudante.- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro, Thomas. Pase.- entra en mi despacho.- Y le he dicho mil veces que me puede llamar Rachel.

\- Sí. Claro.- Thomas Doyle, es un chico de unos 20 años rubio y con ojos verdes que está haciendo prácticas para la Universidad de Columbia.- El director me ha dicho que cuando acabe el trabajo que esté haciendo lleve estas carpetas a la sala de archivos. ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra?- me pregunta mientras deja las carpetas encima de la mesa.

\- Sí. Tranquilo. Gracias.- digo.

\- Ah otra cosa Srta., Be…- lo miro.- Digo Rachel.- sonrío.- Le quería agradecer personalmente sobre su trato hacia mí. La verdad es que reconforta mucho.

\- ¿Su trato hacia usted?- pregunto sin entender.

\- Sí. La verdad es que todas las personas que han estado en su puesto, las cuáles yo he sido su ayudante me han tratado bastante mal. Siempre me han tratado sólo como un becario, como si no importara. En cambio usted, me toma bastante enserio y me respeta y por esto le doy las gracias.

\- Vaya…- digo algo sorprendida.- Pues de nada. Lo cierto es que le trato de "esta manera" porque considero que las prácticas que está haciendo son muy importantes para usted y por esto intento que haya un buen ambiente de trabajo entre nosotros. Yo también he estado en la universidad ¿sabes? Y sé que las prácticas que haces en empresas como este club, son importantes.- hago una pequeña pausa.- Por cierto, sólo por casualidad ¿que está estudiando?

\- Estoy estudiando para ser gerente de una empresa.

\- Interesante. Espero que le vaya muy bien en sus estudios.

\- Muchísimas gracias.- me sonríe y se dirige a la puerta.- Hasta luego, Rachel. Si me necesita ya lo sabe.

\- Sí, tranquilo. Cualquier cosa lo llamo.

Me quedo en silencio durante unos segundos y vuelvo a mi trabajo. Todavía me queda muchísimo trabajo que hacer. Tengo que acabar de revisar los presupuestos del equipo, debo diseñar una nueva campaña publicitaria y ahora demás debo ir a la sala de archivos a devolver las carpetas que me ha dado Thomas.

Miro el reloj, y veo que me queda poco tiempo. Mi objetivo es acabar todo el trabajo antes de ir a comer. No me gusta dejar las cosas para después y por esto debo de terminarlo todo. Así que… ¡Manos a la obra!

POV FINN

Está a punto de acabar el entrenamiento y la verdad es que ha sido toda una tortura. Ha sido peor de lo que esperaba. Después de hacer las flexiones, hemos corrido media hora más y luego hemos hecho ejercicios de físico como saltar con los dos pies y saltar a la pata coja. Puedo describir mi estado físico con una sola palabra: muerto.

Ahora hemos acabado de hacer el último ejercicio y estamos estirando para no lesionarnos. Giro la cabeza y veo que el entrenador nos indica que se ha acabado la sesión de hoy. ¡Menos mal! Juro que si tengo que hacer una vuelta más me muero. Me levanto del suelo y voy caminando hacia los vestuarios pero el entrenador me detiene me mira y me dice:

\- Espérate un segundo, Hudson.- Seguro que me ve a echar la bronca por no haber entrenado como él quería. Adoro a mi entrenador pero a veces creo que me exige demasiado.- Debes ir a una de las oficinas para arreglar algunos puntos sobre tú contrato que no están del todo claros.

\- De acuerdo entrenador. ¿Pero puedo ducharme antes?

\- Claro. Pero date prisa que le están esperando.- empiezo a caminar para salir del campo pero me interrumpe por segunda vez tocándome de nuevo el hombro.- ¡Ah y otra cosa! Creo que se podría esforzar un poco más. Tiene un gran físico y puede hacer mucho más de lo que me ha demostrado hoy.- Lo sabía. Sabía que me echaría la bronca. Sé que estoy perdiendo facultades pero tampoco estoy tan mal. En fin, prefiero no responder.

\- ¡Sí entrenador!- le digo y voy corriendo al vestuario. Allí me ducho y me cambio rápidamente. Salgo y me dirijo a una de las oficinas.

¿Qué puntos del contrato debo negociar? ¿Acaso no estaba todo cerrado? Espero que no sea algo grave porque desde luego ya tengo suficientes problemas para que encima tenga otro más. Entre esto, los compañeros que se pelean, la presión de ganar otra vez el campeonato y de ser nombrado otra vez MVP… Creo que voy a explotar-

Pero bueno, soy optimista y creo que no va a ser nada grave.

POV RACHEL

Es casi la hora de comer y he cumplido mi objetivo: he hecho todo el trabajo que tenía y además, lo he hecho divinamente. La verdad es que soy la número 1 haciendo mi trabajo. Soy toda una experta. Finn Hudson puede ser el mejor en el campo pero Rachel Berry es la mejor en las oficinas.

Lo único que me queda por hacer es archivar las carpetas que Thomas me ha dado. Las recojo y voy hacia la sala de archivos. Mientras camino giro la cabeza y veo el campo de futbol. Nunca me había fijado en él, a pesar de que en mi despacho hay una ventana delante de él. Sigo mirando el campo de futbol hasta que noto que mi cuerpo choca contra algo y en consecuencia caigo al suelo con todas las carpetas que llevaba en las manos.

\- Lo siento muchísimo.- dice el chico con el que he chocado.

\- No, tranquilo. Si ha sido culpa mía. Iba distraída- recojo algunas de las carpetas.

\- Déjame ayudarte.- dice y se agacha.- Recogemos todas las carpetas del suelo excepto una. Cuando voy por cogerla, él tiene la misma idea así que cuando estiro la mano para recogerla mi mano choca con la suya y nos quedamos frente a frente. Nos miramos y juro que en mis 29 años de existencia había nunca visto unos ojos tan bonitos. Son pequeños y marrones. Sin embargo, no sólo son los ojos lo que tiene especial este chico. Tiene unos labios que se podrían considerar perfectos y lleva una barba de tres días que le queda de maravilla. Aunque si soy sincera hay algo en él que me resulta familiar, no sé lo que es pero es como si ya lo hubiera visto antes. Giro la cabeza, recojo la carpeta y me levanto. Él hace lo mismo.- Lo siento de nuevo no te había visto enserio.

\- No. No pasa nada. Soy yo la que estaba distraída mirando el campo.

\- ¿Es bonito eh? Pues cuando juegas allí, lo es más aún.- contesta.

\- ¿Tu juegas al futbol?- pregunto.

\- Sí.- dice con una sonrisa.- Entreno cada día y juego todos los sábados.

\- ¿Quieres decir que juegas en el equipo?- pregunto con curiosidad.- ¿En qué posición?

\- Quarterback.- responde secamente. ¡No puede ser! ¡Es Finn Hudson! ¡Claro que es él! Por lo menos me quita medio metro.

\- Seré idiota.- digo sin querer.

\- ¿Por qué?- me contesta sin entender.

\- Porque me acabo de dar cuenta de que he tenido una conversación con el mismísimo Finn Hudson y me acabo de dar cuenta ahora.- sonríe.- Siento no haberte reconocido.

\- Tranquila. No pasada nada. La verdad es que prefiero que no me reconozcan. Cuando todo el mundo sabe quién eres no te dejan en paz nunca.

\- Sé lo que se siente.- me mira con el ceño fruncido.- Verás, yo estuve en Broadway durante un tiempo y lo entiendo perfectamente.- veo que pone una cara un poco extraña.

\- Espera un momento. Ya sé quién eres.- dice y yo me sorprendo.- Tú eres la nueva directora de relaciones públicas. ¿Verdad?- asiento.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque, en primer lugar mis compañeros me han dicho que la nueva chica de relaciones públicas ha estado en Broadway. Y en segundo lugar, antes te he visto trabajando en uno de los despachos de arriba. ¿Sabes que hay una ventana en tu despacho que da una vista espléndida al campo? No es ningún reproche sólo lo digo para que no te distraigas mirándolo cuando vayas por el pasillo.

\- Sí lo sé y de nuevo lo siento. Me llamo Rachel Berry, por cierto.- contesto.

\- Finn Hudson.- nos damos la mano y nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos minutos.- Bueno yo tengo que ir a un lugar para una reunión.

\- Sí. Yo también debo irme.- me deja pasar y nos miramos por última vez.- Ha sido un placer conocerte Finn Hudson.

\- Igualmente, Rachel Berry.

Camino hacia la sala de archivos dejándolo atrás y cuando llego a esta sala dejo las carpetas allí. Vuelvo a mi despacho para recoger mis cosas y poder ir a comer. El resto del día pasa muy deprisa pero durante todo esto tiempo hay dos palabras que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza y son "Finn Hudson".


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: UN CAMBIO INESPERADO

POV FINN

Rachel Berry, hasta su nombre es bonito. No me la puedo quitar de la cabeza. Cuando la vi en la oficina trabajando pensé que era bastante atractiva, pero luego cuando chocamos en el pasillo de las oficinas mi corazón saltó de un brinco.

Nunca había sentido una conexión similar. Con tan sólo el roce de nuestras manos despertó algo en mi interior que había desconocido hasta aquel momento. Algo intenso y fuerte pero nada malo; al contrario bueno, muy bueno.

No sé dónde va a llegar esto que siento, pero lo único que sé es que no quiero que acabe y por este motivo tengo que encontrarme con ella de nuevo. Tengo que volver a verla, necesito volver a verla. Necesito volver a ver aquellos ojos tan hermosos que tiene, necesito volver ver aquella nariz que por muy grande que sea la encuentro de lo más mona y sobre todo necesito volver a ver aquellos labios tan carnosos que tiene. Juro que haría cualquier cosa para besar sus labios.

Por todas estas razones voy a cruzarme con ella otra vez y voy a invitarla a salir. ¡Eso es! Voy a pedirle una cita y no se podrá resistir. No hay ninguna chica que haya conocido que me haya rechazado nunca. Sé que ella es diferente, sin embargo no creo que sea tan diferente cómo para rechazarme. Al menos eso creo y espero.

Después de este encuentro con ella, parece que mis otros problemas se hayan esfumado. Al final, la reunión para revisar mi contrato sólo resultó ser una negociación para subirme el sueldo. Además en estos dos últimos días, no ha habido ninguna pelea entre mis compañeros.

Todo parece estar dónde debe estar, es como si el destino me dijera que este es el momento y por esta razón no voy a dejar escapar a Rachel Berry.

POV RACHEL

Han pasado 2 días des de mi tropiezo con Finn y la verdad es que no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza. No puedo dejar de pensar en él y no me gusta. No me gusta el hecho de que me guste un chico. Sé que es un poco raro pero como he dicho muchas veces no puedo empezar una relación ahora. Sé que es solo atracción y también sé que sólo nos hemos cruzado una vez pero también sé que este afecto que siento por él se puede convertir en algo más y esto es justamente lo que no quiero que pase.

Tengo que quitarme a Finn Hudson de la cabeza sea como sea. Tengo que quitarme de la cabeza sus ojos de ensueño, su pelo corto y liso, su barba de tres días que lo hace condenadamente sexy y sobre todo me tengo que quitar de la cabeza sus labios pequeños pero suaves, los cuales mataría por besarlos. ¡Dios Rachel! ¿Puedes parar de decir estas estupideces y centrarte? No has estado con ningún hombre durante casi 10 años y has sido completamente feliz. ¡No puedes encapricharte por un Quarterback guaperas con ojos bonitos! ¡Que sólo lo has visto una vez! ¡Por Dios!

Lo que debo de hacer ahora es concentrarme en mi trabajo, en mi familia y en mis amigos, dejando a Finn de lado. Además, sólo me he encontrado con él una vez, y sinceramente no creo que me vuelva a tropezar con él. Lo que pasó el otro día sólo fue una estúpida coincidencia y nada más. Al menos eso creo y espero.

Suspiro y arreglo un poco la casa ya que hoy es sábado y como todos los sábados vienen Kurt, Blaine, Santana y Brittany a cenar. Lo coloco todo en orden y luego voy a darme una ducha. Es la única cosa que me puede relajar ahora mismo. Cuando acabo, me rodeo el cuerpo con una toalla y me visto.

Al cabo de media hora oigo el timbre y voy a abrir la puerta. Son Santana y Brittany que como siempre llegan antes que nadie.

\- Hola chicas.- le doy un abrazo primero a Santana.

\- Hola, Berry. ¿Cómo estás?- dice Santana.

\- De maravilla.- le contesto y le doy un abrazo a Brittany.- ¿Y vosotras cómo estáis?- pregunto.

\- Perfectamente.- contesta Brittany.

\- Pasad, pasad.- les digo. Entran en casa y cierro la puerta. Nos vamos al comedor.- Aún no tengo la cena hecha.

\- Tranquila. Todavía tienen que llegar "Lady Hummel" y "Noctámbulo".

\- ¿Aún estás con lo de "Noctámbulo", Santana?- pregunto.

\- Claro que sí. Me encanta burlarme de Blaine, ya lo sabes. Además yo no soy la que se disfrazó de superhéroe y fingió tener súper poderes.

\- Fue divertido.- interviene Brittany.

\- Fue patético, Britt.- contesta su novia. Me río.

\- Anda cambiemos de tema.- digo mientras preparo la cena.

\- Exacto.- dice Britt.- ¿Cómo fue tu primer día de trabajo? ¿Conociste a alguien especial?- pregunta con una sonrisa.

\- Fue maravilloso. Y no, no conocí alguien especial ni lo voy a conocer.- trato de sonar lo más convincente posible.

\- Mientes.- dice Santana. ¡Dios! Me conoce demasiado bien.

\- ¿Cómo que miento?- pregunto haciéndome la desentendida.

\- Pues eso, que mientes.- contesta.- ¿A quién conociste, Berry? A nosotras no nos puedes mentir.- tiene razón.

\- A nadie.- digo cortamente.

\- ¡Vamos Rachel, cuéntanoslo! ¡Por favor!- insiste Brittany. Los miro y suspiro.

\- Está bien… os lo contaré.- digo rindiéndome y veo cómo saltan de alegría.- Pero no quiero que os hagáis películas ni que saquéis conclusiones precipitadas. Quiero dejar claro que no ha pasado nada. Absolutamente nada.- remarco esta última frase para que les quede claro. Conozco muy bien a mis amigas y son las mejores sacando conclusiones equivocadas.- ¿De acuerdo?- las miro.

\- De acuerdo.- dicen a la vez. Veo que están muy emocionadas.

\- Pues resulta que el otro día fui a archivar unas carpetas y cuando iba por el pasillo me entretuve mirando el campo del estadio y cómo iba tan despistada choqué con un chico. Él fue muy amable conmigo y me ayudó a recoger las carpetas que llevaba…

\- ¿Y?- dicen las dos con intriga.

\- Y cuando quedaba una carpeta en el suelo, los dos pensamos en recogerla y cuando nuestras manos chocaron, nos miramos a los ojos. Os juro que en mi vida, nunca había visto unos ojos tan bonitos. Estuvimos unos segundos mirándonos hasta que me di cuenta de que…

\- ¿De qué?- pregunta Santana un poco frustrada.

\- De que el chico con el que choqué era Finn Hudson. Quarterback, capitán del equipo e ídolo de mi hijo. Esto es lo que ha pasado y no sé qué hacer.

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes qué hacer, Berry? Pues salir con él, no seas tonta.- dice la latina.

\- ¿Pero qué dices, Santana? Él es un famoso jugador de futbol. Yo sólo soy una estrella de Broadway retirada con un hijo de 8 años. ¿Cómo voy a pedirle salir?- le pregunto.

\- ¡Por supuesto qué debes pedirle salir! Si nos acabas de decir que te gusta.- contesta.

\- Mentira. Yo no he dicho que me guste.

\- ¡Claro que no!- dice con ironía.- Sólo nos has contado que "nunca habías visto unos ojos tan bonitos". Si esto no significa que te gusta, por favor llevadme al psicólogo.

\- Vale. Puede que me guste un poco. Pero no voy a pedirle salir.

\- ¿Por qué no?- pregunta Brittany.- Y por favor no pongas la excusa de que es un jugador de futbol famoso porque no nos lo tragamos.- me he quedado sin palabras.

\- Anda, Berry. Hazme el favor y sé razonable. ¿Qué puede salir mal? El "no" ya lo tienes.- dice la morena.

\- ¡Este es el problema! Que creo que yo también le gusto.- contesto.

\- Pues yo no entiendo el problema.- dice la rubia.

\- Yo tampoco.- contesta Santana.

\- Pues que…- suspiro.- No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que pasó hace 10 años. No puedo arriesgarme a que me rompan el corazón otra vez. No podría soportarlo. Sé que me gusta pero no puedo esperar que un jugador de futbol famoso con pinta de "Don Juan" sane la herida que tengo en el pecho.- hago una pausa.- Además no quiero involucrar a Cristopher en todo esto. He peleado durante todo esto tiempo para que tenga una vida normal alejada de la prensa y de los famosos; y salir con un famoso borraría todo este trabajo en una décima de segundo. Lo siento pero no puedo.- nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

\- Rachel…- empieza Brittany.- ¿Por qué no nos has contado que todavía te afecta lo de tu ex?

\- Porque no quiero molestaros con este tema. Ya habéis tenido suficiente estos últimos 10 años. No quiero ser pesada. Vosotras, igual que Kurt y Blaine, debéis vivir vuestra vida. No tenéis que desperdiciarla ayudando a una pobre desgraciada por sus problemas del pasado.

\- En primer lugar eres idiota.- dice Santana- En segundo lugar eres más idiota aún.- giro la cabeza de un lado al otro y sonrío.- Y finalmente tú no eres una pobre desgraciada, Rachel. Tú eres nuestra amiga y si te sientes mal, debes llamarnos para estar contigo y ayudarte con lo que podamos. Eres nuestra familia y las familias se ayudan, Berry; y si todavía te afecta lo del imbécil de tu ex nos lo cuentas. No te lo guardes porque luego cuando te pasan cosas maravillosas como conocer a un tío que está bueno y te gusta, luego no lo sabes disfrutar. Y justamente, para olvidar de una vez a aquel idiota, debes de salir con ese chico. Sin importar que sea famoso, que sea el ídolo de tu hijo y que sea un "Don Juan".

\- Gracias, Santana.- dejo lo que estoy haciendo y le doy un abrazo.- Sin embargo, no me veo preparada para salir con nadie.

\- Pero…- intenta decir Brittany pero justo en este momento llaman a la puerta. Deben de ser Kurt y Blaine.

Voy a abrir y efectivamente, son Kurt y Blaine. Los saludo y veo que Blaine lleva una botella de vino en las manos.

\- Pasad, chicos.- pasan al comedor y saludan a Santana y a Brittany. Yo cierro la puerta y voy detrás de ellos.- Me tendréis que perdonar pero me he entretenido con el trabajo y la cena no está hecha aún.

\- No pasada, tranquila.- dice Blaine.- ¿Dónde pongo esto?- pregunto haciendo referencia a la botella que lleva.

\- Ponlo en la nevera.- digo y lo hace.

\- ¿Y qué Rachel, como te va el nuevo trabajo?- pregunta Kurt sentándose a una de las sillas.

\- Bien. Muy bien. La verdad es que me encanta.

\- Me alegro.- contesta mi mejor amigo.- ¿Y cuando vuelve Cristopher?

\- El próximo miércoles.- contesto.

\- ¿Lo echas mucho de menos, cierto?

\- Pues la verdad es que sí. Pero bueno, me alegra saber que lo debe estar pasando muy bien. Así que con esto ya tengo suficiente.

\- ¿Y no te ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal?- pregunta Blaine y accidentalmente me cae una sartén el fregadero.- A ti que nunca te pasa nada...- continúa.

\- A mi ¿qué me va a pasar?- pregunto haciéndome la tonta.

\- ¿Estás bien, Rach?- pregunta Kurt.- Te has puesto roja de repente.

\- Nada, Kurt.- miro a Santana.- Sólo que echo de menos a Cristopher. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo alejada de él. Sólo es eso, tranquilo.

\- Está bien.

Acabo de hacer la cena y mientras cenamos charlamos sobre Cristopher, sobre nuestros trabajos y sobre los musicales de Broadway que tienen más oportunidades de ganar el Tony a mejor musical este año. Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente Kurt y Blaine se marchan y poco después Santana y Brittany hacen lo mismo. Pero justo antes de que se vayan tenemos una última conversación.

\- Sigo pensando lo mismo, Berry. Debes salir con él.- dice Santana poniéndose el abrigo.- suspiro.

\- Santana tiene razón, Rachel. No te va a hacer ningún daño salir con él. Si sales con él y ves que es un "imbécil rompecorazones" pues lo dejas y ya está. Mira qué fácil.- continúa Brittany.

\- Por favor chicas ya hemos hablado de esto.- les digo con resignación.

\- Yo sólo digo.- dice la rubia.- Que un día podrías arrepentirte de este momento. Y este día pensarás en esta cabecita tuya.- señala mi cabeza con el dedo.- lo que "podría haber sido y lo que no fue porque fui demasiado testaruda y tonta".- sonrío y me cruzo de brazos.

\- Os lo agradezco chicas, de verdad. Pero sigo pensando lo mismo. Lo siento.

\- Tranquila, Rach. Sabes que te vamos a apoyar tomes la decisión que tomes.- dice Brittany.

\- Lo sé.- contesto.

\- Bueno nosotras nos vamos.- dice Santana.

\- Adiós chicas.- les digo y las abrazo.

\- Adiós.- me dicen a la vez y se alejan.

Me quedo mirándolas alejarse como la otra vez. Lo siento chicas, no puedo hacerlo. Por mucho que lo desee, no puedo, no puedo terminar herida otra vez. Tengo una herida en mi corazón que hace 10 años que sigue abierta y lo último que quiero en este momento es que se abra aún más. Esto sería la muerte para mí.

POV FINN

Me encuentro en el vestuario después de que el entrenador Halls nos haya dado otra paliza. Enserio, si seguimos con este ritmo no voy a poder andar. Pero bueno, si gracias a esto ganamos otra vez el campeonato vale la pena. Ya lo dice el dicho: "El sacrificio del hoy, es el éxito del mañana".

Aunque ahora que me he duchado y cambiado sólo tengo un objetivo: pedirle una cita a Rachel. De tal manera que atravieso todo el vestuario hasta llegar la puerta. Sin embargo, justo antes de salir noto que alguien me cojo del brazo. Me giro y es Puck.

\- ¿Tío dónde vas con tantas prisas?- pregunta extrañado.

\- Tengo unos asuntos que atender.- responde sin dar ninguna explicación.

\- ¿Asuntos qué atender? Tío eres jugador de futbol profesional. Los asuntos se deben ocupar tus agentes, no tú.

\- No es un asunto de negocios, Puck.- ¡Mierda! ¡Ya le he contado más de la cuenta!

\- ¿Sino es de negocios, de qué es?- se queda pensativo unos segundos.- ¿No jodas que has quedado con una tía? ¿Está buena? Tío tienes que contármelo todo con detalle.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya me ha descubierto! Ahora me dará la plasta día sí, día también.

\- Lo siento, Puck. No puedo contártelo. No ha pasado nada todavía. Ni siquiera le he pedido salir y me tiene que decir que sí.- le explico.

\- Al menos dime quién es.- insiste.

\- ¡No! Lo siento, Puck. Pero tengo que irme. Adiós.- salgo por la puerta y lo dejo atrás.

Subo las escaleras del estadio y me dirijo a las oficinas. Camino hasta llegar al mostrador dónde se encuentra la eficiente secretaria jefe, la Sra. Furtado. Es una señora de casi 60 años que lleva trabajando aquí 40 años. Es una empleada muy querida por el club y por mí también. Siempre hemos tenido una relación muy especial, es como mi segunda madre. Por esta razón, no dudo en qué me va a decir cuál es el despacho de Rachel Berry.

De tal manera que me acerco al mostrador y la saludo:

\- Hola Sra. Furtado.- le digo.

\- ¡Oh Finn, hijo!- contesta con una sonrisa.- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que me puedes llamar Dolly.

\- ¡Por supuesto!- le contesto con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué deseas, Finn?

\- Quisiera saber cuál es el despacho de una de las empleadas. Te lo agradecería mucho si me lo dijeras.

\- ¡Pues claro que te lo puedo decir! Hay confianza entre nosotros ya lo sabes. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Rachel Berry.- digo sin tapujos.

\- ¿Rachel Berry? ¿La nueva directora de relaciones públicas? ¿Para qué quieras contactar con ella?- pregunta con curiosidad.

\- Bueno…- la verdad es que no sé qué decir.

\- ¿No será una de las chicas con las que sales?- me mira con una mirada pícara. Me conoce demasiado.

\- La verdad es que…- sí, definitivamente me he quedado sin palabras.

\- Eres todo un "Don Juan". ¿Eh?- dice y yo sonrío.- Aunque no te culpo. He visto a esta chica un par de veces y he visto que es una chica muy guapa.

\- ¿Verdad que sí?- digo en broma- ¿Pero me vas a decir cuál es su despacho?

\- ¡Ah sí claro! Perdona hijo.- mira en el ordenador.- Está en el despacho 512.

\- Perfecto. Muchísimas gracias, Dolly. Le debo una.

\- De nada, hijo. Pero no te pasas con ella. Que nos conocemos.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- le sonrío y voy hacia el despacho.

Camino hasta situarme delante del despacho 512. En mi vida he estado tan nervioso, ni siquiera cuando jugué mi primera final en el campeonato universitario con la universidad de Columbia. Cojo un poco de aire y doy dos toques a la puerta. Oigo su voz decir un dulce "Adelante" y entro en la habitación. La veo sentada delante de su mesa, la cual está llena de papeles. Lleva el pelo suelto y un vestido negro y gris que le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas. ¡Dios! ¡Está preciosa! Se gira para ver quién ha llamado a la puerta y se sorprende al verme.

\- ¿Finn? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- me quedo parado sin decir nada.- Lo siento, no he querido parecer borde.- continúa.- Sólo estoy un poco sorprendida por tu visita ya que nadie me ha avisado de que vendrías.

\- No. Tranquila. Si yo tampoco he avisado que vendría. Ni yo mismo estaba seguro de venir.

\- ¿Entonces, a qué has venido?- pregunta sin entender.

\- He venido a verte.- digo sin pensar.

\- ¿A verme?- pregunta sin entender.

\- Sí. A verte.- me quedo mirándola unos segundos.- La verdad es que quería preguntarte si estabas bien.- me mira con cara extraña.- Del golpe, ya sabes, de haber chocado.

\- ¡Ah sí! ¡Claro!- dice con una sonrisa.

\- Te llevaste un buen golpe el otro día. Y yo soy consciente de mi altura así que sólo quería preguntarse cómo vas.

\- Estoy perfectamente, tranquilo. Además ya te dije mil veces que fue culpa mía el golpe que nos llevamos los dos.

\- Discrepo totalmente.- digo con seguridad.- Tú estabas distraída por nuestro campo de futbol pero yo estaba distraído porque tenía una chica preciosa delante de mí.- ¿Acaso he dicho esto? Muy bien, Hudson. Acabas de fastidiarla pero bien. Ahora pensará que soy un lanzado y no querrá salir conmigo. La observo durante unos segundos y la veo un poco aturdida.- Lo siento no quería ofenderte.

\- No, no pasa nada. No me has ofendido, al contrario ha sido un gran halago. No todos los días la estrella de un club de futbol famosa te da un piropo. Sobre todo si este chico es el Quarterback.- bromea. Uff, al menos no cree que soy un golfo.

\- Bueno cómo veo que estás perfectamente creo que me voy.- digo dando la vuelta. ¿Pero qué haces Hudson? ¿No querías invitarla a salir? ¡Serás imbécil!

\- Pues entonces, muchísimas gracias por tú interés Finn. Te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí.

\- Si…- y justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo. Llaman a la puerta y Rachel da permiso para entrar. La persona que ha llamado es un chico de unos veinte y pocos, rubio y más bajito que yo. Cuando entra les da unos papeles a Rachel. Debe de ser su ayudante o algo por el estilo.

\- Aquí tienes los informes de los jugadores de la temporada pasada, Rachel.- dice.

\- Muchísimas gracias, Thomas.- contesta ella. Lee los papeles y veo como el chico se gira y me mira.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Pero si eres Finn Hudson!- grita. Perfecto, ahora hay un admirador en el despacho de Rachel.- Soy tu mayor fan. He visto todos los partidos. Eres un fenómeno, tío.

\- Muchísimas gracias.- contesto secamente pero con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué haces en el despacho de, Rachel?- pregunta.

\- He venido a saludarla y a hablar de unos asuntos con ella.

\- ¡Ah claro! Bueno yo me voy. Adiós Rachel. Adiós Finn Hudson.

\- Adiós Thomas.- dice Rachel. El chico sale del despacho y cierra la puerta. Dejándonos a Rachel y a mí a solas de nuevo.

\- La verdad es que no he venido a tu despacho para ver cómo estabas.- le digo sinceramente.

\- ¿A no?- pregunta confusa.

\- Mira. Te voy a ser sincero.- cojo aire.- No he podido dejar de pensar en ti des de que chocamos. No te puedo quitar de la cabeza. Estás por todas partes. Sé que sólo fue un roce de nuestras manos, pero te juro que en mi vida había sentido una conexión similar a la que tuvimos. Cuando te toqué sentí una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo y cuando nos miramos a los ojos sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba.- hago una pausa.- La verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí es porque quiero pedirte una cita. Sólo una. Te juro que si no te gusto, no te voy a volver a molestar. ¿Qué dices?- veo que se queda en silencio durante unos segundos, casi diría que se ha quedado en shock. Ojalá supiera lo que está pensando porque cada segundo que pasa se me hace eterno.

POV RACHEL

¿Me acaba de pedir una cita? ¡Esto es una locura! No puedo salir con él. Sería demasiado para mí, para mi trabajo, para Cristopher... Sin embargo no desearía nada más que salir con él. No hay nada más en este mundo que desee más que salir con él, estar con él, besarlo, abrazarlo… ¡Hacerlo todo con él!

\- ¿Qué dices?- vuelve a repetir.

\- Yo...- no tengo ni idea de qué responder.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: ¿SÍ O NO?

POV RACHEL

Me quedo mirándolo durante un buen rato. Él todavía está esperando una respuesta. Tengo que pensar ¡y tengo que hacerlo rápido! Suspiro y pongo mi mente en blanco. A mi pesar tengo que usar la razón y no me puedo dejar llevar por un sentimiento que seguro que no me lleva a ninguna parte. Debo decirle que no.

\- Mira Finn yo...- desvío la mirada de sus ojos ya que son mi debilidad.- Lo siento pero, no.- veo su cara de decepción.- Lo siento mucho pero creo que va ser mejor que dejemos nuestro pequeño encuentro en una anécdota insignificante de nuestras vidas y ya está.

\- Me niego a hacerlo.- dice muy convencido de sus palabras.

\- ¿Perdón?- contesto.

\- Sé que te gusto, Rachel. Sé que sentiste lo que yo sentí. Lo noté. No hicieron falta palabras, tu mirada me lo dijo todo.- ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo se habrá dado cuenta? ¿Tan previsible soy? Aun así debo mantenerme fuerte, no puedo caer en sus redes.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo se te he ocurre pensar en eso?- Vale, esto no ha sido nada convincente.

\- Rachel, yo no te quiero criticar ni nada pero no eres para nada una buena actriz.- dice con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo se atreve?

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Es que no entiendes lo que es un no?- digo bastante indignada.

\- No es eso. Entiendo perfectamente lo que es un no. Lo único que quiero es un poco de sinceridad, porque des de luego no estas siendo nada sincera conmigo.

\- ¿Quieres la verdad?- pregunto y asiente.- Pero si te lo digo me prometerás que me dejarás en paz y me respetarás. ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo.- contesta secamente.

\- Mira. Me llamo Rachel Berry, tengo 29 años y fui una actriz de Broadway muy reconocida. Mi carrera iba a las mil maravillas hasta que me quedé embarazada.- veo que abre muchos los ojos y continúo.- Cuando le dije lo del embarazo a mi novio, el muy desgraciado me dejó y se fue a vivir a Londres con su amante.

\- ¿Qué dices?- pregunta casi gritando.- ¿Menudo imbécil, no?

\- Pues la verdad es que sí. Después de todo esto tuve que criar a un hijo sola con la ayuda de mis amigos. Luego, gracias a una amiga mía conseguí obtener el título de relaciones públicos y hoy estoy aquí.- hago una pausa y veo que está bastante sorprendido.- Si te soy sincera te digo que sí, que me gustas y mucho.- sonríe complacido.- Sin embargo, no puedo estar con nadie y menos con un famoso. He estado luchando durante mucho tiempo para que Cristopher tenga una vida normal y salir contigo sería tirar por la ventana toda esta lucha. Lo siento Finn, no puedo.- nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

\- Pero a mí me da igual que tengas un hijo, Rachel. A mí sólo me interesas tú. Mis intenciones son buenas. Yo quiero tratarte como una princesa tal y como te mereces. Además podemos mantener al margen nuestra relación. Es más, si aún no hay una relación. Sólo te estoy pidiendo una cita.- veo como se acerca a mí y yo me pongo nerviosa.

\- Lo siento y por favor Finn, no te acerques más o las consecuencias serán irreversibles.

\- ¿A sí?- pregunta y da otro paso. Doy un paso atrás y choco contra la mesa. ¡Maldita sea!

\- Por favor, Finn. No me hagas esto.

\- Está bien.- dice finalmente y levanta los brazos.- Pero esto no ha acabado. Quiero decirte que esto no ha acabado aquí y quiero que sepas que no voy a rendirme. Yo no soy un chico que conoces a una tienda de música y que luego puedes pasar de él. No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente. Te lo juro. Gracias por tu tiempo, Rachel.- abre la puerta y se va.

Justo en el momento que cierra la puerta caigo rendida mi silla y suspiro. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto justo ahora? ¿Dónde estabas, Finn Hudson hace 10 años? ¿Por qué el hombre con el que llevo soñando tanto tiempo aparece cuando no puedo estar con él? ¿Por qué destino? ¿Por qué?

A pesar de todo esto creo que he hecho lo correcto. He conseguido resistirme a él, no me he dejado llevar por mis impulsos que es lo me preocupaba. Sin embargo, lo que temía se ha hecho realidad: Yo también le gusto. Y esto significa, tal y como ha dicho él, que no se va a rendir y que cada vez va a ser más difícil resistirse a él.

POV FINN

¡No me puedo creer que me haya rechazado! ¡Ninguna chica me ha rechazado nunca! Aunque entiendo sus motivos no lo acabo de entender. Sólo lo he pedido una cita, sólo una. Estoy tan furioso ahora mismo… Sin embargo no estoy enfadado con ella. No puedo enfadarme con ella, simplemente no puedo.

No obstante, lo que siento ahora mismo hacia ella es compasión y admiración. Criar un hijo ella solo siendo tan joven… ¡Es una pasada! Esta mujer cada vez me está gustando más. No puedo evitarlo y tampoco voy a rendirme.

No voy a acosarla ni nada por el estilo, pero le voy a demostrar que quiero algo más que acostarme con ella. Aunque acostarse con ella debe ser muy pero que muy excitante… ¡Hudson concéntrate! ¡No es hora de ser golfo, sino hora de ser romántico!

Sea como sea Rachel debe estar conmigo. Sé que puede sonar raro y un poco presuntuoso pero es lo que necesito ahora mismo.

En fin, ahora lo que me toca hacer es salir del estadio e irme a casa para hacer mis ejercicios que hago siempre después del entrenamiento y de paso en pensar en un plan de conquista.

Vuelvo a hacer el mismo recorrido que antes pero a la inversa. Cuando paso por el mostrador me despido de la Sra. Furtado y voy al aparcamiento dónde desgraciadamente me encuentro con Puck rodeado de dos chicas: una rubia y la otra manera. Intento pasar desapercibido pero me ve y se acerca a mí con las dos chicas con las que he hablaba.

\- Eh, Finn ¿cómo estás tío? Te presento a Amber y a Macy.- las dos chicas me saludan con la mano.

\- Encantado de conoceros, chicas pero tengo un poco de prisa. Lo siento.- digo a punto de entrar en el coche.

\- Anda anímate. Vente con nosotros.- dice Puck.

\- No. Lo siento, Puck pero…- no me deja terminar.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres venir, tío?- se queda un segundo callado.- ¡Ah espera! Ya sé porque. Tú has quedado con una tía. ¿Cómo te ha ido?- dice acerándose un poco más.

\- Pues ha ido fatal. Me ha rechazado. Ahora adiós.- le digo, me aparto y entro en el coche.

Salgo del aparcamiento y conduzco hasta mi casa. Allí hago mis ejercicios diarios, luego me preparo la cena y voy a dormir temprano. Estoy toda la noche pensando en ella, en su sonrisa, en su cabello y en lo luchadora que ha debido ser todos estos años. Durante toda mi vida he creído que alguien digno de admirar es aquel o aquella que hace algo que tiene cierta repercusión mediática. Como por ejemplo hacer un Touchdown delante de 80 000 personas en una final del campeonato nacional de futbol.

Pero hoy me he dado de que esto es solo una estupidez, que una persona digna de admirar es alguien como ella. Una persona que lucha por sus sueños hasta conseguirlos y que es capaz de renunciar a ellos para proteger a sus seres queridos tal y como hizo Rachel para proteger a su hijo. Estoy al cien por cien seguro, de que ella hubiera preferido seguir estando en Broadway, triunfando en los escenarios cada noche y deslumbrando a la gente con aquella belleza que tiene.

Sin embargo, renunció a una vida llena de facilidades y lujos no sólo porque le rompieron el corazón de una manera cruel e imperdonable, sino porque quería alejar a su hijo de aquella vida. Una vida que aparentemente puede ser maravillosa pero que está llena de vicios, de presiones y de problemas. Una vida que el nivel de exigencia es muy alto y que si fallas las consecuencias pueden ser las peores. A mí me lo vais a contar.

El deporte es diferente al escenario, porque te hacen análisis y controles contra dopaje y drogas pero esto no significa que no puedas perder el rumbo. Fijaos en Puck, por ejemplo. Él no se droga, básicamente porque ya estaría fuera del equipo; pero lo único que hace es salir de fiesta y acostarse con chicas. Que esto lo hacía antes de ser famoso. Sí. Es cierto. No obstante, estos 2 últimos años que son los que el equipo ha ido mejor, Puck sale mucho más de fiesta y se acuesta con el doble de chicas con las que se acostaba. ¿Y cuál es la explicación de este comportamiento? 2 palabras: poder y presión.

Por todas estas dos razones admiro a Rachel por ser tan valiente al alejarse de todo esto. No sé cómo lo hace pero esta chica me gusta más cada día…

POV RACHEL

Después de haber hablado con Finn me voy a casa para hacerme la cena e irme a dormir. Todavía no me creo que me haya pedido una cita ni tampoco que lo haya rechazado. Sin embargo, es lo que tenía que hacer. He hecho lo correcto y punto. ¡No te comas más la cabeza, Berry!

Cojo aire y cuando llego delante de mi casa, abro y entro. Como cada día, después de llegar al trabajo miro el calendario. Lunes. Suspiro. Aún quedan dos días para que vuelva Cristopher. Lo echo tanto de menos… Esta casa es enorme y cuando él no está se me echa encima. Él es la agría de esta casa, siempre lo ha sido y quiero que siga siéndolo.

Cuando él falta es como una casa abandonada, no hay ningún ruido, ningún suspiro; a veces incluso tengo un poco de miedo…

En fin, lo que tengo que hacer ahora mismo es olvidar lo que ha sucedido hoy, olvidarme de Finn Hudson y esperar que llegue el miércoles para volver a ver a Cristopher. De tal manera, que ceno me pongo el pijama y me voy a dormir.

Estoy segura que mañana será otro día.

 _La mañana siguiente…_

¡No me lo puedo creer! No he podido pegar ojo en todo la noche pensando en aquel hombre. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Acaso el destino me está intentando decir algo? Lo único que puedo hacer es pedir un consejo y sólo hay dos personas en este mundo que les puedo pedir. Así que lo que voy hacer, hoy después del trabajo es llamar a Santana y a Brittany para que me aconsejen. La verdad es que ya sé lo que van a decir pero puede que tengan razón.

El día pasa muy lentamente ya que hoy no tengo mucho trabajo, lo único que quiero ahora mismo es que llegue la hora de irme para poder hablar con mis amigas.

 _Al cabo de unas horas…_

¡Por fin se ha acabado! Voy al aparcamiento y mientras conduzco, marco el número de Santana con el altavoz del móvil para no tener un accidente:

\- ¿Sí?- contesta Santana.- ¿Qué pasa Berry?

\- Santana… El otro día me dijiste que si tenía algún problema que os llamase y la verdad es que tengo uno. Bueno en realidad es una estupidez… pero no sé si…- me interrumpe.

\- Cállate, Berry. Ahora venimos. Quedamos en tu casa. ¿En 10 minutos?

\- Perfecto, gracias Santana.

\- De nada, Berry. Hasta ahora.

\- Hasta ahora.

Llego a mi casa al cabo de 10 minutos y veo a Santana y a Brittany esperándome en la puerta. Les pregunto si llevan mucho tiempo esperando y me contesta que acaban de llegar. Saco las llaves, abro la puerta y entramos hacia el comedor. Una vez allí nos sentamos al sofá.

\- A ver Berry. ¿Qué te pasa? Y por favor ve al grano que nos conocemos.

\- Pues que…- cojo un poco de aire y luego contesto.- Finn me ha pedido salir.- digo nerviosamente.

\- ¡Esto es genial!- dice Brittany.- ¿O no?- pregunta viendo la cara que he puesto.

\- Le he dicho que no.- contesto.

\- ¿Qué?- contestan las dos a la vez.

\- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca, Berry?- dice Santana casi gritando.

\- No Santana. No me he vuelto loca.

\- Pues lo parece.- contesta Brittany.

\- ¿Por qué le has dicho que no?- pregunta Santana.

\- Pues porque…- no sé qué contestar.- Bueno ya os lo conté el otro día.

\- Eres tonta.- dice Santana.

\- Muchas gracias por animarme, Santana.- digo con ironía.

\- De nada, Berry.- me contesta y le hago una mala cara.

\- A ver, Rachel.- empieza Brittany.- Visualicemos la situación.- asiento.- Has conocido a un chico que te gusta. Es más, estás dispuesta a enrollarte con él.- intento contradecirla pero continúa.- Este chico que seguro que es muy guapo, te ha pedido salir. Por lo tanto esto significa que le gustas. Sin embargo, le has dicho que no, no por tu trabajo ni tampoco por tu hijo, aunque intentes negarlo; sino porque tienes un miedo terrible a que te vuelvan a romper el corazón.

\- Básicamente.- dice Santana. Intento decir algo pero Brittany continúa.

\- Rachel, el miedo que tienes es completamente normal. Todos tenemos miedo al amor. Fíjanos en Santana y yo.

\- Esto es distinto, Britt.- digo suspirando.

\- No. No lo es. Es cierto que una parte del miedo de nuestra relación fue que Santana no aceptaba quién era de verdad.- miro a Santana y asiente.- Pero no sólo fue eso lo que complicó el principio de nuestra relación, sino también el miedo que teníamos las dos en amarnos.- frunzo el ceño.- Tanto ella como yo, teníamos miedo a lanzarnos porque temíamos acabar con el corazón roto. Sin embargo, fuimos valientes y declaramos nuestro amor, y míranos ahora. Estamos mejor que nunca.- se cogen de las manos y sonrío.

\- Exacto.- responde Santana.- Berry, ya es hora de que saltes a la piscina y salgas con un hombre. Él sólo te ha pedido una cita. Sólo una. Ya sabemos que eres la "Reina del Drama", pero no llames al mal tiempo. Vas a la cita y si no te gusta te marchas. Es lo que dijo el otro día Britt. Así de fácil.

\- Así de fácil.- repite su novia.

\- Puede que tengáis razón.- digo.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡La hemos convencido!- dice Brittany y se abrazan.

\- Pero…- digo.

\- ¡Oh no! Ya empieza con las excusas.- dice Santana bufando.

\- Tranquila, Santana.- digo.- La cuestión es que no sé qué hacer con Cristopher. No puedo dejarlo solo.

\- Pues que venga con nosotros.- dice Brittany.

\- Ya pero no puedo decirle que tengo una cita con un hombre.- les explico.

\- ¿Por qué, no?- contesta Santana.- Rachel, tu hijo tiene 8 años, no 3. Además es un niño bastante listo.

\- Ya lo sé pero nunca me ha visto con un hombre y no quiero que se sienta mal.

\- Entonces miéntele.- contesta Britt y yo niego con la cabeza.- Dile que tienes que ir a una cena de negocios y punto.

\- Es que yo nunca le he mentido.- contesto.

\- Anda Rachel. ¿Cómo si los padres nunca mintieran a sus hijos?

\- Ya esto es cierto.- digo finalmente.- Vale de acuerdo. Voy a tirarme a la piscina y a decirle que sí.

\- ¡Bien!- dicen a la vez y empiezan a dar saltitos los dos juntos.

\- Pero no os emocionéis tato que primero tengo que encontrarlo; y luego me tiene que decir que sí porque no sé si seréis conscientes de que tal vez ya no esté interesado en mí.

\- Anda, Berry no seas pesimista.- contesta Santana.

\- No soy pesimista, sino que soy realista.

\- Mentira. Esto es ser pesimista y sinceramente no creo que ahora cambie de opinión. ¿Le contaste que tienes un hijo?

\- Sí, y me dijo que le daba igual, que él sólo quiere conocerme a mí.

\- Entonces, perfecto.- dice Santana.

\- Y chicas…- digo un poco cortada.

\- ¿Sí?- pregunta la rubia.

\- ¿Me ayudareis a elegir lo que voy a llevar para la cita? Hace mucho tiempo que no salgo con un chico y…- no me dejan continuar.

\- ¡Pues claro que te vamos a ayudar! Y también vamos a cuidar a Cristopher aquel día.

\- Muchísimas gracias, chicas enserio. Sois las mejores amigas del mundo.

\- Lo sabemos.- dice Santana.

Nos damos un abrazo y nos quedamos charlando un rato más hasta que se van. Cuando se van me quedo en el comedor pensando que tal vez haya llegado el momento de cambiar. He estado durante toda mi vida haciendo lo correcto, lo que debería hacer. Creo que ha llegado la hora de ser valiente y de hacer algo porque me gusta.

Todavía no se lo voy a contar a Cristopher, mañana llega y quiero fingir que todo está igual que a antes. Como ha dicho Brittany, sólo es una cita. No quiero contarle nada a mi hijo hasta que mi relación Finn avance, si es que avanza.

No se tiene que llamar al mal tiempo pero tampoco quiero hacerme ilusiones porque aunque haya cedido a la cita con Finn mi corazón sigue siendo de hielo y juro por lo más sagrado que va a costar mucho derretirlo. Finn va a tener que trabajar para derretirlo si este es su objetivo.

POV FINN

Hoy es miércoles y tengo que volver al entrenamiento. La semana que viene empezamos los partidos de tal manera que hoy va a ser un entrenamiento duro, muy duro y además seguro que el pesado de Puck me va a dar la plasta durante todo el día para que le cuente cómo me fue ayer con Rachel y la verdad es que no tengo ganas de hablar sobre ello.

Desayuno y voy pitando hacia el estadio ya que voy un poco tarde y no quiero pagar una multa de 3500 dólares por ello. Llego al estadio y voy a entrenar. Sinceramente, creí que el entrenamiento iba a ser peor. Cuando termina vamos a los vestuarios y allí pasa lo que presentía: Puck y sus preguntas.

\- ¿Enserio qué no me vas a contar lo que te pasó?- pregunta mientras se pone la camiseta.

\- No.- contesto secamente.

\- ¿Por qué?- Pregunta.- Soy tu mejor amigo tengo derecho a saberlo. ¿No crees?

\- Vale, vale. Te lo contaré. ¿Contento?- digo finalmente.

\- Mucho. Ahora empieza.

\- Bueno pues que ayer fui a buscarla para preguntarle si quería salir conmigo y me dice que no porque tiene un hijo y no quiere involucrarlo en todo esto. Aunque dejó bastante claro que le gusto.

\- ¿Un hijo?- dice muy sorprendido.- ¿A quién te has tirado a tú? ¿A una cincuentona?

\- Primero. No me he tirado a nadie. Y segundo. No es una cincuentona, tiene la misma edad que nosotros.

\- ¿Pero cómo se llama? ¿Y los más importante, está buena?- pregunta con interés.

\- Pues claro que está buena. Sinceramente, creo que es la chica más guapa que he visto en mi vida.- me quedo en silencio.

\- El nombre.- repite.

\- Pero si no la conoces.-me mira mal.- Vale, vale. Se trata de la nueva de relaciones públicas.- le digo al oído y bajito para que los otros dos carroñeros se enteren.

\- ¡No jodas!- grita.

\- Shht. ¿Puedes disimular un poco? Además, ya te he dicho que me ha rechazado así que…

\- Pero ¿cómo ha surgido? ¿La has besado al menos?

\- No. Ojalá. Pues la conocí el otro día cuando fui a revisar unos puntos de mi contrato. Iba caminando por el pasillo, me distraje y chocamos.

\- Me estás vacilando…- contesta.

\- No y te juro que cuando nuestras manos se tocaron y nos miramos a los ojos, fue mágico. La verdad es que nunca he creído en el amor a primera vista pero puede haya surgido.

\- ¿Tío, te estás oyendo?- pregunta- Sólo has hablado con ella 2 veces y me acabas de contar que te ha rechazado.

\- Sí. Lo sé. Pero no voy a rendirme.

\- Haz lo que quieras.- me mira.- Pero yo te advierto que no te enganches mucho a ella porque tal y como has dicho tiene un hijo y puede enrollarte en sus problemas como un pulpo. Te recuerdo que lo he vivido.

\- Lo sé. Gracias.

Me acabo de cambiar y cuando estoy a punto de irme viene el entrenador y me dice que hay una persona que quiere verme. ¿Quién será? Voy a una habitación que está cerca del vestuario y cuando abro la puerta no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven. ¡Es Rachel! Y está ¿esperándome? ¿Qué querrá? Entro a la habitación y me acerco a ella.

\- Hola, Finn.- dice con esa voz tan dulce que tiene.

\- Hola, Rachel. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sin entender.

\- He repensado lo de nuestra cita. Creo que voy a decirte que sí. Bueno, si sigue en pie.- me he quedado sin palabras. ¿Acaba de retomar su decisión? ¿Pero, qué es lo que le ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

\- Claro.- digo simplemente.

\- Pero voy a poner condiciones.

\- Sí, claro. Como quieras.

\- La primera es que como tu dijiste sólo es una cita y por tanto que en el caso de que no nos sintamos cómodos nos marchamos a casa y hacemos cómo si no hubiera pasado nada.- asiento.- En segundo lugar, nuestra cita deberá ser un fin de semana porque durante la semana no puedo ya que trabajo y luego estoy con mi hijo. Y por último quiero que seamos discretos; y esto incluye que estemos a un lugar dónde no llamemos la atención y que cuando vengas a recogerme no esté media ciudad fisgoneando con quién va a salir el Quarterback de los Gigantes de NY.

\- Claro. Me parece justo. Podemos quedar este sábado si te va bien.

\- Perfecto.- dice con una sonrisa.- Toma. Esta es mi dirección.- Cojo el papelito que me da y lo guardo al bolsillo izquierdo de la camisa blanca que llevo.-

\- Te paso a recoger ¿a las 8?- pregunto sonriendo.

\- Perfecto. Hasta el sábado a las 8.- antes de pasar por la puerta se gira me mira y me sonríe. Luego simplemente, desaparece.

¡Dios mío! ¡Lo he conseguido! ¿Pero qué le habrá hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿He sido yo, o habrá sido otra persona? ¿Su hijo, tal vez?

No obstante, ahora esto da igual. Lo importante es que tengo una cita con Rachel Berry que es lo que quería. El plan para conquistar a Rachel va a tener su primer paso el sábado a las 8.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: LA CITA

POV RACHEL

Después de haber hablado con Finn me siento como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. ¡Menudo día! Por la mañana tengo esta conversación con Finn y por la tarde vuelve Cristopher del campamento. Ahora que lo pienso deberé de darle alguna excusa a Cristopher este sábado para poder salir con Finn. Pero bueno algo se me ocurrirá… Creo que haré lo que me dijo Brittany, decirle a Cristopher que tengo una cena de negocios y ya está.

De todos modos, como dije el otro día no me gusta el hecho de mentir a mi hijo. Cristopher y yo siempre hemos sido muy sinceros. Des del primer momento le conté lo que pasó con su padre. Nunca le conté que mi ex fui un desgraciado ni nada por el estilo pero le dije la verdad tal y como es y él decidió si estaba mal o no. Siempre ha sido un niño muy listo, así que no tardó mucho en llegar a la conclusión de que su padre era y supongo que sigue siendo un imbécil.

Sé muy bien, que un niño necesita un padre y más un niño de su edad con el futbol, los amigos, el colegio… Pero yo estoy segura de que él entiende perfectamente nuestra situación y que me admira como madre. Yo he hecho todo lo que he podido por él, he hecho cosas que muchas madres no estarían dispuestas a hacer y yo creo plenamente en que él lo valora.

En fin, salgo del estadio y voy a mi casa a esperar a que llegue Cristopher con el autobús. Hago la comida y arreglo un poco la casa. Espero durante un buen rato hasta que llega Cristopher. Cuando lo veo coy rápidamente hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente:

\- ¡Mamá! Me estás haciendo daño.- se queja. Aunque sé que lo hace de broma.

\- Vale, vale. Ya te dejo.- le digo con una sonrisa.- ¿Y cómo te ha ido todo?- pregunto.

\- De maravilla. Hemos aprendido jugadas nuevas, hemos hecho guerra de agua y por la noche hemos encendidos fogatas enormes para mantenernos calientes. Fue como aquellas películas americanas de antes. Aquellas que veíamos cuando era pequeño.- sonrío.

\- Y aún eres pequeño.- le corrijo.

\- Bueno más pequeño. ¿Por favor mamá no me digas más esto? Ya he tenido suficientes problemas estos días con este tema.

\- ¿Problemas?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Qué tipos de problemas?

\- Nada.- dice rápidamente. Sé que está mintiendo.

\- Cristopher Daniel Berry. ¿Qué me ocultas?- pregunto con mala cara.

\- Nada mamá, te lo juro.- lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.- No pasa nada. No te preocupes.- intenta marcharse pero se lo impido.

\- Antes de que te vayas a deshacer las maletas. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de una cosa.

\- ¿Sobre qué? Mamá te juro que fue un accidente no era mi intención te lo juro. Estaba practicado para el campamento y perdí el control del balón.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- le pregunto sin entender. ¿Qué habrá hecho ahora?

\- De nada. Nada.- dice intentando disimular.

\- Cristopher…

\- Vale. Pues que dos días antes de irme de campamento, estaba en tu habitación practicando para que me nombraran Quarterback cuando el balón se me fue de las manos y tiré tu Tony al suelo.- lo miro muy enfadada.- Pero te juro que no se rompió, sólo se cayó. Te lo juro.

\- De acuerdo no pasa nada.- cierro los ojos y respiro.

\- ¿No te has enfadado?- pregunta un poco extrañado.

\- Sí que me he enfadado. Pero como tengo que hablar contigo de momento no te voy a castigar.- veo que sonríe.- De momento.- repito.- Lo que te quería contar es que el sábado tendrás que quedarte con Santana y Brittany.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes una cita? ¿Quién es él? ¿Puedo conocerlo? Ya era hora mamá.- dice sonriendo. ¡Dios mío! ¡Es como ellas 2! Aunque no me extraña con el tiempo que pasa con ellas…

\- A ver, en primer lugar sí que es una cita. Sin embrago, es una cena de negocios por lo tanto no tienes que saber quién es, ni puedes conocerlo. Y en segundo lugar, ¿a qué viene esto de que ya era hora? Tampoco estoy tan desesperada.

\- Sí, mamá y mucho. Tengo 8 años pero no soy tonto. Sé que te has pasado los últimos 8 años cuidándome sin divertirte y también sé que todavía estás traumatizada por lo que te hizo papá, aunque no me guste llamarlo así.- sonrío.- Sé que has sufrido mucho durante este tiempo y que por culpa mía tuviste que renunciar al sueño de triunfar en Broadway. De tal manera que si quieres salir con alguien, aunque sea una cena de negocios no me va a hacer daño si es lo que te preocupa. Porque sé que has sufrido muchísimo durante todo este tiempo.- ¡Madre mía! ¡Tengo al hijo más listo del mundo! Pero no quiero que se culpe por lo que me pasó a mí. Él no tiene nada qué ver.

\- En primer lugar.- empiezo.- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Lo que pasó hace 9 años pasó y ya está. En segundo lugar siento haberte involucrado con todo lo que me pasaba a mí, tú no debiste presenciarlo. Y en tercer lugar, gracias por ser tan comprensivo eres el mejor hijo que una madre podría pedir.

\- Y tú eres la mejor madre del mundo.

\- Ven aquí.- nos abrazamos durante un buen rato hasta que nos separamos.- Te quiero muchísimo, Cristopher.

\- Y yo a ti, mamá.

\- Anda ve a deshacer las maletas. Yo ahora subiré a poner lavadoras.

\- ¡Voy!.- dice recogiendo las maletas y subiéndolas a su cuarto.

Puede que no deba preocuparme tanto por él. Puede que salir con Finn no sea tan mala idea como creía. ¡Menudo hijo tengo! ¿Pero des de cuando se ha vuelto tan listo? Sabía que era inteligente, ¿pero de dónde habrá sacado todo esto razonamiento? ¿Será la influencia recibida por todos mis amigos o puede que haya aprendido cosas nuevas en el campamento de futbol?

Sea como sea algo me oculta. Lo noto porque soy su madre. Hay algo que no me quiero contar y espero que no sea nada malo. Aunque a mi pesar creo que es justamente eso. Lo único que quiero es que no sufra, es lo único que pido.

Ahora sólo me queda prepararme para el sábado, espero que todo salga como debe salir. No acabo de tener claro lo que siento por Finn, pero creo que se puede convertir en algo fuerte, estable y sobre todo muy pero que muy apasionado. No obstante y tal como dije la otra vez no quiero hacerme ilusiones porque no puedo permitir que me rompan el corazón otra vez.

POV FINN

Han pasado 4 días des de que Rachel aceptó salir conmigo. Nunca había estado tan nervioso. Como he repetido muchas veces, he estado con muchas chicas. La mayoría de ellas me las presentó Puck. Pero ella es diferente. No sé si serán aquellos preciosos ojos marrones que tiene, o aquel cabello lacio y castaño que a veces se ondula. O tal vez sean sus piernas interminables que parece imposible que las tenga por su baja estatura.

La verdad es que no sé lo que tiene esta chica. Lo único que sé es que me está volviendo loco. Además sé que lo que siento por ella no es sólo de una noche, ni tampoco de muchas noches. Lo que siento por ello va más allá de lo físico.

Ahora debo concentrarme en arreglarme porque dentro de 3 horas tengo que ir a recoger a Rachel para ir a cenar. Ya tengo pensado dónde la voy a llevar. Es un lugar romántico, sencillo y lo más importante, es un lugar discreto tal y como ella pidió.

Voy a darme una ducha y a vestirme. Me pongo un traje negro con una corbata del mismo color y unos zapatos de charol. Me miro al espejo y la verdad es que estoy bastante atractivo. Dicen que un hombre con traje mejora mucho, pues espero que ella piense lo mismo. Voy al garaje para elegir cuál de los 6 coches que tengo voy a utilizar para llevarla a cenar. Me decanto por el Cadillac, estoy seguro de que le va a encantar.

Salgo del garaje y miro la dirección que me dio _. Número 34 de la Octava Avenida de Manhattan, NY_. Pues si no quiere llamar la atención, vive en un lugar bastante llamativo y muy pero que muy movido.

Conduzco durante unos 20 minutos aproximadamente hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa. Cuando estoy delante de ella cojo aire, salgo del coche y toco el timbre de su casa. Al cabo de unos segundos se abre la puerta y aparece ella. ¡Dios santo! ¡Está preciosa! Lleva un vestido azul eléctrico de palabra de honor que le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con unos zapatos de tacón blanco. Además, lleva un collar precioso que le queda de maravilla y el pelo recogido en un moño. Parece una princesa. Estoy embobado ahora mismo.

\- Finn.-me dice con una sonrisa, despertándome de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Sí?- digo con una sonrisa tonta.

\- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunta.

\- Claro, claro.- viene hacia mí y la acompaño hasta el coche. Le abro la puerta del copiloto y entra sonriendo. Yo doy la vuelta, abro la puerta y entro. Me siento y enciendo el motor para llevarla al restaurante.

\- ¿Y dónde vas a llevarme?- pregunta con curiosidad.

\- Es una sorpresa.- veo que se tensa.- Pero tranquila que cumple las condiciones que me dijiste.

\- Respeto a eso…- empieza.- Creo que me pasé un poco contigo. Puede que haya sido un poco borde.

\- Tranquila. Lo entiendo. No te preocupes.

\- Gracias por todo. Por ser tan paciente y comprensivo.

\- No me las des. De he hecho yo debería pedirte disculpas por haber sido tan pesado contigo.

\- No digas esto. Si no hubieras insistido tanto no me habría animado a salir contigo, que des de luego ha sido un acierto.

\- ¿Lo ha sido?- pregunto.

\- Por supuesto. Al principio me hice creer a mí misma que no pero luego me di cuenta que era una tontería luchar contra mí misma.

\- ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

\- ¿Dejar el qué?- pregunta sin entender.

\- De luchar.- sonríe.

\- Porque me di cuenta de que durante los últimos 8 años no he vivido. No por mi hijo ni por mi trabajo sino porque he vivido para proteger mi corazón. No he salido nunca con nadie por miedo a que me hicieran daño. He estado 8 años protegiéndome.

\- ¿Y por qué yo sí?- me mira.- Es decir, seguro que has tenido muchos pretendientes porque eres una chica preciosa.- sonríe.- Y sin embargo, los has rechazado a todos. ¿Qué tengo yo de diferente?

\- Porque con sólo una mirada, he sentido contigo lo que no había sentido nunca por nadie haciendo muchas más cosas.-No puedo creer lo que ha dicho. Mi corazón va a salirme del pecho.

\- Vaya. Si te digo que sentí lo mismo, ¿te sentirías amenazada?- pregunto.

\- Al contrario, me sentiría afortunada.- Joder. Tengo unas ganas de besarla ahora mismo. No llevo ni 10 minutos hablando con ella y ya me cuesta a resistirme al hecho de probar estos maravillosos labios que tiene.-

\- ¿Falta mucho para llegar?- pregunta de repente.

\- No. Ya casi estamos allí.- conduzco unos 5 minutos más hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Aparco el coche, salgo y le abro la puerta como un caballero. Cuando estamos a punto de entrar al restaurante, Rachel se sorprende mucho:

\- ¿Sardi's? Debes de estar de broma…

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?- pregunto con miedo.

\- Al contrario. Me encanta. ¿Pero no hay mucha gente en este restaurante?

\- Confía en mí, ya verás.- la cojo de la mano y entramos. Al entrar nos encontramos con el camarero que nos lleva a nuestra mesa. Rachel alucina al ver de que sólo hay una mesa disponible. Nuestra mesa.

\- - ¿Has reservado el restaurante sólo para nosotros?- dice sentándose.

\- Querías discreción pues aquí la tienes.

\- Muchísimas gracias, Finn.

\- Es un placer.- Justo en este momento, aparece el camarero y nos pide. Ella pide una ensalada y yo pollo.- ¿Y cómo va el trabajo?- digo para romper el hielo.

\- Bien, muy bien. La verdad es que me encanta.

\- Me alegro.

\- ¿Y cómo van los entrenamientos?

\- Muy bien aunque son muy duros.

\- No me extraña. Mi hijo siempre dice que vuestros partidos son una pasada así que deduzco que los entrenamientos deben de ser una paliza.

\- Su deducción es correcta inspectora Berry.- bromeo y ríe.- ¿Cómo se llama tu hijo?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad y veo que se tensa.- Lo siento. No he querido ser entrometido.

\- No, tranquilo. No pasa nada. Mi hijo se llama Cristopher.

\- No puede ser.- digo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mi padre también se llama Cristopher. ¿Menuda casualidad, no?- pregunto.

\- Pues sí. ¿A qué se dedica tu padre? Supongo que debe de estar encantado de que su hijo sea una estrella del deporte.

\- Mi padre era militar.

\- ¿Era?- pregunta sin entender.

\- Murió cuando yo apenas era un bebé.

\- Oh Finn. Lo siento mucho. De verdad. ¡Menuda metedura de pata!- dice.

\- No pasa nada. Antes me afectaba mucho más. Ahora ya no tanto. Pero bueno, yo también creo que estaría orgulloso de mí, al menos es lo que dice mi madre.

\- Estoy segura que estaría orgulloso de ti.

\- Gracias.- contesto secamente.- Y ¿cómo sucedió lo de tu hijo? ¿O sea como pasó todo lo del embarazo?

\- Pues hace 9 años, gané un Tony por mi interpretación de Elphaba en una producción de _Wicked_ y al cabo de dos de días de recibir el premio me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Se lo conté a mi novio y se puso como una fiera. El día siguiente cuando me desperté me dejó una nota encima de la mesa de nuestro apartamento diciendo que se iba a Londres con su amante y que renunciaba al bebé.- nunca había oído algo así. ¿Cómo puede existir un ser tan despreciable como esto? ¿Cómo alguien le puede hacer algo así a otra persona? Y más a ella que es la mujer más dulce del mundo.

\- Menudo imbécil.- digo sin querer.

\- Sí. La verdad es que sí.

\- Y muy tonto. ¿Cómo alguien puede hacerle algo así a una chica tan maravillosa como tú?- sonríe y se muerde el labio.

\- La mayoría de veces, las mejores personas son las que salen más perjudicadas. Será porque son más inocentes y piadosas pero la cuestión es que siempre sufren más.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.- Eres una luchadora, Rachel. Y quiero que sepas que aunque no surja nada entre nosotros, yo te admiro muchísimo.

\- Gracias, Finn. La verdad es que te agradezco mucho tus palabras.

\- Muchísimas gracias, Srta. Berry.- bromeo.

\- De nada, Sr. Hudson.- sigue mi juego y se ríe. Es genial.

La cena es maravillosa, reímos, hablamos de diferentes temas y brindamos. El tiempo pasa muy rápido y cuando miramos el reloj ya son más de las 12 de la noche.

POV RACHEL

La cena pasa muy rápidamente y cada segundo que pasa, este chico me gusta más. Nos lo pasamos tan bien que el tiempo pasa volando. Cuando miro el reloj veo que son más de las 12 y Finn y yo decidimos marcharnos del restaurante. Nos levantamos de la mesa y él, como buen caballero que es paga la cena, y nos vamos a por el coche. Como ha hecho antes, me abre la puerta del coche y entro luego hace toda la vuelta entra y arranca el coche.

El camino de vuelta a casa es mucho más silencioso que el de ida y se hace mucho más largo que antes. Cuando llegamos a casa, me abre la puerta y me acompaña hasta la puerta.

\- No hacía falta que me acompañaras.- digo con una sonrisa.

\- Insisto. Todo caballero debe acompañar a su cita a la puerta de su casa, y más todavía cuando su cita es tan guapa.- sonrío. No ha parado de piropearme durante toda la noche. Simplemente, me encanta.

\- Me lo he pasado muy bien, Finn. Muchas gracias por esta noche.

\- Ha sido un placer.- dice y nos quedamos mirando. Nos miramos a los ojos y nos acercamos cada vez más y cuando está a punto de besarme, me aparto. ¡Dios Rachel! ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Lo siento, Finn. No puedo. Todavía no estoy preparada.

\- No, tranquila. Lo entiendo. Tu ex te hice mucho daño y no quieres que te vuelve a ocurrir.- asiento.- Pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca te haría daño. No podría romperte el corazón aunque quisiera.- suspiro.- Gracias por todo, Rachel.- se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente. Su cercanía me pone nerviosa.- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Finn.- veo como se aleja y cuando está muy cerca de su coche a punto de abrir la puerta del coche. Me sale un espasmo del pecho. Es extraño, muy extraño. Es un sentimiento que nunca había sentido y que llena todo mi cuerpo de adrenalina. Me cuesta ubicarme hasta que me doy cuenta de que he corrido con toda mi energía hasta Finn y estoy delante de él, otra vez.

\- Rachel, ¿qué ocurr…- no lo dejo terminar porque me acerco a él y le doy un beso. Es un beso largo y mágico. Pone sus manos a mi cintura y rodeo su cuello con los brazos. Es un beso perfecto. En mi vida me han besado de esta manera. Cuando nos separamos me mira confuso.- ¿A qué ha venido esto? Hace un momento me has rechazado y ahora vienes y me besas. ¿Por qué?

\- Por lo que te he dicho antes.- lo miro.- Durante estos días no he dejado de pensar en ti. No he podido sacarte de mi cabeza y ya estoy harta de luchar. Quiero estar contigo, Finn.- sonríe.

\- Yo tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ti y yo también quiero estar contigo. Este beso, ha sido increíble. Creo que nunca, me han besado así.

\- A mí tampoco. Ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida.- digo.

\- El mío también.- nos miramos y nos besamos otra vez.

\- Finn.- digo cuando nos separamos- De veras que quiero estar contigo pero quiero que las cosas vayan despacio y…- pone un dedo sobre mis labios para que me calle.

\- Lo sé. Vamos a hacer lo que tú quieras. Si quieres ir despacio, pues iremos despacio. A mí me da igual, Rachel. Yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo. No voy a presionarte por nada. Sólo te pido una cosa.- escucho atentamente.- Dejar que te quiera.- sonrío.

\- Concedido.- le digo, nos besamos por última vez y se marcha.

Cuando su coche se aleja me muerdo el labio. Entro en casa y sonrío como una tonta. Suspiro y pienso en Finn. Ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida y no puedo evitar sentir un fuego interior que hacía mucho que no sentía.

Nunca había besado a un hombre tan atractivo y la verdad es que me ha encantado. ¡Ay Finn Hudson! Creo que estás empezando a derretir mi corazón de hielo…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: (IR) RESISTIBLE

POV RACHEL

Han pasado dos días des de mi cita con Finn y no puedo sacarlo de mi mente. El beso que compartimos fue de otro mundo. Nunca me habían besado de aquella manera. Soy completamente consciente de que una parte de lo que siento ahora mismo es debido al hecho de que hacía 10 años que no besaba a nadie. Pero aun así, fue increíble.

Llevo dos noches sin pegar ojo, esperando el momento para volver a encontrarme con él. Sinceramente no estoy segura de lo que hay exactamente entre nosotros porque después de besarnos los dos aseguramos de que queríamos estar juntos, pero no oficializamos nada. Menos mal de que dentro media hora estaré en el estadio para ir a trabajar y podré encornarme con él. Vaya, espero encontrarme con él. Así podré aclararlo todo y podré verlo de nuevo que es lo que deseo más ahora mismo.

Puede sonar un poco estúpido porque sólo han pasado 2 días, pero la verdad es que lo he echado mucho de menos. ¿Quién me lo iba a decir, eh? Hace una semana no quería saber nada de hombres y ahora me estoy enamorando locamente de uno. Cosas de la vida.

Cojo aire profundamente y conduzco hasta el estadio. Allí aparco mi coche, salgo y voy a mi despacho. Cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta me encuentro con Thomas y me explica que de momento, el director está muy satisfecho con mi trabajo. Sonrío. Como he dicho muchas veces, soy muy buena haciendo mi trabajo así que no me sorprende para nada este halago.

En fin, entro en el despacho y me siento en mi silla para empezar el trabajo de hoy. Empiezo revisando unos papeles pero no puedo concentrarme en nada, sólo puedo pensar en él. ¿Pero qué me has hecho, Finn Hudson?

POV FINN

Han pasado 2 días des de mi beso con Rachel y estoy eufórico. Nunca me habían besado así. La verdad es que no pareció que llevase casi 10 años sin besar a nadie. Porque des de luego, la chica supo qué hacer.

La verdad es que me sorprendió muchísimo. Cuando me rechazó pensé que todo estaba perdido pero luego cuando me detuvo y me dio aquel beso, simplemente aluciné. Aluciné con aquel cambio de actitud, aluciné por el deseo que tuvo para llevar la iniciativa y aluciné por aquellos labios carnosos y suaves que tiene.

Como he dicho ya alguna vez, la parte de su cuerpo que me tiene más fascinado son sus labios. Al menos de momento porque tengo unas ganas de estar con ella íntimamente… ¡Anda Hudson! ¡Ya empiezas! Le dijiste que la respetarías y que irías despacio con ella. ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas? ¿Puedes controlarte un poco, por favor?

Si, de momento deberé controlar mis instintos. Aunque la desee como a ninguna otra mujer, debo controlarme. Por lo que vi en la cena todavía está traumatizada por lo que le hizo su ex. Supongo que es normal, porque aquel tipo no pudo ser más imbécil.

Soy bastante comprensivo, de tal manera que entiendo perfectamente que les tenga un poco de repelús a los hombres y que aún esté dolida, sin embargo me asusta el hecho de aún sienta algo por él. Al fin y al cabo lo quería. Ella creía que era el amor de su vida.

Si esto fuera así no podría competir con esto. Mi objetivo es llegar a su corazón y conquistarlo, pero está claro que no lo podré conseguir si su corazón es de otro. No podría competir contra eso y estoy muy preocupado.

Por esto motivo, hoy cuando termine el entrenamiento le voy a darle una visita para aclararlo todo. Necesito saber que no siente nada por su ex y que está dispuesta a empezar una relación seria conmigo aunque vayamos despacio.

POV RACHEL

El día pasa muy rápido y cada vez cada menos para ver a Finn. No hemos quedado en ningún lugar ni a una hora concreta pero ya sé dónde encontrarlo: en los vestuarios.

Acabo de hacer unos trámites que me quedan para terminar justo cuando me levanto para ir a buscarle, llaman a la puerta. Suspiro. Seguro que es Thomas. Doy permiso para entrar y no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven: ¡Es Finn!

\- ¡Finn! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- He venido a verte.- dice sonriendo.- Estás muy guapa hoy. Bueno, tú siempre lo estás.- me pongo roja por sus halagos.- La verdad es que he venido a hablar contigo para aclarar algunos temas.- explica.

\- Sí. La verdad es que yo también quería hablar contigo.- hago una pausa.- La cita fue increíble y el beso fue más increíble aún. Sin embargo, quiero preguntarme qué somos.- veo que no entiende nada.- Es decir, ¿qué soy para ti? ¿Soy tu novia? ¿Soy una conocida a la que has besado? Te lo pregunto porque el otro día los 2 reconocimos que nos gustamos pero no aclaramos nada.- veo que está sorprendido.

\- En primer lugar, la cita que tuvimos es la mejor cita que he tenido en toda mi vida. Y en segundo lugar, yo quiero estar contigo, Rachel Quiero que nos abracemos al vernos y que nos demos besos como los del otro día. Quiero decirle a mi mejor amigo que estoy con la chica más maravillosa del mundo porque es un pesado; y también quiero que cuando estés preparada conozcas a mi madre y que yo conozca a tu hijo.- ¡Dios! Me he quedado sin palabras. ¿Hay algo que no se le dé bien? Es guapo, buena persona, romántico, tierno y además es bueno con las palabras.- ¿Rachel?

\- ¿Sí?- frunce el ceño.- La verdad es que yo también lo deseo. Lo deseo tanto como tú.

\- ¿De verdad?- asiento- ¿Lo dices de verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Ven aquí.- dice- Me acerco a él y me rodea con sus fuertes brazos. Nos miramos y aparta un mechón de pelo.- Muchas gracias.- dice y luego me besa. El beso no es como el del otro día, es mucho mejor. Estamos unos minutos abrazados hasta que me mira.- Ahora que lo recuerdo yo también quería preguntarte una cosa.

\- Claro. ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

\- Quería preguntarte si… todavía sientes algo por tu ex.-

\- ¿Qué?- digo sin entender.

\- Necesito saberlo, Rachel. Si aún sientes algo por él yo no puedo estar contigo porque…- no lo dejo terminar y le doy un beso.- ¿ Qué significa esto?- pregunta al separarnos.

\- Significa que eres un poco tonto. Finn. Lo que siento por mi ex es desprecio, odio y asco.

\- Así que… No sientes nada bueno. Ya me entiendes, que no te gusta

\- ¡Pues claro que no! Mi ex es agua pasada. El que me importas, eres tú. No siento nada por él. Al menos algo bueno.

\- Gracias, Rachel. No sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima.

\- De nada.- se acerca y me besa. Al principio es un beso tierno pero se poco a poco se va convirtiendo en apasionado. Rodeo mis brazos en su cuello y él pone las manos a mi cintura. Seguimos besándonos hasta que nos separamos para coger aire. Nos miramos y veo lujuria en sus ojos; y estoy segura que él piensa lo mismo de mí ahora mismo. Volvemos a besarnos como antes y cierro los ojos. ¡Me encanta como saben sus labios! Noto que se separa de mí y baja sus labios a mi cuello. No puedo evitar gemir, pero debo cortar esto. Aunque lo desee mucho, no puedo hacerlo todavía. Así que me separo de él. - Lo siento.- dice y sonrío.- Me he dejado llevar por el momento. El otro día te prometí que te respetaría si querías ir despacio y a la oportunidad que tengo me traspaso contigo. Perdóname.

\- Tranquilo, Finn. No debes disculparte. Yo también tengo la culpa. No pasa nada, sólo nos hemos dejado llevar. Aunque por ahora no creo poder hacerlo.

\- Lo sé y voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario. Además, tampoco quiero que la primera vez que lo hagamos sea en tu despacho. Tú te mereces mucho más, te lo mereces todo.

\- Gracias, Finn. Por ser tan comprensivo y tan tierno.- le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Es un placer. Y ya que estamos, ¿qué tal si os doy entradas a ti y a Cristopher para el partido del sábado? No tendrás que decirle que te las he dado yo, si es lo que te preocupa.- ¿Ahora lee mi pensamiento?

\- Vale.- lo miro y sonríe.- Eres muy amable.

\- No es nada.

\- Gracias por todo. Eres increíble.

\- Tú sí que eres increíble.- nos besamos durante unos minutos, luego nos separamos y nos despedimos.

Me voy a mi casa y la primera cosa que hago es llamar a Santana. No he hablado ni con ella ni con Brittany des del día antes de la cita. Debo contarle todo lo que me está pasando. Marco su número y me contesta en seguida:

\- Hola extraña.- contesta.

\- Hola Santana.- digo.

\- ¿Cómo te fue todo? Porque no nos lo contaste. ¿Te he dicho que tienes mucha cara? Porque es así.- hace una pausa.- La cuestión es que te ayudamos a vestirte y a prepararte para la cita y luego no nos cuentas nada. ¿Enserio, Berry?

\- Vale, Santana. Después de todo este sermón. ¿Quieres saber o no cómo me fue?

\- Espera un momento que pongo el altavoz para que Brittany también pueda oírlo.- pone el altavoz.- Bien, Berry ya puedes empezar.

\- Pues la cita fue genial y escuchad eso… ¡Nos besamos!

\- ¡Eso es genial! ¡Bien hecho, Rachel!

\- Sí. Fue increíble.

\- ¿Te acostaste con él?- pregunta Santana.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo voy a acostarme con él en la primera cita?

\- Pero tienes ganas ¿Cierto?- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- De esto justamente quería hablaros. Hoy ha venido a mi despacho y hemos hablado. Hemos aclarado una serie de cosas, con ellas nuestra relación.

\- ¿Vuestra relación? ¿Qué relación?- pregunta Brittany.

\- Hemos aclarado que nos gustamos mucho y se puede decir que salimos juntos.

\- Es decir…- empieza Santana.

\- ¡Que somos pareja!

\- ¡Esto es maravilloso!- dice Brittany.

\- ¡Ya era hora Berry!- dice Santana.

\- La cuestión es que hoy cuando estábamos en mi despacho nos hemos besado y…- Santana no me deja terminar.

\- ¡Te lo has tirado!- dice la latina.

\- ¡No! ¿Podéis dejarme terminar, por favor?

\- Vale.- dicen las dos a la vez.

\- La cuestión es que nos hemos besado y nos hemos dejado llevar y casi lo hacemos en mi despacho.

\- ¿Y qué ha pasado?- pregunta Brittany.

\- Que lo he detenido porque no creo que esté preparada aún. Una cosa es dejarme llevar como vosotras dijisteis y otra es tirarme al primer chico con el que salgo.

\- Vale. Esto lo entiendo. No quieres acostarte con él aún porque sigues siendo la Rachel Berry puritana del instituto.- dice Santana.- Sin embargo, no entiendo cuál es el problema. Si quieres acostarte con él lo hace sino, pues no. Seguro que él prefiere la primera opción.

\- Primero. Él me respeta. Y segundo. El problema es que cuando nos hemos besado en mi despacho he sentido cosas que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Incluso puede que no me haya sentido nunca así. Estoy muy asustada.

\- No.- dice Santana.- Lo que tú estás es excitada. Has estado sola durante 10 años y ahora que estás con un chico que te gusta, tu cuerpo reacciona. Es normal, Berry.

\- Ya lo sé. Pero…

\- Nada de peros, Rachel.- dice Brittany.- La cosa es muy fácil. Si crees que todavía no estás preparada no te acuestes con él, pero si tu cuerpo no lo puede soportar más, hazlo. Además, ¿Qué puede salir mal? ¿Que sea malo en la cama?

\- Esto no es lo que me preocupa. Más bien me preocupa lo contrario.

\- ¿Te da miedo que sea bueno en la cama? ¿Qué clase de persona eres, Berry?- pregunta Santana.

\- ¡Pues claro que me da miedo! Si es bueno en la cama, tal y como me imagino, me voy a enganchar a él y me voy a enamorar y esto es justamente lo que no quiero

\- Rachel. Ya estás enamorada de él.- dice Brittany.

\- Mentira.- contesto.

\- Verdad.- contesta Santana.

\- Vale.- admito.- Puede que me esté enamorando de él.

\- Corrección.- vuelve a decir Santana.- Estás enamorada de él. Y es normal, Rachel. Hemos buscado fotos de él en internet y el chico no está nada mal.

\- Nada mal.- dice Brittany.- Sobre todo cuando está sin camiseta.

\- Suerte que jugáis para el otro equipo.- digo con ironía.

\- Tranquila, Berry. No te vamos a robar el novio. Además ya sabes que estamos enamoradas como el primer día.

\- Lo sé. Fui dama de honor en vuestra boda. ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Pues claro que lo recordamos, Rachel. Eres nuestra mejor amiga. Te queremos.- dice Brittany.

\- Y yo a vosotras. Gracias por todo, chicas.

\- Adiós.- dicen a la vez.

\- Adiós.- digo y corto el teléfono.

Voy a hacer la cena y a esperar a Cristopher a qué venga del entrenamiento de futbol. Cada día tengo más claro que Finn me está volviendo loca. Sé que hace muy poco que lo conozco y todo esto pero creo que he encontrado al hombre perfecto. ¡Dios! ¡ Es que es una amor! Es simpático, tierno, romántico, bromista y es muy pero que muy sexy.

Santana tiene razón, estoy excitada, muy excitada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así y la verdad es que lo que más deseo en este momento es a Finn. Deseo que bese y acaricie todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Deseo que me haga el amor como si no hubiera mañana. ¡Te deseo Finn Hudson! ¿ Cómo voy a poder controlarme?

POV FINN

Después de haber hablado con Rachel voy al aparcamiento a por mí coche para poder irme a mi casa y como siempre me encuentro a Puck haciendo el imbécil delante de mi vehículo.

\- ¿Puck que estás haciendo?- le pregunto.

\- No. La pregunta es ¿qué estás haciendo tú? Creí que éramos amigos y me traicionas.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto sin entender.

\- ¿Cómo de qué estás hablando? O sea que sales con un pibón un sábado por la noche y no me dices absolutamente nada.

\- No era un pibón, era Rachel.

\- Pues lo que te decía, un pibón.

\- ¿Pero cómo sabes cómo es ella?

\- Le pregunté a la recepcionista y me dio una foto.- no me lo puedo creer.

\- ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre meterte en mi vida privada, tío?- ahora sí que estoy muy enfadado.

\- ¿Y tú por qué me mientes?- no entiendo nada de lo que me está contando.- Me dijiste que te había rechazado y luego sales con ella.

\- Me rechazó pero luego cambió de opinión. Además ¿a ti qué más te da? Es mi vida. No es asunto tuyo.

\- Cuando mi amigo me miente sí que es asunto mío.

\- Yo no te mentí. ¿Es que no lo entiendas?

\- Vale, te creo. Pero al menos me podrías explicar cómo te fue con ella. ¿Te la tiraste?

\- No. Sólo nos besamos.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Pero fue el mejor beso del mundo.- digo con una sonrisa.

\- Tío, eres un moñas. Pero al menos te has enrollado con ella. Es un buen paso. ¿ Cuándo te la vas a tirar?

\- De momento no me voy a "tirar" a nadie Puck. Ella quiere ir despacio y yo voy a respetarla.

\- Estás acabado.- dice.

\- Es una chica especial, Puck. No es como las otras chicas con las que he estado.

\- Pero tienes ganas ¿no?-

\- No te entiendo.- digo con sinceridad.

\- Es decir, que tienes ganas de acostarte con ella. ¿O me equivoco?

\- No. No te equivocas. Tengo muchísimas ganas. De hecho, hoy le he hecho una visita a su despacho y hemos empezado a besarnos, nos hemos emocionado y hemos estado a punto de hacerlo; pero me ha detenido.

\- Estás apañado, tío.

\- Puede. Pero prefiero esperar el tiempo necesario con ella que acostarme con la primera chica que se me cruce por el camino. Tal vez tenga que darme muchas duchas frías durante un tiempo pero estoy seguro que la espera va a valer la pena.

\- Vaya. Pues si es lo que deseas, que sea así. Ya sabes que sólo quiero verte bien, Finn.

\- Gracias, tío.- chocamos la mano, me subo al coche y me voy.

Conduzco hasta llegar a mi casa, me hago la cena y me voy a dormir. No obstante no puedo dormir. Sólo puedo pensar en ella y no de manera romántica justamente. Muero por el día en que hagamos el amor por primera vez. Porque vamos a hacer justamente esto, el amor. No quiero echa polvos y luego despedirnos, quiero demostrarle todo lo que siento por ella.

Muero por pasar mis labios por todo su cuerpo, por acariciarla como no lo ha hecho nunca nadie y sobre todo por hacerle el amor de una manera tierna y suave, tal y como se merece. ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora tendré que darme otra ducha fría!

Vas a acabar conmigo Rachel Berry…


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7: ¿LISTA?

POV RACHEL

Hoy es sábado y como las últimas 3 semanas he quedado a cenar con Finn. ¡Es increíble! Cada semana me lleva a un lugar diferente y más romántico que el anterior. Por ejemplo, la semana pasada me llevo a un restaurante discreto y elegante y lo decoró de velas y de pétalos de rosa. ¡Fue maravilloso! Estuvimos casi toda la cena cogidos de la mano, besándonos y diciéndonos cosas tiernas. ¡Es tan dulce! ¡Me encanta cuando me lanza piropos! Nunca se cansa de decirme lo preciosa que estoy, lo dulce que es mi voz y lo sexy que estoy cada vez que me muerdo el labio.

Sinceramente ¡es imposible no mordérmelo cuando estoy cerca de él! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan sexy? Cada vez me cuesta más resistirme a él y mi cuerpo le está costando mucho controlarse. Como este jueves, por ejemplo, mientras estábamos compartiendo una sesión de besos de nuevo en mi despacho tuvimos que parar antes de que nuestros cuerpos no se pudieran controlar más.

Puede que haya llegado el momento. El momento de entregarme a él definitivamente, de entregarme a él en cuerpo y alma. He llegado a la conclusión de que si Finn ha podido aguantar estas semanas es porque realmente me respeta e incluso creo que me quiere y para qué negarlo yo también creo que lo quiero. Así que me voy a lanzar. Hoy mientras estemos cenando le voy a contar lo que siento y la decisión que he tomado.

Sin embargo, aunque las cosas con Finn vayan sobre ruedas, sé que Cristopher no está del todo bien. Lo he notado algo extraño estas últimas semanas. Estoy segura que le pasa algo y no me lo quiere contar.

Estoy muy preocupada por él y no sé que cómo arreglarlo porque no me lo quiere contar. Tengo miedo que sea por culpa ya que le he estado mintiendo estas semanas diciéndole que he tenido citas de negocios, cuando en realidad he estado saliendo con Finn.

Sé de calle que mi hijo no es tonto, al contario es muy listo, y por esto estoy segura que sabe que estoy saliendo con un hombre; y puede que se haya sentido un poco .

Ahora mismo está celebrando un cumpleaños en casa de un amigo suyo. Espero que se lo esté pasando bien. Seguro que sí. Probablemente les estará contando a sus amigos que des de hace unas semanas, él y yo, vamos a ver los partidos de los Gigantes de NY con entradas gratis. Ir a ver a su equipo favorito, es lo único que le anima últimamente y por esta razón no voy a dejar de ir por él; y para qué engañarme, para poder ver a Finn jugar.

La cuestión es que hoy, cuando llegue de la fiesta de cumpleaños y antes de que me vaya a mi cita con Finn le voy a preguntar qué le pasa y le voy a decir la verdad. A ver, no le voy a contar que mi novio (que por cierto, me encanta llamarlo así) es Finn Hudson, Quarterback de los Gigantes de NY; pero le voy a contar que estas últimas semanas he estado saliendo con un hombre y no por negocios.

Espero que un poco de sinceridad lo anime un poco porque ya no sé qué hacer.

POV FINN

¡Estoy eufórico! ¡Hemos ganado todos los partidos hasta ahora! Estamos invictos y de momento no hay ningún equipo en toda la liga que consiga hacernos sombra. Pero la verdad es que la causa de mi felicidad tiene nombre y apellido: Rachel Berry.

Creo que me estoy enamorando por no decir que estoy enamorado ya. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie en mi vida.

La manera en que sonríe, en que se quita un mechón de la cara con las manos o la manera en que cruza las piernas a la hora de sentarse. Todo lo que hace e incluso los gestos más pequeños como los que acabo de nombrar, me parecen atractivos.

Es dulce, sencilla, segura de sí misma, preciosa y extremadamente sexy. Nunca había visto una mujer que pudiera ser sexy y dulce al mismo tiempo. Hay veces que parece tan frágil y tan vulnerable que lo único que quiero hacer esa abrazarla y no dejarla nunca. Es tan tierna. Pero luego, hay veces que se muestras tan segura de sí misma, como si quisiera tener el control de todo y tomar la iniciativa en todo. Y cuando digo en todo, significa en todo. Cuando se comporta así es tan y tan sexy que lo único que quiero hacer en este momento es cogerla por la cintura y hacerle el amor en el lugar en qué estamos

Sin embargo, sé que esto no va a pasar. Al menos por ahora. Le prometí que íbamos a ir despacio y yo cumplo mis promesas aunque me esté costando como nunca y haya que haberme dado al menos diez o quince duchas frías estos días.

Está claro que no voy a dejar a escapar a la que ahora denomino "La chica de mis sueños", por un polvo fácil.

Ahora sólo estoy esperando que sean las 8 de la noche para volverla a ver y llevarla a un restaurante que sé que le va a encantar.

¡Ay Rachel Berry! ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

POV RACHEL

Son las seis y media de la tarde y mientras me estoy preparando para mi cita con Finn, llaman a la puerta. Pienso que debe ser Cristopher, no obstante cuando abro la puerta veo a Santana y a Brittany. Me quedo observándolas durante unos minutos. ¿Que estarán haciendo aquí tan temprano? Si todavía falta una hora para que tengan que ir recoger a Cristopher.

\- Bueno Berry, ¿nos abrirás o no?- pregunta Santana un poco enfadada.

\- Lo siento chicas.- les digo.- Pasad, pasad.- las dejo pasar.- Lo siento. Sólo me he sorprendido de que hayáis venido tan temprano. Creí que vendríais a les siete y media para recoger a Cristopher.

\- Sí. Íbamos a venir a esta hora pero decidimos venir antes de que viniera Cristopher para hablar contigo.- dice Brittany.

\- ¿Estáis enfadadas conmigo, cierto?- pregunto con miedo y veo como se mira y fruncen el ceño.- Estáis enfadadas porque estas últimas semanas no habéis podido disfrutar de los fines de semanas porque os he encolmado a Cristopher para salir con Finn. Seguramente ya me habréis tachado de mala madre.- miro hacia al suelo, avergonzada.

\- ¿Berry, puedes callarte para decir estupideces y escucharnos?- dice Santana mirándome mal.- ¿Cómo puedes creer que estamos enfadadas contigo porqué después de 10 te dignas a salir con un hombre y nos dejas a tu hijo al cual adoramos plenamente? Sinceramente, Berry creo que este chico te está trastornando.

\- Sí. Yo también lo creo.- digo con una cara de tonta, total.- ¿Entonces? Si no estáis enfadadas conmigo, ¿de qué queréis habar conmigo?- pregunto.

\- De tu vida personal.- dice Brittany.

\- ¿De mi vida personal?- pregunto un poco sorprendida.

\- ¿Te has acostado ya con él?- pregunta Santana.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto.- ¿Habéis venido una hora antes de recoger a Cristopher para preguntarme si me he acostado ya con Finn?

\- Sí.- contesta Santana.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Para saberlo.- contesta Brittany.

\- ¡Estáis locas!- les digo.

\- No nos has contestado.- dice la latina.

\- ¡No! No me he acostado con él todavía.

\- ¿Y a qué estás esperando, Rachel?- pregunta la rubia.

\- Al momento indicado.- contesto con nerviosismos.

\- ¿Y cuál es este momento?- preguntan las dos a la vez.

\- No lo sé. Puede que se esté acercando.- respondo con miedo en la voz.

\- ¿Te lo estás replanteando verdad?- pregunta Britt.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Me lo estoy replanteando!- digo.- ¿Estáis contentas, ahora?

\- ¡Aleluya!.- dice Santana levantando los brazos.

\- De hecho.- les digo.- He pensado de decirle en la cena de esta noche que lo quiero y que estoy preparada para acostarme con él.

\- ¡ Esto es maravilloso, Rachel!.- dice Brittany.- ¡Le vas a decir que le quieres! ¡Es precioso!

\- Y por fin te lo vas a tirar. Que es lo más importante.- dice Santana y yo giro la cabeza riéndome.

\- ¡Santana!- le digo.- No me lo voy a tirar. Vamos a hacer el amor que es muy distinto. Además ya estáis dando por hecho que él también quiere hacerlo. Por si no lo sabéis, existe la posibilidad de que Finn no quiera hacerlo conmigo.

\- ¡Ay amiga mía! Entiendo mejor a los hombres yo que me van las mujeres que tú. Ay Berry, Berry sí que estás desentrenada. Te prometo que no hay ningún hombre que sea hetero en el mundo que te rechace cuando le pides relaciones. Ninguno.- repite.- Este chico puede ser muy majo y muy buena persona, lo que tú quieras. Pero dudo profundamente que te rechace cuando le digas que quieres acostarte con él. Además sería muy estúpido. Eres una chica muy guapa, Berry. ¿Verdad, Britt?- explica Santana.

\- Verdad.- responde la rubia.

\- ¿De verdad creéis que no se va a asustar por ser demasiado directa?

\- Hace un mes que estáis juntos. Te puede tachar de muchas cosas pero no de ser directa y menos de cómo te resistías al principio.

\- Vale. Pues entonces hoy me voy a lanzar a ver qué pasa.

\- Pero una cosa más, Berry.- dice Santana.

\- ¿Cuál?-

\- Queremos detalles.- dicen las dos a la vez.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso queréis que os cuente como es Finn en la intimidad?

\- Yo no lo habría dicho mejor.- dice Santana.

\- ¡Estáis enfermas!- les digo.

\- ¿No esperabas que después de estar 10 años sin ningún hombre, no te íbamos que a exigir que nos detallaras cómo es el chico con el que te acuestas?- pregunta Santana.

\- Vale. Está bien, ¿Contentas?- digo rindiéndome.

\- Mucho.- dice Britt. Justo en este momento, suena el timbre.

Voy a abrir la puerta y es Cristopher que vuelve de la fiesta de cúmplenos.

\- ¡Hola cariño!- le doy un abrazo.

\- ¡Hola mamá!- le veo feliz y al verlo así, yo me siento igual.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien?- le pregunto.

\- Muy bien.- contesta.

\- Perfecto.

\- ¡Tía Britt y tía Tana!- dice y las abraza.- ¿ Por qué habéis venido tan pronto?

\- Teníamos que hablar con tu madre sobre unos asuntos.- contesta Brittany.

\- Sí.- responde la latina.- Y creo que tu madre quiere hablar contigo de una cosa.- dice mirándome y yo asiento.- Vamos, Britt. Os esperamos en la cocina- dice.

Cuando se van, le digo a Cristopher que se siente.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablarme, mamá?- me pregunta.

\- Cristopher…- empiezo.- Ya sabes que estos últimos 3 sábados te has tenido que quedar con tus tías porque te he dicho que tenía citas de negocios. Pero la verdad, es que no han sido citas de negocios sino que estas últimas semanas, he estado saliendo con un chico.- respiro y le miro esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Así que era esto? ¡Mamá ya me habías asustado!- ¿Qué? No entiendo nada.

\- Un momento.- le digo.- ¿Ya sabías que estoy con un chico?

\- ¡Pues claro! ¿Acaso crees que soy tonto?- pregunta un poco indignado.

\- Cariño, no creo que seas tonto. Al contrario, creo que eres muy listo. Pero lo que te quería preguntar es si no te hace daño que esté saliendo con alguien.

\- ¡Pues claro que no mamá! Si yo me alegro muchísimo. Te lo mereces. Eso sí, si este tío te rompe el corazón te juro que lo mato.- ¡Dios mío! Tengo el mejor hijo del mundo.

\- ¡Oh! Ven aquí.- nos damos un abrazo.- Y ahora vete a cambiar que Santana y Britt, te están esperando.

\- ¡Si mamá!- sube las escaleras y yo me quedo con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo puede ser que tenga un hijo tan listo y tan bueno?

Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

POV FINN

Son casi las ocho menos cuarto y voy de camino a casa de mi novia. ¡Dios! ¡Me encanta llamarla así! Sólo ha pasado un día y medio des de que la vi por última vez y ya la echo de menos. Me pregunto cómo irá hoy vestida. Aunque ponga lo que se ponga estará preciosa igual. A diferencia de ella, yo no tengo esta suerte. Por mucho de que ella me diga que estoy perfecto con lo que me ponga, yo sé de buena mano que le vuelve loca que me ponga un traje. Por esta razón, hoy he ido a comprar un traje nuevo sólo para ella.

Es un traje de color gris con una corbata del mismo color y por supuesto, lo he acompañado con unos zapatos de color negro. Creo que no estoy nada mal.

Cuando llego a su casa. Aparco el coche, salgo y toco el timbre de su casa. Entonces, ella abre la puerta y sólo al verme me da un beso en los labios. No es muy largo pero es suficiente para que mi corazón salte. Cuando nos separamos la miro de arriba abajo, lleva un vestido negro un poco más corto de los que suele llevar que va ligado al cuello y de espalda descubierta. Está acompañado de unos zapatos de color, también negros y lleva el cabello suelto y ondulado.

Juro por mi vida que nunca había visto algo tan sexy como lo que estoy viendo ahora.

\- ¡ Guau, Rach! Estás increíble.- digo.

\- Tú también.- contesta.- Ya sabes que me encantas cuando llevas traje. Estás muy guapo, Finn.

\- Y tu pareces un ángel.- digo sin poder resistirme.

\- ¿Un ángel? Pero si voy vestida de negro.- se ríe.

\- Entonces un demonio. Un dulce y sexy demonio que con esta mirada que tiene me vuelve absolutamente loco.- digo sin tapujos aunque espero no haberme pasado.

\- ¡Finn!.- se ríe. Uff al menos no se ha enfadado.

\- Lo siento. Puede que me haya pasado.- digo intentando disculparme.

\- No. Tonto. Está bien. Ven aquí.- rodea sus brazos en mi cuello y nos besamos. A diferencia del beso que nos hemos dado al saludarnos, este es más largo y mucho más intenso. Tanto que bajo una de mis manos por su espalda y pongo la otra en su mejilla para sujetarla mejor. Veo que cierra los ojos y yo también lo hago. Cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos.

\- Vaya. Ha sido un poco más intenso de lo normal.- dice con una sonrisa.

\- Rachel…- intento ser sincero con ella, pero no puedo. No puedo arriesgarme a que me deje por decirle que estoy más necesitado que Josh Hartnett _en 40 Noches y 40 Días._

\- ¿ Sí?- pregunta.

\- Nada.- digo finalmente.- ¿ Nos vamos?- la cojo de la mano.

\- Claro.

La acompaño hasta el coche y como seimre le abro la puerta como bueno caballero que soy. Luego subo yo y arranco el motor.

\- ¿Y a dónde me llevarás esta vez?- pregunta con una sonrisa.

\- Es una sorpresa.- le contesto de la misma forma.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dices a dónde vas a llevarme?- pregunta riéndose.

\- Porque quiero que te sorprenda lo romántico que puedo llegar a ser.

\- Finn. Hemos tenido ya 4 citas. Ya me ha quedado bastante claro, que eres un romántico.

\- Aun así. No me voy a arriesgar y no te voy a contar a dónde vamos.- Ella sólo gira la cabeza riéndose y yo aprovecho para cogerle una de las manos y darle un beso.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, cojo un pañuelo que tengo en el bolsillo y le tapo los ojos antes de entrar.

\- ¡Finn no hace falta!- dice.

\- ¡Claro que sí!- contesto.- Y ahora confía en mi.- Me pongo detrás de ella y la ayudo a subir las escaleras de la entrada y luego la guio hasta la mesa.- Ves. Ya está.- le digo mientras le quito el pañuelo de los ojos.

POV RACHEL

Cuando me quita el pañuelo de los ojos no me puedo creer lo que veo. Es una sala enorme llena de velas por todas partes y justo a la derecha hay un violinista vestido con un traje de color negro.

\- ¡Oh Finn¡ ¡ Esto es fabuloso!- le digo. Le doy un abrazo.

\- Todo lo que haga falta por mi princesa.- ¡ Dios santo! Cada vez que me llama así mis mejillas que se enrojecen como un tomate.

\- Eres un cielo.- le digo. Así que me aparta la silla para poder sentarme. ¡ Es todo un caballero! Y luego se sienta él. Pedimos lo que queremos y luego empezamos hablar.- Finn…- empiezo.

\- Si, cielo. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta.

\- Quería decirte una cosa pero me da un poco de vergüenza. La verdad es que querría que estuviésemos completamente solos para decírtelo.

\- Entiendo.- dice Finn. Le dice al violinista que hasta este momento estaba tocando que se retire.- ¿Qué pasa¿- pregunta cogiéndome de las manos.

\- La verdad es que quiero que te…- digo con miedo a su reacción.

\- Que me…- repite.

\- Que creo que te quiero. Creo que me he enamorado de ti, Finn.- lo miro durante unos segundos esperando su reacción.-

\- ¿De veras?- pregunta.- Porque yo también creo sentir lo mismo.

\- ¿Enserio?- digo algo ilusionada.

\- Sí, Rach. Aunque no que lo crea. Estoy totalmente seguro de que estoy enamorado de ti. Te quiero, Rachel Berry.

\- Y yo a ti, Finn Hudson.- contesto y nos damos un beso corto pero muy dulce.

\- No sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima cuando me has dicho que me querías.- dice con una sonrisa y yo también me río.

\- Pienso exactamente lo mismo.- le digo.- Pero Finn.

\- ¿Sí, preciosa?

\- Hay otra cosa que quiero contarte y esta sí que me da vergüenza.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué es?- dice confundido.

\- Estoy lista.- digo sin tapujos.

\- ¿Lista para qué?- pregunta sin entender.

\- Lista para acostarme contigo. Lista para hacer el amor contigo.- le dogo directamente.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunta muy sorprendido.

Sin embargo, no me contesta. Se queda en silencio durante unos minutos. ¿Acaso no le apetece? ¿No me desea? ¿Cómo puede decirme que me quiere y luego no querer acostarme conmigo? Creo que mi más odiada pesadilla se ha hecho realidad.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8: MI SEGUNDA PRIMERA VEZ

POV FINN

¡No me puedo creer lo que me acaba de decir! ¿Me acaba de decir que está lista para que tengamos relaciones? ¡Esto debe de ser un maldito sueño! Un sueño del que no quiero despertar.

\- ¿Finn?- dice por enésima vez.- Empiezo a pensar que no te hace demasiada ilusión. Sinceramente, creía que ibas a tener una reacción un poco más eufórica.

\- ¿Estás de broma? No sabes lo que significa para mí. ¿Pero estás completamente segura? Al principio pactamos que íbamos a ir despacio. Sé que no has estado con un hombre des de hace 10 años y por esto entiendo que te cueste entregarte íntimamente a uno. Y…-

\- ¡Finn!- me interrumpe.- Lo he estado pensando detenidamente estos días y creo que estoy preparada. Quero entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma. Además, acabamos de declarar nuestro amor. ¿Qué nos hace más falta para poder estar juntos a este nivel?- hace pausa.- A no ser que no te apetezca o que no me desees lo suficiente…- ¿Acaso me está vacilando?

\- Rachel.- empiezo.- No hay nada en este mundo que desee más que hacer el amor contigo. Llevo tres semanas dándome duchas frías casi todos los días. El otro día, mientras nos estábamos enrollando en tu despacho, creía que iba a explotar. Me vuelves absolutamente loco, Rachel y más con este vestido puesto.

\- Entonces…- dice.- Vamos a tu casa o…

\- Sin embargo.- la interrumpo.- No puedo hacerlo hoy.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunta confundido.

\- Porque.- la cojo de las manos.- Mi amor…

\- Me has llamado "Mi amor".- dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A casa no te gusta?- pregunto.

\- Me encanta.- dice dulcemente. Le doy un beso corto en los labios.

\- Pues…- continúo lo que estaba diciendo.- Tú te lo mereces todo. Te mereces pétalos de rosas, velas, flores, chocolate… ¡Todo! Quiero que nuestra primera vez como pareja sea algo especial. Quiero hacer el amor, Rachel. No que todo salga de un calentón.

\- Tienes razón. Lo siento. He sido demasiado directa. Ahora pensarás que soy demasiado lanzada.- dice poniéndose roja y bajando la cabeza Es adorable.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Rachel, mírame.- me mira.- No pasa nada. Al contrario, es perfecto. Por fin vamos a estar juntos completamente. ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer?- niega con la cabeza.- El próximo miércoles te voy a venir a recoger a tu casa y hacemos una cena romántica en mi casa en plan íntimo. Sé que no tienes que trabajar el jueves porque es el trigésimo tercer cumpleaños del club y aquel día es fiesta. Así que cenamos tranquilamente y si queremos que surja, pues surgirá.- le explico.- ¿Te parece bien?

\- Me parece perfecto. Gracias por ser tan comprensivo y paciente conmigo.- me dice sinceramente.

\- Te quiero, Rachel Y si me hubieras pedido que aguantara toda la eternidad, lo hubiera hecho.

\- Eres un amor, amor.- me dice con esta voz tan dulce que tiene.

\- Por ti, lo que sea, mi princesa.- le doy un beso y nos levantamos. Pago la cuenta y la llevo hasta su casa. Cuando estamos delante de su apartamento, salgo, le abro la puerta y la acompaño hasta la entrada. Nos miramos y nos damos un beso de despedida. Luego, ella entra y yo me dirijo al coche dónde me quedo pensando durante unos minutos.

¡Por fin! Por fin voy a poder hacerle el amor a la mujer de mis sueños. Después de estas semanas tan tormentosas, voy a poder adorarla como se merece. Sé que estos próximos 5 días van a hacerse eternos, pero va a valer la pena tal y como ha valido hasta ahora. Ya verás Rachel Berry. Después del miércoles no podrás escaparte nunca más de mi lado.

POV RACHEL

Entro en mi casa y me muerdo el labio. Estoy ansiando que llegue el miércoles. Va a ser perfecto. Pienso en él durante un rato hasta que decido ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente, cuando Santana y Brittany me llevan a Cristopher; tengo una conversación con ellas mientras mi hijo está en su habitación.

\- ¿Y cómo fue?- preguntó Brittany emocionada.

\- No pasó nada si es lo que os estáis preguntando.- les digo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan contenta?- pregunta Santana.

\- Por qué el miércoles he quedado con él en su casa…- sigo mordiéndome el labio.

\- ¡Oh la la! Rachel.- dice Santana.- Así que por fin va a surgir, eh.

\- Eso espero.- les digo.- Sin embargo, os debo confesar que estoy un poco nerviosa. Tengo miedo de no complacerle o de que no le guste.

\- Rachel.- dice Brittany cogiéndome una mano.- Es completamente normal que te sientas así. Es la primera vez en 10 años que te acuestas con un hombre.

\- Sí.- dice Santana.- Es como si te desvirgasen por segunda vez.

\- ¡Santana no seas tan brusca!- le dice Brittany.

\- Lo siento, cariño.- dice la latina y le da un beso en la mejilla a su novia. Son adorables.

\- La cuestión es.- continúa Brittany.- que es lo más normal del mundo que tengas miedo a entregarte a él y más si sólo has estado con un chico en toda tu vida. Pero escúchame Rachel.- la escucho atentamente.- Estoy segura que este chico te va a tratar con delicadeza y amor, tal y como te mereces. Si este chico es tal y como nos lo has descrito no tengo ninguna duda de que va a ser así.

\- Os lo juro que es realmente así. Incluso es mucho más de lo que os he contado.

\- Entonces, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- dice Brittany.- Ahora lo que tendremos hacer antes del miércoles es ir de compras.

\- ¿De compras?- pregunto sin entender.- ¿Para qué?

\- Pues para comprar lencería. ¿Para qué será?- responde Santana.

\- Estaréis de coña…- digo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡Claro que no! Estamos hablando en serio.- dice Santana.

\- ¡Dios mío! En mi vida me he puesto lencería.- les digo.

\- Pues será la primera vez.- dice Santana.- Mañana tú y nosotras vamos de compras a por algo tan sexy que cuando ese tal Finn te vea se le va a caer la boca al suelo.

\- ¡Santana!- le digo. – Bueno, al menos sé que no tengo opción.

\- Exacto.

 _El día siguiente_

\- ¡No me voy a poner esto en mi vida!- les digo a Santana y a Brittany en el vestidor de una tienda sobre un encaje de color negro muy revelador.

\- ¡Pues claro que sí!- dice Santana.- Y te lo vas a poner el miércoles para Finn.

\- ¡Ay dios mío! Creerá que estoy enferma.- digo.

\- No.- die Brittany.- Creerá que eres un pibón, porque lo eres Rachel.

\- Bueno vale.- digo y me compro el conjunto.

Sinceramente, no sé si estoy del todo segura de sí ponérmelo o no. Pero les daré un voto de confianza Santana y a Britt, al fin y al cabo son las que me han ayudado durante todo esto tiempo.

POV FINN

Ya estamos a lunes. Sólo faltan dos días para el miércoles, para mi ansiada cita con Rachel. Todavía no me creo que vaya a ocurrir, después de tanto tiempo…

En fin, pero ahora debo concentrarme en el entrenamiento y en intentar evitar a Puck para que no me dé la plasta sobre Rachel. Estas últimas semanas no ha parado de molestarme y de pincharme sobre cómo es Rachel en la cama, sobre cómo me toca, sobre cómo grita… Ha sido una tortura. La verdad, es que puede ser muy pesado cuando se lo propone.

Ahora sólo debo de concentrarme en el entrenamiento y esperar con ansías el miércoles.

 _Dos días después_

Son las siete menos cuarto. Voy camino en casa de Rachel y cada quilómetro que avanzo, mi corazón se acelera aún más. Llego a su casa y aparco el coche. Toco el timbre, sale y la miro. La miro cómo si fuera la primera vez. Llevo un vestido verde esmeralda y unos zapatos del mismo color. Lleva el cabello suelto y va un poco maquillada. Sólo un poco. No sé si os lo habré contado alguna vez, pero no me gustan las chicas exageradamente maquilladas. Pero, la verdad es que a ella no le falta absolutamente nada para ser preciosa. Porque Rachel tiene una belleza natural. Una belleza extremadamente adictiva que es imposible ignorar. Aunque lo mejor de esa belleza suya, es que se extiende por su interior convirtiéndola en un ser completamente puro y único.

La ayudo a bajar del escalón y la beso. Pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo sujeto su cintura.

\- ¿Vamos?- le pregunto.

\- Vamos.- contesta.

Como siempre, la ayudo a subir al coche y nos dirigimos a mi casa para pasar una noche inolvidable.

POV RACHEL

Estoy temblando del nerviosismo. Finn lo nota, me aprieta la mano mientras conduce y me la besa. Me relajo en seguida. Sólo él puede relajarme con un solo roce. Respiro hondo y me fijo hacia dónde vamos. Me fijo en cada quilómetro que avanzamos, como si quisiera recordar el camino hacia su casa.

De repente, veo como gira de golpe en una carretera secundaria. Al cabo de unos minutos nos encontramos delante de una mansión. Y no exagero, es una mansión de verdad. Es una casa de color blanco marfil y con muchas ventanas. Finn gira el volante, pulsa un botón e instantáneamente se abre la puerta del garaje y entra. El garaje es enorme, y cuando salimos del coche. Veo que a parta del coche que acabamos de utilizar, tiene 5 coches más.

\- ¿Tienes 5 coches más?- le pregunto.

\- Si.- me contesta con una sonrisa.- Anda, vamos.

Cuando salimos del garaje, veo un gran salón con cuatro sofás, un televisor enorme de plasma y con unas paredes del mismo color que la fachada: un blanco color marfil.

\- ¿ Esta es tu casa?.- digo muy sorprendida.

\- Una parte de ella.- dice con una sonrisa.- Ven. Vamos.- dice.

\- ¿Acaso no vamos a cenar aquí?- le pregunto.

\- No.- me contesta con una sonrisa traviesa.- Acompáñame.-me coge de la mano, subimos unas escaleras y me lleva a una terraza con unas vistas impresionantes.

\- Finn…- me quedo sin palabras.- Esto es increíble.- le digo.

\- Y espera.- dice.- Que aún tiene que venir lo mejor.

\- ¿Cómo que tiene que venir lo mejor?- pregunto. Y en ese instante me hace girar 90 grados y veo una mesa llena de pétalos de rosas rodeada de velas y una rosa roja al centro de la mesa.- ¡ Dios santo, Finn! ¡Esto es lo más romántico que me han hecho nunca! Muchísimas gracias, cariño. Te quiero.- me dice y me besa.

\- De nada. Y yo también te quiero.- le devuelvo el beso.- ¿Nos sentamos?- le digo ayudándola a sentarse.- Vas a flipar con la cena. Vas a comprobar por tu misma el buen cocinero que soy.

\- ¿Cocinas?- digo extremadamente sorprendida.- ¿Acaso no hay nada que no se te dé bien?

\- Los cayos.- contesta seriamente.- Se me resisten.- me río y él también.

\- Pues hoy está de suerte Sr. Hudson porque a mí los cayos se me dan de maravilla. Cualquier día que quiera, le puedo enseñar mi receta secreta para que salgan de rechupete.

\- Perfecto. Me la apunto Srta. Berry.- nos reímos de nuevo. Es tan tierno.

\- ¿Y qué me has preparado?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

\- _Raviolis al pesto_.- dice mientras quita la tapa de la olla que está en medio de la mesa, justo al lado de la rosa roja.

\- Mmm. Huele de maravilla.

\- A ver cómo me habrá salido.- dice mientras me sirve la comida y luego se sirve él.- Ya puedes probarlo chica de los cayos.- dice y me río. Cojo el tenedor y pruebo lo que me ha preparado Finn y la verdad es que está delicioso.- Está riquísimo, Finn. Eres un gran cocinero.

\- Vaya. Pues muchísimas gracias. ¿Quieres un poco de vino? Es de la Cosecha del 88.

\- Pues claro.- le contesto y me sirve el vino en la copa. Lo pruebo y está delicioso. ¡Menuda cena!

Nos pasamos toda la cena riendo, hablando de futbol y besándonos. Puede que hace unas horas tuviera dudas sobre lo que va a pasar a continuación, pero ahora no tengo ninguna. Nos reímos durante unos minutos hasta que nuestros ojos se encuentran. Nos miramos intensamente durante unos minutos y nos damos cuenta de que ha llegado el momento. Nos acercamos y nos besamos con desesperación, como si no hubiera mañana. Nos levantamos de la mesa y seguimos con nuestro beso que parece infinito. Lleva mis manos a mi espalda y yo enrollo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando nos separamos para coger aire me coge la mano y me guía a su habitación. O al menos eso espero. Abre la puerta y deja que entre yo primero. No me puedo creer lo que veo: la cama está llena de pétalos de rosa y alrededor de ella está llena de velas encendidas. Es tan perfecto que parece una película.

\- ¿Te gusta?- me pregunta detrás de mí con una voz ronca que nunca había oído en él.

\- Me encanta, Finn.- le contesto casi sin palabras.

\- Te prometí que sería especial y yo cumplo mis promesas.- dice con esta voz que me está gustando cada vez más, muy cerca de mi oído. Me está costando respirar sólo por su cercanía.- Te juro.- dice en mi oído derecho mientras pone sus brazos a mi cintura.- Que no vas a olvidar esa noche en toda tu vida.- me muerdo el labio.

Y de repente aparta mi cabello de mi nuca y me da un beso justo allí, y de allí me va besando lentamente todo mi cuello a medida que me va apartando mi cabello. Lo único que puedo hacer yo es decantarme por un lado para que tenga más espacio. Se separa un segundo de mí y oigo como se quita la chaqueta del traje que lleva. Cuando se vuelve a acercar a mí, pone sus manos en mis hombros y me quita los tirantes de mi vestido verde, que instantáneamente cae al suelo. Cuando esto ocurre siento la necesidad de girarme cara a cara con él. Veo que gime al ver el atuendo que me compré con Santana y Brittany hace dos días. Por lo que veo ha tenido el efecto deseado.

\- ¡Dios santo, Rach! ¿Dónde has sacado esto?- dice mirándome de arriba abajo.

\- Lo fui a comprar el lunes para esta ocasión. ¿Te gusta?- digo mordiéndome el labio.

\- Joder, Rachel. Verte con esto puesto me hace olvidar todos los planes que tenía.

\- ¿Y qué planes tenías si se puede saber?- digo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Darte todo el placer que te mereces.- me dice al oído, gimo y de pronto me coge de la cintura y me recuesta en la cama.

Él se queda de pie delante de la cama, mirándome mientras se quita la camisa que lleva puesta. Cuando se la quita puede ver por primera vez su cuerpo y la verdad es que Santana y Brittany tenían razón. Su cuerpo es perfecto. No es exageradamente musculoso, pero lo suficiente para que se me caiga la baba. ¡Es como un maldito dios griego!

Cuando la camisa se toca el suelo, se quita el pantalón quedando en calzoncillos y se recuesta encima de mí.

\- ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta mientras me acaricia la mejilla.

\- Sí. Sólo que estoy un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunta sin entender.

\- Porque hace mucho que no estoy con un hombre y no sé si te podré complacer.

\- Cariño, teniéndote así como estás ahora ya es complacerme.-me dice y me da un beso muy apasionado olvidando lo que acabamos de decir.

Me besa como nunca. Con una pasión y una lujuria que nunca había visto en él. Bajo sus labios hacia mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho derecho, el cuál besa por encima del sujetador de encaje que llevo. Se separa de mí y mueve una de sus manos hacia mi espalda para desabrochar mi sujetador. Yo me levanto un poco para ayudarlo. Cuando lo consigue, no puedo evitar darle un beso y me sonríe. Vuelvo a acostarme y él sigue con su labor de besar mis pechos. Primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo. Yo sólo puedo gemir y tirar de su cabello.

Cuando termina con su dulce tortura, baja sus labios a mi estómago hasta llegar a mis muslos. Me muerdo el labio y suspiro cuando besa a la parte superior de uno de mis muslos.

\- ¿Alguna vez te han dado placer? Ya sabes…

\- No.- digo con un hilo de voz.- Sólo he estado con el imbécil de mi ex y cuando estábamos juntos íntimamente no se preocupaba precisamente de mi placer.

\- Pues menudo idiota. Aunque la verdad no me sorprende. Pues yo te prometo que en primer lugar vas tú, luego iré yo. Pero quiero que sepas que hasta que no hayas tenido al menos 2 orgasmos no me voy a dejar llevar.

\- ¿Cómo que dos...?- no puedo terminar la frase porque rápidamente me quita las bragas y me penetra con sus dedos.

Gimo al instante. No para de penetrarme con sus dedos, entran y salen y yo no puedo dejar de gemir y de tirarle el pelo a Finn. En un momento dado quita sus dedos y pone su lengua en mi parte íntima. ¡Dios santo! Nunca había experimentado nada igual. Nunca había sentido un placer tan intenso y tan fuerte. No estaba equivocada cuando pensé que Finn era bueno en la cama, pero creo que es mucho más que bueno ¡ es un dios del sexo!

Sigue con su labor de darme placer allí abajo, yo sólo gimo y gimo y ya casi no me falta nada para llegar.

\- ¡Finn! Creo que voy a…- y no puedo terminar la frase cuando llego al orgasmo. Juro que en mis 29 años de existencia, nunca he tenido un orgasmo tan intenso como este. Intento recuperar mi respiración y veo como Finn sube a mi altura.

\- Bien. Ya llevas uno ahora te queda otro como mínimo.

\- Finn…- sólo puedo decir su nombre. Ha sido tan intenso que me ha agotado.- Eres increíble.- consigo decir.

\- Y tú mas.- me contesta y nos besamos durante unos minutos.

Cuando el beso termina, sus dedos vuelven a bajar a mi parte íntima y siguen con lo que estaban haciendo antes. Finn, me penetra con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que besa mi cuello y mis pechos hasta que al cabo de unos pocos minutos vuelvo a llegar al orgasmo. Grito su nombre de nuevo estirándolo del cabello. Me mira y me dice:

\- 2- dice secamente.- ¿Quieres probar un tercero?

\- No. Por favor, Finn. Te necesito dentro de mí.- Ya no puedo más lo necesito dentro de mí.

\- Como usted quiera princesa mía.

Me da un beso antes de estirarse para coger algo del cajón. Lo abre y es un preservativo. ¡Menos mal que lo pensado! Lo deja un segundo sobre la cama, mientras se baja los calzoncillos y no me puedo creer lo que veo. ¡Es enorme! ¡ Dios mío! ¿Pero cómo demonios va a entrar esto en mí?

Cuando coge el preservativo y se lo pone, Finn me mira y ve mi cara de preocupación:

\- ¿Estás bien?- me acaricia la mejilla.

\- Sí. Sólo es que tengo un poco de miedo.

\- ¿Miedo de qué?- dice sin entender.

\- De tu… ya sabes. Es muy grande ¿no?- se ríe.

\- No te preocupes, amor. Voy a hacerlo suave.- me da un beso en los labios y se recuesta sobre mí pero no hace nada. Durante unos segundos sólo se digna a mirar mi cuerpo de arriba y abajo con una mirada muy pero que muy lujuriosa.- Sabía que eras sexy, Rachel.- dice de repente.- Pero después de verte desnuda no hay ninguna palabra que pueda hacer justicia a esta obra de arte que tengo delante. Cualquier hombre del mundo se cortaría un brazo por estar en la situación en qué estoy yo ahora. Soy definitivamente el hombre más afortunado del mundo.- y me besa y yo pongo mis manos a su musculosa espalda.

Cuando nos separamos del beso me pregunta si estoy preparada y yo asiento sin tapujos. Así que se coloca entre mis piernas y me penetra lentamente. Los dos gemimos al instante. Vuelve a hacerlo y yo subo mis caderas, queriendo más de él. Lo quiero todo de él. Finn entiende mi mensaje y empieza a penetrarme más rápidamente sin parar.

La sensación es genial. Cuando estaba con mi ex sentía un poco de placer y ya está, en cambio esto es de otra galaxia. En mi vida he creído que se podría sentir así, y hoy Finn Hudson me está demostrando que es posible.

Clavo mis uñas a su espalda mientras gimo sin parar y él de vez en cuando me da un beso en los labios y en el cuello. Estamos gimiendo y jadeando, y en un momento dado cuando nos miramos a los ojos nos decimos a la vez un suave "Te quiero". Esto es mucho más que algo físico, es algo espiritual. No son dos personas que sólo tienen sexo, sino que son dos amantes que están haciendo el amor.

Cada vez me está costando más respirar y cada vez estoy más cerca, y Finn en respuesta me está penetrando con mucha fuerza que al principio y está utilizando el cabecero de la cama para que la penetración sea más profunda. Es como si supiera lo que necesito en cada momento, como si conociera mi cuerpo des de siempre y pudiera dominarlo como él quiere. Es increíble.

Veo como mi final se acerca y al cabo de unos segundos llego a mi tercer orgasmo de la noche.

Finn no ha llegado aún y sigue penetrándome fuertemente hasta que a fin se libera y cae rendido sobre mi pecho. Rápidamente se aparta para no aplastarme, me abraza y yo pongo mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿ Te ha gustado?- me pregunta

\- ¿Que qué me ha parecido? ¡Ha sido increíble Finn! ¡En mi vida había sentido lo que he sentido hoy!

\- Me alegro. Te lo pregunto porque pueda que haya sido demasiado brusco contigo.

\- Tranquilo. Has estado fantástico. Sabía que tenía razón.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- me pregunta confundido.

\- No sé porque, pero tenía la corazonada de que eras bueno en la cama y he acertado al cien por cien.

\- ¿Así que creías que era bueno en la cama eh?- dice de forma juguetona besándome el cuello.

\- Antes lo creía. Ahora lo sé.- nos reímos los dos.

\- Te quiero, Rachel.- me dice mirándome a los ojos.

\- Y yo a ti, Finn. Y gracias por esta noche. Ha sido increíble.

\- Ya te lo dije que te lo merecías todo.- me contesta.

\- ¿Incluso a un novio con las cualidades propias de un amante?- le pregunto de broma y se ríe.

\- Especialmente a un novio con las cualidades propias de un amante.- me da un beso.- Buenas noches, Rach.

\- Buenas noches, Finn.

Y me quedo dormida en su pecho. Exactamente como un cuento de hadas. He oído muchas veces que dos personas se enamoran aún más de la otra después de hacer el amor, pues en mi caso puedo decir que es exactamente así; porque más enamorada de él no puedo estar.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9: INSACIABLES

POV FINN

Los rayos del Sol traspasan la ventana de mi habitación y me despierto al instante. Miro hacia abajo y veo a Rachel durmiendo plácidamente sobre mi pecho. Parece un ángel. Aunque pocas horas antes, no parecía un ángel sino que parecía más bien un demonio. Definitivamente, ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. Nunca había estado con una mujer de la manera con la que he estado con ella. Es increíble.

Después de que ella tuviese su tercer orgasmo, dormimo horas y luego nos despertamos y lo hicimos 2 veces más. Y estas dos últimas veces han sido mucho más salvajes que la primera. No sé si es porque Rachel dejo la vergüenza atrás y se animó un poco o porque yo todavía estaba muy ansioso. Pero la cuestión es que han sido impresionantes. Nunca había sentido una mezcla tan fuerte entre dulzura y amor con lujuria e intensidad.

Está claro, que esta sensación sólo he podido y sólo podré sentirla con ella, porque no hay ninguna mujer en el mundo que me pueda hacer sentir así. Simplemente, la quiero, estoy locamente enamorado de ella. Puede que al final haya encontrado a aquella media naranja que con tantas ansias buscaba.

Noto como se mueve sobre mi pecho y veo como poco a poco abre estos ojos tan preciosos que tiene y me mira.

\- Buenos días, Bella Durmiente.- le digo mientras le acaricio el cabello.

\- Buenos días, cariño.- me dice y me da un beso en los labios.

\- ¿Has dormido bien?- le pregunto.

\- Como nunca.- responde con una sonrisa.- ¿Y tú?

\- Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien.- le contesto con sinceridad.- ¿Y cómo estás? -le pregunto

\- Agotada.- me responde con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Agotada? ¿Por qué será?- le digo de broma.

\- Tonto.- me da un suave golpe en el hombro.

\- Hombre, mejor que estés agotada que no lo estés. Es una buena señal.

\- ¿Buena señal?- me mira de reojo.

\- Claro. Si estás agotada, quiere decir que disfrutaste y por este motivo es una buena señal.

\- Pues claro que disfruté. Pero lo que no entiendo es que yo esté por los suelos y tú estés fresco como una rosa.

\- Estoy acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio, Rach.

\- Claro. El futbol. Esto también explica el increíble físico que tienes.- dice mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿Te gusta mi cuerpo?- digo de manera juguetona. Esta conversación se está volviendo interesante.

\- ¿Bromeas? Me encanta tu cuerpo.- dice mientras me acracia los pectorales y los abdominales.- Es como una obra de arte.- dice mientras sus ojos se van oscureciendo por la excitación.

\- Tu cuerpo sí que es una obra de arte.- digo y con un movimiento rápido me pongo encima de ella.- No sabes las veces que he soñado con la noche que acabamos de hacer.- le acaricio la mejilla.- Ha sido la mejor noche mi vida y por este motivo no quiero que termine nunca.- y la beso. Es un beso muy apasionado y los dos gemimos al instante.

Bajo mis labios en su cuello y luego voy hacia a uno de sus pechos. Durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado saliendo juntos, su parte del cuerpo que me tenía más fascinado, eran sus labios; pero ahora que la he visto sin ninguna barrera podría decir que mi parte favorita de su cuerpo son sus pechos. Creo que son perfectos, ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños; los adoro y por este motivo debo prestarles la atención que se merecen.

Al mismo tiempo que beso uno de sus pechos, mi mano derecha baja a su cintura y la acaricia, luego sube y acaricia el pecho libre y sube un poco más para acariciar una de sus mejillas para luego volver a su cadera y volver a empezar.

A Rachel le encanta que la acaricie y la bese de esta manera, no solo lo sé por los pequeños grititos de placer que salen de su garganta, sino también por cómo responde su cuerpo a mis caricias. Cada vez que la toco o la beso en cualquier lugar de su cuerpo, sus caderas se levantan pidiendo más de lo que le estoy dando. Es absolutamente increíble. En mi vida había visto una mujer tan apasionada y tan receptiva hacia mis caricias. Ella siempre quiere más de mí igual que yo siempre quiero más de ella.

Mi mano izquierda baja hacia su ingle y ella gime más fuerte sabiendo mis intenciones. Con mi mano izquierda acaricio su parte íntima para torturarla un poco y veo que sus gemidos se intensifican. Así que decido poner dos de mis dedos a su interior para hacerla vibrar de placer. Veo que se sujeta a en las sábanas aún llenas de los pétalos de rosas de ayer. La miro unos instantes, mientras mis dedos siguen trabajando, y veo como cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio intentando contener sus gemidos.

\- No intentes contenerte, Rachel.- le digo con aquella voz ronca que sé que le encanta.- No lo hagas. Sólo déjate llevar.- le digo al oído y le muerdo la oreja. Ella gime en respuesta.

Sigo con mi labor de darle placer al mismo tiempo que la beso y le susurro cosas al oído como "Eres preciosa", "Extremadamente sexy" o "Eres perfecta".

Veo que empieza a jadear y sé que está cerca, por este motivo acelero mis dedos a su interior hasta que hace un grito gutural, llegando al orgasmo. Saco mis dedos de su interior y la beso.

\- Finn…- dice ella con un hilo de voz. Sé exactamente lo que necesita en este momento.

\- Lo sé.- le digo.

Me aparto un momento de ella y abro el cajón para coger un preservativo. Lo abro y me lo pongo. Me coloco entre sus piernas y sin previo aviso la penetro. Gemimos los dos a la vez. Vuelvo a penetrarla una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido. Siento como me clava las uñas a mi espalda y como no para de gemir mi nombre. ¡Me encanta como grita mi nombre cuando estamos haciendo el amor! ¡Me excita como nada!

De vez en cuando bajo mi cabeza y la beso en los labios para luego bajar a su cuello y a sus pechos. Ella sólo me tira del pelo y levanta sus caderas para estar más cerca de mí. Para penetrarla con más fuerza, pongo una de mis manos en su cintura y luego la observo: está con los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y su cabello despeinado por todo el colchón. En mi vida había visto algo tan sexy.

\- Rachel.- le digo en un momento dado sin parar mis movimientos.- Abre los ojos.- le digo y los abre.- Mantéenlos abiertos, cariño. Quiero ver la cara que pones cuando llegues al orgasmo.- ella gime por mi petición y se levanta un poco para besarme.

Seguimos unos minutos más hasta que sé que ella está al límite, y para qué engañarme, yo también. Veo como grita mi nombre como no la oído nunca y clava sus uñas en mi espalda de una manera mucho más fuerte que antes. Llega al orgasmo derrumbándose en el colchón.

Sin embargo, yo no he llegado aún aunque me falte poco. Hago algunas embestidas más hasta que al cabo de un minuto aproximadamente me libero y caigo rendido sobre su hermoso cuerpo. Rápidamente me separo de ella, me pongo a su lado y la recuesto sobre mi pecho, exactamente igual que antes. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

\- ¿Qué tal?- le pregunto dándole un beso a su hombro derecho.

\- Pues creo que…- dice con la respiración agitada.- me has vuelto una adicta al sexo, Finn Hudson.- me rio y le doy un beso en los labios.

\- Bueno. Pues si eres una adicta al sexo pues mejor para mí.- se ríe y me da un beso en la mejilla.- Ahora enserio.- le digo mirándola a los ojos.- Para mí. Lo más importante es que disfrutes, este es mi objetivo principal.

\- Pues Sr. Hudson creo que ha traspasado muchísimo sus objetivos, porque ya no es que disfrute o no; es que en mi vida he sentido el amor y el placer que siento con usted. Me haces retorcer de placer al mismo tiempo que me haces retorcer de amor, y esta es la combinación más perfecta del mundo. La combinación con la que he estado soñando durante mucho tiempo.- me ha dejado sin palabras.

\- Vaya. No sé qué decir.- le digo.

\- No digas nada.- me contesta.- Sólo bésame.- y la beso. Al principio es un beso suave e inocente, pero luego se convierte en un beso apasionado e intenso. Y justo en el momento en que iba a coger a las riendas de nuestro quinto asalto, se aparta de mí y se sienta al borde de la cama.- ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿No creerás que he terminado ya contigo?- le pregunto detrás suyo dándole besitos por su hermosa espalda y su fabuloso cuello. Veo como se retuerce y se ríe, pero quita mi mano.

\- Sólo voy un momento al baño.- dice con su dulce voz mientras se tapa con la sábana y se dirige hacia el baño.

\- ¿Al menos dame un beso, no? Que te voy a echar de menos.- le digo de broma. Ella se ríe, se agacha y me da un beso.

\- ¿Contento?- me dice.

\- Muchísimo. – veo como desparece y yo me recuesto en la cama pensando en ella.

POV RACHEL

Entro en el baño y me miro en el espejo. Abro el grifo y me echo el agua en la cara. Aún no me puedo creer lo que ha pasado. ¡Finn y yo hemos hecho el amor!¡ Y no sólo lo hemos hecho una vez, sino que lo hemos hecho nada más y nada menos que 4 veces! Ha sido increíble, mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba.

Es una pasada. La manera en qué me besa, en que me acaricia… la manera en me hace el amor… Es perfecto. Es tierno y al mismo tiempo salvaje, dulce y apasionado, frágil e intenso… Es una combinación simplemente perfecta.

En mi vida he creído que se podría sentir tanto placer junto en una noche, lo creía prácticamente imposible; pero con Finn parece que no existe la palabra "imposible". Y lo mejor de todo es que no tenemos suficiente uno del otro, no nos saciamos. Por un lado me deja completamente satisfecha y saciada, pero por el otro me hace que quiera más de él como si nunca tuviera suficiente. Nunca me había sentido así.

Salgo del baño aún con la sábana tapando mi cuerpo desnuda y lo veo estirado en la cama cubierta por las sábanas hasta la cintura. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su brazo derecho reposa detrás de su cabeza. Se le notan cada uno de sus músculos, sin ninguna excepción: sus bíceps, sus pectorales y sus abdominales. Además que los pétalos de rosa de ayer lo rodean y lo hacen aún más apetecible. Me muerdo el labio y me quedo un segundo embobada, mirándolo hasta que dejo mis sábanas al suelo. subo a la cama y pongo encima de él. Al sentir mi contacto abre los ojos, saca el brazo de detrás de su cabeza y pone sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.

\- Hola desconocido.- le digo en broma.- ¿Ya me echabas de menos?

\- No sabes cuánto.- me dice y se ríe. Bajo mi cabeza y lo beso. Él intenta darnos la vuelta para poder ponerse encima de mí pero yo se le impido. Me mira extrañado y yo le niego con la cabeza haciéndole entender que ahora soy yo la que está al mando. Él, simplemente deja de resistirse y me deja hacer a mí.- De acuerdo, Srta. Berry soy todo suyo. Puede hacer conmigo lo que le plazca.

\- Muchísimas gracias, Sr. Hudson.- le digo y luego le doy un beso que al principio es tierno y luego se convierte en un beso salvaje y lleno de deseo.

Y en un momento dado que no puedo especificar cuándo ha ocurrido, me encuentro yo a horcajadas de Finn, montándolo mientras los dos gemimos de placer llegando al éxtasis hasta que caigo rendida en su pecho.

\- Creo que me vas a matar.- dice Finn con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Yo? Pero si eres tú el que no ha parado en toda la noche. No sé cómo voy a poder andar mañana.- se ríe a carcajadas y yo le doy un suave golpe en el hombro.- Te lo digo en serio.- continúo.- Eres insaciable.

\- Los dos somos.- dice.

\- Lo sé.- le contesto.

\- ¿Sabes por qué lo digo?- pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza.- Porque ayer, después de hacerlo por primera vez me dijiste que era bueno en la cama pero la verdad es que tú no lo haces nada mal. No sé porque estabas tan asustada al principio si eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido en mi vida.

\- ¿De veras?- le contesto muy sorprendida por sus palabras.

\- Te lo digo enserio. Nunca había visto una chica que sea tan apasionada, tanto dentro como fuera de la cama.

\- ¿Yo apasionada?- me río como si me hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?- pregunta con una incredulidad total.

\- Finn, cielo.- lo miro a los ojos.- No sé si te acordarás pero cuando me pediste una cita por primera vez te rechacé.

\- ¿Y?- dice.- Eso no importa porque luego aceptaste mi cita y antes de que fuera a mi casa me diste el mejor beso que he recibido en mi vida.

\- Esto fue por la adrenalina.- le explico.

\- Exacto.- dice.- Es esto a lo que me refería. La manera en que vives las cosas. Las vives con tanta intensidad que es contagioso. Al verte vivir de esta manera me entran ganas de vivir así también. Es como si algo te hubiera hecho despertar de la oscuridad y quisieras vivir todo lo que te pasa con el máximo de intensidad del mundo.

\- Eres tú.- le digo simplemente.

\- ¿Qué?- me pregunta sin entender.

\- Este "algo" que me ha hecho despertar de la oscuridad y ha provocado que quiera vivir las cosas al máximo, eres tú.- hago una pausa.- He estado 10 años trabajando, cuidando a mi hijo y alejándome a los hombres para evitar que me volvieran a romper el corazón. Nunca he salido ningún día de fiesta ni me he divertido con mis amigos. He estado todo este tiempo luchando contra el amor e intentando de cicatrizar la herida que me dejó mi ex. Pero tú.- lo miro a los ojos.- Tú me has roto todos los esquemas, Finn; y has tapado el vacío que he tenido en mi alma todos estos años. Puede que al principio dudara mucho para estar contigo, pero ahora no dudo ni un segundo. Ahora no podría separarme de ti.

\- Ven aquí.- me dice y me besa en los labios para después darme un besito en la cabeza.- Te quiero, Rachel Berry.

\- Te quiero, Finn Hudson. Y por todos estos motivos quiero que nuestra relación dé un paso más.

\- ¿Un paso más?- pregunta.

\- Quiero presentarte a Cristopher.- se queda un segundo en shock y esto me hace dudar si quiere conocerlo o no.- Si quieres, vaya.

\- ¡Pues claro que quiero!- dice- ¿Pero no crees que es demasiado pronto? ¿Crees que tu hijo está preparado para ver a su madre con un hombre?- me río por su comentario y le doy un beso corto en los labios.

\- En primer lugar, tú no eres un hombre cualquiera, tú eres Finn Hudson, su ídolo. En segundo lugar, ayer justamente tuvimos una conversación madre e hijo y le conté que estoy saliendo con un chico y no le importó en absoluto. De hecho, se alegró por mí; así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

\- Perfecto.- dice.

\- Hablando de mi hijo, ¿qué hora es?- pregunto mirando al reloj.- ¡Las 10 y media de la mañana! Es tardísimo.- digo sentándome en la cama.- Buscando toda mi ropa que está escampada por toda la habitación.

\- ¿Te tienes que ir? ¿No puedes quedarte un ratito más?- dice con cara de pena.

\- No, Finn. No puedo.- digo mientras me visto.- Y tú también tendrías que vestirte porque tienes que llevarme a casa. Así que apúrate.

\- Si, señora.- dice y yo me río.- Se levanta de la cama y cuando los dos estamos vestidos, vamos al garaje, Finn elige uno de los seis coches que tiene y me lleva a casa.

Cuando estamos delante de mi apartamento, nos despedimos y entro en mi casa. Voy directa a darme una ducha para quitarme el olor sexo antes de que lleguen Santana y Brittany para traerme a Cristopher.

Mientras estoy bajo el agua, cierro los ojos y recuerdo todo lo que he vivido con Finn estas últimas horas y sin evitarlo me muerdo el labio. No sé cuándo se volverá a repetir pero espero que sea pronto, porque estoy ansiosa de pasar otra noche con él.

¿Qué me estarás haciendo, Finn Hudson?


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10: COTILLEOS Y TEMORES

POV RACHEL

Han pasado tres días des de que pasé la noche con Finn y des de aquel momento no hemos parado de mensajearnos y de decirnos cosas tiernas. Hemos hablado de cuándo va a ser nuestro próximo encuentro y también hemos hablado de Cristopher y hemos decidido que el próximo sábado vamos a organizar una cena en mi casa los tres para que lo conozca. Sin embargo, le he dado la condición de que antes que conozca a mi hijo, debe a conocer a Santana y a Brittany ya que están ansiosas por conocerlo.

Hablando de ellas, hoy las he invitado a merendar aprovechando que Cristopher está en el colegio para contarles como fue mi noche con Finn así dejan de darme la plasta preguntándome como fue. Aunque sinceramente, tengo la necesidad de compartirlo con alguien ¿y con quién va a ser mejor que compartir esta maravillosa experiencia, qué con mis amigas? ¡Dios! ¡Me siento como una quinceañera! Llevo des de nuestro encuentro con una cara de tonta total y no hay forma de quitármela.

Estoy dejando que Finn entre en mi corazón y que se adueñe de él, y lo mejor de esto es que no se lo estoy impidiendo; estoy dejando que me ame al mismo tiempo que lo estoy amando a él.

Cuando estoy con él, todos los miedos que tenía sobre el amor desaparecen. Las inseguridades y los temores no existen cuando estoy con Finn, me hace sentir fuerte, segura y me hace sentirla chica más especial del mundo. ¡Es impresionante!

Un golpe en la puerta me despierta de mis pensamientos, deben de ser Santana y Brittany. Voy a abrir y efectivamente son ellas. Las saludo y nos vamos en la cocina dónde les ofrezco un café a cada uno y nos sentamos.

\- ¿Y qué, Berry? ¿Nos lo vas a contar o no?- dice Santana.

\- Si por favor Rachel. Cuéntanos como te fue.- dice Brittany.

\- Si tranquilas os lo voy a contar todo con detalle, tal y como os prometí.- digo.

\- ¡Bien!.- dicen a la vez y yo me río.

\- Pues la verdad es que fue increíble.- digo sencillamente.

\- Define increíble.- dice la latina.

\- Pues eso, increíble.-me miran con mala cara.- No sé cómo definirlo. En mi vida me había sentido así. Cuando estaba con mi ex creía que estaba bien, pero con Finn es otro nivel. Nunca creí que una noche se podía sentir tanto placer.

\- Uuuh.- dice Santana y yo me pongo roja.- Deduzco entonces, que el Quarterback guaperas no es sólo es bueno en el campo sino que también es bueno en otros lugares…- dice y yo sólo río.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que te hizo?-pregunta la rubia.- Porque Santana y yo nunca te habíamos visto así.

\- ¡Venga Berry! ¡Cuéntanos todos los detalles!

\- ¡Está bien!- les digo.- Pues me hizo muchas cosas como estimularme allí abajo ya me entendéis.- ¡Dios mío! ¡Me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza! ¡No me gusta nada hablar de sexo! ¡Siempre me pongo roja como un tomate!- Y luego me dijo que la que importaba era yo y que él sólo disfrutaría hasta que tuviera al menos 2 orgasmos.

\- ¿Y los tuviste?- pregunta Brittany intrigada.

\- ¡Pues claro que los tuvo Britt! Sino no haría esta cara de idiota.- dice la latina.- La pregunta que está en el aire no es si tuvo a estos dos o no, la pregunta es si tuvo más.- dice mirándome. Yo sólo puedo bajar mi cara enrojecida por la vergüenza.- ¡Anda Berry responde!

\- ¡Pues sí!- digo finalmente.- Sinceramente, no sé cuántos tuve; lo único que sea es que después de esto lo hicimos 4 veces más y que fueron increíbles, mejores que la primera. Lo que os puedo contar con certeza es nunca había imaginado sentir una combinación tan perfecta entre amor y placer, porque al fin y al cabo hicimos el amor. Puede que algunas veces fuesen más salvajes y otras fuesen más tiernas, pero en todo momento nos dijimos que nos amábamos a veces con palabras y otras con gestos.

\- ¡Vaya, Rachel! Después de que nos hayas contado esto, Santana y yo sólo podemos alegrarnos por ti. Al contarnos esto, nos hemos dado cuenta de que ese chico vale la pena y lo único que podemos hacer es animarte a que sigas con él y que lo conserves.

\- Gracias, Britt.- le digo y le doy un abrazo.

\- Sin embargo.- dice Santana.- Esto no quita que no queramos conocerlo. Quiero asegurarme que este Quarterback guaperas va enserio contigo y no pretende hacerte daño, porque si su intención es esta voy a asegurarme personalmente de que nunca más pueda estar con algún chica.- Me río. Santana siempre se ha mostrado muy protectora conmigo. La adoro

\- Gracias Santana.- le digo y también a abrazo.

\- ¿Cuándo lo vamos a conocer?- pegunta Brittany.

\- Le he dicho que mañana puede venir a casa a esta hora, ya que no tiene entrenamiento, y aprovechando que Cristopher está en el colegio. ¿Os va bien?

\- Perfecto.- dicen las dos a la vez.

\- Creo que al fin, vuelves a ser aquella Rachel feliz y fuerte que todos adorábamos y que hemos echado de menos todo esto tiempo. Nos alegramos mucho por ti, Rachel.- dice la rubia.

\- Gracias, Britt. Gracias a las dos, en realidad. Si no me hubierais presionado para aceptar salir con Finn, ahora no me sentiría así.

\- Ves, Berry. Nos tendrías que hacer más caso.- dice Santana.

\- Tranquila, Santana. Que a partir de ahora siempre tendré en cuenta vuestra opinión. Y cuando siempre, significa siempre.- y nos abrazamos las tres. Definitivamente, tengo las mejores amigas del mundo.

POV FINN

Rachel Berry, la única mujer que existe en mi mundo (aparte de mi madre, claro). No hay palabras que puedan describir lo que siento por ella. He estado con muchísimas chicas, pero como ella ninguna. Es simplemente de otro mundo.

Después de nuestro encuentro nocturno hemos estado hablando sobre cuando voy a conocer a Cristopher pero antes quiere que conozca a sus amigas y no le encuentro ningún inconveniente. Sinceramente, me encanta la idea de conocer a todos sus seres queridos. Es como si estuviese bajando la guardia y me esté permitiendo entrar en su mundo, el mundo dónde viven todos y cada uno de sus seres queridos. Estoy sencillamente encantado.

Hemos quedado en que mañana voy a conocer a sus dos mejores amigos, y que el sábado me va a presentar a su hijo en una cena que va a organizar ella en su casa. ¡Va a ser fabuloso!

Sin embargo, tengo un poco de miedo. ¿Qué pasa si no le caigo bien al niño? Rachel, me dijo que no debía preocuparme porque es un seguidor de mi equipo y de mí, pero esto no significa que le guste como soy. Ya sé que sólo tiene 8 años, pero estoy seguro de que este niño no es tonto. A ver, es hijo de Rachel, no puede ser tonto. Y por este motivo, un niño medianamente listo por muy pequeño que sea, no va a querer a un Quarterback guaperas con pinta de "rompecorazones" como novio de su madre, y menos si la madre se ha pasado 10 años alejada de los hombres.

Como buen hijo que debe de ser, querrá proteger a su madre del dolor y aunque yo no podría hacerle daño nunca a Rachel, no es la imagen que la gente tiene de mí. Sólo hace falta abrir cualquier revista o cualquier periódico dónde se me tacha de "fiestero" "mujeriego" y "egocéntrico". La única prensa que habla bien de mí, es la de deporte, y sólo cuando juego bien porque a la que cometo algún error en el campo, aunque sea diminuto; ya la toman conmigo.

La cuestión es que ¿quién querría a una persona así al lado de su madre?

Sólo espero que me acepte, y puede que sea sólo un niño de 8 años, pero mi relación con la chica de mis sueños depende de un niño de 8 años así que voy a intentar ser lo más amable y cariñoso con él.

En fin, ahora lo que me toca hacer es ir a entrenar que el domingo tenemos partido por la tarde y quiero que nuestro equipo sigo invicto. Me dirijo al estadio con mi Cadillac y aparco en mi plaza de aparcamiento del estadio. Entro y voy al vestuario. Allí me encuentro a mis compañeros y a Puck que al verme a entrar ya se pega a mi como una lapa.

\- ¿Por qué el miércoles por la noche no fuiste a la fiesta que organice?- me pregunta.

\- No es asunto tuyo.- le digo secamente. No le quiero contar que pasé la noche con Rachel porque no me va a dejar en paz en toda mi vida.

\- Eres un borde, tío.-me dice un poco enfadado.- Un momento.- se queda pensativo.- Tú te has tirado a la de relaciones públicas. ¿Cierto?- ¡Mierda! ¿Pero cómo lo habrá adivinado?

\- ¿Pero qué dices?- le digo intentando disimular.

\- Anda no te hagas el loco que soy tu mejor amigo y sé cuándo mientes.- me rindo.-

\- Vale. De acuerdo. Rachel y yo nos acostamos. ¿Contento?- le digo de una vez.

\- Al menos me vas a dar detalles. ¿Verdad?- pregunta.

\- Ni de coña.- le contesto.

\- ¡Anda ya!- insiste.- Yo siempre te cuento los detalles de las chicas con las que estoy.

\- Pero yo no te los pido. Así que la conversación ha terminado.

\- ¡Vamos al menos dime si disfrutaste o no!

\- Pues claro que disfruté.- digo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Aunque en mi mundo, lo es.- Fue increíble.- sigo.- Nunca había sentido lo que sentí con ella. Me he acostado con muchas chocas, pero lo que sentí con ella fue alucinante. Nunca me había sentido tan lleno en mi vida.

\- Tío. Creo que estás jodido.- me dice Puck.

\- ¿Por qué?- le pregunto sin entender.

\- Porque más enamorado de ella no puedes estar.- me dice.

\- Sí. Tienes razón, Puck. Tienes toda la razón.

\- Anda.- dice.- Vamos a entrenar. A ver si te quitas a esta chica de la cabeza.

\- Intentaré concentrarme al máximo en el entrenamiento, pero es imposible quitármela de la cabeza.- le digo con sinceridad.

\- Estás enfermo.- me dice riéndose.

\- Enfermo de amor.- le corrijo.- Enfermo de amor, Puck. – Nos vamos a entrenar.-

POV RACHEL

Hoy es el día en qué Santana y Brittany van a conocer a Finn. Estoy muy nerviosa tanto por una parte como para la otra. Ya que tengo miedo que a Brittany Y A Santana, no les caiga bien Finn, aunque lo dude rotundamente.

Y por el otro lado, tengo miedo que a Finn no le gusten mis amigas, ya que ellas dos a veces pueden resultar un poco locas. Tengo miedo de que la hagan preguntas y de que lo agobien demasiado. Ya tiene suficiente con los periodistas que ahora estas dos lo pongan nervioso y lo asusten.

Pero lo que tengo que hacer es ser positiva y pensar que todo va a salir bien. Tengo que pensar que se van a caer bien y que todo va a ser fantástico.

Llaman a la puerta y me asusto. Cojo aire, voy a abrir la puerta y allí está el hombre más maravilloso del mundo que por cierto está guapísimo. Lleva puestos unos vaqueros que le quedan a la perfección y un jersey de color gris con el que se le marcan todos sus músculos. Además lleva aquella barba de tres días que me enloquece. Me encanta.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o...?- dice con una sonrisa que me derrite.

\- Sí. Lo siento.- digo dejándolo pasar.- Es que me he distraído.- cierro la puerta cuando ha entrado en casa.

\- ¿ Distraído?.- pregunta.

\- Sí. Con lo guapo que eres y lo irresistible que estás.- le digo mordiéndome el labio.

\- ¿Así que irresistible eh?- dice rodeando mi cintura con sus enormes brazos.

\- Sí.- le digo bajando el tono de voz.- Irresistible, como siempre.- se ríe.-

\- ¿Pues si soy tan irresistible cómo es que todavía no me has dado un beso?

\- Tonto. Ven aquí.- y le doy un beso corto pero muy dulce.- ¿Ahora estás mejor?

\- Mucho.- dice y me rio.- Veo que todavía no ha llegado nadie.

\- No. Mis amigas no han llegado, aún. Eres el primero.- sonríe.- Puedes sentarte si quieres. Yo iré a preparar café.

\- Puedo ayudarte si quieres.- dice. Es tan amable.-

\- No. No.- le digo.- Tú ponte cómodo. Eres mi invitado de honor, y los invitados no trabajan.

\- Pero…- dice.

\- Siéntate.- le digo.

\- Vale. Como usted quiera, Sta. Berry.- me río. Me encanta cuando me llama así.- Voy a preparar café y al cabo de unos cinco minutos oigo la puerta. Voy a abrir y son mis dos mejores amigas. Las saludo y las invite a pasar el salón dónde nos encontramos con Finn de pie esperando que los presente.- Muy bien.- digo cogiendo aire.- Santana, Brittany, este es Finn; mi novio. Finn, estas son mis amigas; Santana y Brittany.- Finn les da las manos a mis amigos y nos sentamos los cuatro. Santana y Brittany se sientan juntos y yo me siento al lado de Finn, el cual me rodea con uno de sus brazos. Yo sólo sonrío.

\- Así que tú eres Finn.- dice Brittany.- Rachel nos ha hablado mucho de ti.- me pongo roja al instante.- Nos ha contado que eres un gran chico aparte de ser un gran jugador de futbol.

\- Si.- dice Santana. ¡Ay Dios! Tengo miedo de lo que le va a decir.- Pero la verdad es que nos tendrías que dar las gracias.- dice seriamente.

\- ¿Perdón?- dice Finn un poco asustado.

\- ¡Santana!- le digo antes de que siga.- Ya se lo cuento yo, tranquila.- miro a Finn.- Santana y Brittany son las que me animaron a salir contigo la primera vez. Así que se puede decir que tú y yo estamos juntos porque mis amigas me dieron un empujoncito.- le explico y el sólo asiente.

\- ¿Un empujoncito?- dice Santana.- Más bien le tuvimos que dar el empujón del siglo.- dice mirando a Finn y él se ríe.

\- Vale Santana, ya está.- digo cuando estoy roja como un tomate.

\- Bueno en ese caso…- dice Finn.- Muchísimas gracias, chicas. Gracias a vosotras, he conocido a la mujer más increíble del mundo.- me da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Vaya, Rachel. No exagerabas cuando decías de que Finn es un chico muy romántico.

\- Yo nunca exagero cuando hablo de Finn. Nunca.- veo como Finn sonríe.

\- Muy bien, Finn.- dice Santana.- Antes de continuar con la conversación debes saber que como le hagas daño a Rachel, te buscaré, te encontraré y te aplastaré como un gatito indefenso. ¿Entendido?

\- ¡ Santana!.- le digo.- No le hagas caso, Finn. Bromea.

\- No. No bromeo y lo sabes, Berry. Niego con la cabeza.

\- Bueno.- empieza Finn.- Quiero que sepáis que no tengo la más mínima intención de hacerle daño a Rachel. Sonará un poco cursi pero si le hiciera daño.- dice mientras me mira.- me estaría dañando a mí mismo.

\- Si.- contesta la latina.- Suena muy cursi pero al menos no le vas a hacer daño a nuestra amiga.

\- Y Finn, ¿cuándo vas a conocer a Cristopher?- pregunta Britt cambiando de tema.

\- El sábado.- contesta.- Y estoy entusiasmado.

\- Pues que raro. Normalmente, los hombres de tu edad salen corriendo cuando hay hijos por el medio.- dice la morena.

\- Esto es porque estos hombres no tienen la suerte de estar al lado de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.- sonrío.

\- Ahora entiendo porque has estado tan tonta estos últimos días, Rachel. ¡Este chico es maravilloso!- dice Britt.

\- ¿Verdad que sí?- digo y pongo mi cabeza en el hombro de Finn.

\- No está mal…- dice Santana y veo como Brittany le da un pellizco en la pierna y grita un suave "Ouch".- Vale. Lo admite, es un chico genial, Berry.

\- Lo sé

Nos pasamos un buen rato charlando y riendo sin parar. Nos lo pasamos de maravilla hasta que Santana y Brittany se van. Cuando salen por la puerta nos quedamos Finn y yo en el sofá, abrazados.

\- ¿Rach?- dice de repente.

\- ¿Crees que le voy a gustar a tu hijo?- me pregunta con inseguridad. Lo miro a los ojos.

\- ¿A qué viene esta pregunta ahora?- le digo.

\- Es que necesito saberlo.

\- Pues claro que le vas a gustar a mi hijo. Ya te dije que eres el ídolo de mi hijo.

\- Pero no me refiero a esto. Quiero decir, como persona ya me entiendes. No quiero gustar a tu hijo por ser "Finn Hudson, Quarterback de los Gigantes de NY"; quiero gustar a tu hijo por ser una buena persona y que me acepte como novio para su madre. Sé perfectamente que tu hijo no ha conocido a su padre, ni que te ha visto nunca con un hombre así que quiero darle la impresión que el primer hombre con el que ve a su madre en toda su vida es bueno y amable.- nunca lo he visto así. Tan inseguro.

\- Finn. Mírame.- me mira a los ojos.- No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Eres el hombre más amable, simpático y con el corazón más grande de este planeta. Cristopher te va a adorar y no sólo por ser quién eres. Le va encantar conocer a un hombre como tú, que a pesar de lo que tiene se preocupa por los demás y que no le importa lo que piensan de él. Eres increíble, Finn y Cristopher no le va a costar nada darse cuenta de esto.- le doy un beso en los labios.

\- Vaya.- dice.- ¿Cómo es posible que haber estado todo el día preocupado por lo mismo, tú en 10 segundos me hayas quitado todos los miedos del cuerpo? ¿Qué me has hecho Rachel Berry?- pregunto sonriendo.

\- Amarte.- digo sin tapujos.

\- Pues bendito sea este amor.- me dice y me besa.

Nos quedamos un rato abrazados y besándonos hasta que se va para no encontrarse con Cristopher antes de tiempo.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos llega Cristopher y mientras cenamos le cuento los planes que tengo para este sábado:

\- ¿Cristopher?-

\- Si, mamá- me contesta.

\- Tengo que contarte una cosa sobre este sábado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me llevarás otra vez a ver a los Gigantes de NY?- dice ilusionado.

\- No. Siento decirte que este sábado, el equipo tiene descanso.

\- Oh.- dice desilusionado.

\- Sin embargo, voy a darte una noticia que quizás te anime un poco.- hago una pausa.- Este sábado te voy a presentar al hombre con el que he estado saliendo estas semanas.

\- ¿De veras?- dice incrédulo.- ¡Ya era hora! ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Esto lo sabrás este sábado.

\- Al menos dime si lo conozco o no.

\- ¿Conocerlo?- digo.- Ay, cariño, es alguien que ves casi todos los días.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Enserio que no me lo vas a contar?

\- Lo siento pero tendrás que esperarte hasta el sábado y ahora a dormir.

\- De acuerdo.- digo vagamente.- Buenas noches, mamá.

\- Buenos noches, cariño.

¡Ay Cristopher! Vas a alucinar cuando conozcas a Finn, pero creo que vas alucinar más aun cuando veas como es de verdad.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: CRISTOPHER DANIEL BERRY

CAPÍTULO 11: CRISTOPHER DANIEL BERRY

POV RACHEL

Hoy es sábado, hoy es el día en el que Cristopher va a conocer a Finn. ¡Estoy ansiosa! Y completamente segura de que a Cristopher, Finn le va a encantar. Ya me los imagino hablando de futbol y riendo los dos juntos. ¡Cristopher va a alucinar!

Estoy extremadamente feliz porque al fin mi hijo va a tener un modelo masculino. No me malinterpretéis, tampoco estoy diciendo que me vaya a casar con Finn y que él va ser el padre adoptivo de Cristopher… Sólo estoy diciendo que le va a venir muy bien a mi hijo conocer a un hombre hecho y derecho como él. Le va a ir bien conocer a una persona que comparte los mismos gustos y que en muchas ocasiones piensa como él.

Todos mis amigos me han ayudado todo estos años a criarlo y lo han amado como si Cristopher fuera hijo suyo. Todos juntos hemos hecho un gran trabajo y hemos logrado que Cristopher sea un niño listo, respetuoso, tolerante y amigable. En más de una ocasión nos ha agradecido por haberlo educado y cuidado des del momento en que nació. Ama a mis amigos como a nadie. Somos una familia, una familia que se ama con locura.

Sin embargo y a pesar de ser un niño feliz, sé que en el fondo de su alma siempre ha querido a un padre o al menos a alguien que se le parezca. Kurt y Blaine son geniales per no es lo mismo. No digo que cuando conozca a Finn lo llame "papá", un minuto después de conocerlo, pero sé que al menos le hará ilusión tener a alguien como Finn en su vida.

¡Va a ser perfecto!

POV FINN

Hoy voy a conocer al hijo de Rachel y aunque esté mucho más relajado que unos días atrás, sigo estando un poco nervioso. Sé que ella confía en que le voy a gustar sin más y yo en parte también, pero hay otra parte en mi interior que no puede evitar tener miedo. Pero debo de ser positivo y pensar que al fin y al cabo es hijo de Rachel y si de la misma manera que le he gustado a su madre, debería también gustarle a él. ¿No?

He pensado que para romper el hielo en el momento de conocerlo, podría llevarle una gorra del equipo. Es una gorra azul y roja que son los colores del equipo con el número 8 en el medio que es el número que lleva Cristopher en su equipo, me lo dijo Rachel.

Una vez quiero ir a verlo jugar, Rachel dice que es muy bueno y yo me la creo, y no sólo porque sea mi novia. Ella dice que juega de Quarterback, como yo. Al menos sino sé que decirle siempre le puedo hablar de futbol y de cómo va su equipo. Le puedo preguntar cómo le fue el campamento junior de futbol y cómo ve a los Gigantes de NY este año.

De momento, la salvación que tengo es la que he tenido los últimos 10 años: el futbol.

POV RACHEL

Voy a darme una ducha para estar presentable esta noche y luego voy a despertar a Cristopher que como todos los sábados, le he dejado dormir un poco más. Me desnudo, cojo una toalla, enciendo el grifo y cuando estoy a punto de meterme suena mi móvil. ¡Diablos! ¡Tenían que llamarme justo ahora! Cojo el aparato sin mirar quién es.

\- ¿Quién es?- contesto de una manera un poco borde. Una de las cosas que más odio es que me interrumpan cuando estoy a punto de relajarme.

\- ¡Vaya! No sabía que la chica más dulce del mundo tuviera tanto carácter.- sonrío al escuchar su voz. Es tierno hasta cuando yo soy borde con él.

\- Lo siento, cariño.- digo ahora con una voz mucho más dulce.- Es que estaba a punto de darme una ducha y no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando quiero relajarme.

\- ¿Así que estás en la ducha, eh? Mmm. Interesante…- dice con aquella voz ronca que me vuelve loca. No puedo evitar que mis mejillas se enrojezcan.

\- ¡Finn!- le digo sin más.- No seas así.- Intento disimular mi nerviosismo.

\- ¿Así cómo?- pregunta jugando.

\- Así.- digo secamente.- Así de seductor… como si no te cansaras nunca de seducirme.- le respondo.

\- Es que no me caso nunca.- contesta.

\- Pues no te hace falta.

\- ¿Ah no?- pregunta con la misma voz.

\- No.

\- ¿Y por qué no?- dice. Me encantan estos juegos.

\- Porque ya me ha seducido, Sr. Hudson.- le digo mordiéndome el labio.

\- Te acabas de morder el labio, ¿cierto?- me contesta. ¿Cómo lo habrá adivinado?

\- Sí.- le contesto incrédula.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque cada vez que te muerdes el labio tu tono de voz baja y tu respiración se acelera.- estoy alucinada ahora mismo.

\- Aun así.- le contesto.- ¿Cómo te puedes fijar en estos detalles tan pequeños?

\- Porque estoy enamorado de toda tú incluyendo estos pequeños detalles.- sonrío.- Cuando uno está enamorado de la manera en que yo lo estoy de ti se fija en todos tus movimientos.- es impresionante. No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento por él.

\- Te quiero.- le digo sin más.

\- Y yo a ti.- me contesta y nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.- ¡Ah sí! ¡Ya se me olvidaba! Ya me había olvidado la razón por la que te he llamado… ¿Crees que a Cristopher le va a gustar que le lleve una gorra de los Gigantes de NY?- Es un cielo.

\- ¿Bromeas?- digo.- ¡Le va a encantar! Eres muy amable.- le digo.

\- Perfecto.- dice.

\- Muchísimas gracias, Finn.

\- ¿Por la gorra? No es nada mujer. Ya sabes que tengo contactos.- se ríe.

\- No por la gorra sino por haber aparecido en mi vida.

\- Rach…- intenta decir algo pero lo interrumpo.

\- No, Finn. Simplemente, gracias. ¿Vale?

\- Vale.- contesta.

\- Hasta luego, Finn.

\- Hasta luego, Rach.- y cuelgo el teléfono.

Me meto en la ducha y luego voy a despertar a Cristopher. ¡Cada vez falta menos!

POV FINN

Cuando termino de hablar con Rachel voy hacerme el desayuno y justo cuando pongo a freír los huevos, oigo que mi móvil vibra. Ojalá que sea un mensaje de Rachel. Pero no. No es un mensaje de Rach, sino que es de Puck:

 _¡Ei tú! Individuo que no sabe divertirse,_

 _James hace una fiesta hoy en su casa. ¿Por qué no vienes? Sólo un rato, te juro que no te presentaré a ninguna chica si es que no quieres, claro;)_

 _Vamos tío, desátate un poco._

 _Puck_

Será idiota. ¿De verdad cree que voy a faltar a mi cena con Rachel por salir de fiesta? Debe haber perdido el juicio. Cojo el móvil y le contesto un claro "¡No! Recojo los platos y voy al gimnasio que tengo en casa para hacer unos ejercicios para luego darme una ducha por estar presentable esta noche.

Mientras estoy bajo el agua pienso en mi amigo. ¿Qué le está pasando? Últimamente se está pasando de la raya. ¿A qué estará jugando? Si comete otra infracción el entrenador lo va a suspender. ¿Por qué está montando todos estos espectáculos estos últimos días? Y lo más importante ¿por qué quiere incluirme en todas sus salidas? ¿Será porque tiene celos de mí porque haya encontrado a la chica que he buscado todo es tiempo? ¿O puede que me tenga envidia de que sea titular y él no? No entiendo absolutamente nada, y por este motivo el lunes, después del entrenamiento voy a hablar con él y le voy a dejar las cosas claras. Sé que no está bien y al fin y al cabo es mi mejor amigo, me preocupo por él.

Ay Noah Puckerman… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Vas a matarme en dos días…

POV RACHEL

¡Al fin ha llegado el momento! Hemos quedado con Finn dentro de 15 minutos y yo no puedo estar más contenta. Durante todo el día, Cristopher ha intentado convencerme para que le diga el nombre de mi novio y aunque haya habido veces en las que me hubiera gustado contestarle, me he callado para reservar el misterio hasta el final.

\- ¿Enserio qué no me lo vas a decir?- dice por enésima vez Cristopher.

\- No.- le contesto mientras acabo de hacer la cena- Y menos ahora que apenas faltan 15 minutos para que llegue y ahora para la mesa que no falta nada para que venga.

\- Si, mamá.- dice.- Pero al menos dime si es una buena persona.

\- Pues claro que es una buena persona.- le contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Enserio? Porque la última vez también lo creías y mira qué te paso.- contesta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto sin entender.

\- Me refiero a papá.- dice y me giro para mirarlo.- Estuviste con papá des del instituto hasta que te abandonó. Bien que creías que era una buena persona, ¿no? Y mira lo que te hizo.- me he quedado de piedra. No sé qué decirle, pero lo cierto es que tiene razón. Sin embargo, Finn no es como su padre; es muchísimo mejor.

\- Si.- le digo.- Tienes razón. Pero Cristopher, mírame.- me mira.- Este chico es distinto. Él me ha hecho sentir cosas que nunca sentí, ni siquiera con tu padre. Cuando estoy con Finn me siento la mujer más maravill...

\- ¡Ajá! Así que se llama Finn ¿eh? Te he pillado, mamá. ¿Ves cómo siempre consigo lo que quiero?- ¡No puede ser! ¡Me ha engañado! ¡Acabo de caer como una tonta en una trampa hecha por mi propio hijo! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

\- ¡Cristopher Daniel Berry! ¡Te voy a matar!- le digo haciéndome la enfadada. Pero lo cierto es que no puedo enfadarme con él y menos siendo tan feliz.

\- ¡No!- empieza a correr por toda la cocina y yo voy detrás de él hasta que lo alcanzo y caemos al suelo.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es el castigo por haberme engañado?- le pregunto y él niega con la cabeza.- ¡Cosquillas!

\- ¡No!- y le hago cosquillas y él sólo ríe y ríe. Él, es simplemente lo más importante de mi vida. Nos quedamos unos segundos así hasta que nos levantamos del suelo y seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo.

Al cabo de unos minutos suena el timbre. Le digo a Cristopher que espere en la cocina, me quito el devantal, voy a abrir la puerta y allí está él, guapísimo como siempre. Lleva una camisa de color blanco, unos pantalones negros, unos zapatos de charol y una bolsa en su mano derecho. Es perfecto.

\- Hola, cariño.- le doy un beso.

\- Hola, preciosa.- me sonríe.

\- Pasa.- le digo.

\- Perfecto.- contesta. Y justo en el momento en qué le iba a decir una cosa, aparece Cristopher como una bala y cuando nos ve a Finn y a mí grita: "Dios mío, si es Finn Hudson". Finn sólo sonríe.

POV FINN

Estoy delante de la puerta de su casa, cojo aire y toco el timbre. Rachel me abre y ¡madre mía está preciosa! Lleva un jersey de color negro, una falda del mismo color y el pelo suelto. ¡Me encanta! Nos saludamos con un beso y cuando entro veo a su hijo corriendo hasta nosotros y gritando "Dios mío, si es Finn Hudson". Tengo que admitir que estoy un poco asustado ahora mismo.

\- Está bien.- dice Rachel sonriendo.- Finn.- me toca el brazo izquierdo.- Este es Cristopher.- le coge el brazo a su hijo.- Y Cristopher, este es Finn.

\- Encantado Cristopher.- le digo agachándome para ponerme a su altura y le doy la mano. Sin embargo, él está tan asombrado que sólo me da la mano y no me dice nada.

\- ¡Cristopher!- le dice Rachel.- ¿Qué se dice?

\- Lo siento, Sr. Hudson. Yo también estoy encantado de conocerle.- me río por el hecho de que me haya llamado señor.

\- Puedes llamarme Finn, hombre. ¿Vale?

\- Vale.- dice con una sonrisa.

\- Choca estos cinco.- le digo y él simplemente lo hace. Veo como Rachel se ríe.- ¿Sabes, Cristopher?

\- ¿Qué?- dice casi saltando de la alegría.

\- Te he traído una cosa.

\- ¿Enserio?- dice incrédulo.- ¿Y qué es?- busco en la bolsa que llevo y le saco la gorra del equipo.

\- Ten.- se la doy.- Es una gorra de los Gigantes de NY con el número 8 en el centro, porque el 8 es tu dorsal ¿Cierto?

\- ¡Sí!- dice cogiendo la gorra.- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- se pone la gorra.

\- Me lo ha contado un pajarito.- miro a Rachel y los dos nos reímos.- ¿Te gusta?- le pregunto.

\- Mucho.- responde.- Muchas gracias, Finn.

\- De nada.

\- Bueno.- dice Rachel.- Será mejor que vayamos a cenar.- y entramos los tres en la cocina.

\- ¿ Qué hay de cenar?- pregunta Cristopher.-

\- Cayos.- responde Rachel y yo me río.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia, Finn?- pregunta Rachel en broma.

\- Nada. Tranquila.- le guiño un ojo.- ¿Y quién ha parado tan bien la mesa?- pregunto sabiendo que ha sido Cristopher. Rachel me ha contado más de una vez que él siempre la ayuda con la casa y que una de las tareas que hace es poner la mesa.

\- ¡He sido yo!- dice el niño orgulloso.

\- ¡Pues menudo crack!- digo y él sólo sonríe.

\- ¡Venga chicos sentaos!- dice Rachel. Nos sentamos y Rachel sirve la comida.

\- ¡Vamos Finn! ¡Haz los honores! Dinos como sabe.- dice Cristopher.

\- Está bien.- lo pruebo y la verdad es que está buenísimo.- Esta riquísimo.-les digo.- Felicidades, Rachel. Te ha salido perfecto.- la cojo de la mano y le doy un beso en los nudillos.

\- Gracias, Finn.- y nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Y cómo va el equipo, Finn?- pregunta el niño.

\- Muy bien. Los chicos están entrenando muy duro y este esfuerzo se ve reflejado en el campo.

\- ¿Vais a ganar otra vez el campeonato?- pregunto Cristopher entusiasmado.

\- No lo sé.- le digo sinceramente.- De momento, tenemos que ir haciendo nuestro trabajo y a ver cómo nos van las cosas.

\- ¡Seguro que lo ganáis! Te tienen a ti…-dice.

\- Gracias por el voto de confianza, pero somos un equipo no sólo yo. Además, yo también tengo días malos, no te creas.

\- ¡Pero si eres Finn Hudson!- insiste.- Tienes el récord de yardas de la historia de la liga y eres el Quarterback que ha hecho más Touchdowns de la historia del futbol. ¡Eres un fenómeno! Para mí, eres el mejor Quarterback de la historia.

\- Creo que vas muy deprisa, Cristopher. Ha habido y aún hay muchos Quarterbacks muy buenos como Tom Brady, Dan Marino y el mismísimo Joe Montana. Aunque haya hecho todos estos récords, dudo tener más técnica que estos jugadores.

\- Pero…- intenta decir.

\- ¡Anda Cristopher! Come un poco y no hables tanto. Además deja de agobiar a Finn.- le dice Rachel.

\- Tranquila, Rach.- le digo.- No me molesta en absoluto.

\- ¿Ves mamá?- dice y yo me río.- ¿Finn?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Un día de estos me podrías enseñar algunos trucos para mejorar mis pases?- pregunta con timidez.

\- ¡Pues claro!- le contesto.- ¿Pero sabes cuál es la habilidad más importante qué debe tener un Quarterback?- niega con la cabeza.- Inteligencia.

\- ¿Enserio?- pregunta.

\- Sí. Si sacas buenas notas en el colegio vas a ser un Quarterback de primera. Así que el consejo que te doy es que estudies.

\- ¿De veras?

\- De veras. Mira. Cuando jugué en Columbia, estudié sociología y lo que más ilusión me hizo es sacarme una carrera universitaria, por encima de los campeonatos y las victorias.

\- ¡Vaya!- dice asombrado.- ¡Pues te juro que voy a sacar las mejores notas del mundo!

\- No lo dudo.- le digo.- Estoy seguro de que eres un chico muy listo y de que no tienes ningún problema en el colegio.

\- No. No los tiene.- interviene Rachel.- La verdad es que sus profesores sólo dicen maravillas de él.

\- ¡Pues perfecto! – digo y nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

\- Ahora entiendo porque me mi madre ha estado tan distraída estos días.- dice Cristopher.- Ya era hora que estuviera con un hombre y más con un hombre como tú. Sin embargo, debo decirte Finn Hudson, que el hecho de que seas el Quarterback de mi equipo favorito no te hace inmune de las consecuencias que puedes llegar a tener si le haces daño a mi madre.- Me quedo atónito. ¿Cómo un niño de 8 años puede ser tan directo? La verdad es que no sé qué decir.

\- ¡Cristopher!- le dice Rachel mirándome.- Lo siento Finn.

\- Tranquila, Rachel.- le digo y miro a su hijo.- Entonces, Cristopher Berry, te prometo no hacerle daño a tú madre. Hagamos un trato. Si le hago daño a tu madre dejaré que me pegues con lo que quieras.

\- Trato hecho.- dice Cristopher y nos damos la mano derecha cerrando el trato.

\- ¡Estáis locos!- dice Rachel poniéndose las manos en la cara.

\- Sí, mamá. Pero lo estamos por ti. ¿Verdad, Finn?

\- Exacto.- le contesto.

El resto de la cena la pasamos entre risas y bromas y cuando acabamos los ayudo a recoger pese a la insistencia de Rachel de que yo no debo hacer nada porque soy el invitado.

Parece mentira que haya estado tan nervioso para este momento. ¡ Si ha sido increíble! Estoy ansioso para repetirlo.

POV RACHEL

Ha sido incluso mejor de lo que esperaba. Los dos han congeniado a la perfección, y lo mejor de todo es que Cristopher está feliz. No hay nada que haga más feliz a una madre que ver a su hijo feliz y más si es porque ha conocido al chico con el que sale.

Estaba segura de que Cristopher adoraría a Finn, pero no con esta intensidad. Soy simplemente, la mujer más feliz del mundo.

\- Bueno.- dice Finn.- Creo que tendría que irme ya.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunta Cristopher.- Si mañana no tenéis partido.

\- Consejo número 2. Dormir al menos 8 horas diarias.- le contesta Finn con una sonrisa.

\- Lo recordaré.- dice Cristopher.

\- Bien. Pero creo que debería irme ya.

\- Vale. Pero prométeme que vas a venir más a menudo.- le dice Cristopher.

\- Te lo prometo.- le contesta Finn y yo sólo puedo sonreír encantada. Son perfectos, los dos.

\- Adiós, Finn.- dice Cristopher.

\- Adiós, Cristopher.- chocan las manos y luego el niño se va a dormir dejándonos a mí y a Finn a solas.

\- Bueno, Rach. ¿Crees que he pasado el examen?- pregunta con una sonrisa.

\- No lo has pasado. Has sacado un diez.- digo rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y dándole un beso.- Has estado perfecto.- digo al separarnos.- A parte de los cayos, se te da todo bien.- se ríe.

\- Sí.- dice.- Que por cierto me tienes que pasar la receta de hoy.

\- Cuando quieras.- y nos volvemos a besar pero esta vez con más intensidad, tanta que nos tenemos que separar.- ¡Uff! Mejor que te vayas antes de que las consecuencias sean irreversibles porque más enamorada de ti no puedo estar ahora mismo.

\- Yo tampoco.- me da un beso corto en los labios.- Adiós, Rach.

\- Adiós, Finn.- digo mientras está saliendo por la puerta.

\- ¡Ah! Y una cosa más.- dice deteniéndose.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Yo también te doy las gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida y por haberme dado una oportunidad. Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero.- nos damos un último beso y se va. Yo me quedo en la puerta de mi casa sonriendo como una tonta.

Finn Hudson, no puedo describirte con palabras sólo puedo decirte que "Te quiero". Te quiero como nunca creí querer a nadie, te quiero más que a mí misma, ¡te quiero, te quiero y te quiero!


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12: "Q" DE QUARTERBACK

POV RACHEL

Des de la cena con Finn, él y Cristopher se han convertido en inseparables. Se pasan al menos tres días a la semana hablando de futbol y practicando jugadas en el jardín de mi casa. Es una pasada. Nunca he visto a Cristopher tener una conexión tan profunda como la que tiene con Finn, ni siquiera con sus amigos del colegio.

Parece que las piezas empiezan encajarse y que al fin las cosas están volviendo a su sitio. Después de 10 años, vuelvo a estar completa.

Lo único que me falta ahora mismo es hablar con Kurt y Blaine que debido a sus atareadas agendas casi no he podido hablar con ellos estas últimas semanas y claro no les he podido contar mi historia con Finn. Lo cierto es que no quería contarles lo mío con Finn por teléfono, quería hablar con ellos personalmente. Al igual que Santana y Brittany, Kurt y Blaine me han ayudado mucho estos años con Cristopher y conmigo misma, así que tienen el mismo derecho que ellas de saber lo que me está pasando. Por todos estos motivos he quedado con ellos hoy y la verdad es que no falta mucho para que lleguen.

Miro el reloj y unos segundos después suena el timbre. Voy a abrir y son ellas. Los saludo, los hago pasar, nos sentamos en el sofá del salón y les ofrezco café.

\- Bueno, chicos.- les digo un poco nerviosa.- Os tengo que contar una cosa.

\- Lógicamente.- dice Blaine.- Dinos lo qué te pasa Rachel.

\- Pues la verdad es que es un poco difícil.- les digo.

\- ¡Ay Rachel! ¡No nos asustes!- dice Kurt.

\- Tranquilo, Kurt. No es nada malo, creo.

\- Rachel.- me dice Blaine.- ¿Puedes ir ya al grano?

\- Vale.- cojo un poco aire.- Estoy saliendo con un chico.

\- ¿Qué?- dice Kurt entusiasmado.- ¿Cómo se llama?- me río.

\- Se trata de Finn Hudson.

\- ¿Finn Hudson, el Quarterback?- pregunta Blaine muy sorprendido.

\- Si, Blaine. Finn Hudson, el Quarterback.

\- ¿Quién?- pregunta Kurt sin entender.

\- Es el Quarterback del equipo por el que trabajo. Es considerado el mejor jugador de futbol del momento.

\- ¡Uuuuh!- dice Kurt.- No pierdes el tiempo en el trabajo, eh Rachel.- me río.

\- ¿Y cuánto hace que estáis juntos?

\- Un mes y medio.- les digo.

\- ¿Un mes y medio y nos lo cuentas ahora?- dice Kurt alterado. Esta es la reacción que temía.

\- Lo siento, chicos. Es que no he encontrado el momento para contároslo. Habéis estado tan ocupados estas semanas… Y no quería contároslo por teléfono. Quería hablar con vosotros personalmente. Por favor, no os enfadéis conmigo.

\- Estoy muy indignado pero no puedo estar enfadado contigo, Rachel. Porque estoy tan feliz por ti.- dice Kurt y yo me levanto y lo abrazo.

\- ¿Y tú, Blaine?- le pregunto.

\- Te digo lo mismo que Kurt.- me separo de Kurt y le doy un abrazo a Blaine.

\- Eso sí.- dice Kurt.- Nos lo tienes que presentar.

\- Por supuesto.- le contesto.- La semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Cristopher, supongo que lo va a invitar así que lo podéis conocer en la fiesta.

\- ¿Cristopher ya lo conoce?- pregunta Blaine incrédulo.

\- Sí.- les digo con orgullo.- Los presenté hace unos días y se han vuelto inseparables.

\- ¿Enserio?- pregunta Kurt.

\- Os lo juro. Con lo que le gusta a mi hijo el futbol, imaginaos ahora que conoce a un jugador profesional… Se pasan el día discutiendo de pases, de estrategias y de "Touchdowns".

\- Pues que bien que se lleven bien.- dice Kurt.- Esperamos que dure durante mucho tiempo.

\- Sí. Yo también lo espero.- les digo con sinceridad.

POV FINN

Después de pasar unos días de relax con Rachel y Cristopher debo volver al trabajo. Han sido unos días fantásticos con ellos dos. Sinceramente, no sabía que podía conectar tanto con un niño de 8 años. Pero lo cierto es que es genial. Nos hemos pasado estos días hablando de futbol y practicando jugadas nuevas en el jardín de la casa de la Rachel. ¡Ha estado genial! Y lo cierto es que Cristopher tiene talento natural, ¡lanza el balón de maravilla! ¡Estoy deseando verlo jugar! ¡Seguro que lo hace genial!

No obstante, lo que tengo que hacer ahora es hablar con Puck para saber qué es lo que le pasa. Porque como ya he dicho algunas veces, su comportamiento no es normal. Tengo hablar con él ya y cuando digo "ya", es ahora mismo.

Así que cuando me lo encuentro caminando por los pasillos del estadio dirigiéndose a los vestuarios, lo detengo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa tío?- le pregunto bastante enfadado.

\- ¿Que qué me pasa? Si eres tú el que viene y me saluda así.- dice.

\- Te saludo así porque quiero saber qué demonios te pasa.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Sí, sí que lo sabes. Llevas haciendo el imbécil des de que empezó la temporada.

\- ¿Yo haciendo el imbécil? Pero si eres tú.

\- ¿Yo?- pregunto.

\- Sí. Tú. Que des de que conoces a aquella tía, tienes la cabeza en otra parte.

\- ¿Yo la cabeza en otra parte? Yo al menos rindo en el campo, chaval. No como tú, que te vas de fiesta y luego no corres. Eres el Runningback, tío, si no corres ¿entonces qué haces? Que están a punto de suspenderte… ¡Puck por favor!- se queda en silencio durante uno segundos.- ¿Qué? ¿ No vas a decir nada? Porque creo que al menos merezco una explicación y no te hablo como amigo, sino como capitán.

\- De acuerdo.- dice.- Puede que me haya pasado estas semanas con mis salidas.- ¡Al fin lo ha reconocido!- Pero es que te tenía celos.

\- ¿Celos?

\- Sí. Tú estás con una chica y te está yendo bien. Yo cuando estaba con mi ex, no estaba tan bien como tú y Rachel.- Es la primera vez que la llama por su nombre.- Y creí que emborrachándome podía olvidar por unos segundos lo que estabas pasando. Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada.- digo dándole un abrazo.- Pero cuando te sientas así quiero que me lo cuentes. No quiero llevar a este extremo. Eres mi mejor amigo, tío. No me gusta verte así. ¿Vale?

\- Vale.

\- Anda, vamos a entrenar. Que sino el entrenador nos va a matar.

\- Sí... A propósito ¿cómo te va con ella?

\- La verdad es que muy bien. El otro día me presentó a su hijo.

\- ¿Y cómo es?

\- Es genial ¿Sabes? También juega al futbol.

\- ¿Qué posición?- pregunta y sonrío.

\- Quarterback.- se me queda mirando.- Y es muy bueno. He estado practicando con él y la verdad es que para tener 8 años lo hace de maravilla.

\- Pues me alegro. Y además creo que…- y justo en el momento en que va a decir algo nuestro entrenador nos llama para ir entrenar

\- Me lo cuentas luego. ¿Vale?- digo y nos vamos a entrenar antes de que el entrenador se cabree.

POV RACHEL

Estoy esperando a que venga Finn ya que hoy es otro de estos días en los que han quedado para practicar jugadas con Cristopher y así poder vernos. Teóricamente, Finn termina el entrenamiento de aquí 40 minutos aproximadamente, igual que Cristopher; de modo que llegarán más o menos a la misma hora.

Mientras los espero aprovecho para arreglar un poco la casa, poner una lavadora y cuando estoy a punto de lavar los platos oigo el timbre. ¡Qué raro! Si estos dos no vendrán al menos de aquí media hora. Voy a abrir la puerta y cuando la abro veo a Finn vestido de color negro con aquella barba de tres días que tanto me gusta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué siempre que te sorprendo me tratas así? ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?- dice riéndose.

\- Claro que me alegro de verte, tonto. Ven aquí.- se acerca y nos besamos durante unos minutos hasta que decidimos entrar en casa e ir al salón para sentarnos en el sofá.- ¿Cómo es que has venido? ¿No tenías entrenamiento?

\- Sí. Pero lo hemos adelantado.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?- le pregunto un poco enfadada.

\- Quería sorprenderte.- dice secamente.

\- Pues me sí que me has sorprendido. Siempre consigues lo que te propones.

\- Ya te lo dije.- dice.- Yo siempre lucho por lo quiero y no paro hasta que lo consigo.

\- No hace falta que lo digas.- nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos.-

\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes los ojos más preciosos que he visto en mi vida?- me dice y no puedo evitar ponerme roja como un tomate.

\- Un par de veces. ¿Y yo te he dicho alguna vez lo sexy que estás cuando te dejas esta barba de tres días?

\- Un par de veces.- contesta bajando su tono de voz. Nos acercamos hasta que nos besamos. Al principio es un beso inocente pero luego se convierte en un beso apasionado y salvaje. Noto como una de sus manos baja por mi espalda y yo pongo uno de sus manos en una de sus mejillas. Nos separamos para coger un poco de aire y un segundo después nuestros labios se vuelven a encontrar. Cambio de posición poniéndome encima de él continuando el beso que parece eterno. Noto como sus labios bajan por mi cuello y separo la cabeza para que tenga más espacio gimiendo inevitablemente. Cierro mis ojos disfrutando de sus caricias por todo mi cuerpo cuando me acuerdo de Cristopher. Me separo de él rápidamente y me siento a su lado tal y como estaba antes. Lo miro y lo veo muy confundido.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Rach? ¿He hecho algo malo?- me pregunta bastante preocupado.

\- No, tranquilo. Si es culpa mía. Había de haber parado esto antes.- me mira y aún lo veo muy confundido.- Lo que pasa es que dentro de.- miro el reloj.- 20 minutos viene Cristopher del entrenamiento y no quiero que nos pille así. Lo siento, cariño.- le acaricio una mejilla.

\- No pasa nada, Rach.-sonríe y besa la mano que tenía sobre su mejilla.- Lo entiendo.

\- Lo sé.- le digo.- Ya sé que últimamente no acabamos de estar solos pero te juro que te lo compensaré.-le digo con sinceridad.

\- Eh. Mírame.- me dice y lo miro.- Tú no tienes que compensarme nada. Estoy muy bien contigo y con Cristopher y no quiero que te sientas culpable por nada. ¿Vale?- asiento con la cabeza.- Ya encontraremos un ratito tú yo solos.- dice sonriendo.

\- Lo estoy deseando.- digo.

\- Y yo también.- me contesta y nos damos un beso.

Nos quedamos un buen rato abrazados y besándonos hasta que suena el timbre y voy a abrir. Sin embargo cuando abro veo la cosa que menos esperaba. Veo a Cristopher con un ojo morado, con la nariz llena de sangre y con zarpazos por todo su cuerpo. ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿No le habrán pegado? ¿No le estarán molestando en el colegio? ¿Será por eso que ha estado tan raro estos últimos días?

Lo dejo pasar y no dice nada, ni siquiera hola. Algo muy raro en él porque siempre me saluda y me da dos besos cuando llega a casa. Tengo que saber qué está pasando, así que antes de que suba por las escaleras para ir a su habitación, lo detengo.

\- ¡Cristopher Daniel Berry! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!- le digo y él se queda quieto.

\- Mamá por favor, hoy no… ¿Vale?- intenta subir a las escaleras pero no lo voy a dejar a escapar tan rápidamente.

\- No te voy a dejar subir hasta que me cuentes lo que te ha pasado.- le digo.

\- Pues no te lo voy a contar.- dice.

\- Pues muy bien. Se ha acabado ir a ver los partidos de los Gigantes de NY los sábados.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices enserio?- asiento.- Es muy injusto mamá.

\- Pues cuéntame lo que te ha pasado.- justo en este momento aparece Finn y ve a Cristopher con todas sus heridas.

\- ¡Dios mío colega! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- le pregunta chocándole los puños a Cristopher.

\- Nada.- dice el niño con una voz m débil.

\- A ver Cristopher.- dice Finn agachándose para estar a su altura.- Sino nos lo cuentas, tu madre y yo no podremos solucionarlo.

\- Pero os vais a enfadar conmigo si os lo cuento.- dice Cristopher aun dudando.

\- ¡Claro que no! Estoy completamente seguro de que lo que te ha pasado no ha sido culpa tuya.- continúa Finn.

\- Vale. Os lo voy a contar.- dice mi hijo finalmente.- Pero mamá.- dice mirándome.- No quiero que hagas ninguna estupidez y por esto tienes que prometérmelo. ¿Vale?

\- Vale. Prometido.

\- Pues que estas dos últimas semanas los chicos mayores del equipo empezaron a molestarme diciendo que no era lo suficiente bueno para ser Quarterback. Y hoy, cuando les he contado a mis amigos del equipo que conozco a Finn Hudson; estos chicos me han pegado al terminar el entrenamiento. Dicen que soy un mentiroso y que no me merezco estar en el equipo- no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.

\- ¡No puede ser!- grito.- Voy a llamar a los padres de estos chicos. ¡Nadie se mete con mi hijo!

\- ¡Mamá no! Si haces esto me van a llamar chivato y después se meterán más conmigo aún. Mamá por favor… Me has prometido que no harías ninguna estupidez. Po favor.- lo miro y lo cierto es que tiene razón. Pero tenemos que hacer algo.

\- Tengo una idea.- dice de repente Finn.- Se me ha ocurrido la idea perfecta para que dejen de molestarte.

\- ¿Enserio?- pregunto muy sorprendido.

\- Sí.- dice.- Cristopher, ¿cuándo tienes entrenamiento?- le pregunta.

\- Mañana a las cinco.

\- Perfecto.- dice.- Porque voy a ser yo quién te lleve mañana.

\- ¿Qué?- digo.- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

\- ¿Confías en mí?- me pregunta poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

\- Claro que confío en ti.- contesto.

\- Pues ya está.- se queda un segundo en silencio.- Lo que vamos a hacer ahora es curarte estas heridas, Cristopher, y mañana te voy a llevar yo al entrenamiento para mostrarles a tus compañeros de que no eres un mentiroso de esta manera van a dejar de molestarte.

\- ¡Es una gran idea!- dice Cristopher y abraza a Finn.- Gracias, Finn.

\- De nada, socio.- contesta y chocan los puños.

\- Pero antes de todo esto.- digo.- Tienes que ir a ducharte.

\- ¡Sí mamá!- dice y corre a darse una ducha.

\- Gracias.- le digo a Finn.

\- No me lo agradezcas. Te prometí que te iba tratar como una princesa, tal y como te mereces, y sé perfectamente que Cristopher forma parte del cuento. Además, tenemos muy buena relación. Yo sólo quiero veros felices.

\- Y lo estás haciendo a la perfección. Porque más felices no podemos estar. Te quiero.- le digo.

\- Y yo a ti, Rach.- nos damos un beso.

Esperamos que lo de mañana salga bien…

POV FINN

Hoy, tal y como prometí ayer voy a llevar a Cristopher a su entrenamiento para arreglar las cosas con aquellos matones que lo molestan. Así que cojo uno de mis coches y me dirijo a casa de Rachel. Durante el camino no hago más que pensar en cómo pueden meterse con alguien tan dulce y tan bueno como es Cristopher. Si fuera una mala persona lo podría entender, pero es un amor de niño tal y como es su madre. Lo que les debe pasar a estos chicos es que le tienen envidia por ser tan buen jugador de futbol.

Cristopher, es muy bueno. Tiene una manera muy particular de lanzar el balón y estoy seguro de que su estadística debe de ser fantástica. Si soy sincero, me recuerda un poco a mí cuando tenía su edad. Siempre pensando en futbol y entrenando como un loco cada día para ser mejor jugador. Cristopher dice que los niños que lo molestan son mayores que él. ¡Pues claro! A estos chicos les molesta que un niño más pequeño que ellos sea mejor, y más si son niños de 9 o 10 años que viven por el futbol. Esto lo puedo entender hasta un cierto punto. Pero lo que no voy a consentir es que se metan con una de las personas más importantes de mi vida ahora mismo.

Puede que no sea mi hijo, ni tampoco espero que algún día me llame "papá"; pero nada de esto quita el hecho de que sea amigo mío. ¡Porque lo es! Y no me avergüenza en absoluto decir que uno de mis mejores amigos tiene 8 años. Ya les gustaría a mis compañeros de equipo tener un amigo como él.

En fin, cuando llego a casa de Rachel, aparco el coche, bajo y llamo a la puerta. Rachel abre la puerta, me da un beso y unos segundos aparece Cristopher con su mochila de deportes. Nos despedimos de Rachel y nos subimos al coche.

\- ¡Menudo coche tienes, Finn!- dic el niño con la boca abierta.

\- Sí. Es uno de mis favoritos.- le digo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuantos coches tienes?- pregunta alucinado.

\- 6.- contesto secamente.

\- ¿6? ¡Qué fuerte! ¿Me los enseñarás un día Finn?

\- Pues claro.- le contesto con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Qué bien!- dice.

\- Cristopher.

\- ¿Sí Finn?

\- ¿Me podrías indicar el camino?

\- Sí. Perdona. Ahora tienes que girar a la derecha y cuando llegues al final de la calle tienes que ir a la izquierda.

\- Perfecto.

\- Vamos un poco retrasados.- dice Cristopher preocupado.

\- No. Tranquilo vamos bien. Nos va a ir perfecto llegar un poco tarde.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunta sin entender.

\- Porque de esta manera nos vamos a encontrar a todo el equipo reunido y va a ser aún más divertido.

\- Tienes razón, Finn. ¡Eres un genio!- dice.

\- Gracias, Cristopher.- sigo conduciendo bajo las indicaciones de Cristopher hasta llegar al campo. Dejo mi coche al aparcamiento y vamos al campo dónde están todos sus compañeros reunidos escuchando al entrenador. Nos dirigimos hacia ellos y justo estamos delante de su entrenador, el cuál esta de espaldas a nosotros, oímos que dice: "¿Otra vez tarde Cristopher? Vas a tener que dar al menos cinco vueltas al campo para recuperar estos minutos". Cristopher y yo nos reímos.

\- Lo siento señor.- digo.- Ha sido culpa mía.

\- ¿Quién es usted?- pregunta el entrenador mientras se gira hasta que nos mira y se queda helado.- ¡Pero si es Finn Hudson!- justo en este omento todos los compañeros de Cristopher nos rodean para verme. Me siento un poco intimidado.

\- Encantado de conocerlo.- nos damos la mano.- Lo siento, señor. Es que Cristopher y yo hemos tenido unos problemas para llegar hasta aquí y por esto hemos llegado tarde. Lo lamento.

\- No pasa nada.- dice su entrenador aún alucinado por mi presencia.- Yo soy el entrenador Munch, por cierto.

\- Encantado entrenador Munch. Soy Finn Hudson.

\- Si… ya lo sé.- se queda un segundo mirándome y luego se gira durante unos segundos. Yo aprovecho para agacharme y hablar con Cristopher.

\- Dime, Cristopher. ¿Quiénes son los que se meten contigo?

\- Aquellos dos.- me señala con él dedos dos chicos que son mucho más mayores que él.- Son el 3 y el 4, juegan de centrales.

\- Bien.

\- Sr. Hudson.- dice el entrenador.- Nos preguntábamos si nos podría dar algunos consejos.

\- Claro.- le contesto.- El primer consejo que es el que le di a Cristopher el día que lo conocí, es que la aptitud más importante que debe tener un Quarterback y un jugador de futbol en sí; es la inteligencia. Un buen jugador de futbol aparte de tener buena técnica debe saber cuándo debe utilizarla. Un Quarterback debe de saber cuándo lanzar el balón, un Runningback debe saber cuándo correr y un central debe saber cuándo placar, cómo controlar su ira y lo más importante: cómo proteger a su Quarterback.- esta última frase la digo mirando a los dos chicos que molestan a Cristopher.-

\- ¡Muy buen consejo, Sr. Hudson!- dice el entrenador.

\- Por favor, llámame Finn.- le digo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Eh Finn!- me dice Cristopher.- ¿Por qué no nos haces una demostración?

\- ¡Sí!-dicen todos sus compañeros.

\- No lo sé.- digo dudando.- No voy con los zapatos idóneos.

\- ¡Venga Finn! Eres el mejor Quarterback de la liga. No los necesitas.- insiste Cristopher.

\- Está bien.- digo finalmente.- Pero me tendrás que ayudar eh.- Cristopher sonríe me pasa el balón y lo cojo. Voy al centro del campo y todos se apartan. - ¿Estás preparado?- el asiente.- Está bien.- Cristopher empieza a correr. Cojo aire, le lanzo el balón y él lo coge con facilidad. Los demás aplauden y Cristopher vuelve corriendo.- Gracias.- les digo.

\- ¿Podría quedarse todo el entrenamiento?- pregunta uno de los compañeros de Cristopher.

\- ¡Anda, Tim! El Sr. Hudson debe de tener muchas cosas que hacer.- responde otro de sus compañeros.

\- La verdad es que no.- les contesto sinceramente.- Hoy tengo el día libre.

\- ¿De veras?- responden todos a la vez.

\- ¿Entonces se va a quedar todo el entrenamiento?- pregunta el entrenador.

\- ¡Pues claro!- les contesto y todos empiezan a gritar de alegría.

Me paso todo el entrenamiento dando consejos a los compañeros de equipo de Cristopher y al final, observo el partido qué hacen. La verdad es que son muy buenos, pero lo más importante que veo es que los dos chicos que se metían con Cristopher ahora lo protegen de los placajes tal y como debe ser. Un Quarterback debe de tener unos buenos escuderos y ahora él los tiene. Estoy completamente seguro de que ahora que lo respetan y lo protegen, este niño va a ser imparable.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13: UN CUMPLEAÑOS Y UNA VIEJA CANCIÓN

POV RACHEL

Des que Finn acompañó a Cristopher a su entrenamiento, las cosas no podrían ir mejor para nosotros. Des de aquel día, los chicos que molestaban a mi hijo han dejado de hacerlo y ahora Cristopher está más feliz que nunca. Me dolía tanto verlo así que parece un sueño que ahora esté bien. Lo más importante para él en este momento es que llegue el viernes de una vez por todas, ya que ese día es su cumpleaños. ¡No me puedo creer que mi hijo vaya a cumplir 9 años! ¡Sólo faltan 2 días! Recuerdo el día que nació como si fuera ayer… Puede que mi ex fuera un idiota y que se comportara como un cerdo, pero no me arrepiento de haber estado con él el tiempo que estuvimos juntos; porque Cristopher nació como fruto de nuestra relación. Y mi hijo ha sido lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida. Todas las madres del mundo dirían que sus hijos son lo más importantes para ellas, y conmigo es exactamente así.

Quiero que la fiesta de Cristopher sea increíble, por esta razón Santana, Brittany, Kurt y Blaine me están ayudando con los preparativos. ¡Incluso Finn se ofreció para ayudarnos! Pero sé que esta semana está muy ocupado con los entrenamientos ya que la semana que viene empiezan los Play- Offs de la Super Bowl y su entrenador les ha duplicado las sesiones; y cuando se ofreció le dije que no hacía falta. Aun así me ha dicho que podrá venir al cumpleaños de Cristopher. Me ha preguntado qué debería regalarle y yo le he contestado que no hace falta que le regale nada, que con su presencia, mi hijo va ser el más feliz del mundo; no obstante ha insistido y al final me ha dicho que le regalará una camiseta del equipo, con su número y apellido detrás y firmada por todo el equipo. ¡Cristopher va a alucinar!

Se han hecho tan amigos estas semanas… Finn es como el héroe de Cristopher y lo más impresionante es que de alguna manera Cristopher también es un héroe para Finn. ¡Es una pasada! La relación que tienen es de ensueño para mí: el hombre del que estoy locamente enamorada con mi maravilloso hijo. ¡Es perfecto! Y son tan adorables y tan buenos conmigo… El otro día, por ejemplo; estábamos los tres mirando un programa en la tele en mi casa y yo me quedé dormida. Pues ellos dos me llevaron a la cama y al día siguiente cuando me desperté, me llevaron el desayuno a la cama. ¡Fue fantástico! Ellos son fantásticos.

\- Rachel, ¿dónde pongo esto?- me pregunta Blaine despertándome de mis pensamientos con una pancarta enorme en la que dice "¡Feliz cumpleaños Cristopher!".

\- Ponla doblada en el salón. No la vamos a colgar hasta el último momento.

\- De acuerdo.- dice y hace lo que le he dicho.

\- ¡Rachel!- grita Kurt corriendo hacia mi.- ¿ Cuál crees que le va a gustar más a Cristopher?- pregunta enseñándome dos telas de distinto color.- Azul con lentejuelas.- dice levantando uno de sus brazos enseñándome la tela.- O rojo con lentejuelas.- dice levantando el otro brazo enseñándome la otra tela.

\- No lo sé…- digo dudando.- Creo que lo mejor será que les quites las lentejuelas y que uses los dos colores que son los colores de los Gigantes de NY, su equipo favorito.

\- De acuerdo.- dice Kurt un poco decepcionada.

\- ¡Rachel!- ahora son Santana y Brittany quién me reclaman.- Tenemos una idea fantástica para el cumpleaños de Cristopher.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y cuál es?- pregunto intrigada.

\- Que cantes.- dice Brittany.

\- ¿ Qué?- digo alterada.- Será una broma…

\- ¡ Pues claro que no, Berry!- dice Santana.

\- Pero no puedo cantar. Hace años que no canto. Estoy desentrenada. No puedo hacerlo, lo siento.

\- Pero Rachel si eres una gran cantante. Ganaste un Tony, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

\- ¡Pues claro que sí Brittany! Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Cumplí mi sueño y fue glorioso. Pero esto es agua pasada. Tuve un momento en los escenarios y fue fantástico pero ya ha pasado. Lo siento, chicas. No voy a cantar en ningún lugar excepto en la ducha.

\- Pero…- intenta decir Santana.

\- Lo siento. Pero no puedo. Adiós.- me alejo de ellas y voy a ayudar a Kurt y a Blaine.

POV FINN

El entrenador me va a matar. Llevamos una semana entrenando dos veces al día. ¡Va a acabar conmigo! Aunque puede que sea mejor así. La semana que viene empiezan los Play- Offs para la Super Bowl y tenemos que estar fuertes como una roca. De momento, hemos ganado todos los partidos que hemos jugado. En principio no hemos de tener ningún problema para ganar los equipos que nos tenemos enfrentar. Pero no podemos distraernos, tenemos que estar concentrados si queremos ganar nuestro tercer campeonato consecutivo.

Ya lo dice el dicho: "El esfuerzo del hoy es el éxito del mañana".

Las cosas van mejorando poco a poco. Des de nuestra conversación del otro día, Puck está mucho más relajado y menos estresado. Des de aquel día, ha hecho un cambio de chip y ahora no sale tanto y bebe menos alcohol. Últimamente, es el que se esfuerza más en los entrenamientos del equipo. Está cambiando de verdad y esto me alegra muchísimo, no me gustaba nada en que como se comportaba estas últimas semanas. Realmente, es un muy buen chico, lo que pasa es que tiene encima una actitud de "chico malo" que hace dudar a la gente. No obstante, cuando Puck quiere algo lucha y lucha hasta conseguirlo, sea una cosa buena o mala. Puede que no sea la mejor persona del mundo, pero estoy completamente seguro que en lo más profundo de su alma existe una parte buena, que es la que está mostrando estos últimos días.

Sin embargo, el primer puesto de la lista de mis pensamientos lo ocupan Rachel y Cristopher; concretamente el cumpleaños de Cristopher que es de aquí dos días 8 que por cierto, espero que le guste el regalo que le voy a dar). Cada día que pasa, Cristopher y yo nos llevamos mejor. Es como si estuviésemos destinados a ser amigos. Es un niño fantástico que se lo merece todo igual que su madre.

¡Ay Rachel! ¡Ya se me han acabado los adjetivos para describirte! He dicho ya mil veces que eres preciosa, dulce, adorable, sexy, inteligente y que estoy loco por ti. No sé qué voy a hacer contigo… Vas a acabar matándome...

 _2 días después_

POV RACHEL

¡Hoy es el gran día! ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Cristopher! Todo está preparado y organizado tal y como quería que estuviera. Está todo perfecto y todo gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos que siempre están conmigo.

En estos dos últimos días he estado pensando en la propuesta de Britt y puede que tenga razón. Cantarle a Cristopher el día de su cumpleaños le haría muy feliz. Pero lo cierto es lo que les dije el otro día y es que estoy desentrenada. Hace al menos 10 años que no canto nada delante de nadie. La única vez que he cantado algo serio, ha sido en la ducha de mi casa. Me pueden pasar muchas cosas como olvidarme de la letra de la canción, o lo peor de todo ¿y si desafino? ¡En mi vida he desafinado! ¡ No puedo arriesgarme a que esto ocurra¡ ¡ Y menos delante de Finn¡ ¡ Es verdad! Finn va a estar allí… ¡y nunca me ha oído cantar! ¿Y si no le gusta cómo canto?

¡Dios mío! ¡Tengo la cabeza como un bombo! Aún tengo tiempo para decidirme. El cumpleaños es a las cinco y todavía son las diez de la mañana.

Lo que tengo que hacer ahora es coger aire y pensar las cosas con detenimiento y frialdad dejando a un lado los miedos y las inseguridades. A ver, Rachel Barbra Berry, eres la actriz de Broadway más joven en ganar un Tony de toda la historia de estos premios. Tienes una de las voces más increíbles y más potentes de tu generación y además has ofrecido más de 50 actuaciones en escenarios con públicos de más de 2000 personas; ¿cómo demonios vas a desafinar en una fiesta de cumpleaños para niños pequeños? ¿Y de qué canción te puedes olvidar la letra? ¿Del "Feliz Cumpleaños"?

Y en cuanto a Finn. Es prácticamente imposible de que no le guste como cante, no sólo porque tengo una voz increíble, sino porque él me ama tal y como soy con mis virtudes y mis defectos; ¿de veras he podido llegar a pensar que Finn me va a dejar porque no le gusta cómo canto? ¡Pero si es ridículo!

Por lo tanto, está decidido. Voy a darle el mejor regalo a Cristopher, cantando en su cumpleaños.

A propósito ¿des de cuando me he vuelto tan segura de mi misma? Serán por todos los sermones que me ha dado Santana esas últimas semanas, o tal vez sea porque mi relación con Finn me está dando confianza.

Sea como sea, me gusta esta nueva Rachel.

En fin, voy a llamar a Brittany y a Santana para contarles mi cambio de opinión. Marco el número de Brittany y en seguida me contesta:

\- ¿Britt?- digo.

\- ¿Sí, Rachel? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta.

\- Nada. Sólo quería preguntarte si la propuesta de que cante en la fiesta de cumpleaños para Cristopher sigue vigente.

\- ¡Pues claro que sí!- dice.- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

\- No lo sé. Lo he estado pensando estos días y creo es una muy buena idea. Estoy un poco desentrenada pero creo que estoy preparada para cantar en una fiesta de cumpleaños para niños de 9 años.- se ríe.-

\- Rachel…- dice.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Aunque esto sólo sea una fiesta de cumpleaños y todo esto, quiero que sepas que tanto Santana como yo creemos en ti y en tu talento. Eres increíble, Rachel. No lo olvides. Además ¿sabes que es lo mejor de tu don?

\- ¿El qué?l.- le pregunto bastante emocionada por sus palabras.

\- Que siempre está allí como un buen amigo. Puedes haberte asado 10 años sin cantar, pero cuando hoy abras la boca estoy segura de que la gente que esté allí va a flipar, sobre todo Finn.

\- ¿ Cómo sabes qué a Finn le va a gustar?- le pregunto.-

\- Porque más enamorado de ti no puede estar. Y hoy después de oírte cantar, lo estará más.

\- Gracias, Britt. Por todo.

\- De nada, Rachel. Par esto estamos. Y estate tranquila.

\- Si.- le digo.- Hasta luego, Britt.

\- Hasta luego, Rachel.- y cuelgo.

POV FINN

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Cristopher y estoy muy emocionado. El entrenador nos ha dado descanso este fin de semana para estar frescos para a semana que viene. Estoy seguro que voy a ser un día genial, Cristopher hace 9 años, van a mostrar una gran fiesta y por fin voy a volver a ver a Rachel. Hace una semana que no la veo, y no sabéis cómo la he echado de menos. Un día sin ella es como una eternidad para mí.

Sin embargo, Rachel y yo no pasamos el tiempo juntos que nos gustaría últimamente. Hace que no intimamos des de nuestro único encuentro nocturno, y la verdad es que mi cuerpo lo nota. La cuestión es que aquella noche no consiguió aliviar el deseo que siento hacia ella, al contrarió lo aumentó todavía más.

Nuestros besos y nuestras caricias que nos dimos en aquella maravillosa noche siguen en mi mente como si hubieran pasado ayer. ¡Es que es tan apasionada! Nunca había tenido a un amante de este calibre. Puede que al principio estuviera algo nerviosa, pero cuando se dejó llevar me hizo explotar como una bomba de relojería.

Recuerdo que me dijo que era bueno en la cama, puede que sea así, pero lo que ella no sabe es que aquella noche tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarme y para darle el placer que se merece. Des del momento en que le quité el vestido y la vi con aquel encaje de color negro puesto no pude quitar los ojos de su cuerpo hasta que nos dormimos.

Definitivamente, fue la mejor de noche de mi vida y sé que para ella también lo fue. Estoy esperando con ansias a que se vuelve a repetir, y sé que ella también. La manera en que me besa, en que me mira; la manera en la que se muerde el labio y susurra cosas a mi oído. Todo esto son señales, señales que demuestran que quiere exactamente lo mismo que yo: hacer el amor conmigo de nuevo.

Y si fuera por mí lo haríamos cada día si pudiésemos, y aunque suene cursi y precipitado, yo le haría el amor a Rachel hasta el último de mis días; porque estoy completamente seguro que la voy a amar hasta mi último aliento.

POV RACHEL

¡Ha llegado el momento! Todo está a punto y ya están todos los invitados en mi casa, excepto Finn que hace un rato me dijo que llegaría un poco tarde porque tenía que resolver unos papeles para su contrato. La cuestión es que lo único que falta es Cristopher que se ha pasado estos dos últimos días en casa de uno de sus amigos y nosotros hemos aprovechado para hacer la fiesta.

Nos encontramos todos escondidos por el salón de mi casa aunque la fiesta es en el jardín. Nos esperamos unos 5 minutos hasta que alguien abre la puerta y se acerca al salón. ¡Es Cristopher! Antes de que dé un paso más, nos levantamos, encendemos las luces y gritamos "¡Sorpresa!". El niño se queda alucinado y lo primero que hace es correr hacia mí para abrazarme.

\- ¿Has hecho todo esto?- me pregunta en mis brazos.

\- ¡Pues claro que sí! Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.

\- Te quiero, mamá.

\- Y yo a ti.- nos separamos.- Anda ve al jardín a jugar con tus amigos que allí está toda la fiesta.

\- ¡Sí!- corre hacia el jardín y todos los seguimos.

En el jardín, se encuentran todos los amigos de Cristopher sin ninguna excepción y evidentemente también están Santana, Brittany, Kurt y Blaine que están sentados en una de las mesas comiendo algo y bebiendo zumo.

\- ¡Berry! ¡Ven aquí!- dice Santana. Voy hacia allí.- Siéntate.- hago lo que me dice.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto.

\- Pregúntale a" Lady Hummel".- dice Santana.

\- ¿Cómo es que Santana y Brittany sabían lo de tu nuevo novio, y nosotros no?- dice Kurt. ¡Oh no ya empezamos otra vez con esto!

\- Ya os lo dije. No podía hablar con vosotros, y con ellas sí. Así de fácil.

\- Más vale conocerlo hoy, Rachel. Si no me voy a enfadar de verdad.

\- ¡Que sí Kurt! Que hoy va a venir. Lo que pasa es que ha tenido que arreglar algunos papeles de su contrato y se ha retrasado un poco pero tranquilo.

\- Espero que sea buen chico.- dice mi mejor amigo.

\- Es un amor de chico, Kurt.- contesta Brittany.- Y está muy enamorado de Rachel.

\- ¡Ah! ¿que también lo habéis conocido? Perfecto.- dice Kurt irónicamente.

\- ¡Kurt!- dice Santana.- ¿Puedes hacer el favor de escuchar de Britt?

\- Vale.- le contesta. Son como perro y gato. Me encanta.

\- Pues lo que os decía.- continúa la rubia.- Este chico es adorable y muy romántico, según lo que vi. Está loco por Rachel y tú también lo estás por él.- dice mirándome.- No lo niegues.

\- Y no lo niego.- digo con sinceridad.- Esta es la verdad. Finn es el nombre más romántico, bueno, tierno, adorable…

\- Y es bueno en la cama.- dice Santana.

\- ¡Santana!- le digo. Sólo ella puede hacer un comentario así en una fiesta de cumpleaños de niños pequeños. Está loca.- Estamos en una fiesta de cumpleaños con niños de 9 años.

\- ¿Y qué?- dice la latina.- Si tampoco se enteran.

\- Aun así. No quiero hablar de mi vida sexual, y menos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo.

\- ¿Pero es bueno en la cama o no?- dice Kurt continuando lo que dice Santana.

\- ¡Kurt! ¿Es que no escuchas?- le digo.

\- ¡Venga Rachel! Ya que no me has contado nada, me lo podrías decir…- Son unos pesados. Todos ellos. ¿Por qué les importa tanto mi vida sexual?

\- Está bien.- digo rindiéndome.- Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí. Es bueno en la cama. Si te soy sincera nunca había experimentado algo similar. Fue increíble. Es como si él supiera exactamente lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba, no hicieron falta palabras para que pudiera satisfacerme.- hago una pausa.- Lo cierto es que tuvimos una conexión única y nuestros cuerpos encajaron a la perfección, como si estuviésemos destinados a estar así siempre. Fue algo muy extraño y precioso al mismo tiempo.

\- A parte de que le dio al menos 4 orgasmos.- dice Santana.

\- ¡4 orgasmos!- grita Kurt entusiasmado.

\- Shhhht.- le digo poniendo un dedo en sus labios y mirando a todos los lados por si alguien lo ha oído. Menos mal de que nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que acaba de decir mi amigo.- ¿Acaso estáis locos?- les digo un poco enfadada.

\- Lo siento, Rach. Pero es que es muy fuerte. ¿De verdad fue así?

\- No lo sé, Kurt. Lo hicimos 3 veces aquella noche y 2 por la mañana y cada vez llegué.

\- Esto hacen 5.- dice Kurt contando.

\- No. Porque la primera vez que lo hicimos tuve tres y hubo una vez que tuve 2.

\- Pues esto significa.- dice contando con la mano.

\- 9.- dice Brittany.

\- ¡9!.- dice Kurt.- ¿Pero con quién sales tú?

\- Con un chico maravilloso. Ahora cambiemos de tema por favor que ya estoy harta de hablar de esto. ¿Acaso vosotros os pregunto sobre vuestra vida sexual?- se quedan en silencio.- ¿A qué no? Entonces, os pido que no me hagáis más preguntas sobre esto, gracias.

\- Como quieras, Rach.- dice Kurt. Hablamos un rato más sobre otras cosas que no me hacen sentir incómoda hasta que Brittany levanta la cabeza.

\- Hablando del Rey de Roma… Rachel aquí tienes a tu hombre.- me giro y lo veo. ¡Dios mío! Está guapísimo. Lleva aquella barba de tres días que me gusta tanto, con un jersey negro ajustado que hace que se le marquen los músculos de los brazos y el pecho, unos vaqueros, unos zapatos morrones y una bolsa en la mano. Sin embargo, lo que me capta más la atención son las gafas de sol que lleva puestas. Nunca lo había visto con unas puestas, y la verdad es que lo hacen más sexy de lo que ya es. Parece un modelo. Soy tan afortunada.

\- ¿Es aquel?- pregunta Kurt.

\- Si.- contesto con una cara de tonta total.

\- Felicidades, Rachel. Está como un queso.- dice mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunta Blaine un poco indignado.

\- Nada, cariño. Que voy a buscar algo de queso.- le dice Kurt que se levanta un segundo y vuelve en seguida justo cuando Finn viene a saludarnos y y me levanto.

\- Hola preciosa.- dice quitándose las gafas y poniéndoselas en el jersey.

\- Hola, guapo.- pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él pone sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.- Al final has venido.- le digo jugando un poco.

\- Pues claro que he venido. Ya sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Lo recuerdo.- me acerco a él y le doy un beso corto. Nos separamos, nos cogemos de la manos y nos dirigimos a la mesa dónde se encuentran mis amigos.- Kurt, Blaine.- se levantan.- Este es, Finn.- le da la mano a Kurt y luego a Blaine.

\- Encantado.- les dice Finn.

\- Igualmente.- dicen a la vez y vuelven a sentarse.

\- Y a Santana y a Brittany ya las conoces.

\- Por supuesto.- las saluda.

\- ¿Así que tú eres el famoso Finn Hudson?- dice Kurt.- ¿Es verdad que eres tan buen jugador de futbol como dice mi marido?- le toca el hombro a Blaine.

\- Pues no sé qué te habrá contado. Pero mi intuición cree que exagera un poco.- dice con una sonrisa.

\- No lo creo.- dice Blaine.- Veo el futbol americano des de que soy niño y en mi vida había visto a un Quarterback con tanta técnica, empeño y sobre todo con corazón. Lo que te diferencia de los otros quarterbacks de la liga, es el liderazgo que tienes, tú arrastras a tú equipo. Eres un gran Quarterback, Finn.

\- Vaya.- dice Finn.- He leído muchos halagos de mucha gente por mi forma de jugar, pero nunca había oído nada igual. Gracias, tío.- chocan los puños.

\- Pues sí que es buen chico.- dice Kurt y todos nos reímos.

\- Por cierto, Rachel.- dice Finn.- ¿Dónde Cristopher? Quería felicitarle y darle mi regalo.

\- Claro, acompáñame. Ahora volvemos, chicos.- nos cogemos nuevamente de la mano y vamos a buscar a Cristopher que está en el castillo hinchable que hemos montado para su cumpleaños.

\- ¡ Finn!- grita Cristopher al vernos y viene corriendo.- Finn. Has venido.

\- Pues claro que sí colega.- dice Finn y chocan los puños.- ¿Cómo iba a saltarme el cumpleaños de uno de mis mejores amigos? Que por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

\- Gracias.- dice Cristopher muy contento.

\- Te he traído una cosa.- dice Finn buscando algo en la bolsa que lleva.- ¿Quieres saber qué es?

\- ¡Sí!.- contesta el niño.

\- Toma.- Finn le da la bolsa a Cristopher. Él busca lo que hay dentro, hasta que lo encuentro, lo saca y se queda atónito.- Es una camiseta de nuestro equipo de tu talla, con tu número y con tu nombre detrás.

\- ¡Guau!.- dice Cristopher y se lanza para abrazar a Finn. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

\- ¿Te gusta?- le pregunta Finn al separarse.

\- ¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! Gracias, Finn.

\- De nada, hombre.- dice con una sonrisa.

\- Mamá.

\- ¿Sí?- le digo.

\- ¿Puedo enseñarle la camiseta a mis amigos?

\- Sí, pero no la ensucies que es nueva.

\- ¡Genial! Hasta luego, Finn.

\- Hasta luego, Cristopher.- chocan los puños y se va con sus amigos al castillo hinchable.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?- le pregunto a Finn cuando Cristopher ya está saltando con sus amigos.

\- Yo no soy perfecto, Rach. Tengo muchos defectos.- contesta.

\- Pues de momento no he descubierto ninguno. Eres guapo, atractivo, buena persona, te gustan los niños, sabes cocinar; eres generoso, romántico, cariñoso, tierno y para el colmo eres bueno en la cama. ¿Dime si esto no es ser el hombre perfecto?

\- Y si te digo que por las mañanas puedo ser insoportable y que en un pasado no muy lejano era un fiestero. ¿Me amarías como haces ahora?

\- Aún más.- le contesto y nos besamos.- Pero no me creo que eras un fiestero.- le digo al separarnos.

\- Esto es porque ahora estoy bien. Feliz. Pero hace aproximadamente un año me sentía sólo y deprimido. Lo tenía todo pero realmente no tenía nada. Así que mataba mis penas con el alcohol. Sin embargo, hace unos meses me di cuenta de que esto me perjudicaba más que ayudaba y que podría perjudicar a mi carrera deportiva, así que dejé de salir de noche y maduré. Y entonces un tiempo después apareciste tú para salvarme de mi pasado oscuro.- Vaya. Nunca había pensado que Finn pudiera tener este tipo de problemas. No obstante, su revelación no me ha debilitado nuestra relación, al contrario la ha fortalecido. Me encanta que haya sido sincero conmigo.

\- Yo no he hecho nada, Finn. Tú ya habías dejado esa vida, antes.

\- Puede que sí, pero tu amor me ha dado fuerza para alejarme aún más de "esa vida."

\- Esto sí que te lo compro-digo riendo.

\- ¿No estás enfadada?- dice de repente.

\- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?- pregunto sine entender.

\- Por lo que te acabo de contar. ¿No te enfada el hecho de que antes me emborrachaba?

\- Pues claro que no.- pongo mis manos sobre sus mejillas.- Lo que hiciste antes, es agua pasada. Más que enfadada, estoy feliz.- me mira confundido.- Porque has sido sincero conmigo y me has contado cosas de ti que desconocía completamente.

\- Pero ya no soy tu hombre perfecto.- dice un poco nervioso.

\- Finn.- le digo con sinceridad.- Tú siempre serás mi hombre perfecto. Porque aunque tengas un defecto diminuto como es este, las miles de virtudes que tienes; lo compensan.

\- Te quiero, Rach.

\- Y yo a ti.- nos besamos y volvemos a con mis amigos. Me siento al lado de Finn y pongo mi cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Finn.

\- Hacéis una pareja adorable.- dice Kurt mirándonos.

\- Gracias, Kurt.- digo.

\- Gracias a tú, Finn.- dice mi mejor amigo.- Has conseguido hacer feliz a Rachel de nuevo. Hacía tiempo que no la veíamos así.- sonrío. Tiene toda la razón del mundo.

\- De nada.- dice Finn con una sonrisa.- Pero lo cierto es que ella también me ha hace muy feliz.- sonrío y le doy un beso en el hombro.

\- Se os ve muy enamorados.- dice Brittany.- Nunca te habíamos visto así, Rach. Ni siquiera cuando estabas con el innombrable.

\- ¿El innombrable es tu ex?- me pregunta Finn.

\- Sí.- le digo cortamente. – La verdad es que cuando estaba con él creía ser feliz, pero ahora que estoy con Finn, sé realmente lo que es la felicidad.

\- Yo nunca te voy a tratar como él.- me dice Finn mirándome a los ojos.

\- Lo sé.- le digo y le sonrío.

\- Más te vale.- interrumpe Santana.- Sino ya sabes lo que te espera.

\- Ya lo sé.- dice Finn.

\- Santana… Basta.

\- Está bien. Ya sé que Finn no te va a hacer daño, Berry. Es un buen chico.

\- Gracias, Santana.- dice Finn y se dan la mano.

\- Bueno.- dice Brittany.- Creo que ha llegado el momento, Rachel.

\- ¿Qué momento?- pregunta Kurt.

\- El momento en el que Rachel va a cantar.- explica Brittany.

\- ¿Vas a cantar de nuevo?- pregunta Kurt y yo asiento.- ¡ Ya era hora!

\- Espero que l haga bien.- digo un poco nerviosa.

\- Rachel.- dice Santana.- No puedes hacerlo mal. No eres capaz de hacerlo mal.

\- Está bien.- digo.

\- ¿ Tú qué opinas, Finn?- pregunta Kurt.

\- Yo nunca la he escuchado cantar pero estoy seguro de que lo hará de maravilla.- contesta Finn y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

\- Bueno. Voy a prepararme para cantar. Hasta ahora.- le doy un beso en los labios a Finn y voy a buscar una silla y un micrófono mientras Brittany y Santana van a buscar a todos los niños.

POV FINN

¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Voy a escuchar a Rachel cantar! Estoy un poco nervioso pero estoy seguro de que lo hará de maravilla. Tal y como es ella: maravillosa.

Cuando están todos los niños sentados y esperando a que empiece, aparece Brittany con un micrófono y dice:

\- Y ahora como regalo de cumpleaños para Cristopher su madre, Rachel, le va a cantar una canción. Damas y caballeros: Rachel Berry.- y entonces aparece Rachel con un micrófono en las manos sentándose en la silla.

\- Vaya. Espero que todo salga bien.- coge aire.- En fin, feliz cumpleaños Cristopher.- veo como Cristopher sonríe y aplaude.- Esta es la canción que solía cantarle a Cristopher cuando era pequeño. Suena así.

Empieza a sonar una dulce sinfonía y Rachel empieza a cantar:

 _Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it  
Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face  
and said I just don't care?_

¡ Dios santo! Nunca había oído una voz tan dulce en toda mi vida. ¡Es una pasada! No me extraña que le dieran un Tony. Le deberían haber dado 5 o 10 Tonys por esta voz que tiene. Creía que era imposible pero ahora estoy más enamorado de ella de lo que estaba. Es alucinante.

Canta la última parte de la canción y sostiene la última nota durante mucho, dejándome sin aliento:

 _Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight  
Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself  
Will it ever get better than tonight?  
_ _Tonight_

Es increíble. Su voz ha llegado al fondo de mi alma. Rachel Berry, ¿cómo te has metido tan rápido debajo de mi piel?

POV RACHEL

Cuando acabo la canción, todo el mundo me aplaude y Cristopher corre a abrazarme.

\- Gracias, mamá.- me dice.

\- De nada, hijo. Te quiero.

\- Yo también, te quiero.- nos separamos.

Se aleja de mí para despedirse de sus amigos y yo busco a Finn con la mirada pero ni lo encuentro. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Si hace un segundo estaba delante de mí, escuchándome. Miro por todos los lados, a ver si lo encuentro hasta que siento unos fuertes brazos rodeándome la cintura. Oigo su olor que me enloquece y respiro hondo antes de girarme.

\- ¿Me estabas buscando?- pregunta sonriendo.

\- Puede.- digo mordiéndome el labio.- ¿Qué te ha parecido mi actuación?- pregunto nerviosa.

\- ¿Que qué me ha parecido?- asiento.- Parecías un ángel Rachel. Cantas como un ángel. Sinceramente, en mi vida había oído una voz tan dulce y tan potente en mi vida. No sabes lo loco que estoy por ti ahora mismo.

\- ¿Enserio?- asiente.- Ven aquí.- le beso. Es un beso demasiado apasionado por estar en un cumpleaños de niños pequeños.

\- Y por esto.- dice al separarnos.- Quiero que vengas a pasar lo que queda de fin de semana conmigo en el Hotel Plaza conmigo. Así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos.- ¿ El Hotel Plaza? ¿Me está vacilando?

\- Finn… Es una oferta muy tentadora. Pero Cristopher…

\- No te preocupes por él, Rach. Antes, Santana y yo hemos hablado y hemos quedado en que ella y Brittany se harán cargo de él estos días.- estoy alucinado ahora mismo.- Vamos. ¿Qué dices? Podremos estar tú y yo a solas. Por favor.- ¡Qué diablos! Sólo se vive una vez. ¿Cierto?

\- De acuerdo. Voy a ir contigo.

\- Perfecto.- y nos damos un último beso.

Menudo fin de semana me espera…


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14: LA VIDA ES DE COLOR ROSA

POV RACHEL

Recojo algo de ropa para pasar el fin de semana y los pongo en una bolsa. ¡Aún no me creo que vaya a pasar lo que queda de fin de semana con Finn! ¡Por fin vamos a estar a solas de nuevo! Lo cierto es que llevamos esperando este momento des de ya hace unos días.

No obstante, lo que no entiendo es porque vamos a un hotel si podemos ir a su casa. Me pregunto que estará tramando, seguro que tiene algo en mente. Nunca deja de sorprenderme. Me muero por saber lo que tiene pensado.

Cierro la bolsa, salgo de mi habitación, bajo las escaleras y voy al salón dónde están Santana y Brittany, sentadas en el sofá; y Finn y Cristopher jugando. ¡Qué raro! Pienso irónicamente. Al verme Santana y Brittany se levantan del sofá y Finn y Cristopher paran de jugar y me miran.

\- Ya lo tengo todo.- les digo con mi bolsa en mi brazo derecho.

\- Perfecto.- dice Finn acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

\- Bueno. Creo que nos tenemos que ir.- les digo y me acerco a Cristopher.- Volveré mañana por la noche. ¿Vale?- el niño asiente.- Pórtate bien con tus tías ¿eh?- le doy un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

\- Siempre se porta bien, Rachel.- dice Brittany con una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé.- digo.- Adiós, chicas.- las abrazo.

\- ¡Ay Berry! Ni que te vayas a dar un viaje largo o algo por el estilo. Que vas a volver mañana. ¡Por dios!- dice Santana y yo sonrío.

\- Adiós colega.- le dice Finn a Cristopher y chocan los puños.- Tranquilo, que voy a cuidar a tu madre.

\- Lo sé.- dice Cristopher con una sonrisa.- Gracias por haber venido, Finn.

\- Ha sido un placer.- Finn le da un guiño.- Adiós, chicas.- les dice a Santana y a Brittany.

\- Bueno, adiós.- digo finalmente. Finn y yo nos cogemos de la mano, salimos por la puerta y subimos a su coche.

Arranca el motor, se pone de nuevo sus gafas de sol y se concentra en la carretera ¡Que guapo es! Sobre todo cuando está concentrado, como ahora. Me encanta.

\- ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres extremadamente sexy cuando estás concentrado?- le pregunto mordiéndome el labio y él se ríe.

\- Pues la verdad es que no. Tú eres la primera. ¿Y a ti nunca te han dicho que eres adorable cuando cantas?- pregunta siguiéndome el juego.

\- Pues no.- le respondo.- Me han dicho muchas cosas, pero esto no.

\- Pues lo eres. Bueno, la verdad es que siempre eres adorable.- ya empieza con los piropos. ¿Es que no se cansa nunca? Aunque la verdad es que yo no me canso nunca de escucharlos.

\- Y tú siempre eres sexy.- sonríe y nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.- ¿Finn?- pregunto.

\- ¿Sí, Rach?

\- ¿Por qué me llevas a un hotel estando tu casa libre?

\- Porque el hotel al que vamos tiene servicio de habitaciones, un jacuzzi más grande que el mío y unas vistas más impresionantes que las de mi casa.

\- ¿Tienes un jacuzzi?- pregunto un poco chocada aunque la verdad es que no me sorprende.

\- Sí. Pero como acabo de decir es más pequeño que el del hotel, además del servicio de habitaciones.

\- ¿No tienes a nadie que te limpie la casa?- pregunto.

\- Sí. Pero sólo cuando yo no estoy. Cuando estoy en casa ya cocino yo, lavo los platos y si hay algo que tenga que limpiar, pues lo hago. Soy autosuficiente.- ríe.

\- No hace falta que lo digas. Aún me tienes que pasar la receta de los _Raviolis al pesto_ que me hiciste aquel día.

\- Y tú tienes que pasarme la receta de los cayos, que no hay manera de que me salgan bien.- nos reímos.

\- Cuando quieras.- le contesto.

\- Igualmente.- dice.

\- ¿Queda mucho Finn?- pregunto algo ansiosa.

\- Mmmm. Alguien está ansiosa. Interesante.- se ríe.

\- Tonto.- contesto.

\- No, Rachel. Ya casi hemos llegado.

\- Perfecto.

Al cabo de 5 minutos, Finn aparca el coche a un lugar discreto para evitar que la gente lo reconozca. Cuando estoy a punto de bajar me detiene.

\- Espera.- me coge mi mano.- Ponte esto.- me da unas gafas de sol y me las pongo. Él coge un sombrero que está a la parte trasera del coche y se lo pone.- Es por pasar desapercibido.- asiento.- Tú me dijiste que querías discreción y yo te prometí que haría lo posible para ser lo más decretó posible.- es un cielo.

\- Te quiero.- le digo.

\- Y yo a ti.- nos damos un beso y salimos del coche. Nos cogemos de la mano y yo pongo mi cara sobre su hombro derecho para evitar que me reconozcan. Caminamos una manzana hasta que entramos al hotel. Cuando estamos dentro Finn se quita el sombrero y las gafas, yo me quito las gafas y vamos a recepción.- Tengo una reserva en nombre de "FH".

\- Por supuesto. Suite presidencial- dice el recepcionista y Finn asiente.- Aquí tienes la tarjeta para abrir la suite.- la coge.

\- Ah y le pido la mayor discreción posible.- le dice.

\- Por supuesto.- le contesta el recepcionista.

\- Perfecto. Vamos.- me dice y nos vamos al ascensor.

\- ¿Suite presidencial?- le pregunto mientras subimos.

\- Claro. Yo siempre pido la mejor habitación.

\- Pero esto cuesta un dineral.- digo nerviosa. No quiero que se gaste mucho dinero en mí.

\- Rach. Ya sabes que el dinero no es un problema.

\- Ya lo sé. Pero no quiero que te gastes mucho dinero en mí.

\- ¿Si no me gasto el dinero en mi novia, en qué me lo gasto?

\- Aun así, me da cosa.

\- Rachel, no te preocupes. ¿Vale?- asiento.- Además, si a mí me encanta consentirte.- me río y le doy un beso en la mejilla. El ascensor se abre, nos cogemos de la mano y vamos a la habitación. Cuando estamos delante, Finn pone la tarjeta y abre.

\- Las damas primero.- dice, entro y alucino. ¡Dios santo! ¡Esto es el paraíso! Es una habitación enorme con una cama muy grande con chocolatinas sobre las almohadas. Hay una mesita de noche al lado de la gran cama y para el colmo hay una botella de Champagne sobre la mesa que está en el centro de la habitación.

\- ¿Te gusta?- pregunta.

\- Me encanta.- digo.

\- Y todavía no has visto lo mejor. Ven.- lo sigo. Abre el balcón y salimos los dos.

\- ¡Qué vistas!- digo.- Lo siento, Finn pero tenías razón, las vistas de aquí son mejor que las de tu casa.

\- Ya te lo he dicho.

\- Gracias, Finn.- digo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por llevarme aquí.- sonríe.

\- Y aún no ha pasado nada.- dice mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que pasar?- le pregunto de manera juguetona poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

\- Mmm, muchísimas cosas.- dice bajando el tono de voz.

\- ¿Ah sí?- sigo jugando.

\- Sí.- dice dándome un beso en el cuello.

\- ¿Y por qué no me las enseñas?- digo a escasos centímetros de su boca.

\- Encantado.- dice, me coge de la cintura y me recuesta en la cama mientras yo me río.- ¿De qué te ríes eh?

\- De ti.- le contesto.

\- ¿Así que de mi eh?- me empieza a hacer cosquillas por m estómago.

\- ¡No por favor!- digo riéndome a carcajadas.

\- Ríndete.- dice riéndose él también.

\- Vale. Me rindo.- digo sin parar de reír.

\- Perfecto.- se acerca a mí y besa de manera apasionada. Yo gimo cuando pone su lengua en mi boca. Nos separamos para coger aire y nos miramos a los ojos.- Te quiero.- me aparta un mechón de la cara.

\- Y yo a ti. Mucho.- le acaricio una de sus mejillas.

Y entonces me vuelve a coger por la cintura para acomodarme mejor en la gran cama. Se pone sobre mí y me besa igual que antes. Cuando nuestros labios se separan, baja por mi cuello y yo no puedo evitar gemir. Se separa de mí y se saca el jersey. Me muerdo el labio al verlo sin camiseta, me encanta su cuerpo. Me quedo embobada un momento hasta que hago lo mismo que él y me quito el vestido que llevo quedando en ropa interior. Me mira con lujuria y cuando se acerca de nuevo me dice al oído:

\- Eres tan preciosa que ya se me han acabado los adjetivos para describirte. Lo único que puedo hacer es amarte tal y como te mereces.

\- Hazlo, Finn. Hazme el amor como sabes hacerlo.- digo acariciando su torso y el me muerde el labio.

\- Encantado.- me besa de nuevo bajando por mi cuello hasta mis pechos.- Aunque este sujetador te haga condenadamente sexy, te prefiero mejor sin él.- busca el cierre de mi sujetador y yo me levanto un poco para ayudarlo. Cuando consigue quitarme la prenda, me vuelvo a estirar y sus labios van directos a mi pecho derecho. Gimo cuando sus labios tocan mi piel y sin poder evitarlo le tiro del pelo con mis manos. Cuando ha acabado con mi pecho derecho va hacia el izquierdo y sigue con su dulce tortura. Cierro los ojos disfrutando de sus labios sobre mi piel.

\- Finn…- gimo cuando me muerde suavemente el pezón. Cuando termina, sus labios bajan a mi estómago besándome por encima del ombligo. Se separa de mi un momento y yo abro los ojos para intentar averiguar sus intenciones. Se levanta de la cama, dejándome excitada y medio desnuda. Veo como se quita el pantalón, mientras yo me muerdo el labio disfrutando de las vistas de su maravilloso cuerpo. Al cabo de un segundo se vuelve a recostar sobre mi.- Mmm. Finn… ya te echaba de menos.- le digo gimiendo mientras el continúa con sus besos en mi estómago.

\- ¿Sí?- sonríe maléficamente.- Pues tranquila, porque a partir de ahora no te voy a dejar ni un solo segundo.- sin separar sus labios de mi piel me quita las bragas quedando completamente desnuda.- Soy tan afortunado de tenerte así. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo.- y entonces besa mi feminidad una y otra vez, torturándome con su lengua. Yo sólo puedo gemir y gemir sin parar. Me agarro a las sábanas de la cama para intentar contenerme e invertiblemente cierro los ojos. Es tan intenso que muevo mis piernas y Finn tiene que sujetarlas para poder seguir con su labor.

\- Finn…- gimo. Estoy a punto de llegar. Casi no me falta nada.

\- Vamos, Rach. Dámelo. Córrete para mí, cariño.- dice sustituyendo su lengua por sus dedos. Y entre el placer que me da él y sus palabras no aguanto más y llego al orgasmo. Es tan intenso que me desplomo en la cama y cierro los ojos para intentar recuperar mi respiración tan agitada. Noto como Finn se pone a mi lado.- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta acariciándome una de las mejillas.

\- Sí.- digo abriendo los ojos todavía respirando con dificultad.- Lo que pasa es que ha sido muy intenso y no estoy acostumbrada.- sin embargo aunque haya tenido este fabuloso orgasmo, no esto saciada del todo; lo necesito dentro mí.- Finn. Te necesito dentro de mí. Por favor.- le suplico. Y él se vuelve a colocar encima de mí y me besa. Se aparta un momento para quitarse los calzoncillos y libera su flamante erección. Estira un brazo para buscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón, un preservativo pero yo le cojo el brazo porque no hace falta.- Finn.- me mira.- No hace falta. Tomo la píldora des de después de la primera vez que nos acostamos. No quiero que haya barreras entre nosotros.- gime como respuesta.

\- No sabes cuánto te quiero ahora mismo.- me dice.

\- Demuéstralo.- digo retándolo. Nos besamos, coloca sus manos a mi cintura y sin previo aviso me penetra. Gemimos los dos y yo aprovecho para colocar mis manos a su musculosa espalda. Vuelve entrar en mí y esta vez llega hasta el fondo. Al principio las embestidas son suaves y lentas, pero poco a poco Finn va acelerando el ritmo de tal manera que lo único que puedo hacer es cerrar los ojos y clavar mis uñas a su espalda para intentar controlarme. Mientras él me embiste aprovecho para besarle y de vez en cuando morderle el hombro. Es la mejor sensación del mundo. Estaría toda la vida así con él. Sin embargo, tanto él como yo necesitamos liberarnos. Por esto Finn, saca sus manos de mi cintura y las coloca sobre el cabecero de la cama para tener más fuerza. Esto me lleva al borde.

\- ¡Oh Finn! Creo que voy a…- y no puedo terminar la frase. Mi segundo orgasmo de la noche habla por sí solo. Aunque las penetraciones no terminan porque Finn todavía no se ha liberado. Sigue durante unos segundos más hasta que consigue liberarse también. Nos quedamos unos segundos en la misma posición con Finn todavía dentro de mí hasta que nos separamos y Finn me coloca sobre mi pecho.

\- Ha sido increíble.- dice.

\- Increíble es poco. Esto no tiene palabras.- digo abriendo los ojos.

\- ¿Así que estás bien?- me pregunta un poco preocupado.

\- Estoy en el cielo, Finn.- le doy un beso en el pecho.

\- Yo también.- contesta.- ¿Sabes? Nunca supe que hacer el amor con nadie pudiese ser tan maravilloso.

\- Pero si tú lo has hecho mil veces.- le digo.

\- No. Yo me he acostado con muchas chicas pero nunca había hecho el amor. Hay que estar enamorado para hacer el amor, esta es la diferencia.

\- ¿Y ahora lo estás?- le pregunto mordiéndome el labio.

\- Como un loco.- me contesta y le doy un beso corto en los labios.

\- Yo creía haber estado enamorada antes, pero ahora sé lo que es el verdadero amor.- le acaricio una mejilla.- Esto, es amor.- le doy un beso corto en los labios.

\- Me encantan estos momentos.- lo miro confundida.- Ya sabes estos momentos de después de haber hecho el amor, en los que estamos tú y yo abrazados, disfrutando de la intimidad. Es el paraíso.- es tan tierno y romántico que me lo comería a besos.

\- ¡Oh Finn!- le doy un beso bastante más largo que el de antes.- A mí también me encantan. Lo que me gusta más, ¿sabes qué es?- niega con la cabeza.- Es estar entre tus brazos. Me siento tan protegida en tus brazos… Tengo la sensación de que nada ni nadie pueden hacerme daño.

\- Este es el objetivo.- dice riendo.- Yo quiero que te sientas la mujer más segura y más feliz del mundo.- me besa el hombro derecho.

\- Pues objetivo conseguido, Sr. Hudson.- nos reímos y nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

\- ¿Te apetece probar el jacuzzi?- pregunta pícaramente.

\- Sí.

\- Pues vamos.- nos levantamos de la cama y nos dirigimos al baño que es dónde está el jacuzzi. Finn lo pone en marcha y mientras se llena yo aprovecho para hacerme un moño para evitar que se me moje el pelo. Luego, Finn va a buscar algo en la nevera de la habitación y luego vuelve.- ¿Cómo está?- pregunta.

\- Está casi lleno. ¿Qué has ido a buscar?- me da la bolsa y veo una caja transparente llena de fresas y una botella de Champagne.

\- ¿Fresas y champagne? Esto es demasiado.- le digo.

\- Nada es demasiado para ti. Ahora por favor entra.- entro en el jacuzzi y detrás de mí entra Finn y aprovecha para llenar dos copas de champagne y darme una.- Por nosotros.

\- Por nosotros. Brindamos, bebemos y nos damos un beso.

\- ¿Quieres una fresa?- me mira pícaramente.

\- Sí.- le devuelvo esta mirada. Coge una de la caja y la pone sobre mi boca y me la como. Está deliciosa.

\- Está buenísima.- digo.

\- No tanto como tú.- dice y me río.

\- ¡Finn!- Le doy un suave golpe en el hombro.- ¿Quieres una tú?

\- Vale.- dice. Cojo una y la meto en su boca, tal y como ha hecho él hace unos segundos.- Está muy rica. Pero ahora me apetece otra cosa.- me muerdo el labio.

\- ¿Así? ¿Y qué es?- pregunto pícaramente.

\- Quiero darte un masaje.

\- ¿Enserio?- digo sorprendida.

\- Sí. Quiero mimarte un poco.

\- ¿Más?- pregunto con todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

\- Sí. Más. Ahora por favor gírate.- no sentamos y él se pone detrás de mí. Pone sus manos a mis hombros y empieza con el masaje. Lo hace de maravilla- ¿Sabes, Rach? Yo también quiero que nuestra relación avance y por esto quiero dar un paso más.

\- Mmm ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto disfrutando de sus caricias.

\- Quiero presentarte a mi madre.- dice parando sus movimientos y me giro para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Enserio?- le doy un beso en los labios.

\- ¿Te gusta la idea?- me pregunta.

\- Me encanta. Estoy ansiosa para conocer a tu madre. Espero caerle bien.

\- Le vas a encantar, tranquila.- me da un beso en la mejilla.- Ya hora por favor date la vuelta, que el masaje no ha terminado.- me doy la vuelta y sonrío. Sus manos masajean mis hombros durante un buen rato.

\- Tus manos son fantásticas, Finn.- digo cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Sólo mis manos?- pregunta en mi oído.

\- Todo tú.- entonces sus manos empiezan acariciar mis costados y avanzan hasta mis pechos al mismo tiempo que me da besitos por mi cuello. Acarician mis pechos muy lentamente y yo no puedo evitar gemir.- Mmm Finn. Creía que esto era un masaje inocente.- digo de broma.

\- Cariño, cuando estas desnuda no puedo ser inocente.- sus manos van bajando a mi barriga hasta llegan a mi feminidad y empieza a darme caricias allí abajo mientras me muerde el labio de la oreja por detrás.

\- Oh Finn…- es lo único que puede salir de mi boca a causa de caricias. Él sigue acariciándome y besándome la nuca y el cuello mientras yo empiezo a jadear al sentir su erección detrás de mí.- Finn.- digo deteniendo sus caricias a mi parte íntima y encarándolo.- Te necesito.

\- Como usted, desee princesa mía.- me lleva a uno de los bordes del jacuzzi y me besa en los labios y luego en el cuello.

\- Nunca he hecho el amor en un jacuzzi. Siempre ha sido una fantasía mía.- digo mordiéndome el labio.

\- Pues hoy la vas a cumplir, mi amor.- rodeo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y el entra en mí sin piedad. Los dos gemimos a la vez y él sigue penetrándome fuertemente mientras yo envuelvo mis brazos a su cuello. Finn aprovecha mi último movimiento para besar mis pechos y esto provoca que aún gima más fuerte que antes. La mezcla de las embestidas con el agua provocan un placer inimaginable. Un placer, que desconocía hasta ahora. Sigue sus embestidas que son cada vez más profundas hasta que llegamos al orgasmo a la vez.- ¿Cómo ha sido el cumplimiento de la fantasía?- me pregunta aún con la respiración agitada.

\- Mucho mejor que en mis fantasías.- nos sonreímos y nos damos un beso. Salimos del jacuzzi, nos secamos y nos estiramos en la gran cama, agotados. – Estoy agotada.- le digo acariciando su sedoso cabello.

\- Yo también.- me contesta.- Hacer el amor contigo es peor que nuestros entrenamientos.- me dice de broma.

\- Tonto.- le digo sonriendo.

\- Aun así me quieres.

\- Más que a mí misma.- le doy un beso corto en los labios.

\- Será mejor que nos durmamos. Así tendremos más fuerzas para mañana.

\- ¿Qué tienes planeado para mañana, Hudson?

\- Muchas cosas, Berry.

\- ¿Cosas como qué?

\- Yo sólo puedo decirte que mañana va a ser un día muy pero que muy largo.

\- Mmm estoy deseando que llegue mañana.- le digo.

\- Y yo también. Pero ahora a dormir.- asiento.

\- Te quiero Finn.

\- Te quiero Rachel.- nos damos un último beso y nos dormimos.

Champagne, fresas, un jacuzzi… es mejor de lo que esperaba. Menuda noche que hemos tenido pero no sé porque tengo la corazonada de que mañana va a ser aún mejor… ¡Estoy enloqueciendo! Y la causa de esta locura está formada por 2 palabras: Finn Hudson.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15: ¡PILLADOS!

POV FINN

Los rayos del Sol me despiertan y casi sin poder evitarlo, bostezo. Estiro mis brazos y miro a dónde estoy. Sonrío pícaramente al recordar lo que pasó anoche y lo que le prometí a Rachel qué haríamos hoy. Bajo mi mirada hacia mi pecho y la veo durmiendo. Tiene los cabellos despeinados, las manos y la cabeza encima de mi pecho como si yo fuera un cojín, una sonrisa en los labios y la sábana de color blanco que tapa su hermoso cuerpo. Me encanta verla a dormir. Es tan adorable… Me podría pasar todo el día observándola.

Inevitablemente le doy un beso en la nariz y noto como se mueve. Me río. Seguidamente le doy un beso en los labios y noto como me corresponde estando todavía dormida. Es perfecta. Le aparto un mechón de pelo y veo como poco a poco va abriendo estos preciosos ojos que tiene.

\- Hola.- dice dulcemente con los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño.

\- Buenos días, preciosa.- le doy un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Hace mucho rato que te has despertado?- me pregunta.

\- No. Me he despertado hace unos 5 minutos aproximadamente.

\- Y en estos 5 minutos te has dedicado a observarme y a besarme la nariz. ¿O me equivoco?- dice sonriendo.

\- No. No te equivocas. Lo que pasa es que no he podido resistirme. Eres adorable cuando duermes.

\- Mentira.- dice retándome.

\- Verdad.- le contesto.

\- Te quiero.- dice de repente.

\- Y yo a ti.- nos damos un beso de buenos días.

\- ¿Y qué tienes planeado hoy?- pregunta.

\- No lo sé.- digo haciéndome el interesante.- Pero creo que podríamos empezar el día duchándonos juntos.- veo como se muerde el labio.- Luego podríamos desayunar y luego…

\- ¿SÍ?- pregunta con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Podríamos quedarnos en esta maravillosa cama durante un buen rato.- le doy un beso en el hombro.

\- No lo sé.- dice.- Yo creo que primero deberíamos desayunar, que luego deberíamos de quedarnos aquí y que luego deberíamos ducharnos juntos.

\- Sí.- digo.- Puede que sea mejor. Dejamos lo mejor para el final.

\- ¿Lo mejor?

\- Ya sabes, lo de ducharnos juntos.

\- Pues yo no lo entiendo, Sr Hudson, si sólo va a ser una ducha inocente y sin intenciones.- dice pícaramente.

\- Ay Srta. Berry, usted todavía no sabe de lo que soy capaz.

\- Mmmm, creo que me hago una idea.- nos besamos. Intento colocarme encima de ella pero me lo impide, colocándose encima de mí.- No y no.- dice.- Esta vez soy yo la que voy a estar al mando.

\- ¡Uff! Pues estoy encantado de estar a la merced de una mujer como tú.

\- ¿Una mujer como yo?- dice rozando mi entrepierna. Gimo.

\- Sí. La mujer más sexy del mundo.

\- Buena respuesta, Hudson.- baja y me besa los labios y va bajando a mi cuello. Mientras sus manos acarician mi abdomen. Baja sus labios a mis pectorales y muerde uno de mis pezones.- Me encanta tu cuerpo. Eres como un dios griego.- dice sobre mi abdomen y noto como mi erección va creciendo por segundos.

\- A mí también me encanta el tuyo.- digo con dificultad.

\- Lo sé.- sonríe maléficamente. Se aparta de mi cuerpo y se pone a horcajadas. Se coloca entre mis piernas y sin previo aviso, entra en mí. Pongo mis manos a sus caderas para guiar sus movimientos. Vuelve a entrar en mí y los dos gemimos. Al principio los movimientos son lentos pero poco a poco se van acelerando y las penetraciones son cada vez más profundas. – Finn.- gime. Me encanta que gima mi nombre y sólo mi nombre. Me encanta el hecho de que sea el único hombre que puede estar así con ella, que sea el único que la puede hacer retorcer de placer… que sea el único hombre al que ella ame. Sé que está a punto de llegar, igual que yo, y para controlarse clava sus uñas a mi pecho dejando unas marcas bastante visibles.- Finn. Me falta muy poco.- dice y yo para ayudarla me levanto y la coloco encima de mí para que las penetraciones sean aún más profundas y así poder liberarse. Al cabo de unos segundos, llegamos los dos a la vez gritando el nombre del otro como si no hubiera mañana. Nos quedamos unos segundos en la misma posición con la respiración muy agitada hasta que nos recostamos, colocándola sobre mi pecho. Le doy un beso en los labios.

\- Esta sí que es una buena forma de empezar el día.- digo de broma.

\- Sí. Ha sido genial.- me da un beso en el pecho.

\- Tú sí que eres genial.- se ríe.- Yo puedo ser bueno en la cama pero tú no te quedas atrás.

\- ¡Finn!- se tapa la cara avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Es verdad. No te avergüences de una cosa que es verdad y que además es una cosa buena.

\- Lo siento.- dice seriamente.- Es que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de halagos.

\- ¿No?- le pregunto sorprendido. Niega con la cabeza.

\- Ya sabes que sólo he estado con un chico íntimamente aparte de ti.

\- Sí. El idiota de tú ex.- le digo y ella asiente.

\- Pues, cuando estaba con él de esta manera siempre me decía que era muy fría en la cama, que no era nada apasionada.- hace una pausa.- Aunque lo cierto es que él tampoco se preocupaba mucho por mí cuando lo hacíamos, ya que apenas me besaba. Era muy raro. Yo sólo me tumbaba, él se ponía encima y se preocupaba por su propio placer. Llegaba al orgasmo en muy pocas ocasiones y en la mayoría de casos fingía para que no se sintiera mal. Tampoco podía demostrarle nada porque él se empeñaba siempre en hacerlo en la misma posición. Nuestra vida sexual no era muy satisfactoria la verdad.

\- ¡Menudo imbécil!- digo indignado.- ¿Cómo ha podido decirte todas estas cosas a una mujer como tú?- hago una pausa.- ¿Qué no eres apasionada? Pero si era él que no tenía ni idea de cómo complacer a una mujer. No me lo puedo creer.

\- Lo sé.- dice Rachel.- Por esto todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a lo nuestro. Pasé mucho tiempo con él y cuando me dejó me mentalicé de que nunca iba a encontrar a un hombre que valiera la pena, y ahora que lo he encontrado.- me mira.- Todavía no me creo que sea verdad.

\- ¡Oh Rach!- la abrazo muy fuertemente y le doy un beso en el hombro.- Yo quiero que sepas que nunca te voy a tratar así. Ya sabes que yo siempre intento darte todo el placer que puedo.

\- Lo sé.- sonríe y me acaricia el pelo.- Y lo estás haciendo a las mil maravillas porque nunca pensé que podrían satisfacerme de la manera en que tú lo haces y aun así querer más. Eres fabuloso, Finn.

\- Pues a mí me pasa igual. El imbécil de tu ex pudo decirte muchas cosas pero esto de que eres fría y nada apasionada… Es la mentira más grande que he oído en mi vida.- se ríe.- Es verdad. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que fuese tan receptiva a mis caricias.

\- Esto es porque sabes cómo acariciarme, como complacerme. Sabes los puntos exactos que me enloquecen. Es una pasada.

\- Me encantas.- digo.

\- Y tú a mi.- nos besamos de manera apasionada.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar o prefieres un segundo asalto?- se muerde el labio.

\- Prefiero un segundo asalto. Quiero que me demuestres que eres el único que puede hacerme retorcer de placer.- me excita tanto que me diga esto.

\- ¡Cuánto te quiero!- digo comiéndomela con la mirada, la coloco debajo de mí y hago lo que me dice.

Tras hacer el amor, pido al servicio de habitaciones que nos traigan el desayuno y llegan al cabo de 15 minutos.

\- ¿Qué has pedido para desayunar?- pregunta Rachel.

\- Nada. Sólo zumo de naranja, tostadas, café, algún bollo, algo de fruta… Ya sabes nada de especial.

\- Así que nadie de especial. ¿Eh?- dice riéndose.

\- Exacto.- Le doy un beso en los labios y empezamos a comer.

\- ¿ Qué es lo que puedes comer? - Pregunta mientras desayunamos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto.

\- No lo sé. Eres un jugador profesional de futbol, ¿no debes de seguir una dieta estricta o algo así? Para no ganar peso, ya sabes…

\- Bueno. Nos obligan a comer muchos hidratos por esto la mayoría de platos que sé preparar son pasta.

\- Claro.

\- Y también nos hacen comer proteínas: carne, pescado, huevos…- hago una pausa.- Recuerdo que en el primer año de universidad, mi mejor amigo y yo nos bebimos huevos crudos para darle proteínas al cuerpo. Fue asqueroso.- se ríe.

\- ¿Cómo en las películas de Rocky?

\- Exactamente.-contesto y ella se ríe.

\- Estáis locos.

\- Sí pero hizo efecto.- se vuelve a reír.

\- Un día tienes que presentarme a este amigo tuyo.- me dice.

\- Cuando quieras. Aunque debe advertirte que es bastante idiota y que probablemente quiera ligar contigo.-

\- ¿Acaso en el hipotético caso en que me lo presentaras, no sabría que estamos saliendo?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí. Pero igualmente lo haría. Él es así. Lo que te he dicho, un idiota.- gira la cabeza riéndose.

\- ¿Y tu madre cómo es?- pregunta de repente.- Ya que la voy a conocer quisiera saber algo de ella.- sonrío.

\- Pues no lo sé. Mi madre es una mujer muy trabajadora que ha sacado a un hijo delante sola, como cierta persona que conozco.- digo mirándola y Rachel se ríe. Sabe perfectamente que estoy hablando de ella.- Que ha conseguido convertirme en un hombre sin que estuviera ninguno en casa y que nunca le han interesado los lujos. Es decir, con la fortuna que tengo, y no es por alardear, le podría comprar una casa mucho más grande y cómoda de la que tiene; pero ella siempre ha insistido en vivir en su pequeña casa de Lima, Ohio, dónde ha estado siempre. También podría decirte que es una mujer encantadora, una gran cocinera y una madre que si se lo propone puede poner unos castigos muy duros.- se ríe.

\- ¿Ay Finn Hudson que debiste hacer cuando eras pequeño para que tu madre te castigase?

\- Pues no lo sé.- le digo siguiéndole el juego.- Puede que Puck y yo quemásemos las ruedas del coche del director del colegio.

\- ¡Menuda locura! ¡Estáis locos! ¿Puck es tu amigo, no?

\- Sí.- le digo riendo y nos quedamos uno segundos en silencio.

\- Espero caerle bien a tu madre.- dice de manera insegura.

\- Pues claro que le vas a caer bien. ¡Te adorará!

\- Eso espero.

\- Tú te lo esperas, yo lo sé.- le digo y sonríe.- Con lo bien que le hablado de ti…

\- ¿Le has hablado de mí a tú madre?

\- Sí.- le contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.- Tranquila. No le va a contar nada a nadie.- le digo para que no piense que nuestra "relación secreta" salga a la luz.

\- No.- contesta.- Si no lo digo por esto. Es solo que me sorprende.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto sin entender.

\- No lo sé. Sólo es que normalmente a una madre no le hace mucha gracia que la novia de su hijo tenga un hijo. En la mayoría de casos se tacha a la nuera de caza fortunas o algo parecido, y más en tu caso que eres rico.

\- Pues te juro que mi madre no forma parte de esta mayoría. Ella sólo quiere verme feliz y sabe que contigo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

\- Y yo soy la mujer más feliz del mundo a tu lado.- le sonrío y nos besamos.

\- ¿Sabes?- le digo al separarme.- Antes de conocerte estaba muy obsesionado con esto del amor.- frunce el ceño, confundida.- Estaba muy preocupado porque nunca me había enamorado. Yo sólo quería encontrar a mi media naranja, ya que era lo único que me faltaba.- hago una pausa.- Lo tenía todo. Compraba todos los aparatos que anunciaban en la tele tienda.- se ríe.- Era como si quisiera comprar la felicidad hasta que un día me di cuenta de que la felicidad, igual que el amor, no se compra ni se busca; simplemente se encuentra. Y yo lo encontré una mañana de septiembre caminando por el pasillo del estadio para aclarar unas cosas de mi contrato.- sonríe.- Choqué contra lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto en mi vida. Tú. Mi único y seguramente mi último amor.- se ha quedado atónita por lo que le he dicho.

\- Finn…

\- No digas nada.- le digo poniendo uno de mis dedos encima de sus labios.- Sólo quería que lo supieras.

\- Y ahora ya lo sé.- sonríe y me besa. Al principio es un beso corto pero poco a poco se va convirtiendo en uno bastante apasionado.- ¡Finn!- dice riendo mientras yo bajo mis labios por su cuello.- ¡La comida! ¿Ya no tienes más hambre o qué?

\- Tengo hambre pero no de comida.

\- Estás loco.

\- Por ti.- y volvemos a hacer el amor, esto sí, de una manera lenta y tierna; demostrándonos todo el amor que nos tenemos.

POV RACHEL

Nos pasamos todo el día en la cama, haciendo el amor, hablando… simplemente disfrutando de la intimidad. El día pasa rapidísimo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estamos Finn y yo recogiendo para marcharnos a casa. Ha sido un fin de semana maravilloso. Primero el cumpleaños de Cristopher y luego esto.

Hemos estado en el paraíso durante casi dos días y ahora debemos de volver en el mundo real. Pero si soy sincera, debo decir que el mundo real no está tan mal; al contrario es casi tan alucinante como la nube en la que hemos estado viviendo Finn y yo estos días ya que tengo un hijo maravilloso, unos amigos fantásticos y al mejor novio del mundo. ¿Qué puedo pedir más?

Una de las mejores cosas de salir con Finn es que cada día que pasamos juntos es como si viviésemos en las nubes. Nuestra relación es tan intensa y nos amamos tanto que no podemos separarnos, no podemos dejar de besarnos, abrazarnos… Vivimos en una burbuja y estos es lo que más me asusta.

No me malinterpretéis no quiero que se acabe, al contrario, daría cualquier cosa para seguir así; no obstante todo lo bueno acaba y tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar, algo que va a dificultar nuestra relación. Sobre todo tengo mucho miedo porque si salgo dañada de esta relación, que es lo que temía al principio, no sé qué voy a hacer porque nunca había sentido lo que siento por él. No es que desconfíe de Finn, sino que desconfío de todo lo demás.

\- ¿Rachel, nos vamos?- pregunta Finn despertándome de mis pensamientos.- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. Tranquilo.- le doy un beso corto en los labios.- Vamos.- lo cojo de la mano, salimos de la habitación y vamos hacia el ascensor. Entramos en el ascensor y Finn pulsa el botón para bajar.

\- ¿Estás segura que estás bien? Te noto extraña. ¿Acaso no te ha gustado nuestro " fin de semana romántico"?- pregunta inseguridad.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Finn me ha encantado "nuestro fin de semana romántico".- suspira aliviado.

\- Entonces, ¿ qué ocurre? Y no me digas que nada porque te conozco.- dice antes de que pueda decir algo.- Rachel. Por favor. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, cariño.- suspiro.

\- Pues no lo sé. Me siento extraña. Tengo un mal presentimiento. No sé porque tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar, algo que va a afectar muy gravemente a nuestra relación.

\- ¿El qué?- dice poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas, acariciándolas.

\- No lo sé exactamente. Pero no me gusta sentirme así.

\- Escúchame.- me dice.- Pase lo que pase vamos a estar juntos. Si hay algo o alguien que quiere destruir nuestra relación que lo intente.- frunzo el ceño.- Que lo intente una y otra vez que no lo va a conseguir. ¿Sabes por qué?- niego con la cabeza.- Porque somos muy fuertes. Tú eres fuerte y yo también lo soy. Y cuando estamos unidos somos invencibles.- sonrío.- Así que puede venir quién sea para intentar separarnos, que ni en un millón de años lo va a conseguir.- Me he quedado sin palabras. ¿ Cómo puede hacer que me sienta la mujer más segura y feliz del mundo, cuando apenas hace un minuto mis inseguridades atormentaban cada parte de mi cuerpo?

\- Gracias.- digo simplemente y lo beso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por lo que me has dicho, por este fin de semana, por amarme, por la relación que tienes con Cristopher, por lo que haces por mí, por…- y no puedo continuar la frase porque sus labios chocan con los míos y cuando esto pasa, juro que puedo perder la razón. Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos.

\- Todo va a salir bien. ¿Vale?- dice acariciando una de mis mejillas y asiento con la cabeza. Salimos del ascensor y cuando llegamos al mostrador, Finn paga. Después de esto, vamos a buscar al coche para irnos a casa. El viaje es muy silencioso y tenso, sólo consigo relajarme cuando Finn me acaricia la mano derecha y la besa.

\- Te quiero.- dice.

\- Y yo a ti.- le doy un beso en la mejilla. Sigue conduciendo hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegamos a mi casa. Aparca delante de mi apartamento y me ayuda con las bolsas. Es un amor. Me acompaña a la puerta y me da un beso.

\- Ha sido un fin de semana increíble.- le digo.

\- Sí. Lo ha sido. Te quiero muchísimo, Rachel.

\- Y yo a ti.- nos besamos.

\- Hasta mañana, preciosa.- me dice.

\- Hasta mañana, amor.- se separa de mí, entra en el coche y veo como se aleja. Respiro hondo y entro en mi apartamiento.- ¡Ya estoy en casa!- y en seguida aparecen Santana, Brittany y Cristopher.

\- Mamá.- dice Cristopher corriendo hacia mí y me abraza.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te has portado bien?

\- Sabes que sí.- dice el niño. Tiene razón. Él siempre se porta bien.

\- Hola chicas.- les digo al separarme de mi hijo.

\- Hola Berry. ¿Cómo te ha ido con el gigante?- pregunta Santana. No sé porque pero ahora se le ha dado por ponerle motes a Finn. Que se le va a hacer… Ella es así.

\- Pues muy bien. Ha sido increíble. Me lo he pasado estupendamente.- digo.

\- Y tan estupendamente…- dice Santana deduciendo lo que hemos estado haciendo Finn y yo estas últimas horas.

\- Santana…- le dice Britt mirando a su novia y después a Cristopher haciéndole entender de que no se puede hablar de este tema delante de Cristopher.

\- Ya tienes razón.- dice Santana.- Cristopher.

\- ¿Qué pasa tía Tana?- pregunta el niño inocentemente.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a practicar aquella jugada que tanto te gusta?

\- ¡Sí!- dice el niño entusiasmado.- Hasta luego, mamá.

\- Hasta luego, cariño.- cuando el niño ya ha subido las escaleras, las chicas comienzan a acosarme de nuevo.

\- ¿Y qué cómo ha ido? ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Ha sido mejor que la primera vez?- pregunta Brittany.

\- ¿Ya estamos otra vez con eso? ¿Acaso no entendéis que no me gusta hablar sobre mi vida sexual?

\- No.- dice Santana secamente.- Y ahora cuenta.

\- ¡ Dios santo!- cierro los ojos y giro la cabeza.- Pues la verdad es que ha sido aún mejor que la otra vez.- me muerdo el labio.- Hemos ido a un hotel dónde había una cama enorme y por tanto había mucho espacio para hacer muchas cosas.- nos reímos las tres.- Y también había un jacuzzi con fresas y champagne. Así que bueno ha sido como una mini luna de miel.

\- Vaya. Parece que has dado en el clavo.- dice Brittany.- Estás con un chico guapo, rico y buena persona. ¿Qué deseas más en la vida?

\- Nada.- hago una sonrisa tonta.- Es que es tan increíble… Me trata como una princesa. Cómo me habla, como me besa… incluso me hizo un masaje.

\- ¿Un masaje dónde?- dice Santana, pensando mal.

\- En los hombros. Y no seas tan mal pensada.- digo.- Aunque tengo que decir que luego se convirtió en otra cosa.

\- ¿Ves como no soy tan mal pensada?

\- Vale. Está bien.- nos reímos las tres. Nos quedamos un rato más charlando hasta que deciden irse. Lo cierto es que se nos ha hecho bastante tarde, así que Cristopher y yo cenamos, lo acuesto y yo me quedo en el salón mirando un poco la tele. No hacen nada que valga la pena. Voy pasando los canales hasta que oigo mi teléfono sonar. Es Santana. ¿Qué querrá? ¿Acaso ella y Brittany no han tenido suficiente?

\- ¿Santana? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso quieres saber más detalles sobre sobre mi noche con Finn?- digo al contestar.

\- Berry. Escúchame.- dice bastante nerviosa.- Tienes que poner el canal cinco, ahora.

\- Vale, vale.- cojo el mando a distancia, lo pongo y no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven. Sale una foto de Finn junto con una foto mía y unos señores sentados en una mesa hablando sobre nosotros.

\- _Y así es Rickman_ \- dice el presentador del programa.-. _El Quarterback Finn Hudson está saliendo con la ex estrella de Broadway y actual directora de Relaciones Públicas del equipo de Hudson, Rachel Berry. La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no sabíamos nada de ella. Sólo sabíamos que había criado un hijo, sola y que después de ganar su ansiado Tony desapareció del mundo del espectáculo sin dejar rastro. ¿Acaso Rachel Berry está aprovechando la relación que mantiene con Finn Hudson para volver a estar en boca de todos? Si creéis que sí, enviad un mensaje de texto al número 678 890 654 con la palabra "Sí", si creéis que no enviad la pablara "No" en el mismo número de teléfono. Los resultados se mostraran al final del programa. Pero ahora, antes de seguir con este debate nos vamos a publicidad. Volvemos en un momento.-_ ¡Dios mío! Me he quedado sin palabras. ¡Mi pesadilla se ha hecho realidad! La prensa se ha enterado de mi historia con Finn. Llevo 10 años alejada de este mundo y ahora me han encontrado de nuevo. Me he quedado helada. No sé qué hacer y no sé qué decir.

\- ¿Berry?- pregunta Santana.- ¿Estás bien?- no contesto. Estoy tan atónita que no puedo decir nada.- Vamos por allá.- Quiero decirle que no. Pero tanto ella como yo sabe que es lo mejor. Necesito estar con ellas ahora mismo. Necesito estar con alguien.

\- Gracias.- le digo con dificultad.

\- De nada.- me contesta y cuelga. Me quedo en el sofá esperando ansiosa a que vengan hasta que oigo el timbre. Ilusionada al pensar de que son ellas abro la puerta y me encuentro a cientos de periodistas con cámaras y micrófonos delante de mi casa. Cuando pensaba que todo no podía ir peor, veo que me equivocaba. Es horrible.

Asustada, vuelvo a entrar en casa y cierro la puerta de golpe. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo volver a vivir así, no puedo volver a aquella vida. Y no sólo lo digo por mí, porque no sólo van a acosarme a mí sino que van a acosar a Cristopher, a mis amigos… Además ¿qué van a pensar los del club? ¿ Y si me echan? Finn y yo hemos mantenido nuestra relación en secreto, no sólo por la prensa sino también por el club.

¡Dios! Es todo tan confuso… Puede que tenga que hacer lo último que quiero hacer, que es cortar con Finn. Tal vez sea lo más sensato y prudente.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16: ¿JUNTOS?

POV FINN

Aparco mi coche al garaje de mi casa y luego entro. Me voy a duchar y luego me hago la cena. Mientras ceno enciendo el televisor y no encuentro nada interesante. Me paso un buen rato cambiando de canales hasta que veo que están hablando de mí en el canal cinco.

No soy de los que se miran así mismos en la tele cada día, pero de vez en cuando me gusta escuchar las cosas buenas que dicen sobre mí. Como ahora por ejemplo, que están analizando mis estadísticas y diciendo que son extraordinarias. No es por ser egocéntrico ni nada, pero lo cierto es que tienen razón; son alucinantes. Soy bueno en mi trabajo y creo que no es malo que me lo diga a mí mismo. Una dosis de confianza de vez en cuando, no es nada malo ¿no?

La verdad es que antes de estar con Rachel no me sentía así. Era mucho más inseguro de lo que soy ahora. Sin embargo, des de que estoy con ella mi confianza ha subido mucho y me siento mucho más seguro de mí mismo.

Dicen que la personalidad y la manera de actuar de una persona muchas veces se definen por la persona que tienes al lado. Pues si tienes a la persona más maravillosa del planeta, como es mi caso, es normal que seas (aunque sea un poco), maravilloso, ¿no?

Sigo mirando lo que dicen sobre mí mientras voy comiendo hasta que acabo de cenar y pongo todos los platos al lavavajillas. Mientras pongo el jabón para que se limpien los platos oigo el nombre de Rachel viniendo del televisor. Me giro enseguida y veo una foto mí al lado de una foto de Rachel con unas letras que dicen: "El Quarterback y la ex estrella de Broadway".

¡Dios mío! ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Nos han descubierto! ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? La primera vez que salimos, Rachel me dejó bien claro que quería mantener nuestra relación en secreto y esto es lo que hemos estado haciendo todo esto tiempo. ¿Cómo va a reaccionar cuando vea esto?

Recuerdo que me contó que cuando estaba en Broadway lo pasó muy mal y que esta gente casi le hacen daño a Cristopher que para entonces sólo era un bebé. ¡Dios mío! Tengo que llamarla así que cojo mi móvil y marco su número, sin embargo en vez de contestarme ella tal y como yo quería suena una vocecita _:" Lo siento el número al que usted llama está ocupado. Si desea dejarle un mensaje, empiece a hablar después de la señal. Pip"._

Mierda. Cuelgo el teléfono. Está hablando con otra persona. Me esperaré un rato y luego la volveré a llamar. Espero que esté bien.

POV RACHEL

Espero ansiosa en el sofá de mi casa que Santana y Brittany lleguen. Estoy muy asustada y los periodistas no paran de gritar mi nombre y de golpear la puerta de mi casa. Si siguen así van a despertar a Cristopher y no quiero que vea lo que está pasando, es demasiado pequeño.

Sigo esperando un rato más y oigo que lentamente los gritos de los paparazzi van disminuyendo poco a poco hasta quedar en silencio. Ilusionada a que se hayan ido me acerco a una de las ventanas del salón. Pero no. Siguen allí. Lo que pasa es que se ha puesto a llover. Que tópico ¿no?

Esto ya parece una película de Martin Scorsese. La chica asustada y triste que está siendo acosada por unos matones y que mientras espera que la salven, el destino no es bueno con ella y en vez de enviarle unos rayos esperanzadores del Sol, le manda una lluvia fuerte y triste acompañada de unos truenos que asustan y unos relámpagos exageradamente potentes.

Hace ya tiempo que mi vida se parece a una película, pero más bien se parecía a una comedia romántica de Woody Allen, no en el drama que estoy viviendo ahora mismo.

Suspiro y vuelvo a sentarme al sofá. Miro el teléfono y pienso en él. ¿Debería llamarle? ¿Debería decirle todo lo que está pasando? Respiro hondo. Sé que tengo que hablar con él, pero ahora mismo no puedo y menos en este estado. Ahora con los sentimientos a flor de piel, estoy segura de que si escuchase su voz me pondría a llorar. Porque lo quiero, lo quiera tanto… ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? Sabía que esto podría pasar en cualquier momento pero nunca pensé que ocurriría tan rápidamente y que me cogería de sorpresa, tal y como ha sucedido hoy.

Me levanto otra vez del sofá y voy a prepararme un té para tranquilizarme un poco. Mientras me estoy preparando el té oigo el timbre sonar. Dejo lo que estoy haciendo y voy corriendo a la puerta para abrir. Pero antes de abrir respiro hondo para evitar que me vuelva a decepcionar al creer que son Santana y Brittany cuando en realidad son esta panda de paparazzi. Espero unos segundos, abro la puerta y gracias a Dios, son ellas. Con algunas dificultades proporcionadas por los periodistas consiguen entrar en casa y en el segundo en que pisan el suelo de mi apartamento, cierro de nuevo la puerta. Sin decirles nada las abrazo y sin poderlo evitar, lloro como una niña.

Ellas simplemente me reconfortan abrazándome y acariciándome la espalda. Nos quedamos unos minutos así hasta que decidimos sentarnos en el sofá. Brittany y yo nos sentamos juntas mientras que Santana termina de hacerme el té que me estaba preparando hace unos minutos.

\- Creo que necesitas una tila en vez de un té. ¿Quieres que te haga una?- dice Santana con una voz muy dulce. Algo muy raro en ella.

\- Sí.- digo con la voz muy baja y con los ojos llorosos.- Creo que será lo mejor. Gracias Santana.

\- De nada, Berry.- nos quedamos las tres en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Santana viene con la tila que me ha preparada y me la da.

\- Gracias.- digo cortamente, asiente y se siente en el sillón del lado del sofá.

\- ¿Cristopher ya está durmiendo?- pregunta Brittany.

\- Sí.- le contesto.- Hace ya un buen rato que está durmiendo.

\- ¿Ya has hablado con Finn?- pregunta Santana.

\- No. He pensado en llamarle pero no he podido.

\- ¿Cómo que no has `podido?- pregunta Santana.- Él es tu novio. Debe saber lo que está pasando.

\- Tengo la corazonada de que ya lo sabe.- le contesto.- Y si ahora hablara con él, me derrumbaría. Quiero estar más serena cuando hable con él.- Santana asiente.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?- pregunta Brittany.- Es decir, tienes a cientos de paparazzi delante de tu casa.

\- No lo sé, Britt. Pero lo he estado pensando y creo que lo mejor para todos es que Finn y yo nos tomemos un tiempo. Al fin y al cabo sabía que esto tenía que pasar en algún momento.

\- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca, Berry? Sabes perfectamente que esta no es la forma de solucionar todo esto, igual que sabes que esta es la solución más cobarde que puedes tomar.

\- Ya lo sé, Santana. ¿Pero qué hago?¿ Exponeros a vosotros y a Kurt y a Blaine, exponer a Cristopher? No puedo haceros esto. No después de lo que pasó hace 10 años.

\- Rachel…- dice Brittany.- Seguir con Finn no significa que nos tengas que exponer a nosotros.- intento decir algo pero me interrumpe.- Ya sé cómo funciona esto. Sé que no nos van a dejar en paz a partir de ahora pero tú no eres la única persona, que sabía que pasaría.- frunzo el ceño.- Nosotras también lo sabíamos, igual que Kurt y Blaine e incluso Cristopher. Ya sé que no quieres que nos hagan daño pero podemos encontrar otras soluciones, otras que no sean terminar con Finn. Porque después de que haya salido todo esto, ¿de verdad crees que si ahora rompes con Finn esta gente te dejará en paz? Rachel, eres una chica muy lista y sabes perfectamente que si ahora lo dejas te van a molestar más todavía.

\- Tienes razón, Britt. Pero aun así necesito pensar, todavía estoy muy confusa.

\- Claro. Piénsatelo todo el tiempo que sea necesario que Santana y yo estaremos aquí contigo.

\- Gracias chicas.- las abrazo y justo en este momento suena mi móvil. Miro quién es y resulta ser Finn. Desvío la llamada.- Lo siento chicas, no puedo hablar con él todavía. Estoy demasiada nerviosa, me derrumbaría.

\- Está bien.- dice la latina.- ¿Miramos una película? ¿Una comedia? ¿Para reírnos un poco?

\- Me parece una excelente idea.- dice la rubia.- ¿Qué opinas, Rachel?

\- Creo que está muy bien.

\- Pues voy a buscar una peli que nos guste.- dice Santana levantándose del sillón a buscar una película de risa. Tal vez me anime un poco.

POV FINN

¡Demonios! ¡No me contesta! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Cada vez que intento hablar con ella o está hablando con otra persona o simplemente no contesta. Le he escrito cientos mensajes de texto y no me ha contestado ni uno. ¿Será que le habrá pasado algo? No aguanto más y cojo las llaves de uno de mis coches, para irme volando hacia su casa. Sin embargo, justo antes de subir al coche, oigo mi móvil sonar. Esperanzado a que sea Rachel quién llama, lo cojo sin mirar quién es.

\- ¿Rachel?- contesto ilusionado.

\- Lo siento pero no soy tu novia pero te llamo para hablar justamente de ella.- dice Puck al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Hola Puck.- digo decepcionado.- ¿Por qué quieres hablar de ella hora?

\- Pues no sé si habrás visto las noticias pero…- intentado decir algo pero l interrumpo.

\- Si ya lo sé. Los medios de comunicación han descubierto nuestra relación.

\- Perfecto.- contesta.- Así también sabrás que su casa está llena de paparazzi y que no la dejan salir.- no me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.

\- ¿Qué? Espera.- le digo.- ¿Cómo sabes tú esto?

\- Porque lo están poniendo ahora en las noticias. Por cierto, la casa de tu novia es muy bonita y su coche también.

\- ¡Dios mío! Tengo que hablar con ella. Gracias por contármelo, Puck. Te debo una, tío.

\- De nada, hermano. Y no me debes nada. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

\- Tienes razón. Adiós Puck.

\- Adiós, Finn.

Vale. Tengo que ir a su casa y hablar con ella. La pregunta es: ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo demonios voy a su casa y hablo con ella sin que los paparazzi me reconozcan? Y más ahora que se ha puesto a llover…

Tengo que pensar. A ver. Para que no me reconozcan, debo llevar ropa oscura por tanto necesito mi sudadera de color negro que además tiene capucha, y también necesitaré mis gafas de sol. Así que voy corriendo a mi habitación para ir a buscar todo esto y vuelvo a bajar al garaje.

Y luego, tendré que ir con un coche más o menos normal. No puedo ir con el Cadillac ni con el Porche, tendré que coger el viejo coche de mi madre que es con el que me saqué el carnet de conducir.

Me subo a este coche y me dirijo a la casa de Rachel. Aparco a un par de manzanas de su casa para evitar que alguien me vea. Me bajo del coche, me pongo las gafas y la capucha y me escondo en un arbusto del vecino de Rachel. La lluvia sigue cayendo pero aun así puedo ver la multitud de paparazzi que están delante de la casa de Rachel. ¡Diablos! Debe de estar pasándolo fatal… Tengo que hacer algo.

Me meto detrás de la casa del vecino y pienso que tal vez puedo entrar por el jardín de atrás. Avanzo muy lentamente, vigilando que nadie me vea y salto la valla del vecino de Rachel hasta encontrarme en el jardín de su casa. Menos mal que no tiene perro porque en ese caso tendría serios problemas ahora mismo.

La lluvia cae cada vez con más fuerza y esto me impide que avance con más rapidez. Me quito las gafas y me agacho cuando oigo la voz de alguien. Me quedo unos segundos agachado en el jardín de Rachel, bajo la lluvia, esperando a que esta persona se vaya. Cuando no se oye nada más, me vuelvo a levantar y voy hacia la puerta corrediza de la casa de Rachel con la esperanza de que me vea a través del cristal. Golpeo la puerta una vez y veo que no hay nadie. Me asomo un poco más y veo a Rachel, Santana y Brittany sentadas en el sofá del salón de Rachel, mirando la televisión. Al verlas, golpeo con mucha más fuerza durante un buen rato hasta que Rachel se gira, me ve y se acerca para abrirme.

\- ¿Finn?- pregunta al abrirme.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

POV RACHEL

Estamos mirando _Dos tontos muy tontos_ , lo cierto es que da risa y me está animando que es lo más importante. Mientras estamos mirando esta película, empieza a oírse unos golpes muy fuertes. Primero pienso que son los paparazzi de nuevo, pero luego me doy cuenta de que los golpes vienen de la puerta de atrás. Así que me giro para ver qué pasa y no puedo creer lo que veo. ¡Dios santo! ¡Si es Finn! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo habrá llegado hasta allí sin que nadie lo viese?

Me levanto rápidamente para abrirle. El pobre estará helado por la lluvia. Santana y Brittany paran la película y se giran para saber qué pasa, y yo me levanto rápidamente para abrirlo. Corro hacia la puerta y lo abro.

\- ¿Finn?- pregunto al abrirle.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¿Te lo puedo contar adentro?

\- Claro. Perdona.- lo dejo pasar y cierro la puerta.

\- Finn.- dice Brittany y lo abraza y luego Santana hace lo mismo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pues.- dice.- Rachel no me contestaba a mis llamadas y he ido a ver si estaba bien. Mientras cenaba he visto que lo nuestro ha salido a la luz y necesitaba verla. Tengo que hablar contigo.- dice mirándome.

\- Lo sé.- digo.

\- Nosotras nos vamos a la cocina- dice Brittany cogiendo a Santana de la mano dirigiéndose a la cocina.

\- Lo siento.- dice Finn.

\- Nada de esto es culpa tuya.- digo secamente.

\- Aun así me siento culpable.

\- Lo sé.- le contesto.

\- Sé que no estás bien.- me dice.- Estás temblando y tienes los ojos llorosos.- me quedo en silencio.- No quiero que esto nos separe, Rach. Sé que es muy egoísta decirlo así pero es lo que siento. Sé que te has planteado romper conmigo todo esto rato y también sé que no me contestabas porque creías que al oír mi voz te haría cambiar de opinión.- ¿ Cómo puede leer mi pensamiento? Esto ya es demasiado.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto incrédula.

\- Porque te conozco.- me acaricia una de mis mejillas. Me relajo en seguida y nos miramos fijamente.

\- Lo siento.- digo de repente y empiezo a llorar como una niña pequeña. Finn me abraza rápidamente.- Siento haber pensado eso. Siento haber pensado que lo mejor es que lo dejemos. Yo no quiero dejarte, Finn. No podría hacerlo.- le digo llorando.

\- Shhht.- pone unos dedos encima de mis labios.- Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que estabas asustada.- pone sus encima de mis mejillas.- Escúchame, Rachel.- lo escucho atentamente.- Lo que te he dicho esta mañana no eran sólo palabras. No quiero separarme de ti, Rachel. Y voy hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que sigamos juntos. ¿Vale?- asiento y continúo llorando.

\- Anda ven aquí.- me abraza, me abraza como nunca lo ha hecho.- Tranquila, cariño. Estoy aquí.- dice mientras me acaricia y me besa el pelo.- Estoy contigo.- repite y nos quedamos abrazados unos minutos hasta que me tranquilizo y nos separamos.- ¿Estás mejor?

\- Sí.- digo.- Te quiero, Finn.

\- Te quiero, Rachel.- y nos besamos.

\- Gracias por haber venido. Debes de estar congelado.

\- Lo cierto es que tengo un poco de frío.- dice sonriendo. Me encanta su sonrisa.

\- Voy a buscar algo de ropa. Creo que tengo algo de ropa de mis padres. Vuelvo en un segundo. Puedes ir con Santana y Brittany a la cocina.

\- Claro. Pero antes ven aquí.- me acerco a él.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- sin decir nada me besa.

\- Nada. Sólo quería besarte.- sonrío y voy a buscar la ropa. Subo las escaleras y voy a mi habitación. Abro un baúl dónde tengo cosas de mis padres y cojo una camisa y unos pantalones para Finn. Bajo las escaleras y voy hacia la cocina dónde encuentro a Finn, Santana y Brittany charlando.

\- Finn. Aquí tienes algo de ropa.

\- Perfecto. Gracias, Rach.- me da un beso en la mejilla.- Voy al baño a cambiarme. Ahora vuelvo.- sale de la cocina y se dirige al baño para ponerse la ropa que le he dado.

\- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Santana.

\- Sí. Ahora estoy mejor.

\- ¿Lo has solucionado todo con Finn?- pregunta Brittany.

\- Sí. Pero todavía no sé qué vamos a hacer con toda la gente que está delante de mi casa.

\- Ya… ¿y si llamamos a la policía?- sugiere Britt.

\- La policía no puede hacer nada sino entran en casa. De momento sólo podemos esperar.- digo.

\- No tienes por qué.- dice Finn apareciendo por la puerta con la ropa de uno de mis padres. Está muy gracioso. La camisa le va muy justa y los pantalones muy cortos. Pero sigue estando condenadamente guapo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Santana.

\- Ser el Quarterback de los Gigantes de NY tiene sus ventajas.

\- ¿Sabes cómo echar a toda esta gente de allí?- pregunto incrédula.

\- Echarla no lo sé. Pero puede que haya una forma de entretenerlos.

\- ¿Cómo?- pregunta Brittany. Justo en el momento en el que Finn va a responder, aparece Cristopher por la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¿Cristopher?- pregunto.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en la cama?

\- Es que me ha despertado unos golpes hace un rato y ya no he podido dormir más. Iba a buscar un vaso de agua. Tú siempre dices que te ayuda a dormir y he pensado que a lo mejor también me ayuda a mí.- nos mira a todos.- Por cierto, ¿qué haces levantad a estas horas mamá? Y ¿qué hacen aquí tía Britt, tía Tana y Finn?

\- Cariño, ven.- me coge de la mano.- Mira por la ventana. El niño se asoma y ve a la multitud de periodistas delante de nuestro apartamento.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué está haciendo toda esta gente delante de nuestra casa? ¿No se habrán enterado lo de tú y Finn?- Que hijo más listo tengo.

\- Pues lo cierto.- interviene Finn.- Sí que lo han descubierto. Lo siento, colega.- chocan los puños.

\- Pero volviendo a lo que estamos diciendo.- dice Santana.- Finn. Tú nos estabas contando que sabías cómo "entretener" a estos paparazzi.

\- Ah sí cierto. Pues la cuestión es que tengo a un amigo que me debe un favor y tal vez pueda ayudarme.

\- Por intentarlo.- digo casi sin esperanza.

\- Todo va a salir bien.- me da un beso en la frente, coge su teléfono y lo coloca en su oreja.- Hola tío. Sí. Te llamaba porque quería pedirte un favor. Podrías entretener a los paparazzi de la casa de Rachel para que se vayan.- hace una pausa.- ¿Sí? ¿ De veras que puedes hacerlo? Eres el mejor tío. Gracias. Adiós.- nos mira.- Va a poder ayudarnos.- suspiro aliviada.- En unos 10 o 15 minutos los paparazzi nos van a dejar en paz.

\- Gracias.- le doy un beso.

\- Perfecto. ¿Pero a quién has llamado? ¿Acaso esa persona conoce a Rachel?- pregunta Santana sospechando de Finn.

\- ¡Santana!- le digo.

\- Tranquila, Rach.- dice Finn acariciando una de mis mejillas y dirigiéndose a Santana.- He llamado a mi mejor amigo. Y no, no conoce a Rachel pero yo le he hablado de ella.

\- Al menos hemos encontrado una solución, ¿no?

\- Si.- digo.- Ahora sólo podemos esperar a que se vayan y luego ir a dormir.

Los periodistas no tarden en irse tal y como ha dicho Finn aunque la lluvia no cesa. Menudo día que hemos pasado.

\- Bueno.- dice Finn.- Ya se han ido.

\- Sí.- digo abrazándolo.- Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir.

\- Nosotras nos vamos.- dice Santana cogiendo la mano de su novia.

\- De eso nada.- digo.- No voy a dejar que conduzcáis a esta hora y con esta lluvia. Os quedáis aquí. Tenemos sitio de sobras.

\- Rachel… No hace falta- dice Brittany.

\- Sí que hace falta. Habéis venido todas las veces que os he llamado. Ahora toca el momento de corresponder. Os quedáis y punto.

\- Está bien, Berry.- dice Santana.- Nos quedamos pero nos tienes que prestar algo para dormir.

\- Por supuesto. Anda subamos todos. ¡A dormir!- subimos todos y después de acostar a Cristopher por segunda vez, les presto a Santana y a Brittany ropa para dormir. Después de todo esto me reúno con Finn en mi habitación para dormir.

\- Ha sido un fin de semana movidito, ¿eh?- dice. Nos estiramos en la cama y Finn me abraza al instante.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Sabes que estoy contigo, no?

\- Sí. Lo sé.- le sonrío y el me besa la frente.- Te quiero, Finn.

\- Y yo a ti, Rachel.

\- Buenas noches, amor.- le digo.

\- Buenas noches, preciosa.-

No tardamos mucho en dormirnos. Sé que todavía quedan muchas cosas por aclarar y solucionar pero de momento en los brazos de Finn, me siento la mujer más segura del mundo.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17: DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA SIEMPRE SALE EL SOL

POV RACHEL

El despertador suena y me despierto en seguida. Mira la hora y son las siete de la mañana. De aquí una hora yo debo de estar en la oficina, Finn debe de estar en el entrenamiento y Cristopher debe de estar en el colegio. Además, supongo que Santana y Brittany deben de ir a trabajar.

Intento salir de la cama, pero los enormes brazos de Finn me lo impiden. Hemos dormido abrazados. Me encanta dormir así con él. Antes de conocerlo, no podía dormir ni 6 horas seguidas, pero cuando empecé a dormir con Finn conseguí dormir de un tirón toda la noche.

Cuando estoy entre sus brazos me siento la mujer más segura del mundo y lo que diré parecerá un poco contradictorio pero aunque Finn tenga un cuerpo bastante musculoso, para mí, es el cojín más cómodo del mundo. Podría pasarme horas acostada encima de su pecho, disfrutando de su cercanía.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo tenemos que hacer muchas cosas y no podemos perder más tiempo. Así que me quito sus brazos de su cuerpo, me levanto de la cama e intento despertarlo.

\- Finn.- digo con voz baja.

\- Mmmm. Cinco minutos más.- dice como un niño pequeño. Sonrío. Es peor que Cristopher.

\- Finn. Tienes que ir a tu casa a recoger las cosas para el entrenamiento que tienes en una hora y además, tienes que ir a desayunar.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Tienes razón.- se levanta de la cama.- Pero antes dame un beso de buenos días.- Sonrío.

\- Está bien. Ven aquí.- se acerca y nos damos un beso. Al separarnos salgo de la habitación.- Voy a despertar a Cristopher. Ya sabes que puedes ir a la cocina a desayunar. Hay café, cereales… Lo que tú quieras.

\- Gracias, cariño.- me sonríe y voy a despertar a mi hijo. Voy a la habitación del niño, lo despierto y sorpresivamente se levanta en seguida. Bajamos los dos para desayunar y cuando llegamos a la cocina, vemos a Finn con una taza de café en la mano.

\- Buenos días, Finn.- dice Cristopher entusiasmado.

\- Buenos días, colega.- chocan los puños.- ¿Has dormido bien?

\- De maravilla.- le contesta el niño.- ¿Y tú?

\- Muy bien.- le sonríe. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio hasta que Finn me mira.- Toma.- me da una taza de café.- Te he preparado café.- Es un amor.

\- Gracias, cariño.- le doy un beso en la mejilla.

\- A propósito.- dice Finn.- Santana y Brittany han dejado esta nota en la nevera.- me da un papel que dice: " _Gracias por habernos dejado dormir en tu casa. Te debemos una_." Y abajo esta la firma de las dos.

\- Gracias.- le digo y sonrío.

\- Bueno.- dice Finn.- Me encantaría desayunar con vosotros pero todavía tengo que pasar por mi casa para recoger las cosas del entrenamiento. Así que debo irme.

\- ¿Tienes que irte ya?- dice Cristopher, quejándose. Finn sonríe.

\- Tranquilo, colega. Nos vamos a ver muy pronto. ¿Vale?

\- Vale.- Finn le guiña el ojo.

\- Choca esos cinco.- dice mi novio y Cristopher lo hace sin vacilar.- En cuanto a ti.- rodea sus brazos por mi cintura.- Te llamo luego, ¿vale?- asiento con la cabeza.- Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti Finn.- nos damos un beso y se marcha.

\- ¿Estás bien, mamá?- me pregunta Cristopher.

\- Sí. Tranquilo. Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿Por lo de los periodistas?- me pregunta dulcemente.

\- Sí, hijo.

\- Dime una cosa mamá.

\- Lo que quieras.- le respondo.

\- ¿Te vas a separar de Finn?- pregunta muy asustado.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Ven aquí.- se acerca y lo abrazo.- Escúchame. Finn y yo no nos vamos a separar porque nos queremos mucho.

\- Vale. Es que nunca he tenido un padre y Finn es lo más próximo a uno.

\- Lo sé. Finn es…- no puedo terminar la frase.

\- Fantástico.- dice Cristopher.- Es un gran hombre y te trata maravillosamente. No conocí a mi padre de verdad pero estoy seguro de que no era ni la mitad de hombre de lo que es Finn.- Sonrío. Tiene toda la razón del mundo. Mi ex no le llega ni a la sola de los zapatos a Finn.

\- Tienes razón. Finn me trata como una princesa y tu padre biológico no se puede comparar con él.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti, mamá.

\- Lo sé.- nos abrazamos.- Y ahora tenemos que irnos sino llegaremos tarde.- Acabamos de desayunar, llevo a Cristopher al colegio y luego voy a trabajar. Sé que hoy va a ser un día muy duro y soy consciente de que me pueden despedir. Pero debo ser fuerte y pensar en positivo.

Aparco el coche delante del estadio, suspiro, entro y voy directa a mi oficina. Durante el camino hacia mi despacho ignoro todas las miradas y comentarios que hace la gente sobre mí. Respiro hondo y entro en mi despacho. Empiezo a hacer mis tareas como si no hubiera pasado nada hasta que Thomas entra en mi despacho.

\- Srta. Berry… Digo Rachel.- le sonrío. Después de tanto tiempo aún le cuesta llamarme por mi nombre.- El director quiere verte en su despacho.

\- De acuerdo.- me levanto de la silla y cuando estoy a punto de salir de mi despacho, Thomas me detiene.

\- Rachel.

\- ¿ Sí?

\- Quería decirte que yo te apoyo. Sé que lo que han dicho sobre ti en la tele y en internet, es mentira. Si realmente estás con él creo que es porque lo quieres de verdad.

\- Gracias, Thomas. Espero que el director piense igual que tú.

\- Suerte.- le sonrío, voy al despacho del director deportivo del club, llamo a su puerta y entro.

\- ¿Sr White?- le digo.- Thomas me ha dicho que quería verme.

\- Sí. Siéntate, Rachel.- me siento.- Lo cierto es que quería felicitarte. Nuestros ingresos han subido un 10% des de que estás al mando de nuestra publicidad.- ¿Cómo? Estoy atónita ahora mismo.

\- ¿Perdón?- le digo sin creérmelo.- Quiero decir, gracias.

\- La veo muy sorprendida, Srta. Berry. Creía que la iba a despedir, ¿verdad? Por lo que dijeron ayer en las noticias.

\- Si la verdad, es que sí.- digo algo avergonzada.

\- Escuche, Rachel. Nosotros nunca vamos a entrometernos en su vida personal siempre que no afecte a su trabajo. Si usted quiere estar con el Sr. Hudson, adelante. No nos preocupa. Usted es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

\- Gracias, Sr. White.- le digo mucho más tranquila.

\- Sólo una cosa.

\- Claro, Sr White.

\- No me lo desconcentres que dentro de poco van a ser los semifinales del campeonato.- nos reímos.

\- Por supuesto, Sr. White y muchas gracias.

\- De nada.- vuelvo a mi despacho y sigo con mis tareas. Al final ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba. Tal vez, no se tan malo que nuestra relación haya salido a la luz.

POV FINN

Después de desayunar en casa de Rachel, he ido a buscar todo lo que necesito para ir al entrenamiento y ahora mismo me encuentro en los pasillos del estadio rumbo al vestuario para empezar a entrenar. Durante todo el camino noto como la gente me mira y no puedo evitar sentirme incómodo. He tenido muchos escándalos con la prensa pero nunca me habían mirado así, como si tuviera monos en la cara.

Intento ignorar todas las miradas y comentarios de la gente que me rodea hasta que llego al vestuario.

Antes de entrar, respiro hondo y pienso que todo va a salir bien así que abro la puerta, entro y nada más entrar siento como Scott me da un puñetazo en la cara. Lo hace a traición, sin oportunidad de defenderme. La verdad es que me ha dolido mucho, ¿pero a qué ha venido esto?

\- ¿De qué vas, tío?- pregunto empujándole.

\- ¿De qué voy? ¿Cómo te atreves a tirarte a la chica que me gusta? Esto no hace, tío.- dice mi Quarterback suplente.

\- ¿La chica que te gusta? Pero si ni siquiera has hablado con ella. No sabes cómo es, ni que le gusta… ni siquiera sabes que tiene un hijo.

\- No jodas. ¿Tiene un hijo?

\- Sí y a ver si escuchas mejor las noticias que esto es lo primero que dijeron.- le digo.- Tiene un hijo de 9 años que es un gran admirador de este equipo y que además juega al futbol, como nosotros.

\- ¿En qué posición?- pregunta con curiosidad.

\- Quarterback.- le respondo con una sonrisa.

\- Vaya.- dice.- Parece que debe de ser cosa del destino.- dice bajando la guardia.

\- Yo también lo creo.

\- Lo siento, tío. No he hecho bien en golpearte.- asiento con la cabeza.- Lo que pasa es que cuando la vi, flipé. Nunca había visto una chica tan guapa y me ilusioné. Fue como una especie de amor platónico. Pero veo que lo que tú sientes por ella, es más que eso ¿no? Es amor verdadero, ¿no es así?

\- Exacto.- le digo.

\- ¿En paz?- dice extendiendo su mano.

\- En paz.- le doy la mano y todos los compañeros de equipo empiezan a aplaudir. Al fin y al cabo, somos como una gran familia.

\- Al menos dinos como es en la cama.- dice James.

\- Estáis enfermos.- les digo riéndome.

\- ¡Anda Hudson!- continua James.- Nosotros siempre te contamos nuestros ligues y más si son con pibones como este.

\- Seguid soñando si creeréis que os contará algo.- interviene Puck.- No me lo contó a mí que soy su mejor amigo, os lo contará a vosotros…

\- Vamos Finn.- insiste Scott y con él todos los miembros del equipo.

\- Está bien, está bien.- respiro hondo.- Es increíble. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Cuando hacemos el amor porque nosotros hacemos el amor.- recalco esta última parte.- es una pasada. Y en cuanto a ella… es una tigresa.- oigo como mis compañeros empiezan a silbar y a aplaudir.- Ella dice que no es apasionada, pero es todo lo contrario. Es una diosa del sexo, tíos.- les cuento. No acostumbro a hablar de mi vida sexual pero por una vez… No creo que pase nada ¿cierto?

\- Eres un cabronazo.- me dice James de broma.- Estás con una tía que está buenísima y que encima es buena en la cama.

\- No sólo es eso, James. No es sólo lo que guapa que es y lo buena que es en la cama. También es todo lo demás.- hago una pausa.- Es su forma de ser, la relación que tiene con su hijo, lo luchadora que es, la manera en qué me mira y me sonríe, lo buena madre que es… Es todo.- sonrío.- No puedo explicar con palabras lo que siento por ella. Es simplemente, perfecta.

\- Tío.- dice James.- Creo que esta tía te ha atrapado en sus redes y no vas a poder salir de allí nunca. Estás enamorado de verdad.

\- Lo sé. Y me encanta.- digo simplemente.

\- Muy bien, tíos.- dice Puck.- Basta de cháchara y a entrenar.- nos preparamos todos y salimos al campo a entrenar. Al final no ha ido tan mal, ¿no?

POV RACHEL

Me paso todo el día haciendo llamadas y repasando los salarios de los jugadores del club. El Sr. White me ha pedido que analice los expedientes de los jugadores y que le haga un informe sobre de lo que cobran.

Miro cada una de las fichas de los jugadores hasta llegar a la de Finn. Sonrío al ver su fotografía. Incluso en una mera foto de carnet, sigue estando extremadamente guapo. Reviso su ficha y veo el impresionante currículum que tiene: Licenciado en Sociología por Columbia, nombrado mejor jugador del campeonato universitario por tres años seguidos con esta misma universidad, campeón del campeonato universitario dos años seguidos, nombrado mejor jugador de la NFL tres años consecutivos y campeón de la NFL tres años seguidos, también. Es una pasada.

Giro la página de su expediente y casi que me caigo de la silla al ver lo que cobra: tiene una cláusula de 300 millones de dólares y cobra 20 millones por temporada más 5 millones dependiendo de lo que gane con el equipo.

Des de luego, sabía que era rico pero esto ya son palabras mayores. Aunque la verdad es que no me sorprende tanto porque con la casa que tiene, los coches, la piscina, el jacuzzi y lo del hotel del otro día… Está claro que puede permitírselo.

En fin, paso la página y sigo analizando los expedientes de los otros jugadores. Luego redacto el informe que el director me ha podido, lo imprimo y llamo a Thomas para que se lo traiga:

\- ¿Thomas?- aparece en seguida y entra en mi despacho.- ¿Podrías traerle esto al director, por favor?

\- Por supuesto, Rachel.- dice con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias.

\- Rachel...- dice.

\- ¿Sí?- pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo le ha ido con el director?- pregunta algo nervioso.

\- Muy bien, Thomas. Gracias por preguntar. Sólo quería felicitarme por el trabajo que estoy haciendo.

\- No me extraña. Usted es muy buena trabajadora. Yo la admiro muchísimo.

\- Gracias, Thomas. Me halagas.- le digo.

\- Le admiro tanto que…-

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender.

\- ¡Que la quiero! ¡Que estoy enamorado de usted!- estoy en shock ahora mismo.- La quiero des del momento que empecé a trabajar para usted.- lo miro incrédula y él se pone las manos en la cara.- Yo lo siento. Sé que es imposible. Usted está enamorada de Finn Hudson y yo sólo soy un pringado.- Se sienta en una de las sillas.- Una mujer como usted, nunca se fijaría en un chico como yo.- Pobrecito. Me da mucha pena.

\- Escúchame, Thomas.- le toco el brazo.- Estoy seguro de que ahí fuera hay muchas chicas de tu edad, que darían lo que fuera por estar con un chico como tú. Eres atractivo, trabajador y muy buena persona.- hago una pausa.- Vas a encontrar a tu media naranja. Te lo prometo. Pero no conmigo, ¿vale?

\- Lo siento, Rachel. Creerás que soy un idiota.- dice riéndose.

\- No. Creo que eres muy tierno. Alguna vez, todos hemos querido a alguien que no nos ha correspondido. Es normal, es parte de la vida.

\- Gracias. Por ser tan comprensiva y tan buena conmigo.

\- De nada.

\- Ahora le voy a entregar el informe el director.- dice cogiéndolo de mi mano.

\- Gracias, Thomas.

\- A usted.- sale de mi despacho y se dirige al despacho del Sr. White. Yo me siento e intento hacer mis otras tareas pero no me concentro. ¿Thomas enamorado de mí? Claro. Ahora entiendo porque era tan amable y cariñoso conmigo. Lo cierto es que es un muy buen chico, pero mi corazón pertenece a otro y cuando pasa eso, no puedes hacer nada.

POV FINN

Después del entrenamiento, me ducho, me pongo colonia y me dirijo al despacho de Rachel. Sé que esta mañana le he prometido que la llamaría pero no puedo resistir la tentación de ir a verla. Saber que está en el mismo edificio que yo y no poder verla, me mata por dentro.

Sé perfectamente que ahora deberé ir con mucho más cuidado si quiero ir a visitarla porque ahora hay ojos por todas partes, pero me da igual. Necesito verla, necesito saludarla, ¡Dios! ¡Es que la he visto esta mañana y ya la echo de menos! Puede que mis compañeros tengan razón, puede que ella me haya hechizado; pero tal y como les he dicho antes, a mí me encanta que lo haya hecho.

En fin, subo las escaleras y voy por el pasillo vigilando que nadie me vea. Camino muy despacio y me escondo detrás de una columna cuando veo pasar dos miembros de la junta deportiva. Cierro los ojos deseando que no me vean y gracias Dios que no lo hacen. Sigo avanzando lentamente hasta llegar a su puerta. Ahora que lo pienso, últimamente parezco un personaje de una película de acción escondiéndome detrás de arbustos y columnas y saltando vallas y colándome en jardines… Supongo que este es el precio que se paga por el amor. Se dice que por amor siempre se hacen grandes locuras y estas son las mías.

Golpeo la puerta un par de veces y su dulce voz me da el permiso para entrar. Hasta su voz es perfecta. Abro la puerta, entro y la cierro detrás de mí. Se queda alucinada cuando me ve.

\- ¿Finn? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás loco? Podrían verte…- dice levantándose, más nerviosa de lo habitual.

\- Sólo quería verte.- le contesto.- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy tensa.

\- Nada. Sólo que mi ayudante se me ha declarado.-

\- Espera. ¿Qué?- Estoy flipando ahora mismo.

\- Pues tal y como has oído.

\- ¿Pero qué te ha dicho?- estoy empezando a enfadarme.

\- Tranquilo.- pone una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho y me relajo en seguida.- Me ha dicho que está enamorado de mí y que me quiere.

\- ¡Dios santo!- ahora sí que estoy enfadado.

\- Pero tranquilo, mi amor.-me acaricia las mejillas.- Es inofensivo. Sólo es un crío de 20 años que tiene un "enamoramiento" con su jefa y ya está. E días se le pasa ya lo verás.

\- ¿Entonces porque estás tan preocupada?`- le pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Porque me ha cogido por sorpresa pero ya está. No debes preocuparte.

\- Ya… Lo cierto es que siempre he creído que esto chico sentía algo por ti.- frunce el ceño.- La primera vez que estuve en este despacho vi cómo te miraba e intuí que sentía algo por ti.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- pregunta con recelo.

\- Porque en esos momentos tenía otros problemas como convencerte para que salieras conmigo.- sonríe.- Además, él no es el único chico que conozco que se muere por ti.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Quién más?

\- Mis compañeros de equipo. Están todos babeando por ti. Incluso hay un chico, Scott, que dice que tú eres su amor platónico.- sonríe.- Eres una rompe corazones, cariño.- me acerco más a ella y pongo mis manos alrededor de su cintura.

\- Exacto. Soy una rompe corazones porque no me interesan el 99% de los chicos de este planeta.- muevo mis cejas.- Sólo hay un hombre en este mundo que me interese.

\- ¿Ah sí?- digo siguiéndole el juego.- ¿Y cómo es? ¿Es guapo?

\- Guapísimo.- sonrío.- Y muy pero que muy sexy.

\- `Pues debe de ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo porque estar con la mujer más preciosa de la Tierra debe de tener sus ventajas…

\- Sí que las tiene...- sonrío.- Anda ven aquí, tonto.- nos besamos durante unos minutos.

\- Te quiero, Rach.

\- Y yo a ti, Finn.

\- Y por esto.- la cojo de las manos.- Quiero decirte que este sábado que yo no tengo partido y que tú no tienes que trabajo, nos vamos a Ohio para que conozcas a mi madre.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio?- asiento y me abraza fuertemente.

\- Le vas a encantar.- le aparto un mechón de pelo. Nos abrazamos.- Bueno preciosa, tengo que irme. ¿Te llamo luego?

\- Sí por favor.- sonríe.

\- Te quiero cariño.- le digo.

\- Te quiero, mi amor.- nos damos un último beso salgo de su despacho, vigilando que no me vea nadie. Hago todo el recorrido que he hecho antes a la inversa con mucho cuidado, hasta llegar al aparcamiento. Mientras conduzco no puedo dejar de pensar cómo va a reaccionar mi madre cuando conozca a Rachel. Estoy seguro que la adorará.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18: CAROLE HUDSON

POV FINN

La alarma del móvil me despierta de un sueño profundo. Miro el reloj y son las seis y media de la mañana. Si fuera un día cualquier me habría quedado un ratito más durmiendo. Pero hoy no es un día cualquiera. ¡Hoy es sábado! ¡Hoy Rachel va a conocer a mi madre!

Me levanto de la cama, me visto y voy a desayunar ya que dentro de media hora tengo que ir a recoger a Rachel para ir al aeropuerto. Menos mal que ayer fui previsor e hice la maleta por la mañana y ahora puedo desayunar tranquilamente sin ninguna prisa.

Cuando acabo de desayunar, cojo las llaves de uno de mis coches y entro en el vehículo. Salgo del garaje y me dirijo e casa de Rachel en una velocidad más rápida de lo habitual. ¡Estoy ansioso! Sé que mi madre amará a Rachel nada más verla. Seguro que se hacen amigas en seguida. ¡Va a ser perfecto!

Sigo conduciendo unos diez minutos hasta llegar al apartamento de Rachel. Salgo del coche y rápidamente voy a tocar el timbre. No tarda en salir y lo cierto es que está preciosa. Lleva un jersey color gris con una falda negra, unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color y el pelo suelto. Además, lleva una bolsa en su mano derecha. Estoy embobado ahora mismo.

\- Vas a decirme algo o…- dice con una sonrisa y me despierta de mis pensamientos.

\- ¡Ah sí! Perdón, cariño.- me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿En la mejilla?- dice haciéndose la indignada.- ¿Se puede saber que has hecho con el seductor e insaciable Finn Hudson que tanto me gusta?- sonrío. Sé que está bromeando.

\- Pues que se ha quedado de piedra al verte. Pero si insistes.- antes de que ella pueda reaccionar, la cojo de la cintura, la acerco a mí y la beso. Un beso demasiado apasionado para estar en medio de la calle y más ahora que los paparazzi nos siguen día sí, día también. Sin embargo, ya no nos importa porque cuando nuestros labios se unen, sólo somos nosotros dos; el resto del mundo no existe.- ¿Estás contenta ahora?

\- Mucho.- dice sonriendo.

\- Pues vamos.

La ayudo con la bolsa que lleva y subimos al coche rumbo al aeropuerto. Cuando llegamos allí nos encontramos a decenas de periodistas preguntándonos a dónde vamos y con quién nos reuniremos. ¿Pero cómo demonios han sabido que íbamos a estar allí? Odio que se enteren siempre de todo.

Ayudo a Rachel a bajar del coche y la protejo de los paparazzi que están acosándonos. La rodeo y le tapo la cara para que no le hagan fotos. No quiero que Cristopher vea a su madre en todos los periódicos de mañana. Él sabe que lo nuestro ha salido a la luz pero no sabe hasta dónde puede llegar esta gente. Hoy puede ser una foto en un periódico o una revista y mañana puede ser algo mucho peor.

La protejo hasta que pasamos los controles del aeropuerto, los periodistas tienen prohibido llegar hasta ahí. Pueden hacernos fotos des de la entrada y un poco más adelante, pero no mientras hacemos los controles.

Cuando pasamos los controles vamos a por el avión, privado por supuesto.

\- ¿Vamos en avión privado?- pregunta Rachel muy sorprendida al ver el avión.

\- Pues claro. ¿Creías que íbamos en un avión comercial?

\- No lo sé.- contesta.- Debí imaginarme que íbamos en uno privado, supongo.- sonrío y la cojo de la mano.

\- Anda vamos.- me sigue y subimos al avión. Cuando estamos dentro se sorprende aún más.

\- ¡Es impresionante!- dice.- ¿Esto es un avión o un hotel?

\- Es una mezcla de los dos.- digo de broma y ríe. Se cierran las puertas. El comandante da la orden de arranque y el avión empieza a moverse por la pista de despegue hasta que se alza por el cielo neoyorquino. Le sonrío a Rachel que está sentada a mi lado mientras me pongo unos cascos para hablar con el piloto.

\- Sr. Hudson. Está todo en orden.- dice el piloto.

\- Gracias, Charles. Sigue con su labor.- la conexión se corta y miro a Rachel que sigue alucinada con el avión.

\- Esto es una pasada.- dice.

\- Sí. La verdad es que está muy bien. Pero a mi pesar debo decirte que no tendrás mucho tiempo de disfrutar del viaje porque desafortunadamente es muy corto.

\- ¿Cuándo se tarda de ir de Nueva York a Ohio?

\- Unos 50 minutos.

\- Pues tu madre vive bastante cerca. Supongo que la visitarás a menudo…

\- Sí. Voy bastante a menudo. Lo cierto es que este avión es muy práctico.

\- Tener un avión privado es muy práctico.- dice con una sonrisa.

\- Supongo.- nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan?- pregunta de repente.

\- ¿El plan?- sigo sin entender.

\- Sí. El plan. ¿Cuando lleguemos a Ohio qué vamos a hacer? ¿Vamos a ir a ver a tu madre directamente o vamos a ir a otro sitio?

\- No. Cuando lleguemos, un coche nos va a llevar a un hotel. Allí descansaremos un rato y nos prepararemos para a ir a cenar con mi madre en su casa. He quedado con ella a las 8. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Me parece perfecto.- sonríe pero des de que la he ido recoger la noto un poco rara.

\- ¿Estás bien, Rach?- le acaricio un mejilla. Cierra los ojos al sentir mis manos sobre su piel y respira hondo.

\- Sí.- dice finalmente.- Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿Nerviosa?

\- Sí. Tú estabas nervioso antes de conocer a Cristopher y ahora me toca estarlo a mí, ¿no?

\- No tienes que estar nerviosa. A mi madre le encantarás. Ya te dije que le hablé muy bien de ti…-

\- Ya lo sé. Pero y si no le gusto. Y si no me encuentra suficientemente simpática o si no me considera lo suficientemente atractiva para estar contigo.- No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.

\- ¿Estás loca?- me acerco a ella y la siento en mi regazo mirándome.- No quiero que pienses eso. Tú eres preciosa, por dentro y por fuera. Eres una mujer fuerte y luchadora y un amor de persona.- le acaricio el pelo.- Eres perfecta a mis ojos, ¿vale? Y delante de mi madre también lo serás.- asiente débilmente.- Ven aquí.- nos damos un beso y nos abrazamos durante unos minutos.- Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti, Finn.- nos damos otro beso.

\- ¿Estás mejor?- pregunto al verla más tranquila.

\- Sí. Contigo siempre lo estoy.- le sonrío. Me da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Y yo.

El resto del viaje es tranquilo. Cuando llegamos a Lima tal y como le he contado a Rachel, nos viene a recoger un coche y nos lleva a un hotel que está muy cerca de la casa de mi madre. Nos ayudan con las maletas y vamos a la habitación que he reservado.

\- Sé que no es el Plaza pero…- digo.

\- Finn.- Rachel se acerca.- A mí me da igual en que hotel nos hospedemos. El lujo está bien, sí. Pero no es ni de lejos lo más importante.- A veces olvido que ella es así, tan anti materialista, y me encanta. Todas las chicas con las que he salido sólo les importaba el aspecto, el lujo y la fama. Sin pensar que hay cosas mucho más importantes, como los valores. Pero ella no es así. Es diferente. A ella le da igual si estamos en este hotel o en otro.

\- Me encanta que seas así.- digo casi sin querer.

\- ¿Así como?

\- Así.- digo como si fuera obvio.- No sé cómo definirlo. A ti te da igual estar en este hotel que en otro, igual que odias que los paparazzi te hagan fotos. Tú sólo quieres una vida normal como yo.

\- Pues claro que quiero una vida normal. Y ya sabes porque.

\- Ya lo sé pero eres tan distinta a las chicas con las que he salido.

\- ¿Es una queja?- pregunta seriamente.

\- ¡No! ¡No!- me apresuro a decir.- Al contrario, es un halago. Ya te he dicho que me encanta que seas así. Nunca he encontrado a alguien como tú. Eres única, Rach. Y te juro que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte a mi lado.

\- Oooh.- dice Rachel. Nos besamos.- Yo también soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tenerte a mi lado. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunta inocentemente.

\- Creo que tengo algunas ideas en mente.- digo mientras le doy besitos al cuello.

\- ¿Enserio?- dice haciéndose la indiferente.

\- Vamos, Rach. No te resistas. Esta mañana me dices que quieres mi lado seductor. Pues aquí lo tienes.

\- Anda ven aquí.- me coge por la camiseta, me acerca a ella y me besa.

\- ¿Ves cómo me quieres?- le digo al separarnos.

\- Es verdad, te quiero. Y ahora te quiero sólo para mí.- me empuja y caigo encima de la cama. Ella se pone encima de mí.- Pero con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál?- le pregunto acariciándole las piernas.

\- Que domino yo.

\- Concedido.

Tras hacer dos veces el amor en la cama y otra en la ducha. Salimos del hotel y damos un paseo por la ciudad. Le enseño el colegio en el que Puck y yo quemamos el coche del director, el instituto, el taller donde trabajaba cuando era un adolescente y los lugares que iba en bicicleta cuando era pequeño.

El día pasa rápidamente y casi sin darnos cuenta, la noche oscurece el cielo de mi pueblo natal.

\- ¿Y qué te ha parecido Lima?- le pregunto a Rachel mientras nos preparamos para la cena con mi madre.

\- Es una ciudad preciosa. Me ha encantado. ¿Qué te parece?- pregunta sobre cómo va vestida.

\- Estás espectacular.- digo. Y es así. Lleva un vestido negro que lleva un poco más arriba de las rodillas con unos zapatos del mismo color.- Ni siquiera esta palabra te hace justicia.

\- Tú también estás muy guapo.

\- Gracias. Lo cierto es que esta camisa me la compró mi madre. Siempre la llevo en ocasiones especiales aunque no sean estrictamente formales.

\- ¿Y hoy es una ocasión especial?- pregunta.

\- La más especial de todas.- sonríe y nos besamos.

Salimos del hotel y vamos andando hacia la casa de mi madre. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegamos ante su puerta y tocamos el timbre. Mientras esperamos a que nos abra noto el nerviosismo de Rachel.

\- Tranquila.- le digo y aprieto fuertemente su mano.

POV RACHEL

Las palabras de Finn me tranquilizan un poco. Oímos un ruido y mientras la puerta se abre, respiro hondo y cierro los ojos. Noto como las manos de Finn me aprietan más fuerte que antes. Lo miro y me sonrío.

La puerta se abre del todo y sale una mujer muy bajita, con el cabello corto, rubia que lleva un vestido de color azul y una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡Finn!- grita.

\- ¡Mamá!- se abrazan fuertemente. Observo la escena conmovida. Finn es tan adorable… Y tiene una relación tan estrecha con su madre que me encanta. Es un gran chico y estoy segura de que su madre es una gran mujer.- Mamá.- dice Finn al separarse de su madre.- Esta es Rachel.- pone una mano en mi cintura.

\- Qué guapa.- dice al mirarme. Al menos no piensa que soy fea.- No me habías dicho que era tan guapa, Finn.- río y Finn también.

\- ¿Es esto cierto?- le pregunto de broma.

\- Y tanto.- dice su madre- Soy Carole Hudson. Encantada de conocerte. - dice extendiéndome su mano.

\- Sra. Hudson. Encantada de conocerla, soy Rachel Berry.- le doy la mano.

\- ¿Sra. Hudson? Puedes tutearme querida. Es más, quiero que me tutees. No me gusta que me traten de señora, me hace mayor.- Finn y yo reímos.- Anda. Pasad. La cena está casi lista.- Entramos y Carole nos guía hasta el comedor. Es un lugar muy acogedor con una televisión el centro de la habitación, un sofá de color verde y una mesa pequeña delante. Me recuerda un poco a mi casa. Nos sentamos los tres en el sofá.

\- ¿Y cómo va el trabajo, Rachel? Finn me ha dicho que trabajas de Relaciones Públicas para su equipo.

\- Sí.- contesto algo nerviosa.- La verdad es que las cosas van muy bien. El club está teniendo muchos beneficios gracias a todas las victorias que está teniendo el equipo, la mayoría de ellas gracias a Finn.- sonreímos los tres.

\- Sí la verdad es que no se le da nada mal esto de tirar el balón.- dice Carole.- Cuando era pequeño se pasaba horas con Noah en el jardín jugando con el balón de su padre. A veces los observaba des de la cocina y no entendía anda de lo que hacían. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, Rachel.- dice acercándose un poco a mí.- Nunca he entendido como funciona este deporte. Lo único que veo es muchos jugadores tirándose unos encima de otros.- me río.

\- Lo cierto es que yo tampoco lo entendía.- le explico.- Si no fuese porque Cristopher me enseñó… No tendría ni idea.

\- ¿Cristopher es tu hijo, no?- pregunta Carole.- Finn ya me contó que tenías un hijo y también me explicó lo que te hizo su padre. Debiste de pasarlo fatal, lo siento.

\- Sí. Fue duro. La verdad es que nunca pensé que me hicieran algo así. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada creí que se sorprendería pero que al final lo aceptaría. No obstante, me abandonó como a un perro. Pero yo lo prefiero así. Prefiero tenerlo muy lejos y no verlo nunca más. Lo pase mal pero ya está. Ahora estoy con Finn y soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.- nos cogemos de la mano y Carole nos sonríe.

\- Estoy tan feliz que estéis juntos. Hacéis muy buena pareja.- Finn y yo nos cogemos de la mano y sonreímos.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Finn tan vivo y tan alegre y esto es gracias a ti, Rachel. Muchas gracias.

\- Gracias a usted.

\- ¿En qué hemos quedado?- dice sonriendo.

\- Perdón. Gracias a ti.

\- Aunque hay una cosa que es muy curiosa.

\- ¿El qué mamá?- pregunta Finn.

\- Que el hijo de Rachel se llama igual que tú.

\- ¿Perdón?- digo sin entender.- Una vez Finn me contó que su padre se llamaba Cristopher igual que mi hijo, pero no que él se llamaba también así. ¿Acaso te has cambiado el nombre?- le pregunto a Finn confundida.

\- No, querida.- interviene Carole.- De primer nombre sí que se llama "Finn" pero su segundo nombre es "Cristopher". Así que su nombre completo es "Finn Cristopher Hudson". El segundo nombre es en honor a su padre que como tú has dicho se llamaba Cristopher, también. El pobre era militar y falleció cuando era muy joven. Finn no lo pudo conocer. Una pena.- veo que se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

\- Finn me lo contó y quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho.- le cojo la mano a Carole.

\- Muchísimas gracias, querida.- se seca las lágrimas y en seguida vuelve a sonreír.- ¿Y porque no has traído a Cristopher? Yo que quería conocerlo…-

\- Bueno, he decidido que se quede en Nueva York porque ahora que nuestra relación ha salido a la luz no nos dejan en paz y no quiero que lo acosen y lo molesten.

\- Tienes razón.- dice Carole.- Es mejor que lo dejes tranquilo porque esta gente es horrible.

\- Cierto.- digo Rachel.

\- En fin, vamos a cenar que debéis estar hambrientos.- nos levantamos del sofá y nos vamos a la cocina a cenar.

\- ¿Qué hay para cenar, mamá?- pregunta Finn sentándose en la mesa.

\- Cayos.- Finn y yo nos reímos sin parar.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho?

\- Nada, mamá. ¿Pero sabes que Rachel prepara unos cayos estupendos?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y cuáles son mejores?- pregunta Carole guiñándome el ojo para que le siga el juego.

\- Eso Finn.- intervengo.- ¿Cuáles son mejores?

\- Yo…- dice Finn.- No sé…

\- ¡Vamos Finn! Tienes que decidirte.- le digo de broma.

\- Son diferentes.- dice saliendo del aprieto.

\- Eres más listo que le hambre. ¡Anda come!- le dice Carole y nos reímos.

La cena transcurre rápidamente entre risas y elogios Mis miedos e inseguridades han desaparecido hace ya mucho rato. Creo que Carole y yo hemos conectado tal y como conectaron Finn y Cristopher cuando se conocieron.

Carole es una mujer fantástica que ama a su hijo con locura y que ha hecho todo lo posible para sacarlo adelante sola. Es una mujer luchadora, fuerte y con un gran sentido del humor. Me ha caído de maravilla.

\- Por cierto, Rachel.- dice cogiéndome de la mano.

\- ¿Sí, Carole?

\- ¿Quieres ver fotografías de Finn cuando era pequeño?

\- ¡Sí!- digo.

\- ¡No!- dice Finn.

\- Acompáñame- me dice y nos vamos al comedor. Coge uno de los álbumes que tiene en una estantería, nos sentamos y los abro. Finn viene detrás de nosotros.- Mira aquí es cuando tenía 2 meses.- me enseña una foto dónde salía Finn cuando era un bebé abrigado con una toalla de color blanco.

\- ¡Qué monada!- digo. Gira la página y sale una foto de Finn a los dos años mordiendo el cable de la televisión.

\- No sé porque siempre hacía esto.- dice Carole pensativa.- Pero el misterio es cómo lo hacía para no electrocutarse.-me río. Carole va ensenándome fotos de todas las etapas de la vida de Finn hasta que llegamos a una fotografía que me pica especialmente la curiosidad.

\- ¿Y esta foto? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- la fotografía muestra a Finn en el instituto rodeado de una chica rubia y de un chico con una mohicana que supongo que es Puck.

\- Son Quinn y Puck.- interviene Finn.- Es el primer día de instituto. Quinn era mi novia hasta que me enteré de que me engañaba con Puck.

\- ¿Enserio?- digo muy sorprendida.- ¿Y tú que hiciste?

\- Corté con ella. Al principio me enfadé mucho con Puck pero luego lo perdoné porque tampoco la quería así que me daba bastante igual si estaban juntos. Lo peor pasó luego.

\- ¿Qué pasó¿- pregunto intrigada.

\- Cuando estábamos en la universidad, Quinn abandonó a Puck. Le hizo mucho daño, tanto que nunca ha vuelto ser el mismo. Siempre te digo que Puck le gusta mucho ir de fiesta y esas cosas pues fue aquí cuando empezó a hacerlo. Yo he intentado muchas veces que vuelva a ser el de antes pero no hay manera.

\- ¿Y qué fue de ella?

\- Se fue. Cuando pasó todo esto con Puck se fue a estudiar a otro estado. Nunca más hemos oído a hablar de ella.

\- Vaya.- digo sorprendida.

\- La cuestión es.- dice Carole cerrando el álbum.- que hay personas mejores que otras. Noah es un buen chico pero su amor por esta chica lo perdió y ella se aprovechó de ello. Él hacía todo lo que le decía, era como un perrito faldero. Puede que no vuelva a ser el de antes pero yo creo que está mejor sin ella.

\- Y yo también.- dice Finn.- Bueno, mamá creo que se nos ha hecho tarde. Rachel y yo deberíamos irnos.

\- Tienes razón, hijo.- deja el álbum a la mesita del comedor y se levanta con nosotros.- Rachel. Ha sido un placer conocerte. Creo que al final mi hijo ha encontrado a su mujer ideal y esto me llena de felicidad.

\- Para mí también ha sido un placer conocerte y no te preocupes que la próxima vez voy a traer a Cristopher para que lo conozcas.

\- Lo estoy deseando.- dice y nos damos un abrazo. Cuando nos separamos, Finn abraza a su madre.- Adiós, hijo. Cuídate y cuídala.- sonrío.

\- Lo haré mamá, no te preocupes. Adiós mamá.

\- Adiós Carole.

\- Adiós chicos.- salimos y en el segundo en que pisamos la calle Finn me abraza fuertemente.

\- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.-dice.- Has estado fantástica. Sabía que a mi madre le gustarías pero esto ha superado mis expectativas.

\- Lo sé. Estoy muy feliz. ¿Esto significa que he pasado el examen?- le pregunto mordiéndome el labio y repitiendo lo que me preguntó él después de conocer a Cristopher.

\- No lo has pasado. Has sacado un diez.- me dice y nos besamos.

\- Te quiero

\- Y yo a ti, Rach.

Y aquí en medio de la calle de una ciudad de Ohio me doy cuenta de que las almas gemelas existen y que aunque a veces sean difíciles de encontrar, cuando la conoces te das cuenta de que es una parte de ti.

Porque Finn Hudson, ya no es que te lleve debajo de mi piel; es que simplemente eres mi otra mitad.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19: SÚPER SUPER BOWL

POV FINN

Han pasado tres semanas des de que Rachel ha conocido a mi madre y las cosas no podrían ir mejor. Después de que volviéramos a casa, mi madre no ha parado de llamarnos y de preguntarnos cuando vamos a volver, cuando va a conocer a Cristopher y cuando nos vamos a casar...

La verdad es que Rachel y yo no hemos hablado de esto aún. Apenas han pasado unos meses y todavía no sabemos cómo nos van a ir las cosas. No me malinterpretéis, yo quiero muchísimo a Rachel y estoy casi seguro de que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con ella pero hemos de vivir muchas cosas todavía. Además, aunque yo esté preparado para dar un paso tan grande, sé que a ella le costaría un poco más. Ya le costó mucho empezar a salir conmigo; y afrontar un compromiso de este calibre con lo que ha sufrido... De momento no es una buena idea.

Lo importante es que ella y yo estamos de maravilla. El único inconveniente es que esta semana casi no hemos coincidido porque este sábado es la final de la Super Bowl, y me he pasado todos los días de esta semana entrenando. Jugamos contra los _Patriots_ , el mejor equipo de la liga después de nosotros. Va a ser un partido muy duro y yo debo de estar concentrado al cien por cien si quiero llevar mi equipo a la victoria.

Les he dado entradas a Rachel, a Cristopher y a todos sus amigos para que vayan al partido y les he conseguido los mejores asientos. Ser el Quarterback titular del mejor equipo de futbol americano tiene sus ventajas.

Sin embargo, estoy más asustado que nunca. No sé si es la presión que tengo de ganar por cuarta vez consecutiva el campeonato, si es porque todo el mundo quiere que gane o si es porque no quiero decepcionar a Rachel. No sé por qué pero creo que es la tercera opción la que me martiriza tanto.

Sé que Rachel me quiere de verdad, igual que yo a ella pero me da un miedo espantoso decepcionarla. Ella me conoció siendo un ganador y una superestrella, sé que es muy difícil que pase pero ¿y si en el caso que pierda, se enfada conmigo y me deja?

No puedo ni imaginarlo. Me pongo enfermo sólo de pensarlo. Una vida sin Rachel sería como una Navidad sin árbol o un verano sin Sol. Sin ella, mi vida no tendría sentido.

Respiro hondo y me prepearo una tila para intentar relajarme. Tengo que aprovechar para descansar y tranquilizarme, hoy que el entrenador nos ha dado un día de descanso entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento.

Cojo un vaso y justo en el momento en el que iba a llenarlo de agua, suena mi móvil. Lo cojo, miro quién es y sonrío al ver que es Rachel.

\- Hola preciosa.- digo cariñosamente al ponerme el aparato a la oreja.

\- Hola guapo.- sonrío al escuchar su dulce voz.- ¿Cómo está el mejor Quarterback del mundo? ¿Preparado para conseguir tu cuarto campeonato consecutivo?- Mi sonrisa que tenía hace unos segundos se desvanece.- ¿Finn?- pregunta al ver que no contesto.

\- Sí. Claro, claro.- digo para disimular.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te noto extraño.

\- No. Tranquila. Estoy perfectamente.

\- Mientes.- dice. Mierda. Ya me ha descubierto.

\- ¿Qué dices? No estoy mintiendo.

\- Sé que mientes, Hudson.- Suspiro. Ya me ha pillado.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto.

\- Porque te conozco.- hace una pasa.- ¿Qué es lo te qué pasa?

\- Nada. Sólo es que tengo un poco de...-

\- ¿De qué?

\- De miedo, Rachel.

\- ¿Miedo? Creía que esta palabra no estaba en el diccionario de Finn Hudson.- dice de broma y yo sonrío débilmente.

\- Pues está y en letras mayúsculas.

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo, cielo?

\- Del sábado.- digo secamente.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de perder? Finn ya sabes que a veces ganas y otras pierdes. Ya sé que tienes mucha presión y que te gusta ganar pero no siempre se puede.

\- No tengo miedo de perder.- respondo.

\- ¿Entonces de qué tienes miedo?

\- De decepcionarte.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunta sin entender.

\- Pues eso. No quiero defraudarte. Si hago un mal partido y perdemos, sé que te decepcionaré y puede incluso que me dejes.

\- Finn Cristopher Hudson, ¿cómo se te ha podido ocurrir esta estupidez? ¿Acaso crees que si no ganas te querré menos de lo que te quiero ahora mismo?- hace una pausa.- Yo te quiero, Finn. Te quiero tanto cuando ganas como cuando pierdes. Estoy enamorada de ti y nada ni nadie pueden cambiar eso.- Sonrío ampliamente.- No quiero que piensas esto nunca más, ¿me has entendido?

\- Sí, sargento.- contesto de broma.

\- Serás tonto.- los dos nos reímos.

\- Gracias, Rach.

\- No me las des. Y además tanto si ganas como si pierdes habrá una parte positiva.- dice en tono seductor.

\- ¿Así? ¿Y cuál es?-contesto con el mismo tono.

\- Pues si ganas haremos una fiesta privada los dos solos en el dormitorio para celebrar la victoria y si pierdes te tendré que animar de alguna manera ¿no crees?

\- Buff. Estoy ansioso para que termine el partido...- digo y ella se ríe.

\- De todas maneras. Creo que ganarás. Eres el mejor, Finn. Tengo fe en ti.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Te quiero, Rach.

\- Y yo a ti Finn. Mucho.

\- ¿Me vas a dar un beso de la suerte antes del partido?- pregunto esperanzado.

\- Te voy a dar todos los besos que quieras.- contesta sonriendo. Aunque no puedo verla, sé que está sonriendo.

\- Adiós, Rach. Hasta el sábado.

\- Hasta el sábado, amor. Y no te comas el tarro que te conozco.

\- No lo haré. Te lo prometo.

\- Bien.- Cuelgo el teléfono y suspiro.

Al menos sé que Rachel no me dejará si pierdo.

POV RACHEL

 _Sábado 5 de febrero de 2018_

Hoy es la final de la Super Bowl y estamos todos eufóricos, sobre todo Cristopher. Es la primera vez que va a ver una final del campeonato en directo. Estoy segura de que va a ser algo inolvidable... Toda nuestra familia reunida para animar a Finn... ¡Es como un sueño hecho realidad!

Como ya sabréis, Cristopher no es el único que se lleva bien con Finn. Después del cumpleaños de Cristopher, Finn, hizo muy buenas migas con Kurt y Blaine sobre todo con el segundo. Todas las veces que nos hemos reunido después del cumpleaños de mi hijo, Finn y Blaine, se pasaban todo el rato hablando de futbol.

¿Quién iba a decir que el futbol me iba a cambiar la vida? Gracias a ese deporte he conocido a Finn y además es el nexo que une a Finn con Cristopher y Blaine.

Asimismo, mi novio también mantiene una perfecta relación con Santana y Brittany. A Brittany se la ganó en seguida en cambio a Santana le costó un poco más confiar en él. Pero al final se dio cuenta de que Finn es maravilloso y se hicieron amigos.

Soy muy feliz y más esta mañana que Cristopher me ha preparado el desayuno por lo contento que está.

\- ¿Crees que los Gigantes de NY tienes opciones para ganar a los _Patriots_?- le pregunto a Cristopher mientras cojo una taza de café.

\- ¡Pues claro! Los _Patriots_ tienen a Tom Brady y a Dion Lewis, pero nosotros tenemos a Finn y a Noah Puckerman que son mucho mejores.

\- Eso espero.- digo.

\- ¿Cómo está Finn?- pregunta.

\- Bien. Un poco nervioso, pero bien.

\- Seguro que lo hará genial. Ya verás cómo los Gigantes van a ganar y él va a ser nombrado MVP. Así han sido los últimos 3 años.

\- Yo también creo que van a aganar, no sólo por como juega Finn sino por el liderazgo que tiene, ¿sabes?

\- Exacto. Finn es el mejor y punto.- nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.- Por cierto mamá, ¿cuándo van a llegar todos?

\- Pues ahora que lo dices, ya deberían de estar aquí.- digo mirando el reloj. Resulta, que hemos quedado para comer antes de ir al campo ya que el partido empieza a las 6.

\- Seguro que llegan en seguida.- dice Cristopher con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, seguro. Cuando termines sube y vístete, así cuando lleguen ya estarás a punto. Yo pondré los platos al lavavajillas.

\- Vale. Gracias, mamá.- me da un beso en la mejilla y va a vestirse. Mientras él está arriba y pongo los platos a lavar. Me lavo las manos y cuando estoy a punto de subir las escaleras, suena el timbre. Voy abrir la puerta y cuando la abro veo a Santana, Brittany, Blaine y Kurt. Todos llevan puesta la camiseta de los Gigantes de NY que Finn les regaló una semana atrás. ¿Acaso no es un cielo? Les preguntó cuál era el número favorito de todos ellos y les envió la prenda por correo.

\- ¿Qué Rachel? ¿Preparada para animar hasta quedarte sin voz?- pregunta Blaine con una bandera del equipo en la mano.

\- Por supuesto.- contesto mientras ellos entran en casa.

\- ¿Y Cristopher?- pregunta Santana cuando se sientan en el sofá.

\- Está arriba cambiándose. Está muy ilusionado, se ha pasado toda la noche dando vueltas.- contesto y todos se ríen.

\- Lo importante es que está feliz.- dice Brittany.

\- Sí.

\- Y a propósito, Rachel.- dice Santana.- ¿Cuál es el dorsal de tu camiseta?- sonrío.

\- Ya lo sabes.

\- No lo sé.- responde como si no lo supiese.

\- Llevo el 5. El número de Finn. Me la regaló cuando os envió las vuestras. ¿Estás contenta ahora Santana?- respondo.

\- Mucho.- justo en ese momento baja Cristopher vestido con la camiseta que le regaló Finn el día de su cumpleaños.

\- ¿Qué campeón? ¿Preparado para animar a Finn?- pregunta Blaine chocando la mano con mi hijo.

\- ¡Pues claro!- responde el niño.- Hoy los Gigantes de NY van a ganar su cuarto campeonato consecutivo y Finn va a ser nombrado MVP.

\- Ojalá.- responde Blaine.

\- Bien, chicos.- digo.- Voy a cambiarme y nos vamos, ¿vale?- todos asienten. Subo las escaleras y voy a mi habitación. Abro mi armario para coger la camiseta y cuando la tengo entre mis manos sonrío. Hoy va a ser un gran día, lo presiento. Suspiro, me visto y bajo.- ¿Nos vamos?- asienten y vamos a comer a un restaurante muy cerca del estadio. Cuando es el momento vamos hacia el estadio y nos sentamos en los asientos que nos ha dado Finn.

\- Estos asientos son una pasada.- dice Kurt entusiasmado.

\- Son los mejores.- contesto orgullosa.

\- ¿Quién es ese tío que viene hacia aquí?- pregunta Santana señalando con el dedo.

\- Me giro.- y es Thomas. ¿Qué querrá?

\- Srta. Berry... digo Rachel. Hay una persona que quiere verla.- dice.

\- ¿Ahora?- pregunto.- Si está a punto de comenzar el partido.

\- Ya lo sé pero dice que es muy urgente.

\- Está bien.- me levanto del asiento.- Ahora vuelvo.- sigo a Thomas hasta los vestuarios.- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- pregunto.

\- Ya lo verás. Yo me voy.- veo que se va alejando

\- ¿Cómo que te vas? Pero...- justo en el momento en el que lo pierdo de vista noto unos musculosos brazos que rodean mi cintura. En seguida sé que es Finn. Sonrío y me giro para mirarle de frente a frente.- ¿Así que eres tú el que querías verme, eh? ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?

\- No lo sé.- sonríe. Está tan guapo vestido con el uniforme del equipo...- Pero debiste suponerlo porque tienes una cuenta pendiente contigo.

\- ¿Una cuenta pendiente? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto sin entender.

\- Me debes un beso, ¿recuerdas?- sonrío.

\- Es cierto. Te debo un beso de la buena suerte.

\- Exacto. Así que ven aquí.- se acerca a mí, me coge por la cintura y me besa. Es un beso tierno y apasionado al mismo tiempo. Es simplemente perfecto.

\- Mucha suerte, amor.- le digo.- Aunque no la necesitas. Eres el mejor. Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti.- nos abrazamos.

\- Y ahora ve a jugar.- me guiña el ojo y luego vuelve a los vestuarios y yo a mi asiento.

El partido empieza al cabo de 5 minutos y como era de esperar es muy igualado. Finn lo hace de maravilla des de un principio pero Tom Brady, también. Es un jugador muy bueno con mucha técnica y velocidad. Aun así confío en mi novio y en su equipo, sé que son los mejores.

El partido es muy emocionante y a pesar de que el marcador esté en empate a 6, nos lo estamos pasado en grande. Cristopher no hace más saltar y gritar el nombre del equipo, Brittany y Blaine no se cansan de animar y Santana y Kurt se lo pasan la mar de bien criticando el uniforme de los jugadores.

Sin embargo, lo más divertido de todo esto es que el narrador del partido se encuentra a apenas 10 metros de nosotros y oímos perfectamente las narraciones apasionadas e intrigantes que transmite:

\- _Y ahora les toca atacar a los Gigantes de NY_.- dice el narrador.- _Faltan 15 segundos para el descanso y ambos equipos están empatados a 6. ¿Qué jugada tendrá pensada Finn Hudson para que su equipo consiga una pequeña ventaja contra el equipo de Tom Brady? Pues ahora lo descubriremos._ \- me río por el acento del narrador. Parece australiano o algo así.- _Ahí está Hudson_.- me fijo en el campo.- _Está preparando la jugada de los suyos_.- veo a Finn en medio de un circulo, rodeado de todos sus jugadores mandando la jugada. Cuando todos los jugadores choca sus manos, se separan y se colocan en sus puestos.- _Y allí van los Gigantes de NY. Tiene el balón Hudson. Sus protectores consiguen parar a los centrales que van a por él pero nadie consigue desmarcase. El reloj corre y sólo quedan 8 segundos.-_ Vamos, Finn. Tú puedes. Pienso.- _Hudson todavía tiene el balón y sin pensárselo dos veces empieza a correr. Corre y corre, esquivando a todos sus adversarios. Avanza rápidamente y_ _apenas quedan 5 segundos. Sigue avanzando y Puckerman se acerca a él. Ya sólo quedan 3 segundos. Hudson se acerca a la línea de gol pero delante de él hay dos jugadores de los Patriots esperándolo. ¿Qué hará? Sigue con el balón...-_ Y entonces lo que hace Finn no es de este mundo... ¡Se pasa el balón por detrás y le da un pase a Puck para conseguir un Touchdown! Cuando Cristopher decía que Finn era el mejor Quarterback de la historia creía que exageraba pero creo que después de ver esto, tiene razón.- _¡Y Dios santo! ¡Lo que ha hecho Finn Hudson! Llevo 20 años narrando partidos de futbol y nunca había visto algo parecido. ¡Se ha pasado el balón por atrás y la ha pasado a Puckerman! ¿De dónde ha salido este hombre?... Se acaba la primera parte de la Super Bowl 2018: Patriots 6 - Gigantes de NY 12. Increíble._

\- ¿Lo has visto mamá? ¿Lo has visto?- me pregunta Cristopher aluciando.- Es el mejor del mundo, sin ninguna duda.

\- Sí que lo es.- antes de que empiece el "Show del medio tiempo de la Super Bowl", voy a por algo de comer para mis amigos y para mí. Cuando vuelvo a mi asiento empieza el espectáculo. Este año toca la banda irlandesa U2 de la que me declara muy fan.

\- Esto es magnífico.- dice Blaine en medio de la actuación.

\- Es perfecto.- contesto. El grupo canta un par de canciones hasta que se retoma el partido.

La segunda parte empieza exactamente igual que la primera, con un empate. Resulta que los _Patriots_ han hecho un Touchdown nada más pisar el campo y vuelven estar en tablas.

El tercer y el último cuarto son exactamente igual que los 2 primeros, con una igualdad total. Los dos equipos no paran de anotar Touchdowns y los dos Quarterbacks lo están haciendo de maravilla.

\- _Pues de momento las cosas siguen iguales que la primera parte.-_ dice el narrador.- _Con un empate. Ambos Quarterbacks lo están haciendo de maravilla pero creo que Hudson está por un escalón encima de Brady._ \- sonrío al escuchar eso. Tom Brady es muy bueno pero no hay nadie como mi Finn.- _Los dos equipos están haciendo todo lo posible por ganar. Nunca había visto una Super Bowl tan y tan igualada. Bendito sea el que gane._

El partido sigue avanzando hasta que llegamos al último minuto con los Gigantes de NY con un punto por debajo del marcador.

Sé que Finn hará algo, confío en él. Pueden ganar. Yo lo sé.

\- _Y nos encontramos en el final de este histórico encuentro. Les toca atacar a los Gigantes de NY que están un punto por debajo de los Patriots. Esta podría ser la última jugada del partido. Esperemos que los neoyorquinos la sepan aprovechar.-_ respiro hondo y me giro para ver a los demás. Blaine y Brittany están con las manos en la cara sin querer lo que va a pasar, Cristopher se está mordiendo las uñas y Santana y Kurt están histéricos. Vuelvo a mirar el campo y Finn se coloca en su posición. Vamos, cariño tu puedes.- _Y allí están. ¿Qué estará tramando Finn Hudson?_ \- el árbitro indica que se puede iniciar el juego y Finn recibe el balón.- _Hudson recibe el balón y cómo ha pasado antes no tiene a ningún compañero solo, así que esta vez no se lo piensa dos veces y empieza a correr. El reloj hace como él y avanza. Está muy lejos de la línea de gol y sólo le quedan 15 segundos. Aun así avanza y avanza mientras va esquivando adversarios.-_ Vamos Finn. Vamos Finn.- _Le quedan 10 segundos, 20 yardas que recorrer y 3 adversarios que esquivar; una proeza casi imposible. Pero no se rinde y sigue corriendo.-_ Finn sigue con su labor hasta que se encuentra a los 3 adversarios que lo están esperando _.- Consigue esquivar a los 3 defensas. Le quedan 5 segundos y 10 yardas. Avanza todavía más rápido, ¡dios mío sí parece un cohete! Faltan 3 segundos, sigue corriendo y... ¡Touchdown!-_ grito y salto de alegría. Me abrazo con Cristopher y con todos mis amigos.- _Los Gigantes de NY se convierten por cuarta vez consecutiva en los campeones de la Super Bowl. Gracias a una actuación estratosférica de Finn Hudson, los neoyorquinos son los nuevos campeones de la liga de futbol americano. Gracias por haber estado aquí con nosotros. Hasta la próxima temporada._

Cuando me separo de mis amigos bajo corriendo al campo a buscarlo. Necesito abrazarlo y besarlo. Ha estado increíble. Nunca había visto algo similar. Aunque creo que es imposible, hoy me he enamorado más de él.

Cuando piso la hierba del campo, lo busco con la mirada y cuando lo veo voy corriendo hacia él hasta que lo abrazo y lo beso como nunca lo he hecho. Ahora mismo, me da igual que miles de periodistas nos estén grabando o que todo el mundo esté hablando de nosotros. Ahora mismo, lo único que me importa somos él y yo. Nosotros y nuestra pequeña gran burbuja.

Dicen que la vida no es perfecta pues cuando estamos juntos, la mía lo es.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 20: EL AMOR SE HIZO PARA TI Y PARA MÍ

POV FINN

Todavía no me creo que sea verdad. ¡Hemos ganado el campeonato por cuarto año consecutivo! No hay ningún equipo en la historia que haya conseguido hacer eso. Es una pasada, un sueño hecho realidad. Además he sido nombrado MVP de la final otra vez.

Nunca había sido tan feliz: acabo de ganar mi cuarto campeonato como profesional, he sido elegido como mejor jugador y estoy con la chica más maravillosa del mundo y lo que más deseo es volver a estar con ella; ya que después del maravilloso beso que hemos compartido después de ganar el partido he tenido que reunirme con el equipo para celebrarlo.

No es que no quiera estar con mis compañeros, lo cierto es que si no fuera por ellos no hubiera llegado dónde estoy; pero lo que más deseo ahora mismo estar con Rachel, Cristopher y todos sus amigos:

\- ¿Qué Hudson? ¿Acaso no te lo estás pasando bien?- pregunta Puck mientras baila en la fiesta que hemos organizado.

\- ¡Pues claro que sí!

\- Pero...- dice Puck sin terminar la frase esperando que yo lo haga. Sabe perfectamente que no acabo de estar del todo bien.

\- Pero preferiría celebrarlo con Rachel y sus amigos. No te ofendas.

\- Tranquilo. Lo entiendo. Lo que único que quieres es celebrarlo con ellos y sobre todo preferirías hacer una fiesta privada con ella, ¿cierto?- sonrío.

\- Cierto.- se ríe.

\- Desgraciado.- dice de broma y yo me río.

\- Sí.- hago un pausa.- La verdad es que hace unos días me dijo que si tanto ganaba como si perdía tendría una recompensa, así que...- le explico y se ríe a carcajadas.

\- Si quieres irte puedes...- me dice mi mejor amigo.

\- No. No sería justo para vosotros. Sois mis compañeros, mis amigos y hoy tengo que celebrarlo con vosotros.

\- ¡Este es mi Finn Hudson!- dice entusiasmado.

\- Eso sí. No me presentes a chicas.- le digo.- Que te conozco.- lo señalo con el dedo.

\- Tranquilo, Hudson. Ya sé que ahora estas comprometido.

Bebo un poco, bailamos y nos lo pasamos la mar de bien. La verdad es que vale la pena después de este año tan duro lleno de presiones y de críticas... Esta es la mejor recompensa que el destino podría darnos.

Mientras estoy hablando con James sobre la jugada que nos ha dado la victoria suena mi móvil. Miro quién es y sonrío al ver que es Rachel. Contesto.

\- Hola campeón- me dice son su dulce voz.

\- Hola preciosa.

\- ¿Qué se siente ser el mejor Quarterback de la liga por cuarto año consecutivo?

\- Pues me siento muy bien.- se ríe.- Gracias por el beso de la buena suerte ha tenido efecto, ¿no crees?

\- Finn...- hace una pausa.- No has ganado porque te he dado un beso sino porque tú y tu equipo sois los mejores.- sonrío.

\- Vale. Pero que sepas que tu beso de la buena suerte me ha ayudado mucho.

\- Está bien.- se ríe.- La razón por la que te he llamado es porque mañana nos reuniremos todos para almorzar y queríamos que vinieses para poder celebrar la victoria todos juntos.

\- Por supuesto. Me encantaría. Estoy ansioso para poder veros a todos de nuevo.

\- El que sí que está ansioso es Cristopher.

\- ¿Enserio?- pregunto.

\- Te lo digo de verdad. Des de que terminó el partido no ha 'parado de hablar de ti. Lo tienes aluciando aunque no me extraña, con el partidazo que has hecho...- sonrío.- Ahora mismo tienes loco a todo el mundo.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- ¡Pues claro! Todos te adoran y tienen muchas razones para hacerlo.- suspiro.

\- Te quiero, Rachel.- digo simplemente.

\- Y yo a ti cielo, mucho.- sonrío.- Bueno te dejo celebrarlo con tus amigos. Hasta mañana. Un beso.

\- Un beso.- cuelga el teléfono.

Me quedo unos segundos quieto, sin decir nada, con una mirada tonta... esperando que sea mañana.

POV RACHEL

¡Estoy muy feliz! Hoy Finn viene a almorzar a casa y podremos celebrar su triunfo tal y como se merece. Fue tan increíble lo que hizo... La manera en que jugó, el liderazgo que trasmitió, la confianza que tuvo en si mismo y en los demás... No tengo palabras para describir como me siento. Fue el mejor y por esto fue elegido como MVP de la final.

Tengo muchas ganas de celebrar la victoria con él, Cristopher y mis amigos pero también quiero celebrarlo con él a solas...

Debido a la Super Bowl, no hemos podido estar a solas íntimamente estos últimos días y no lo podemos aguantar. Además, os mentiría si os dijera que la manera en que Finn jugó, no me excitó. Sí que me excitó y mucho. Sé que suena un poco raro pero es que estaba tan sexy con aquel uniforme dirigiendo a su equipo... Parecía un dios, el dios del futbol.

El otro día, cuando hablamos por teléfono, le prometí que si tanto ganaba como si perdía le daría una recompensa y estoy ansiosa por dársela.

Suspiro y acabo de preparar la comida mientras Cristopher se está duchando. Está tan feliz... nunca lo había visto así. Y todo gracias a Finn. Y esto me hace pensar que puede que haya llegado el momento de dar un paso más. Puede que esté preparada para comprometerme con él para siempre. Puede que al fin haya llegado un padre para Cristopher... Aunque prácticamente ya actúan como si fueran padre e hijo. A ver, Cristopher no lama "papá" a Finn aún pero por todo lo demás son padre e hijo.

Sin embargo, ¿esto es lo que quiere Finn? Yo sé que nos queremos mucho pero ¿él quiere casarse conmigo? ¿Quiere formar una familia conmigo? No quiero hablar de este tema con él porque tengo miedo a su reacción. ¿Y si se asusta y me deja? A Finn le encanta pasar tiempo con Rachel y no hay ninguna duda de que sería un gran padre pero puede que él piense que es demasiado pronto aún.

No lo sé, de momento no le contaré nada a nadie sobre esto. No quiero estropear este momento tan dulce que estamos pasando por mis estúpidos pensamientos.

Lo que tengo que hacer ahora es terminar la comida de una vez porque nuestros invitados vienen en poco más de media hora.

\- Mamá.- dice mi hijo bajando las escaleras.

\- ¿Sí hijo?- pregunto.

\- ¿Cuándo va a venir Finn?

\- Dentro de media hora. Te lo he dicho hace 10 minutos. Tienes que tener un poco de paciencia, hijo.

\- Es que estoy ansioso por verlo.

\- Ya lo sé, hijo. Pero tienes que tener un poco de paciencia.

\- De acuerdo.- dice Cristopher un poco decepcionado.

\- Cariño.- digo mirándolo.- Sé que estás muy ilusionado por ver a Finn y por celebrar con él la victoria de su equipo pero tienes que tranquilizarte un poco, ¿vale?

\- Vale. Mamá.- responde sonriendo.

\- Te quiero, hijo.

\- Y yo a ti, mamá.- nos abrazamos.- ¿Le podré preguntar a Finn que me enseñe cómo se pasó el balón por detrás?

\- Pues claro, hijo. Y no sólo eso, creo que Finn estará encantado de enseñarte esta jugada.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque lo conozco y sé que le encanta pasar tiempo contigo.

\- Y a mí me encanta pasar tiempo con él.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Finn y tú os vais a casar?- casi se me cae la bandeja de comida que tenía en las manos al escucharlo.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿No lo sabes?- pregunta el niño con curiosidad.

\- A ver, Finn y yo nos queremos mucho ya lo sabes pero llevamos poco tiempo juntos. Aún no sabemos cómo terminará lo nuestro. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?- Cristopher asiente.

\- Yo sólo quería decirte que si decides casarte con él, yo te apoyaré al cien por cien.- sonrío.

\- Gracias, hijo.

\- De nada, mamá.- nos damos un abrazo.

\- Y ahora ve a parar la mesa.

\- Si mamá.- sonríe y para la mesa.

Acabo de hacer la comida y al cabo de unos minutos suena el timbre. Espero con todo mi corazón que sea Finn. Tengo tantas ganas de verle...

Abro la puerta y mi deseo se hace realidad. Allí está, parado delante de mi puerta con una botella de vino entre sus manos, condenadamente guapo. Lleva un jersey negro ajustado, unos vaqueros y unos zapatos de charol. ¡Dios mío! ¡Si parece un modelo!

\- ¿Rachel?- dice.- ¡Menuda novia que tengo!- dice con ironía.- El otro día me dices que soy muy frío cuando nos vemos y que añoras al " seductor e irresistible Finn Hudson", y cundo nos encontramos no me dices ni hola. ¿Qué tengo que hacer contigo Rachel Berry?- dice de broma.

\- Tranquilo. Que cuando estés conmigo a solas, sabrás perfectamente lo que me tienes que hacer.- le digo al oído y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Gime al instante y yo me separo de él.- ¡Anda ven aquí!- se acerca a mí con una sonrisa y me besa. Me besa como si llevásemos años separados, como si nuestros labios no se hubieran encontrado en mucho tiempo cuando en realdad no habían pasado ni 24 horas des de la última vez que nos besamos. Pero nuestra relación es así. Nos necesitamos siempre. Ya sea un minuto, una hora, un día o una semana; Finn y yo nos necesitamos siempre.- Ya puedes pasar.- le digo al separarnos.

\- Gracias, cielo.- entra en casa.- ¿Dónde pongo esto?- pregunta refiriéndose a la botella de vino que lleva.

\- Ponlo en la nevera.

\- Vale.

\- ¡Finn!- grita Cristopher al verlo.

\- ¡Eh colega!- Finn se agacha para estar a su altura y chocan los puños como siempre.- ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¡Estoy eufórico! No he dormido en toda la noche.- le dice el niño.

\- ¿Enserio?- pregunta Finn incrédulo.

\- ¡ SÍ! Des de que terminó el partido de ayer he querido hablar contigo.

\- ¿De veras?- pregunta Finn.- ¿Y por qué?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? Pues por el partidazo que hiciste. ¡ Fue una pasada! Eres el mejor Quarterback de la historia. Ahora ya no tengo ninguna duda.- hace una pausa.- ¿Cómo demonios hiciste aquel pase por detrás?

\- Pues con mucho entrenamiento y concentración.- le explica Finn con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Me lo enseñarás?- pregunta Cristopher ilusionado.

\- Pues claro. Cuando quieras te lo enseño.

\- Gracias, Finn. Eres el mejor.- Finn se levanta y pone la botella de vino en la nevera.- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo Finn?

\- Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Qué le dijiste a Tom Brady cuando terminó el partido? En la tele salen imágenes de tú y él conversando cuando acabó.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- el niño asiente.- Le felicité por el partido que había hecho y él hizo lo mismo conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué? Si él es el enemigo.- Finn sonríe.

\- Esto no es verdad. Que alguien juegue en un equipo distinto al tuyo no quiere decir que debas odiarle.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- Pues claro que no.- hace una pausa.- Consejo número 3: La deportividad y el respeto hacia tus rivales es lo más importante. Puede que en el campo Tom Brady y yo seamos rivales pero fuera de él no tengo ni debo tener ningún problema con él. Además, Tom, es un gran hombre al que conozco des de hace mucho tiempo y con el que tengo una gran confianza. Es un gran jugador y una gran persona y como todos los miembros de su equipo se merecía al menos un elogio por el partido que hicieron al margen del resultado. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Si.- dice el niño asombrado por el discurso que acaba de hacer Finn.- Sí que es verdad que los Patriots jugaron muy bien. De hecho os tuvieron contra las cuerdas hasta el último minuto de partido.

\- Exacto.- le contesta Finn.- Pero no sólo tienes que respetar a tu rival cuando juega bien. También debes respetarlo cuando juega mal o cuando no está a la altura de tu equipo. Todos podemos tener un mal día y hacer un mal partido, igual que tenemos que entender que no todos los equipos tienen los mismos recursos que el nuestro. Lo que quiero decir es que cuando estés ganando un partido y veas que tus compañeros se meten con los del otro equipo sólo por ir perdiendo, detenlos. A nadie le gusta que le vacilen y menos cuando tienes un mal día. ¿Comprendes?

\- Perfectamente. Eres un gran instructor, Finn. ¿No has pensado en ser entrenador cuando te reitres?- Finn se ríe.

\- No lo sé. Pero lo que más me sorprende es que vuestro entrenadorr no os haya hablado de estos valores.- Cristopher levanta los hombros desconociendo el por qué.- No es que sean las base del futbol sino que son la base de cualquier deporte, ya sea individual o colectivo. Creo que tendré que hacerle una visita a tu entrador.- Cristopher se ríe.

\- Ahora que lo dices creo que es una buena idea.- dice mi hijo.- porque lo cierto es que mi equipo está lleno de idiotas.

\- Pues tendremos que solucionar este problema porque el futbol base es el cimiento del futbol en nuestro país. ¿Si los entrenadores de niños pequeños enseñan unos valores incorrectos a sus jugadores, qué clase de jugadores vamos a tener en el futuro?

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo.- digo interviniendo en la conversación.- La educación y el respeto son la base de todo ya seas deportista, científico, artista o escritor. Nos tenemos que respetar unos a otros y evitar cualquier tipo de discriminación.

\- ¡Exacto!.- dice Finn dándome un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Pero esto que decís no es lo más lógico del mundo?- pregunta Cristopher.- ¿Acaso no todo el mundo debería tratarse así? Es más divertido tener amigos que enemigos...-

\- Ojalá fuera así, hijo. Pero no todo el mundo piensa igual que nosotros. Ya te explicamos lo que le hicieron al tío Kurt en el instituto por ser diferente o como la abuela de Santana la repudió sólo por amar a quién "no debía". Desgraciadamente hay gente muy mala en este mundo.

\- Sí. Ahora lo veo. Pero nosotros somos buenos, ¿no?

\- Sí.- le contesto a mi hijo.-Y por esto debes prometerme que nunca vas a discriminar a nadie. ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Te lo prometo, mamá. – charlamos un poco más los tres hasta que suena el timbre. Voy abrir y aparecen todos los demás. Les hago pasar y saludan a Finn y a Cristopher en seguida.

\- Finn.- dice Blaine.- Debo decir que eres el mejor Quarterback que he visto en mi vida.

\- Gracias, Blaine.- dice Finn chocándole la mano.- Pero lo cierto es que la victoria fue un mérito de todo el equipo, no sólo mío.-

\- Eres muy modesto, tío.- dice Blaine.

\- No lo soy.- insiste mi novio.

\- Sí que lo eres.- intervengo.- Fue increíble lo que hiciste ayer. No te quites el mérito.

\- Dejémoslo ahí.- dice Finn.- ¿Y cómo vivisteis el partido vosotros?

\- La verdad es que estuvo genial.- explica Brittany.- Los asientos muy cómodos, la comida estuvo bastante bien y además ganasteis. Así que no podríamos haber pedido nada mejor.

\- Excepto el uniforme que llevabais.- interviene Kurt y todos nos reímos.

\- ¿No te gustan los colores de nuestro equipo?- pregunta Finn con algo de picardía.

\- Los colores me gustan. Lo que pasa es que no entiendo porque lleváis pantalón blanco si la camiseta es roja y azul ¡Es un ultraje a la estética!- nos reímos aún más fuerte que antes.

\- Pues creo que esto deberías preguntarle a la directora de Relaciones Públicas de nuestro club que está aquí presente.- dice señalándome.

\- A mí no me liéis. Los uniformes son elegidos cada principio de temporada por el Sponsor. Yo no tengo nada que ver.

\- Ya lo sé, Rach.- me da un beso en la mejilla.- Era broma.

\- Venga, chicos.- digo.- El almuerzo está listo.

\- ¡Si señora!- dice Santana.

\- Anda tira.- se sienta igual que los otros. La comida es tranquila y divertida, llena de anécdotas y de sonrisas. Nos lo estamos pasando en grande y todos estamos felices.

\- Bueno.- digo cuando llega el postre.- Es hora del postre.- voy a la nevera y cojo el pastel que le he preparado a Finn. Es un pastel de chocolate que dice: "Felicidades campeón"- Como estamos en medio de una celebración he pensado que la mejor manera de celebrarlo es con una tarta así que...- coloco el paste delante de Finn y él se gira.

\- Rach, no hacía falta.

\- Pues claro que sí. Mi campeón se lo merece todo.- le doy un eso corto en los labios.

\- ¿Así que tu campeón, eh?- dice Santana buscando algún significado sexual en mis palabras sólo para picarme.

\- ¡Santana!- la advierto y vuelvo mi mirada a Finn.- Anda, cariño. Haz los honores, pruébala.- le doy un cuchillo, corta un trozo y la prueba.

\- Mmm. Cielo, te ha salido riquísima. Me encanta - sonrío y cojo el cuchillo para cortar un trozo para cada uno.

\- Anda, chicos. ¡A comer tarta!- comemos tarta y nos pasamos toda la tarde pasándolos en grande hasta que anochece y Santana, Brittany, Kurt y Blaine tienen que irse. Cuando se van, Finn nos ayuda a Cristopher y a mí a hacer la cena.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte también a cenar, Finn?- pregunta Cristopher entusiasmado.

\- Si tu madre me quiere, sí.- contesta de broma.

\- ¡Pues claro que quiero!- digo sin pensármelo.- ¿Pero qué haremos para cenar?- les pregunto.

\- Yo propongo algo ligero.- dice Finn.- Todavía estoy lleno del almuerzo.

\- Sí. Yo también.- contesta Cristopher.

\- Muy bien.- digo.- Pues... ¿qué tal si hacemos una ensalada con un poco de pollo?

\- ¡Perfecto!- dicen los dos a la vez. Lo único que faltaba es que hablaran a la vez...

\- Pues manos a la obra.- digo.- Cristopher.

\- Si, mamá.

\- ¿Puedes limpiar la bandeja de encima de la mesa, por favor?

\- Claro, mamá.

\- ¿Preparo la ensalada mientras cocinas el pollo?- me pregunta Finn con una sonrisa que me enamora.

\- Claro.- le digo.

Preparamos la comida y luego cenamos tranquilamente. Lo cierto es que parecemos una familia de verdad. Ojalá un día esto se convierta en una realidad...

En fin, cuando acabamos de cenar lavamos los platos y miramos un rato la tele hasta que envío a Cristopher a dormir. El niño no tenía ninguna intención de irse a la cama pero como dijo una vez Finn: "Los niños deben de dormir al menos 8 horas diarias". Además, es la excusa perfecta para quedarme a solas con Finn...

\- ¿Y tú cómo estás?- pregunta Finn apagando el televisor con el mando a distancia.

\- Estoy muy feliz.- le acaricio una mejilla.- Pero sobre todo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

\- ¿Enserio?- pregunta algo sorprendido.

\- ¡Pues claro! Ayer, mientras jugabas me dejaste sin aliento. Parecías un dios del futbol o algo así. Estuviste increíble.

\- Exageras.- dice.

\- No. No exagero. Fue una pasada y tú tendrías que ser el primero en reconocerlo. ¿Cómo es posible que ayer sacaras toda la confianza que tienes en tú mismo para llevar a tu equipo a la victoria y hoy no puedas reconocerlo?

\- Por la adrenalina.- responde secamente.- Para mí, el futbol es un refugio. Jugar al futbol es la manera que tengo de expresarme tal y como soy. Cuando estoy jugando me creo invencible, como si todos los defectos y debilidades desaparecieran por un segundo. El futbol me hace ser poderoso.- suspira- Tengo como una doble personalidad: El Finn del campo y el Finn fuera del campo. No es que fuera del campo sea muy inseguro y no tenga nada de confianza, pero sí que me siento más débil y más frágil. Supongo que es lo que te pasa o te pasaba a ti con la música, ¿o me equivoco?

\- No te equivocas. A mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo con la música. Cuando canto, me siento de la misma manera que tú cuando juegas.

\- Te quiero, Rachel.

\- Y yo a ti Finn.- nos besamos durante unos minutos. Los besos al principio son tiernos e inocentes pero cada vez son más y más apasionados.- Si no recuerdo mal.- digo dándole besitos por el cuello.- Creo que tengo una recompensa que darte.- digo seductivamente.- Así que vamos a mi habitación.- nos cogemos de la mano y nos levantamos del sofá.

\- ¿Pero Cristopher no nos oirá?- pregunta mientras subimos por las escaleras.

\- Tranquilo. Su habitación está un poco más lejos que la mía.

\- Perfecto. Porque ahora mismo no podría parar.- dice cogiéndome en brazos.

\- Más te vale que no pares...- le digo en tono seductor y mordiéndole el labio.

Nos besamos mientras él me lleva en brazos hasta mi dormitorio. Cuando entramos me deja en la cama y se coloca encima de mí.

\- No sabes la ganas que te tengo.- le digo mientras besa mi cuello.

\- ¿ Ah sí ¿ Por qué será? ?- pregunta juguetón.-

\- Porque ayer estuviste increíble en el partido y me pusiste a mil.- le digo al oído.

\- Joder... ¡Ven aquí!- sonrío y se acerca a mí. Me quita la camiseta y la falda en seguida quedando en mi ropa interior de color blanco.- ¡Dios santo Rachel! Con esta ropa pareces un ángel.- dice mientras recorre con su dedo indicie toda mi figura hasta mi abdomen.- Pareces tan virginal e inocente vestida de blanco...- me da un beso en el estómago y yo me muerdo el labio.- pero al mismo tiempo estás tan sexy y apetecible... que te haría el amor hasta que saliese el Sol.- ¡Dios mío! Este hombre va a matarme. No hemos hecho casi nada y ya estoy muy excitada.

\- Hazlo, Finn. Hazme el amor como si no hubiera mañana...- sin decir nada más, se quita toda la ropa que tiene puesta excepto los calzoncillos y se vuelve a colocar encima de mí. Me besa ferozmente mientras sus manos acarician mis pechos. Sus labios van bajando poco a poco. Bajan por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos de nuevo. Luego, pone sus manos detrás de mi espalda, desabrocha mi sujetador y me lo quita de un tirón. Sin dar ningún aviso me besa los pechos, primero uno y luego el otro. Yo sólo puedo gemir y agarrar su pelo para controlarme. Cuando termina con esta labor, sus labios siguen descendiendo con mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi feminidad. Empieza a darme besitos por encima de las bragas para tentarme y yo cierro las piernas instintivamente. Él sólo sonríe y me las separa de nuevo. Me quita las bragas y empieza a jugar con su lengua.- Finn...- digo con dificultad.- Hoy no quiero juegos. Sólo quiero que estés dentro de mí. Lo necesito, por favor.

\- Como quieras, mi amor.- se posiciona como antes y se quita los calzoncillos.- Te quiero mi amor.- dice y me besa.

\- Y yo también.- respondo y en seguida me penetra de manera suave y tierna como si yo fuera una muñera de trapo a la que tuviera miedo de romper. Hay algunos días en los que me gusta mucho hacerlo así con él, de manera lenta, tierna, suave... Cuando lo hacemos de esta manera, Finn me demuestra el gran amor y respeto que tiene hacia mí. Sin embargo, hay otros días en que lo hacemos de manera salvaje y lujuriosa. Días, en los que no podemos esperar estar uno dentro del otro. Y hoy es uno de estos días.- Finn. Más rápido y más fuerte.- Le suplico.

\- ¿Estás segura?- pregunta sin parar las penetraciones.

\- Sí. Por favor. Demuéstrame el campeón que eres.- río en mis adentros al citar las palabras de Santana. Pero la sonrisa se convierte enseguida en un gemido al sentir que las embestidas de Finn son más rápidas y mucho más profundas. Aprovecho para clavar mis uñas a su espalda- Sí. Finn. Así.- coloco mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para profundizar aún más las penetraciones.

\- Rachel...- dice gimiendo mi nombre. Me encanta que lo haga. Me hace sentir tan poderosa el hecho de yo sea la única mujer que pueda tenerlo así. A saber cuántas mujeres pagarían por estar en la misma situación que yo ahora mismo... ¡Dios! ¡Es que tan placentero!

\- ¡Te quiero Finn!- digo mientras él se apoya en el cabecero de la cama para tener más fuerza.

\- ¡Y yo a ti Rachel!- seguimos unos minutos así hasta que noto que tengo que liberarme.

\- Amor. Estoy a punto.- le muerdo el cuello.- Un poco más por favor.- sigue penetrándome salvajemente hasta que llego a un intenso e inverosímil orgasmo.- ¡Finn!- grito al llegar y él a llegar también. Le doy un beso en el pecho y pongo mi cabeza encima de su corazón escuchando como poco a poco su pulso vuelve a la normalidad, igual que nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

\- Ha sido increíble.- dice con una sonrisa.

\- Siempre es increíble contigo.- le digo y le doy un beso corto en los labios.

\- ¿Sabes?- dice mientras me acaricia el pelo.- Nunca pensé a amar a ninguna mujer como te a amo a ti. Ya te conté la historia de mi busca del amor y todo aquello, pero en mi vida había pensado que sentiría el amor que siento por ti, Rach.- me mira a los ojos.- Te quiero tanto... Simplemente me has cambiado la vida.

\- Y tú has cambiado la mía.- le acaricio el pecho.- Y no sólo eso.-suspiro.- Me has cambiado a mí también, de manera positiva, claro.- sonríe.-Me has hecho creer en el amor de nuevo. Me has cerrado las heridas que aún tenía abiertas. Me has dado la confianza que necesitaba para seguir adelante... Me has salvado, Finn. Y esto te convierte en mi héroe. Eres mi héroe.

\- Y tú eres mi estrella.- nos besamos de forma muy apasionada y en seguida noto su erección rozándome la pierna.

\- Mmm. Parece que alguien quiere un segundo asalto...- digo mordiéndole el cuello.

\- Ya te lo he dicho antes... mi deseo es hacerte el amor hasta que salga el Sol. Y ya sabes que cumplo mis promesas...

\- Gracias a Dios que lo haces...

Y volvemos a hacer el amor y luego otra vez y otra y otra... y no sé cuántas veces lo hacemos esta noche; pero lo más importante es que estamos juntos y ahora estoy completamente seguro de que lo vamos a estar para siempre.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 21: FINCHEL

POV FINN

Los rayos del Sol me despiertan y abro mis ojos lentamente. Me giro y observo a Rachel. Sonrío. Está profundamente dormida. Tiene los cabellos alborotados por toda la almohada, las manos debajo de su cabeza y su cuerpo desnudo está tapado por la sábana blanca de su cama. Está preciosa, como siempre. Ya sé qué parece una estupidez pero creo que cada vez que hacemos el amor, está más hermosa de lo que ya es. ¿Será porque cuando estamos juntos de esta manera me demuestra todo el amor que siente por mí, o será porqué me entrega todo lo que tiene, su cuerpo y su alma?

La verdad es que no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que la amo. La amo tanto que ni siquiera las palabras pueden describir lo que siento por ella. Definitivamente, he encontrado a mi media naranja, a mi alma gemela... Al amor de mi vida.

Debe de estar agotada la pobre... ¡Menuda noche hemos tenido! Creo que no nos hemos dormido hasta que ha amanecido…

Me levanto de la cama lentamente para no despertar a Rachel y miro el reloj. Las 8 menos cuarto. ¡Mierda! ¡Alguien tiene que llevar a Cristopher al colegio!

Me visto rápidamente y voy a su habitación para despertarlo:

\- Cristopher...- le digo al niño.

\- Mmm. Cinco minutos más.

\- Cristopher, colega. Tienes que ir al colegio.

\- ¿Finn? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está mi madre?

\- Tu madre está muy cansada. Hoy te llevo yo al colegio.

\- Pero, ¿no tiene que ir a trabajar?

\- No. Como hemos ganado el campeonato otra vez, el club le da vacaciones a todos los empleados y jugadores.

\- Ah.- se levanta de la cama.- Entonces, ¿me llevas tú?

\- Sí. Si no te parece mal...

\- ¡Claro que no! Va a molar mucho.

\- Pero tendrás que indicarme dónde es...- digo mientras vamos a desayunar a la cocina.

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- ¿A qué hora tienes que ir a clase?- le pregunto buscando el café.

\- A las ocho y media.

\- Menos mal que aún tenemos tiempo...- digo aliviado.- Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde guarda el café tu madre?

\- Está en el según do cajón de arriba.

\- Gracias, Cristopher.- cojo el café, lo mezclo con la leche y lo pongo en el microondas.

\- Una pregunta, Finn.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Le vas a pedir a mi madre que se case contigo?- Me giro rápidamente, mirándolo, atónito ante su pregunta. La verdad es que no sé qué responderle.- Mmm. No lo sé, Cristopher. No sé qué contestarte...-hago una pausa- La verdad es que me encantaría casarme con tu madre pero no estoy seguro de si ella querría.

\- ¡Pues claro que querría! Ella lo está deseando, confía en mí.

\- ¿De veras?- pregunto sentándome en una silla para escucharlo mejor.

\- Ella te quiere mucho, Finn.

\- Y yo a ella.

\- Por esta razón tenéis que casaros.

\- Bueno ya me lo pensaré. Es una decisión bastante complicada, ¿sabes?- él asiente.-Y ahora desayunemos que al final sí que se nos hará tarde.

\- Tienes razón.

Desayunamos y al cabo de veinte minutos aproximadamente, llevo a Cristopher al colegio. Nos pasamos todo el trayecto hablando de futbol y de Rachel. Es increíble... Nunca pensé que podría tener una conexión tan fuerte con un niño de 8 años.

Me podría acostumbrarme a esto. ¿Sabéis? A despertarme al lado de Rachel todo los días, a levantar a Cristopher, a llevarlo al colegio y a pasar todo el día con ellos.

Puede que Cristopher tenga razón y deba pedirle a Rachel que se case conmigo. Es lo que deseo más en el mundo... Pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado amándola y protegiéndola de todos los males...

Sin embargo, no puedo ser tan impulsivo. Ella lo ha pasado fatal estos últimos años y enfrentarse a un compromiso de este tipo puede herirla o incluso traumatizarla. Debo ser cauto y sereno.

En fin, vuelvo a casa de Rachel y enciendo la tele. No quiero despertarla todavía. Está muy cansada y se merece dormir un poco.

POV RACHEL

Me despierta un ruido que viene de la calle y noto que estoy sola en la cama. Suspiro y cierro los ojos. Pienso en lo que pasó la noche anterior y me muerdo el labio. ¡ Menuda noche loca que hemos tenido Finn y yo! Nunca había hecho algo parecido con nadie, ni siquiera en mi adolescencia. Cuando perdí la virginidad con mi ex cuando tenía 18 años, para nosotros el sexo era algo inusual e incluso a veces lo tratábamos como si fuera un tabú o algo así. Pero con Finn, el sexo es una parte muy importante de nuestra relación. No lo es todo, ¡por supuesto que no! Simplemente es el complemento perfecto.

Hablando de Finn… ¿Dónde está? No creo que se haya ido sin decir nada. Él no es así. Puede que esté abajo desayunando, con lo que le gusta el café… Respiro hondo y me pongo mi bata de dormir por encima. Bajo por las escaleras y lo veo bebiendo una botella de agua. Lleva la misma ropa de ayer pero aún así está tan guapo… Sonrío al mirarlo y me acerco a él hasta que lo abrazo por la espalda.

\- Buenos días, bombón.- le digo dándole un beso en la espalda.

\- ¿Bombón?- pregunta girándose.- ¿Des de cuando me llamas así?- pone sus manos en la cintura y yo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.

\- Des de esta noche- le digo mordiéndome el labio.- Des de esta increíble noche.

\- Mmm. Parece que a alguien le gusta que cumpla mis promesas.

\- Sí. Sobre todo si son tan placenteras de cumplir.- nos besamos.- Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

\- Son.- mira el reloj.- Las once y media.

\- ¡Las once y media! ¡Dios mío! Es tardísimo. ¿Y Cristopher? ¿Dónde está? Tenía que llevarlo al colegio... Creo que me va a dar un ataque.- digo mientras mi pulso y mi respiración se aceleran de una manera abismal.

\- Tranquila.- pone sus manos sobre mis hombros y me relajo en seguida.

\- Te he dejado dormir porque estabas agotada.- hace una pausa.- Y en cuando a Cristopher, no debes de preocuparte por él. Le he llevado al colegio esta mañana.

\- ¿Has llevado a mi hijo al colegio?- pregunto muy sorprendida.

\- Pues claro. Estabas muy cansada, cielo. No quería despertarte. ¿Te parece mal que lo haya hecho?- ¡Dios! ¡Es que este chico es perfecto! Cualquier hombre en este mundo se sentiría incomodo si su novia tuviera un hijo. Pero él no. Él es asombrosamente diferente, y me encanta.- ¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Que si me parece mal? ¡ Pues claro que no!- me lanzo sobre él y lo abrazo.- Gracias, gracias, gracias.- le doy besos por toda su cara.

\- De nada, cariño. Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

\- Ya lo sé.- suspiro.- Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti, Rach.- nos besamos.- ¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy?

\- No lo sé.- digo de manera juguetona.- Dímelo tú.- sonríe.

\- Pues podríamos ir a dar un paseo romántico por Central Park y luego podríamos ir a buscar a Cristopher al colegio y comer los tres juntos.

\- Me parece una excelente idea.- me da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Sólo tenemos un problema.- frunzo el ceño.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

\- Tendría que ir a mi casa a buscar algo de ropa. Tengo que ducharme y está claro que no puedo ir con la ropa de ayer.

\- Por esto no hace falta que te vayas a tu casa. Puedes ducharte aquí.

\- Ya. Pero aquí no tengo ropa para cambiarme.- dice.

\- Mentira.

\- ¿Cómo que mentira?

\- No sé si te acuerdas pero la noche en la que la prensa descubrió nuestra relación, tú viniste mientras llovía des de tu casa para rescatarme, dejaste la ropa mojada en casa y yo la limpié y la planché y me olvidé de devolvértela. Así que es mentira que no tengas nada de ropa para ponerte porque sí que la tienes.

\- Vaya. No sé qué decir.

\- No digas nada. Sólo ve a ducharte y a cambiarte que luego iré yo.- le digo empujándolo.

\- Y porque no te duchas conmigo así ahorraremos agua, ¿no crees?- dice con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Pues va a ser que no. Porque si tú y yo nos metemos en la ducha juntos, no saldremos nunca.

\- Sí. Tienes razón, como siempre.- me da un beso en los labios y se va a duchar.

\- ¡Anda tira! Yo te traeré la ropa limpia.

\- Vale. Muchas gracias, cariño.

\- De nada, amor.- se va a la ducha y yo le doy su ropa para que se pueda vestir. Cuando él termina, voy yo y en el momento en que me estoy enjuagando, Finn me llama.

\- Rachel.- dice des de mi habitación.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Santana está al teléfono.

\- Ya voy.- me acabo de enjuagar, salgo de la ducha y me rodeo una toalla por el cuerpo.- Ya estoy.- Finn aparece por la puerta y me da el móvil. Luego se va.- ¿Si?

\- ¿Berry?

\- Sí. Soy yo. ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Que qué pasa? Estuve llamándote anoche. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

\- Lo siento Santana. Es que estuve con Finn…- me muerdo el labio.

\- Ya entiendo.

\- ¿Acaso pasó algo malo?

\- ¡No! Brittany y yo queríamos hablar contigo de una cosa, nada más.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Y de qué queríais hablar?

\- Espera, que pongo el altavoz para que Britt pueda hablar también.- pone el altavoz.

\- Hola Rachel.- dice Brittany.

\- Hola Britt. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien. ¿Y tú, Rach?

\- Perfecto. ¿Pero qué es eso tan importante que querías contarme ayer?

\- De tu boda, Berry.- dice Santana.

\- ¿Qué boda? ¿De qué boda estás hablando?- pregunto confusa.

\- Pues de eso, Rachel.- dice Brittany.- Queríamos hablar contigo del matrimonio.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto.

\- ¡De que te cases con Finn de una vez!- me quedo atónita al sentir eso. Está claro que me quiero casar con Finn. ¿Pero no es demasiado pronto? ¿Y Cristopher? Una cosa es que tenga novio y lo otro es que me case con él. No hay nada más en esto mundo que quiera más que casarme con Finn. Pero no sé si es lo mejor para mi hijo, ni tampoco sé si es lo que quiere Finn.

\- ¿Berry estás ahí?- pregunta Santana des del otro lado del teléfono.

\- Sí. Sigo aquí.

\- ¿Entonces, que dices?- pregunta Brittany.

\- No lo sé, chicas.

\- Ya empezamos otra vez con la indecisión y la inseguridad- dice la latina.

\- Chicas, no sé si lo sabréis pero el matrimonio es para toda la vida.

\- ¡Pues claro que lo sabemos Rachel! Estamos casadas, ¿recuerdas?- dice Brittany.

\- Ya lo sé. Por esto os lo digo.

\- Espera, espera, espera. Un momento.- dice Santana.- ¿Así que el problema es este? Que no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con Finn.

\- ¡Pues claro que este no es el problema! ¿Cómo se os ocurre pensar eso? No haya nada que desee más que casarme con él y pasar el resto de mi vida con Finn.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

\- El problema es que si le hablo de casarnos puede que se asuste. ¿Y si él no quiere casarse conmigo? Además, puede que a Cristopher no le guste que me case con él. Una cosa es que tenga novio y otra es que me case con él.

\- Así que el problema no es que no lo quieras lo suficiente, ni que Finn no te quiera lo suficiente; sino que vuelves a ser la Rachel puritana e insegura del principio de todo.- dice la latina.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, Rachel?

\- ¡Eh! ¡Yo no soy puritana! Insegura no os lo voy a discutir pero lo otro, no. Si no preguntadle a Finn lo que hicimos ayer…- sonrío tontamente.

\- ¡Pues por esto mismo!- dice Britt.- Nunca has sentido nada similar por alguien , nunca has hecho las cosas que haces con él… Nunca has amado a alguien de la manera en que lo amas. Has encontrado a tu media naranja, a tu alma gemela; al amor de tu vida. Sé egoísta y cásate con él.

\- Tenéis razón, pero ¿cómo sabéis que él quiere casarse conmigo?

\- Pues por qué lo sabemos… No sé si sabes quién ha cogido el teléfono antes que tú…-responde Santana.

\- ¡Ay Dios! Os ha dicho que… ¿Cuando me lo va a pedir?

\- Esto ya no lo sabemos. Pero creemos que va a ser muy pronto.- dice la latina.

\- Os quiero chicas. Ahora tengo que dejaros pero os quiero mucho. Muchísimas gracias.

\- De nada.- dicen a la vez.

\- Ya sabes que estamos aquí por ti.- dice Britt.

\- Ya lo sé. Adiós, chicas.

\- Adiós.- cuelgo el teléfono y suspiro.

¡Dios santo! ¡Finn me va a pedir que me case con él! ¿Pero cuando?

POV FINN

Le doy el teléfono a Rachel y me acabo de vestir. Me peino un poco y espero a que termine de hablar con Santana para salir con ella. Miro el reloj y veo que ya son las doce pasadas. Miro la puerta del baño como si fuera una reclamación para que Rachel salga. Pero no sale. Se pasa mucho rato allí dentro, ¿que estará haciendo?

Me acerco a la puerta y pongo mi oreja para escuchar lo que dice. No acostumbro a espiarla ni escuchar sus conversaciones privadas, sé que está mal y no me siento orgulloso de ello, pero hoy me siento exageradamente inseguro y no puedo aguantar ninguna ambigüedad.

Me acerco un poco más hasta que oigo la voz de Rachel: "¡Pues claro que este no es el problema! ¿Cómo se os ocurre pensar eso? No haya nada que desee más que casarme con él y pasar el resto de mi vida con Finn" Sigue hablando y hablando hasta que oigo algo que me sorprende mucho: "Tenéis razón, pero ¿cómo sabéis que él quiere casarse conmigo?"

Me separo de la puerta y suspiro. ¡Así que ella quiere casarme conmigo! ¡ Y el problema no es que ella tenga dudas o algo así, si no que Rachel cree que yo no quiero! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo! De modo que lo único que tengo que hacer es comprar un anillo y pedirle que se case conmigo. ¿Pero cómo y cuándo lo hago? Nunca le he pedido a una chica que se case conmigo y claro, quiero que sea perfecto. Quiero que sea romántico y tierno. Quiero que sea algo que ella recuerde toda su vida. Por esto tengo que dar con una idea fantástica… ¡Eureka! Ya sé cómo lo voy a hacer. Estoy seguro de que le encantará.

Justo cuando doy con mi idea, Rachel sale del baño con una toalla puesta tapando su cuerpo desnudo, descalza, con el pelo mojado y con las gotas de agua aun pegadas en su hermoso cuerpo ¡Dios! Es tan sexy… Os juro que ahora la tiraría sobre la cama y no la dejaría ir hasta que los dos estuviéramos completamente saciados de hacer el amor. Pero tengo que concentrarme, ahora debo acabar de pensar los detalles de la proposición y… ¡Joder! Ahora se ha quitado la toalla y está completamente desnuda delante de mí. ¡Malditas hormonas!

\- Cariño.- dice despertándome de mis sucios pensamientos.- ¿Me pasas el sujetador negro que tienes al lado?

\- Claro.- digo tragando saliva. Le doy el sujetador y se lo pone.

\- ¿Estás bien?- dice mientras se pone unas braguitas del mismo color.

\- S-si.- digo con dificultad mirando sus pechos. Ella se da cuenta dónde estoy mirando.

\- Mis ojos están aquí, Finn.- me dice haciendo un gesto con la mano.

\- Lo siento, Rach. Es que eres tan sexy que a veces me cuesta controlarme.- Niega con la cabeza sonriendo.

\- Que tonto eres. Anda ven.- me acerco a ella y nos besamos.

\- Sí. Soy un tonto. Un tonto que está locamente enamorado de ti.- sonríe.- Bueno dejo que te vistas antes de que pierda el control y no te deja salir de esta cama hasta que estamos cansados de hacer el amor.

\- Nunca nos cansamos de hacer el amor.- dice con el ceño fruncido.

\- Exacto.- le guiño un ojo y salgo de la habitación para que se vista.

POV RACHEL

¡Maldito Finn! ¡Está loco! Pero me encanta… Me encanta que no se canse nunca de decirme lo guapa que estoy, lo bien que me queda este peinado o lo sexy que soy. ¡Me encanta sentirme tan deseada! Nunca me había sentido tan guapa en mi vida. Finn me trata como una reina y me hace sentir la chica más hermosa de la Tierra. Es perfecto… y estoy deseando casarme con él.

En fin, me acabo de vestir, salgo de la habitación y busco a Finn. Cuando lo encuentro, salgo de casa y nos vamos a Central Park. Pasamos una mañana increíble paseando en medio del bosque, besándonos en cada esquina, dándoles comida a los patos, caminando por los puentes… ¡Es tan romántico! Siempre me ha gustado mucho Central Park pero estar allí con Finn… Es otro nivel.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien?- me pregunta Finn dándome un beso en la mejilla.

\- Me lo he pasado genial. Gracias, Finn.

\- De nada, cariño.- subimos al coche.- ¿Tenemos que ir a buscar a Cristopher, no?

\- Sí.

\- Perfecto.- vamos a recoger a Cristopher y nos vamos a comer los tres a un restaurante dónde sorpresivamente no hay ningún paparazzi.- ¿Y qué has aprendido hoy en el colegio, Cristopher?

\- Muchas cosas. ¿ Sabéis que la Estatua de la Libertad fue un regalo de los franceses a los estadounidenses en 1886 para conmemorar el centenario de la Declaración de Independencia de los Estados Unidos?

\- Sí.- dice Finn.- Fue inaugurada el 28 de octubre de 1886 en presencia del presidente estadounidense de la época, Grover Cleveland. La estatua es obra del escultor francés Frédéric Auguste Bartholdi y la estructura interna fue diseñada por el ingeniero Alexandre Gustave Eiffel. El arquitecto francés Eugène Viollet-le-Duc se encargó de la elección de los cobres utilizados para la construcción de la estatua. El 15 de octubre de 1924, la estatua fue declarada como monumento nacional de los Estados Unidos. Desde 1984 es considerada Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la Unesco.- Ya lo que me faltaba… Ahora Finn

\- también sabe de Historia.

\- Sí.- dice Cristopher.- La Sta. Wilkinson también nos ha dicho esto.- Finn sonríe.

\- ¿Des de cuando sabes de Historia?- le pregunto a Finn muy sorprendida.

\- Cuando estudié Sociología en Columbus, tenía una asignatura que se llamaba "Historia de Nueva York "y la Estatua de la Libertad es un símbolo de esta ciudad, ¿no creéis?- Cristopher y yo asentimos.

Terminamos de comer y Finn nos lleva a casa para luego irse a la suya. Hoy ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida y todo gracias a Finn.

POV FINN

Cuando dejo a Rachel y a Cristopher a su casa, llamo a mi agente y le encargo 30 bolsas de pétalos de rosas y una decena de velas aromáticas para la proposición. Mientras mi agente va en busca de lo que le he pedido, yo me dirijo a Tiffany & Co para comprar lo más importante de todo: el anillo.

Aparco el coche delante de la tienda y entro. Cuando paso por la puerta todo el mundo me reconoce. Un niño me pide un autógrafo y yo se lo firmo encantado.

Luego, me dirijo al mostrador para hablar con la dependienta:

\- Buenos días, señor. Bienvenido a Tiffany & CO. ¿Qué desea?

\- Mire. Busco un anillo de compromiso. ¿Podía mostrarme algunos, por favor?

\- Por supuesto, señor. Mire aquí tiene algunos.- me muestra algunos modelos pero ninguno de ellos me convence.

\- No lo sé.- le digo a la dependienta.- No tiene algo más elegante.- piensa durante un rato hasta que saca un anillo increíble.

\- Mire. Este anillo nos lo han traído esta mañana. Es una alianza Tiffany's Embrace con diamantes de 18 quilates de 3 milímetros de ancho.- Me quedo mirando este anillo un buen rato.- Puede tocarlo con estos guantes, si quiere.- asiento, me pongo los guantes y lo toco. Al tocarlo, siento un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Es como si el anillo me digiera que lo comprara, como si me digiera que es mi destino comprarlo. Cierro los ojos. suspiro y recuerdo que una vez un hombre me dijo que el verdadero éxito se consigue cuando a la hora de tomar una decisión se te acelera el pulso. Y ahora el pulso me va a 120 por hora.- ¿Señor? ¿Qué le parece?

\- Pues me parece perfecto.- la dependiente sonríe.- ¿Se aceptan inscripciones?

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué quiere poner?

\- Finchel.- digo secamente.

\- ¿Finchel?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí. Finchel. Es una cosa entre mi novia.

\- Perfecto.- dice mientras escribe por el ordenador.

\- ¿Cuándo van a tenerlo?

\- Depende de usted.

\- ¿De mí?

\- Sí. Si usted lo necesita con urgencia, el anillo estará listo en 24 horas. Si no, se tarda un poco más. Sin embargo, debo advertirle de que si lo pide con urgencia el precio sube un 20%.

\- El dinero no es problema. Lo quiero con urgencia.

\- Muy bien pues entonces serán 6500 dólares.

\- ¿Puedo pagar con tarjeta?

\- Por supuesto.- le doy la tarjeta y después de pagar me la devuelve.

\- Muchísimas gracias, señor. Mañana a esta hora podrá recoger el anillo.

\- Perfecto. Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, adiós.- salgo de la tienda y llamo a mi asistente para preguntarle si tiene todo lo que le he pedido. Me dice que sí. Perfecto. Ahora sólo falta buscar un día de esta semana para quedar con Rachel y pedírselo.

Llego a casa y al cabo de cinco minutos llega mi asistente con todo lo que le he pedido. Lo pongo en la mesa del comedor y le envío un mensaje a Rachel.

 _Llevo 1 hora sin ti y ya te echo de menos. ¿Qué voy hacer cuando tengamos que estar separados?_

 _Finn_

Al cabo de unos 30 segundos, mi móvil vibra, lo miro y es Rachel:

 _¿Quién te ha dicho que tengamos que estar separados? ;) PD: Yo también te echo de menos. Un beso. Te quiero._

 _Rachel_

Sonrío y le contesto:

 _Yo también te quiero. Por cierto, ¿qué haces el jueves por la tarde?_

 _Finn_

Me contesta en seguida:

 _Quería pasar el día con el amor de mi vida pero ya que lo preguntas..._

 _Rachel_

Me río a carcajadas y le digo:

 _Bueno. Si quieres pasar el día con el amor de tu vida yo no te lo voy a impedir. Yo sólo te quería porque tengo que hablar contigo pero bueno…_

 _Finn_

No tarda en contestar:

 _Serás tonto… Estaré encantada de estar contigo ya lo sabes… ¿De qué quieres hablar?_

 _Rachel_

Contesto rápidamente:

 _Es una cosa muy importante que no puedo decirte por teléfono. Quiero que vengas a mi casa a las seis, seis y media de la tarde._

 _Finn_

Y Rachel contesta:

 _¡Pues claro que vendré! ¿Tendré que arreglarme?_

 _Rachel_

Sonrío y contesto:

 _Con lo que te pongas estarás preciosa pero creo que será mejor que te arregles un poco._

 _Finn._

Contesta al instante:

 _Perfecto. Hasta el jueves, Finn. Te quiero, mi vida._

 _Rachel._

Y yo le respondo:

 _Y yo a ti, mi amor. Un beso._

 _Finn_

¡Perfecto! Ya tengo una fecha. Ahora solo falta decorar toda la casa de velas aromáticas y de pétalos de rosas. ¡Ah! Y no me puedo olvidar de ir a recoger el anillo mañana por la tarde… Espero que todo salga bien.

POV RACHEL

 _Jueves por la tarde_

Estoy acabando de arreglarme para mi cita con Finn. Me he puesto un vestido rojo que me va un dedo por encima de las rodillas, con unos zapatos del mismo color y con el pelo suelto. No quiero hacerme ilusiones pero creo que hoy va a pedirme matrimonio. He estado toda la noche pensando en ello. No he dormido nada. Por esto, hoy, cuando me he levantado me he dado un baño caliente y relajante y me he puesto tres capas de maquillaje para disimular las orejeras que tengo.

En fin, acabo de arreglarme, envío un mensaje a Finn para decirle que voy para allá y conduzco hasta su casa. Hoy, he estado sola en casa todo el día ya que Cristopher tenía una fiesta de cumpleaños y además se va a quedar a dormir en casa de un amigo ya que mañana no tiene clase.

Cuando llego a casa de Finn, las puertas de entrada y del garaje, se abren; entro y aparco el coche en su garaje. Salgo del coche y veo a Finn vestido con un traje negro y unos zapatos de charol. Está tan guapo…

\- Buenas tardes, Srta. Berry.- dice con acento británico.- Bienvenida a mi casa.- me río.- Para que la sorpresa sea inolvidable. Tendrá que ponerse esto.- dice mientras me venda los ojos con un pañuelo color negro y me da un beso en el cuello.

\- Está bien.- sonrío.

\- Y ahora confía en mí y deja que la guie.

\- Por supuesto.- se pone detrás de mí y me ayuda a subir las escaleras hasta que nos paramos. Respiro hondo y siento el olor de velas aromáticas.- ¿Velas?- pregunto.

\- Sí.- contesta secamente.- Bueno Srta. Berry, creo que ha llegado el momento de quitarle esto.- me quita el pañuelo y no puedo creer lo que veo. Está todo el comedor lleno de velas aromáticas acompañadas de un camino de pétalos de rosas y de un mensaje que dice "Te quiero". Me he quedado sin palabras. Nadie había hecho algo así por mí nunca.

\- Finn…- digo.- Esto es increíble. No sé qué decir.

\- Y todavía viene lo mejor.- Finn se pone delante de mí y se arrodilla. ¡ Ay Dios mío!- No sé si sabes qué día es hoy. Pero hoy es jueves 12 de marzo de 2018.- frunzo el ceño.- El día que conocí al amor de mi vida fue el lunes 12 de septiembre de 2017. Así que hoy hace exactamente 7 meses que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.- sonrío.- Hace una semana, creía que no podía ser más feliz; pero me equivocaba. Por esto llegué a la conclusión de que sólo hay una manera de ser completamente feliz y es que pase el resto de mi vida tu lado.- saca un anillo. ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío!- Así que Rachel Barbra Berry. La mujer más increíble del mundo, mi único y verdadero amor… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- me quedo sin palabras. Todo es tan maravilloso… Él es tan maravilloso… ¿Cómo voy no voy a pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado? Si es perfecto. El hombre perfecto… Suspiro y noto como una lágrima cae sobre mi rostro. No es una lágrima de tristeza sino de felicidad. De pura felicidad. Nunca he llorado de felicidad y él ha conseguido que lo hago.- ¿Rachel? Estoy empezando a preocuparme…- Su voz me despierta de mis pensamientos.

\- ¡Pues claro que quiero casarme contigo!- me lanzo sobre él y lo beso. Lo beso como nunca. Nos abrazamos tan fuerte que el anillo cae el suelo.

\- Espera, cariño.- me dice. Coge el anillo del suelo y me lo pone.- Mira qué pone.- lo miro.

\- ¿Finchel?- pregunto. ¿Qué significa esto?

\- Finchel es la unión de nuestros nombres.- explica.- Finn más Rachel es igual a Finchel. ¿Te gusta?- pregunta.

\- Me encanta.- lo miro.- Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti.

\- ¿Para siempre?- le digo.

\- Para siempre.- contesta y nos besamos.

Ahora estoy completamente segura de que nada ni nadie puede separarnos.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO FINAL: EL AMOR DE MI VIDA

POV FINN

Los rayos del Sol nos despiertan a la vez y nos sonreímos. Ha sido una noche increíble. Después de que Rachel me hubiera dicho que se quería casar conmigo, tuvimos una cena romántica y luego nos dormimos abrazados. ¡Me encanta dormir así con ella!

A veces no hace falta tener sexo para hacer el amor. El amor lo hacemos cada vez que nos besamos, que nos abrazamos, que nos decimos "te quiero" mirándonos a los ojos… Todo esto es hacer el amor y es tan fantástico… ¡Claro! ¡Por esto se va a casar conmigo!

\- ¿En qué piensas?- me pregunta Rachel, dándome un beso en la nuca.

\- En ti. En mí. En nuestro compromiso…

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo es posible que pienses en mí sí me tienes al lado?

\- Porque no hay un minuto en todo el día en que no pueda sacarte de mi mente.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan romántico, adorable y tierno?

\- Porque estoy locamente enamorado de ti.

\- Eres un amor. Ven aquí.- me da un beso y nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro.- le contesto.

\- ¿Cuándo decidiste que querías casarte conmigo?

\- Pues no lo sé. Supongo que tu hijo me convenció.- ¡Mierda! No me gusta decirle mentiras a Rachel pero no le puedo contar que la escuché mientras hablaba con Santana por teléfono. Eso es una invasión bestial de su intimidad.

\- Venga Finn puedes contármelo…

\- ¿Contarte qué?- ¡Ay Dios! ¿Cómo se habrá enterado de que la espié? ¡Va a matarme!

\- Pues que Santana te dijo que quería casarme contigo.- Espera… ¿qué?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Santana? Yo no he hablado con Santana de esto. Bueno, ni con Santana ni con nadie aparte de Cristopher.

\- ¿Entonces por qué el día en que cogiste mi teléfono mientras yo me estaba duchando, ella me dijo que cuando lo cogiste, le dijiste que querías casarte conmigo?- se queda pensativa durante unos minutos.- ¡Espera! ¡Serán…! ¿Cómo han podido ser tan…?- Ahora sí que no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando.

\- No entiendo nada.- digo.

\- Pues resulta que Santana y Brittany, me hicieron creer que les habías dicho que querías casarte conmigo para sacarme las dudas que tenía.

\- ¿Dudas?- pregunto un poco asustado.

\- Sí… dudas. Verás, durante estos últimos días he estado dudando sobre si tú querías o no casarte conmigo.- frunzo el ceño.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo contaste?- pregunto un poco dolido.

\- Porque tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que pensaras de que es demasiado pronto o de que voy demasiado deprisa.- hace una pausa.- Lo siento, cariño. No quería herirte.

\- No pasa nada.- le acaricio la mejilla.- Yo también tenía mis dudas sobre si querías o no casarte conmigo.- ahora es ella quién frunce el ceño.- Ya sabes, tú tienes un pasado muy desgarrador con tu ex novio porque te hizo mucho daño. Además, está Cristopher que aunque nuestra relación sea increíble una cosa es ser tu novio y la otra muy distinta, es ser tu marido.

\- Te quiero.- me dice simplemente.

\- Yo también te quiero, Rach.- nos damos un beso y nos abrazamos durante unos minutos.- ¿ Rach?¿ No crees que deberíamos reunirlos a todos para contarles la noticia?

\- Tienes razón. Vamos.- nos vestimos y nos dirigimos a casa de Rachel. Ella le envía mensajes a Santana, Brittany, Kurt y Blaine para que vayan a su apartamento. Nos encontramos todos allí y esperamos a que Cristopher vuelva del colegio. Cuando vuelve, nos reunimos todos en el comedor.

\- ¿Y a qué ha venido tanta prisa?- pregunta Santana.- Me estaba haciendo la pedicura.

\- Pues… resulta que Finn y yo tenemos que daros una noticia.

\- ¿Y cuál es?- pregunta Kurt intrigado.

\- Pues es que…- dice Rachel cogiéndome de la mano.- ¡Finalmente vamos a casarnos!

\- ¡Por fin!- dice Santana.

\- ¡Ya era hora!- dice Kurt.

\- ¡Bien!- dice Cristopher abrazándonos a los dos.

\- Así que esta reunión de amigos se ha convertido en una fiesta de compromiso.- dice Blaine.- ¡Felicidades!

\- Muchas gracias, Blaine.- digo.

\- Pues… ¡que empiece la fiesta!- dice Kurt.

\- ¡Sí!- dice Rachel.- Creo que tengo una botella de champagne en la nevera.

\- ¡Perfecto!- dice Brittany. Mientras que Rachel va a coger la botella de champagne de la nevera, Cristopher se acerca a mí.

\- ¿Finn?

\- ¿Qué pasa Cristopher?- le pregunto.

\- Ahora que tú y mamá os vais a casar, tendré que llamarte "papá".- me quedo unos segundos pensando en que responderle.

\- Como quieras, Cristopher. Si tú quieres llamarme "Finn" tal y como has hecho hasta ahora, pues llámame así; y si no puedes llamarme de la otra manera.- veo que mi respuesta no lo ha convencido del todo.- Mira. Haremos una cosa.- escucha atentamente.- Tú llámame Finn y cuando estés preparado, sólo cuando estés preparado, llámame "papá".

\- ¿Y cuándo sabré si estoy preparado?

\- Tu corazón te lo dirá.- frunce el ceño.- Verás, el amor entre un padre y un hijo nace des del nacimiento del niño. Pero desgraciadamente tu caso es distinto. Tu padre biológico se portó como un imbécil y el vínculo que deberías haber tenido con tu él, nunca nació. Sin embargo, ahora tú y yo podemos crear un nuevo vínculo paternal que aunque va a ser más difícil de crear que el que se ha creado des de nacimiento; si trabajamos, al final dará sus frutos. ¿Lo has entendido?- le pregunto y el niño asiente con una sonrisa.- Anda. Dame un abrazo.- nos damos un abrazo muy fuerte y nos separamos.

El resto del día es increíble. Lo pasamos todos juntos celebrando mi compromiso con Rachel. Comemos y cenamos todos juntos, hasta que nuestros "improvisados invitados", se marchan. Ha sido un día increíble, sin duda uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Soy completamente feliz.

POV RACHEL

Cuando todos se marchan, Cristopher se va a dormir y yo me voy con Finn. Ha sido un día increíble, pero aun así tengo algunas preguntas que tengo para Finn sobre la boda. Como por ejemplo, ¿cuando estemos casados a dónde vamos a vivir? Es decir, ¿viviremos en mi casa o en la suya? ¿O vamos a comprar otra casa? Lo cierto es que me daría un poco de pena abandonar esta casa. Es la casa en la que he vivido estos últimos 10 años y es el único hogar que ha tenido Cristopher.

¡Tengo que hablar de esto con Finn! ¡Y tengo que hacerlo ya!

\- ¿Finn?- lo llamo mientras se está cambiando de ropa para dormir en mi habitación.

\- ¿Si cielo?

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Pues claro.- contesta mientras se mete en la cama conmigo.-

\- ¿Dónde viviremos cuando estemos casados?

\- Pues.- dice.- Yo había pensado que podrías venir a vivir a mi casa, hay sitio de sobra. Además, sé que te encanta. O si quieres podríamos comprar una casa los tres juntos. Como tú quieras, cariño.- sonrío.

\- Es una buena idea.- contesto con un tono triste. Lo nota.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Rach?- pregunta acariciándome la mejilla.

\- Es que me da un poco de pena vender mi casa. Ya sé que es un poco estúpido, pero es la casa en la que he vivido estos últimos 10 años y me he encariñado con ella. A parte de que es el único lugar en que ha vivido Cristopher. Puede que se sienta un poco triste si tiene que abandonar el único hogar que ha tenido.

\- Pues no la vendas.- responde secamente.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Mira. La casa ya está pagada, ¿no?- asiento.- Pues no la vendas. Utilízala como tu segundo hogar, tu despacho, utilízala para cuando Cristopher sienta morriña… o puedes convertir tu casa en un "lugar de relax".

\- ¿Qué es un "lugar de relax"?

\- Pues.- se acerca más a mí.- Cuando estés estresada, cansada o cuando nuestros 4 hijos te vuelvan loca, utiliza esta casa para estar sola y relajarte.

\- ¿4 hijos? ¿Quieres tener tantos? - pregunto sorprendida.

\- Cómo mínimo.

\- ¡Estás loco!

\- Por ti.

\- Eres increíble. Y digo que sí… a todo lo que me has dicho. A vivir a tu casa, a utilizar esta casa como un "lugar de relax" y a tener 4 hijos contigo.

\- Perfecto.

\- Pero sólo una pregunta más.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Cristopher está dentro de estos 4 hijos o no?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta sin entender.

\- Pues que ¿si con Cristopher van a ser 4 hijos o 5?

\- ¡Ah!- contesta.- Pues 5.- me río a carcajadas y él se coloca encima de mí haciéndome cosquillas.- ¿No crees que deberíamos empezar a practicar?- me da besitos en el cuello y yo gimo.

\- Mmm. Creo que sí, Sr. Hudson. Tenemos que estar bien entrenados para cuando queramos tener los 4 hijos.

\- Esto mismo pensaba yo, futura Sra. Hudson.- me encanta como suena esto.

\- Futura Sra. Hudson.- repito.

\- Me encanta como suena.- le digo.

\- Y a mí también.- nos besamos y hacemos el amor lentamente, demostrándonos todo el amor que nos tenemos el uno al otro.

 _5 meses después_

POV FINN

Nunca había estado tan nervioso… y os juro que he pasado muchísimos momentos de nerviosísimo, como por ejemplo mi debut con los Gigantes de NY, mi primera Súper Bowl o el día que firmé mi primer contrato. Sin embargo, el día que más nervioso me he puesto en toda mi vida (aparte de hoy, claro) es el día que la conocí. El día que conocí al amor de mi vida. El día que conocí a Rachel Berry.

Han pasado tantas cosas des de entonces… todas y cada de nuestras citas, nuestra primera vez juntos, el día que conocimos a nuestras respectivas familias y por supuesto el día que nos comprometimos. Todos estos momentos nos han llevado hasta hoy: 12 de septiembre de 2018, el día de nuestra boda. Justo 1 año después del día en que nos conocimos. Nos han llevado hasta aquí, en este preciosa iglesia del centro de Nueva York.

Cojo aire y cierro los ojos. ¡Estoy que no puedo más! ¡Tengo tantas ganas de casarme con ella que ya no puedo más! Noto como la mano de Puck me toca el hombro y me sonríe. Le agradezco el gesto y le choco la mano a mi padrino. Sí lo sé, ya sé que Puck no es el hombre más apropiado para ser padrino, ¡pero que queríais! Es mi mejor amigo. Se lo debía.

En fin, respiro profundamente y le sonrío a mi madre que está sentada a primera fila. Luego miro a Kurt y me guiña el ojo. Lo cierto es que él nos ha ayudado mucho con la planificación de la boda, por no decir que la ha planificado toda él: nos ha ayudado con las flores, con el vestido de Rachel, con los anillos y también me ha ayudado a elegir mi traje, el cual es muy sencillo y elegante.

La música empieza a sonar y la puerta de la iglesia se abre. Rachel aparece unos segundos después del brazo de uno de sus padres.

¡Dios mío está preciosa! Lleva un vestido maravilloso… parece una princesa. Está tan preciosa que me entran ganas de llorar.

Llegan al altar y Rachel se coloca a mi lado. El sacerdote y el rabino empiezan con el sermón. La explicación de que haya dos conductores de ceremonias se remonta a que cuando estábamos planificando la boda, como Rachel es judía, decidimos hacer una boda medio cristiana y medio judía. Es lo más justo.

La ceremonia avanza hasta que llega el momento de los votos. Me toca a mí primero:

\- Rachel.- le digo mirándola a los ojos.- Ya sabes que te quiero. Te lo he dicho mil veces y te lo diré hasta el día en que muera. Sin embargo, estas dos palabras no hacen justicia a lo que siento por ti. ¡No existen palabras para describir lo que siento por ti! Lo único que puedo hacer es demostrarte hasta mi último aliento que eres la mujer de mi vida. Te quiero, cariño.- veo que se seca las lágrimas y el rabino le indica que le toca decir sus votos.

\- Finn.- empieza.- El día que te conocí sentí una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Supe des del primer minuto que nunca jamás, podría quitarte de mí mente- hace una pausa.- Tú me sacaste de un pozo de inseguridades y de viejos fantasmas y además con tu cariño amor, me has cerrado viejas heridas que todavía sangraban. Tú me has mostrado el amor verdadero y por este motivo estaré encantada de pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Yo también te quiero.

\- Dichos los votos. Ha llegado el momento de los anillos.- dice el sacerdote y viene Cristopher con los anillos. Nos lo ponemos.

\- Finalmente.- dice el rabino.- Por el honor que me ha concedido mi Dios y el Dios de mi compañero sacerdote.- pone una mano en el hombre del sacerdote y todos, incluidos ellos, se reúnen.- Yo os declaro, marido y mujer.- me mira.- Puedes besar a la novia.- y la beso. La beso como nunca la he besado y todos aplauden. Al cabo de un segundo aparece Cristopher corriendo hacia nosotros. Lo abrazamos.

\- ¡Que guay! ¡Ha sido increíble!- dice el niño.

\- ¿Te ha gustado?- le pregunta Rachel.

\- Mucho.

\- ¿Eres feliz, Cristopher?- le pregunto yo.

\- Estoy muy feliz, papá.- Rachel y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

Y de esta manera, empieza el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas y no sé porque pero creo que va a ser maravillosa…


	23. Chapter 23

EPÍLOGO:

 _2 años después_

POV RACHEL

Abro los ojos lentamente al notar que alguien está dándome besitos por toda mi espalda desnuda. Sonrío al notar los perfectos labios de Finn por esta parte de mi cuerpo. Suspiro y me giro para tenerlo cara a cara:

\- ¿Así que te dedicas a despertarme a base de besos en la espalda?- le digo pícaramente.

\- No veo que te quejes.- me guiña el ojo y sonrío.

\- A ver, ¿mi sexy y atractivo marido despertándome a besos todas las mañanas? Mmm, creo que podría acostumbrarme a ello.- m sonríe y nos besamos.

\- ¿Y cómo está mi pequeñín hoy?- me dice acariciándome la barriga. No os lo he dicho, per ¡estoy embarazada de 2 meses! ¡Es el primer hijo que tengo con Finn! Y es tan increíble… Recuerdo que el día que se lo conté a Finn, lloró durante un cuarto de hora. Es tan tierno.

\- Pues de momento está bien pero ya verás dentro de dos meses cuando empieza a dar patadas…

\- Lo estoy deseando.- me da un beso en la barriga.- Va a ser perfecto.

\- Lo sé.

\- Va a tener a la mejor madre del mundo.

\- Y al mejor padre del mundo.- lo corrijo.

\- Ojalá sea un buen padre…- dice con inseguridad.

\- Eres un buen padre.- le contesto.- Cristopher te adora y no es para menos… juegas con él al futbol, lo ayudas con los deberes, lo llevas a los partidos contigo, lo traes al colegio y lo más importante.- se queda intrigado mirándome.- lo amas con todo tu corazón. Y a este hijo que viene, lo vas a amar de la misma forma, ¿me equivoco?- sonríe.

\- No. No te equivocas. Tienes la razón, como siempre.- nos besamos.- Te quiero, Rachel.

\- Y o a ti, cariño.- le contesto y nos quedamos abrazados durante unos minutos.- ¿No crees que deberíamos que ir a despertar a Cristopher? Hoy es un día importante.

\- Tienes razón. ¿Lo levanto mientras vas a hacer el desayuno?- me sugiere.

\- Hecho.- nos damos un último beso, me visto y voy a preparar el desayuno mientras Finn va a despertar a nuestro hijo. Hago el desayuno y al cabo de unos minutos aparecen Finn y Cristopher por la puerta.

\- Buenos días, mamá.

\- Buenos días, cariño.- le doy un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿A qué hora tenemos que marcharnos?

\- De aquí.- digo mirando el reloj.- una hora.- Resulta que hoy tenemos unas de esas reuniones con nuestros amigos en casa de Santana y Brittany, así que tenemos que apurarnos para llegar a tiempo. – Así que cuando termines de desayunar te vas volando a la ducha.

\- Sí, mamá.

\- ¿Y luego vamos tú y yo, o qué?- me dice Finn al oído para que Cristopher no pueda oírlo. Me muerdo el labio al instante. Des de que me quedé embarazada, mi apetito sexual ha aumentado muchísimo y Finn está encantado. Siempre hemos tenido una vida sexual muy satisfactoria pero esto es otro nivel.- ¡Finn!- le digo intentando controlar mis instintos ya que no tenemos tiempo. – No tenemos tiempo.- le digo en un susurro y él se ríe. Cristopher se va a duchar y yo voy a elegir la ropa que voy a ponerme antes de que Finn me pille a traición y demos rienda nuestra pasión en la cocina, que no sería la primera vez. Cuando Cristopher termina, voy yo y al final es el turno de Finn. Luego, nos vestimos y nos dirigimos en casa de Santana y Brittany para celebrar una de nuestras habituales reuniones.

\- ¡Ya era hora!- dice la latina al abrirnos la puerta.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, Santana.- digo abrazándola y después saluda a Finn y a Cristopher. Al entrar me encuentro a Brittany en la cocina y a Kurt y a Blaine, ayudándola.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Ya habéis llegado!- dice Kurt entusiasmado.- ¡Ay Rachel! Ya se te nota un poco la barriga.

\- Si.- le contesto.- Estamos muy contentos.- digo abrazando a Finn.

\- ¿Y hay preferencias?- pregunta Brittany.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Finn.

\- De si preferís a un niño a una niña.

\- ¡Ah!- decimos los dos y nos reímos.

\- Pues a mí me da igual.- digo.- Pero Finn prefiere una niña.

\- ¿Enserio, Finn?- pegunta Blaine.

\- Sí. A ver, yo lo amaré igual tanto si es una niña como si es un niño; pero lo cierto es que prefiero a una niña, una niña preciosa e idéntica a Rachel.- me da un beso en la mejilla. Es tan tierno que me derrito.- Además, ya tenemos a nuestro campeón en casa.- dice chocando los puños con Cristopher. El niño sonríe. Son adorables.

\- Pues no sé cómo lo vamos a hacer porque no sé si lo recordaras pero justo el día después de que me pidieras que me casase contigo, me dijiste que querías tener 5 hijos. No sé si entenderás de probabilidades, pero creo que podemos tener otro niño.- Todos se ríen a carcajadas.

\- Tiempo al tiempo.- contesta mi marido y me da un beso corto en los labios. Sonrío.

\- En fin, la comida ya está. ¡Todos a comer!- dice Brittany y nos dirigimos todos a la cocina para almorzar. Nos sentamos y comemos todos juntos. Pasamos una tarde estupenda todos juntos. No hay nada mejor en esto mundo que estar con la gente a la que amas; ni la fama, ni el dinero... ¡No hay nada mejor!

Cuando empieza a anochecer, volvemos a casa y cenamos:

\- ¿Creéis que mi hermano o hermana me va a querer?- pregunta de repente Cristopher y Finn y yo nos quedamos atónitos.

\- ¡Pues caro, campeón!- dice Finn.- ¿Por qué no debería quererte?

\- No lo sé.- contesta el niño.- He leído que cuando nace un niño en una familia, empieza una rivalidad entre los hermanos.

\- ¿Qué?- digo.-¿De dónde has sacado esto?

\- De internet.- contesta el niño y Finn se ríe.

\- Cristopher.- empiezo.- No tienes que creerte todo lo que lees en internet.

\- Exacto.- dice Finn.- Que dentro de unos meses nazca tu hermano o hermana no significa que cuando crezca te odie, que tú debas odiarlo u odiarla o que nosotros lo amemos más que a ti.- hace una pausa.- Un hermano es una bendición. Fíjanos en tu madre y en mí.- nos mira.- Los dos somos hijos únicos y a los dos nos hubiera encantado tener un hermano o una hermana. Este niño o niña no va a ser sólo un hermano o hermana a para ti, sino que también va a ser tú amigo. Debes protegerlo y apoyarlo y compartir con él nuestro amor.- Cristopher sonríe, se levanta de la silla y le da un abrazo a Finn.

\- Gracias, papá.

\- De nada, hijo.- le da un beso en la frente. Sonrío.

Terminamos de cenar, Cristopher se va a dormir y Finn y yo nos preparamos para hacer lo mismo:

\- Has estado increíble.- le digo a Finn cuando estamos abrazados en la cama.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- me da un beso en la frente.

\- Sobre Cristopher. Lo que le has dicho. Has estado perfecto. Ya te lo dije antes: Eres un gran padre. Y cuando nazca nuestro pequeño, lo seguirás siendo.

\- Gracias.- dice secamente.

\- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?- pregunta confusa.

\- Por todo. Por este asombroso hijo que me vas a dar, por tener tanta confianza en mí… por esta maravillosa vida que me has dado. Simplemente, gracias.- sus palabras me emocionan tanto que no puedo evitar llorar.- ¿Rach? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Son las hormonas del embarazo otra vez?

\- No.- digo.- Son lágrimas de felicidad. Estas lágrimas demuestran todo el amor que siento por ti, un amor que va a durar hasta el día en que me muera.

\- ¡Oh Rach! ¡Ven aquí!- me abraza.- Mi amor por ti también va a durar hasta el día en que me muera, incluso después.- sonrío.

\- ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?

\- Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Y ahora sí que soy completamente feliz. Hace 10 años creía que era imposible que alguien pudiera ocupar el vacío que tenía en el corazón, pero Finn Hudson me ha demostrado que no hay nadie imposible y que el amor cura todas los males y heridas que existen.


End file.
